A Dark Future
by King-Cold
Summary: Rated for Violence, language, and the fact I like having almost no restrictions... lol, also, this story focuses on AU events starting a few weeks before DoR, COMPLETE, sequel to be released later
1. Tyler Klimov

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OC Tyler Klimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
This story starts a few episodes before Day of Reckoning, and it slowly introduces the OC's which have been submitted to me, it will started with 3 introductions, then the story will move on and more characters will join each team over time. The teams being the Acolytes, Brotherhood, and X-men. Note, some people aren't actually on the team they appear to be, much like Pietro for Day of Reckoning, so sometimes one team may get 'two' people, lol.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter One- Tyler Klimov  
  
Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, 9 pm Saturday,  
  
Tyler sighed as he got to his apartment; he hoped his mom didn't have a 'customer'. He had just finished making a deal and got a few bucks for the rent. He frowned at how his life was going, high school drop out, making small time drug fronts for people, and acting as the muscle for some 'friends', he had lost his faith in humanity along time ago. He remembered how hard life was, his mom had got stuck into her 'profession' due to bills, her drug problem, and many other things, like Tyler's dad being killed by a man outside a gas station when he was 4. Tyler was now 16, in a few days 17, and he would see no birthday gifts, he hadn't seen any since he was 12. He had black short hair, it was almost naturally spiky and he had a few bangs than went down the front of his face, his eyes where an icy blue as well on his handsome face. He opened the door to the ratty apartment and walked in. "Mom, you here?" He asked. No answer came so he just walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 'Nothing to drink, except beer' He thought, noticing the milk was spoiled. He picked out a beer, and popped the cap off and started to drink; he then heard footsteps coming from his mom's room. "Mom that you?" He asked. 3 men walked out. "Who the fuck are you?" He snapped. They didn't answer.  
  
Tyler tried to look past them, there were 2 big ones, about his size, 6'4, 6'5, and a smaller one in the middle, 5'10, 5'11. He growled. "Where's my mom?" He asked. "She doesn't live here anymore," One of the men said. "Couldn't pay the bills," Another said. The blood drained out of Tyler's face at that comment. "Now, it's up to you to pay the bills, you got till tomorrow to get us 3 grand," One said. "I can't get that kind of money." Tyler said frowning; he said it in a low voice. "Jimmy, Derek, show him what will happen if he can't get the money," The smaller man said snapping his fingers. The two big men walked over and grabbed Tyler, he was no small guy, he was about 6'5, and he was ripped, but these guys where just as tough, and they had numbers. They pulled him into his mom's room and threw him on the floor and turned on the lights. Tyler got up off the floor and saw what they wanted to show him. He fell to his knees and started to cry at the sight he saw, his mother had been killed brutally, from what he could tell, it must have taken her hours to die. "Kid, remember that picture well, because unless you tell me you can get me, my fucking money, I'll have Derek here end it now," The man said. "I. I can't get your fucking money!" Tyler shouted in-between sobs. "Derek," The man said. His companion pulled out a hand gun and shot Tyler in the back of the head.  
  
Tyler heard the bang, and felt something hit the back of his head, but felt no pain. He heard the sound of something small and metallic land on the floor. He turned and looked down to see the bullet, he put his hand over the back of his head and felt no blood. The three men stood there in shock and fear. 'Jimmy' pulled out and Uzi and Derek started to shoot, soon Jimmy did as well, the bullets tore into Tyler's cloths, but just fell to the floor from hitting his skin. Tyler looked down and then in a rage ran over and punched 'Derek' in the face, surprisingly enough, the hit knocked his head off and crushed it inwards and a red mist of blood shot from his neck and his body went flying through the wall. Tyler then kneed Jimmy in the stomach and heard half his ribs crack, the man then fell down dying. He grabbed the smaller man and he himself still had tears in his eyes. "What. what the hell kind of demon are you?" The man choked and Tyler through him through the wall leading to the outside, they where on the 30th floor.  
  
Tyler looked at his hands and around, seeing the blood and the blood gurgled groans from 'Jimmy'. He was terrified, he had just killed 2 men, and soon 3, and he had been SHOT, and tore through the men like they where nothing. He ran in quickly and showered with his cloths on, just to get the blood off, and frantically got changed and packed a light bag, the police would be there any second. He ran to leave when 3 officers busted in the door just as he stood outside the hole from throwing the smaller man through. "FREEZE!" Tyler looked out the hole, and then at the police, the rain poured down outside in buckets. He jumped out and the policed screamed for him not to as he leaped.  
  
Tyler landed on his feet and cracked into the pavement, a car hit him and he went flying, but got up completely fine, he was still crying and ran as far and as fast as he could. He got to an alley on the east side of the city, which is more where the drugs, and less fortunate lived, he saw people shooting up on the side of the curb, and hookers hitting on people who drove past, even in the horrid downpour. He ran to the side of a building and shook slightly from the cold, he started to cry and continued to shake as he huddled himself into a ball, sitting with his knees to his chest.  
  
He sat there for hours in the rain, completely soaked, unable to get his mind around the events that had just happened, he finally got up and started to run again, someone had jacked his bag while he was hysterically crying. He got to an alley and just looked at how dark it was, the night was all around him. He went to the wall of the alley and looked around, he punched the wall and it cracked in and shattered. He looked at his hand in awe. He then shook his head and yelled out and grasped his head. "This can't be happening! This is just a dream!" He shouted and was about to cry again when he heard police sirens again. He ran out and was alone in an underground parking lot now. There where only a few cars, no people. He saw against the dry concrete and shivered and shut his eyes to sleep.  
  
"Tyler," A voice said to him, as if trying to be friendly. He looked up to see a man with a purple cape, red armor, and a helmet, he couldn't see the features of his face, two almost glowing eyes seemed to be locked on him. "Hello young man, I can see you've seen better days," Magneto said. "Piss off freak. I. I just need to be left alone. I'm dangerous alright?" Tyler said and started to feel hypothermia kick in. "I know what happened, it's all over the news even now, it caught my attention, and through some of my sources I managed to get your name," Magneto said. He extended his hand, "I know about your power Tyler," He said. Tyler's eyes widened with shock and fear, but he felt too weak to move. "I am like you Tyler, evolved," Magneto said. "You are a mutant, you posses an X-gene, something that gives you your great abilities," Magneto added. Tyler just shut his eyes and tilted his head down. "There are others like us Tyler, come and meet them," Magneto said. Tyler looked up and he didn't understand, did this man want to help him? "I want to help you Tyler, just take my hand, and I'll help you, and then we can help all our kind," Magneto said. Tyler was weak from hypothermia, tired, and couldn't think straight, but either way, at this rate he would die at this rate, and he knew it, this man, this stranger, was offering him a new lease on life, and he decided to take it. He let his icy hand weakly grasp Eric Lehnsherr's as best he could. Magneto smiled friendly not that Tyler could see it. He didn't even know Tyler's abilities, but based on the crime scene, they where able to do something, and also, he knew Xavier's team would be here soon, and one less X-man and one more Acolyte was very helpful to him.  
  
Tyler woke up in an unfamiliar room, not knowing what time it was. "Hello Tyler," Magneto said. "It wasn't a dream," Tyler said to himself sadly. "No, it wasn't, and together you can help me keep the world a safer place," Magneto said. "I don't care. but. I owe you my life, anything you need done. I'll. I'll do my best to do it," Tyler said looking at him seriously. "Your loyalty was easy to win, I don't like that, it means it's easy to lose," Magneto said sounding disappointed. "No. you, you saved me last night, or whatever, I owe you too much, you're my 2nd chance," He said sadly. "I'm glad to hear this Tyler, you shall be Avatar," He said putting his hand on his shoulder. "Come, meet the rest of our team Tyler, the saviors of our kind, and the future rulers of the world," Magneto said, he took his hand off and removed his helmet. "I am Eric Magnus Lehnsherr, but you will call me Magneto," He said. "Yes. Magneto," Avatar said following him out, the memories of the night before burned in his mind, but he promised himself not to cry, he had to be strong, he owed Magneto that much for saving him.  
  
He was lead to a room where a man who playing shuffling cards stood, next to him was a shorter man with orange hair in an odd outfit, he looked kind of crazy. He then saw the two loners of the group it would seem, both where big men like him, all three sadly looked around the same size. "Everything, this is Tyler Klimov, or, Avatar," Magneto said. "He is here because he owes me his life, last night he lost his mother to HUMANS, another crime they will not get away with," Eric said. "Alright boss, what's he do?" Gambit asked. "Tests show he's stronger than Colossus and more resistant to damage, he is in fact, virtually indestructible, he cannot be cut or pieced by an object at all," Magneto said. "Woah," Pyro said, "That mean I can't burn him either mate?" He asked, "Yes John, that means you can't burn him," Magneto said annoyed. "Tyler will however, not be on our side for some time, or appear so, you will all avoid him in battle," Magneto stated. "Why?" Gambit asked. "He's about to join the Brotherhood," Magneto said grinning. Tyler of course, didn't understand. "Now that introductions are made, Tyler will get to learn his mission, leave, this is for Tyler and me only," Magneto said. "Whatever," Gambit said leaving.  
  
"Tyler, you will join the Brotherhood by going to Bayville and starting a fight with a group of mutants known as the X-men, I will drop you off where you will be fighting them, it will lure the Brotherhood out to help you, when they offer to take you in, join them," He said. Avatar nodded. "You have 3 missions while there, help Pietro, my son, when we make our plan in go into motion, he will explain it to you. And the other two. are. a slight bit more personal," Magneto said. Tyler raised a brow. "My daughter, Wanda, is there, I want you to protect her, but also, I want you to keep her away from me," Magneto said handing him a picture, "Make her avoid me at all costs, and keep her from harm and other influences," Magneto said, "So I'm her Chaperone?" Tyler asked. "Yes," Magneto said sternly. "Ok, you the boss," Tyler said, "When I come for Wanda, which I will as soon as this plan is finished, you will rejoin with our group," Magneto said. "Yes sir," Tyler said, "I know you have tears to drain over your mother, go and do so before your battle, I will give you greater details on the way," Magneto said. Avatar nodded and stood up and went into the corridor and sat against the cool metal wall and started to cry for his mother, because for one, he knew he was the only one who was.  
  
A black V neck T-shirt now clung to Tyler's torso as he got out of the pod, his baggy black jeans fit nicely, and Magneto had been kind enough to provide him with some new clothing. The metal sphere took off and Tyler was left alone. Magneto had told him due to his jean, the X-men would send some people for him, they could detect them apparently, but he also said due to where he dropped him off, the Brotherhood would listen in on it.  
  
A red convertible pulled up and a man with red tinted sunglasses got out, he had two people with him, a short kinda guy, who had kinda of a bluish black hair, and a girl with long red hair, he noted her right away and grinned. "That him?" He heard Scott whisper to Jean, she nodded. "Hey man, need a lift?" Scott asked walking closer, "No, I need you to go to hell," Avatar said through a punch at him, Scott ducked under it and took his glasses off, an optical blast hit Tyler in the chest and sent him flying back, the beam shot into the sky on an angle.  
  
Pietro grinned; he had been told about the plan, and pointed at the optical beam. "Hey, looks like the X-geeks are up to a fight, wanna go check it out?" Pietro asked. The rest of the brotherhood grinned.  
  
Tyler got up, undamaged and couldn't believe it himself, but he felt the pain in his chest from the shot. He suddenly lifted off the ground and saw Jean holding her temples. 'Wow! This is freaky,' He thought. Suddenly a white blur swirled around her and she went flying from a whirlwind about 10 feet. Scott turned and snarled. "Pietro!" He snapped. A slight earth quake rumbled around the area and Scott fell over from it. He was then grabbed by a blue furry creature and they disappeared. "Wanna trash Summer's car?" Todd asked jumping over to it. Fred smashed in the hood, "Why not?" He asked. Avatar looked over them. "Hey, you ok man? Why where they after you?" Lance asked walking over to him. "They wanted me to take a ride with them, I told them to bite me and I tried to knock one on his ass," He replied casually. "You a mutant yo?" Toad asked hopping over to him. "If you mean do I have powers? Yea, I do, you got a problem?" Tyler replied. "No man, we're the same, you wanna come with? We'll take you to see the boss lady," Pietro said. "Sure, why not?" Tyler said shrugging. 'So, this is father's new lackey,' Pietro thought. 'I'll have to have a talk with him later,' he noted.  
  
"So, what do you guys call yourself?" Tyler asked as they walked towards the boarding house. "Name's Toad," Toad said. "That it?" Tyler asked, "Yea, no need to call me anything else," Toad added. Tyler looked at Lance, "Lance, Lance Alvers, code name Avalanche," Lance said. "Fred Dukes, The Blob," Fred said. Tyler glanced at Pietro. 'This is the boss's kid eh?' He thought. "Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver," Pietro said. Tyler got to the door and it opened. When he stepped in, he noted how shabby it was, not much better than where he lived before though. He walked in and Pietro zipped in front of him. "Still gotta meet our secret weapon," He said smirking. Wanda walked out of the kitchen and Tyler noticed his target immediately. "This is Wanda, my sister," Pietro said grinning. She glared at him and he immediately looked scared to death and ran. "Who's this jackass?" She asked the other 3 who where also frightened, save Toad. "Snookums, this is Tyler, we dunno anything else though," Toad said. "So why don't you give Toad a reward for speaking up baby cakes?" He asked grinning. She looked revolted and blasted him with the blue hex beam and he went through the wall. "Names Tyler, Tyler Klimov, if you want a codename, call me Avatar." He said simply. She just glared at him a moment and went back to the kitchen. He noted Toad quickly followed.  
  
Tyler walked into the destroyed kitchen and saw Toad still attempting to hit on Wanda, 'some people should know when there blown off,' Tyler thought to himself. "So anyway snookums, why don't we go up to your room and I'll fill you in on some stuff that you missed in the asylum huh?" He asked and winked. Wanda was about to hex him when a large hand tapped the back of his shoulder. He turned to see Tyler. "You, are a worthless waste of skin," He said simply. Toad frowned and then glared at him, "Shit yo', you just got here, Mystique ain't even let you in yet yo, back off on my chick," Toad said. Avatar smirked, "I'll let you in on what my powers are Toad," He said grabbed him by the neck. "I've got a lot of power behind me, and it's great for making new doors," He said and threw Toad through the wall, the little imp groaned on the ground in pain. Tyler turned to Wanda, "Let me know if he bothers you again," He said and sat at the table as a breeze came through the new 'door'. "So, what's your story? You seem interesting enough," Tyler asked. Wanda just blinked twice and didn't exactly know how to react to this. "Uhhh." She started and stopped herself, he already knew the full story, Magneto had told him about it all, but he wanted to heard it from her, as for himself, if she asked, he'd just lie, his past was too recent and painful to start on, when he got a room from this 'Mystique', he fully intended to go to it alright. go to it and cry. He sat back and looked at her leave.  
  
About 2 hours later,  
  
Mystique and rushed up the stairs. Mystique came back down and noticed an extra face. "Who the hell is this?" She snapped. "This, is Tyler Klimov, he was fighting the X-men," Pietro said. "So you just LET HIM IN?" She snapped. "I don't have anywhere else to go," Tyler said, "cry me a river human," She snapped, "That's just it, he's a mutant," Lance said. "Prove it," Mystique said. Tyler looked at Toad and grinned. "No way yo! You stay away from me," Toad said and was about to run when Tyler grabbed him and lifted him into the air with one hand. "You're a big guy, you could do that normally," She said unimpressed. "Want me to make another hole with him then?" Tyler asked. "Another hole?" She asked. "He gave us that backdoor you always wanted in the kitchen," Freddy said. "HE WHAT!?" She snapped. She jumped past them and looked at the large hole in the wall. She twitched twice and turned around. "You want to stay here huh?" She said growling. "Show me one good reason why I should let you stay? I already have someone with super strength," She said. "I bet I could kill him and almost everyone in this house," Tyler said. Immediately everyone backed away. "Really." Mystique said grinning, "Your in, you don't seem like the bluffing type," She said. Tyler shrugged. "Need a room," He said.  
  
"What's his story?" Raven asked, "Tyler? He hasn't told us, and from what I gather, I don't think he wants to, he would have if he wanted to," Lance said. "Find out," She snapped.  
  
In Tyler's new room Pietro locked the door. "Alright, why did he send you? He told me he was sending another plant," Pietro said. "I got three, help you out with the mutiny for starters," He said. "And?" Pietro asked. "I'm supposed to keep Wanda out of harm and trouble, and keep her away from your father," He said. Pietro felt like laughing about that, but he knew this guy was a new guy, he could be a loose cannon, so he was going to avoid making to too mad. "Alright, you take orders from me unless my father is here, got it?" Pietro asked quickly, "No, I don't, I'm doing my missions only, and none of them said taking orders from you silver man," Avatar said aggressively. "You disrespecting me?" Pietro snapped. "Yea, I am, now get out of my room before you blow our cover," Tyler said and shoved him out. He sat down and thought of his mother, the last image of her burned in his mind as he broke down into tears.  
  
The next few day Tyler stayed by himself mainly, but did his job and ensured that Toad stayed from Wanda, he considered him a bad influence, he also ensured there was no liquor in the house of drugs, which was hard considering Toad and Lance's 'extra curricular' activities.  
  
8:00 pm Friday  
  
"Hey guys, have you seen my weed?" Lance asked as he came downstairs. "Nope," Fred, Pietro and Tyler said. "Damnit! I'm gonna go nuts, my cigarettes, my fucking beer, it's all gone!" Lance said, "Even when I bring new shit home, it goes missing! TOAD. yes Toad's doing this!" He snapped and went upstairs looking for the hopping mutant. "Man, who's stealing all Toad and Lance's stuff?" Fred asked. "Who knows? Maybe its Mystique," Quicksilver said. Fred shrugged and left the room. "Are you crazy?! You're going to make Lance go crazy!" Pietro whispered angrily to Tyler, "Guess what, your dad said to get Wanda way from any bad influences, which I'm doing, there is no liquor, tobacco, or drugs of any kind aside from medical ones in the house, and I've kept Toad away from her, I'm just doing my fucking job man," Avatar said. "Alright, alright, you've done your job well, but this is going to start leading into problems," Pietro said. "I know, but if you will excuse me, I've got to get back to my job," Avatar said and walked out. Pietro crossed his arms and looked down thinking to himself. "What are you up to father? Trying to recruit Wanda? Or trying to ensure you get her out of the way?" He asked himself. Pietro then heard Toad cry out in pain. 'Yep. this guy is good,' Pietro thought.  
  
"Here is the plan, I have replaced Xavier, and we will be using them to fight Magneto, who seems to have abducted Wolverine." Mystique said. Wanda had just walked in. "That's right Wanda, your loving father has just made a bold move," Mystique said, "Crazy, why would he want that clawed idiot?" Lance asked, "Why indeed," Mystique said. "Pietro, he's your father, perhaps you can tell us," Mystique said. "Hey! I don't know where he is or what he's doing, he leaves me to my shit, and I leave him to his," Pietro said. "He's up to something. now we're forced to make our move." Mystique said.  
  
More or less the Day or Reckoning happens up to the point where Wanda is about to get to Magneto. Tyler just stayed near Wanda and did not go into battle, doing his job was his highest priority, though he had ample chance to attack Colossus and Sabertooth on three occasions, he didn't want to anger his teammates once he had to join them.  
  
Pietro hit the ground from Wanda's hex. "Wanda?!" Magneto shouted in shock. 'Why isn't he doing his job?!' Magneto's mind roared. "You locked me away," She said. "You left me no choice Wanda! You couldn't control your anger," Magneto defended. "You haven't seen me angry. until No." She was cut off as a large figure came from behind and grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head and locked them together and held her by one hand in the air. "Sorry," Tyler said, "But I'm not supposed to let you kill your old man," Tyler added. She glared at him with fury and kicked and screamed while he held her, due to his mutation, he didn't even feel it. "I thought you'd broken my trust for a moment," Magneto said smiling. Tyler frowned, "No sir, of course not," He said in reply. Just then the sentinel flew in front of Magneto. He pointed his hands out and crumpled it like a tin can and it fell to the streets and exploded. "Get Pietro, we're leaving," Magneto said. "I'll kill you! I swear I'll get my revenge!" Wanda cried in anger. "And Wanda?" Tyler asked. "Take her with us," Magneto said as 3 pods landed on the rooftop. "How am I supposed to get her in that pod without her blowing it up?" Tyler asked. Magneto then walked over and knocked Wanda out. "Or you could just do that." Avatar said kind of disbelieving; he carefully put the unconscious Scarlet Witch in the pod and helped the injured Pietro in. He got in his own and the metal spheres took off.  
  
The events with the X-men remain the same, but drastic changes start about. oh, now.  
  
Wanda looked at her surroundings, she was bolted down to a chair and the 6 Acolytes and Magneto where standing there, she had evil glares for Pietro, Tyler, and Magneto. "Leave," Magneto ordered everyone, Pietro went to leave and Magneto stopped him. "Should I go too?" Tyler asked. "Why would you stay?" Magneto snapped, "I dunno, it was my job to protect her, and in a room filled with metal, and you here, I think I might need to stick around based on the history between the two of you," He said. Magneto glared at him. 'He thinks I would kill Wanda?!' He thought angrily and then mentally grinned. 'No, he doesn't, he. oh. that's just too funny,' Magneto thought. "Very well Tyler, you may stay," Magneto said. Pietro gave Magneto and Tyler a funny look before it clicked off in his mind, Wanda on the other hand had been taken from social situations for the majority of the last 8 years, and didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"Wanda, you can't continue to try to destroy me, you know that, I was hoping we could start a new relationship, a new chance," Magneto said friendly. "Not fucking likely," She snapped back. Magneto frowned and took off his helmet. "Wanda, would your mother want us fighting like this?" He asked. Tyler looked from the side, this was interesting, Magneto knew the exact right buttons to push, and he was a manipulator alright. "Shut up! You never loved mom!" Wanda cried. Pietro backed away now; he wanted little part in the two super mutants' feud. "How DARE you say that! I loved your mother more than life itself!" He shouted. "If you loved mom so much why didn't you keep your fucking word!" Wanda screamed. "I told you! You where destroying whole cars Wanda! I couldn't deal with it! I promised Magda that I'd take care of you! And I DID, I left that place hoping you would get help to control your anger! SO DON'T LECTURE ME ON MY LOVE FOR MY WIFE!" Eric shouted almost teething with rage. Wanda stayed quiet now. Magneto calmed down and regained his composure. "The offer stands Wanda, I can't talk you into something you don't want to do," He said sounding disappointed and left. Pietro looked at his twin and then at the door where Magneto had just left. "So. uhhh.. Wow." Pietro said in disbelief. "Go away Pietro," Wanda said in a tired sad voice, it was shaky as well like she was going to cry. Tyler noted all of this and Pietro frowned and zipped away. "You know, you probably should forgive him," Tyler said in a calm voice, "Who asked you!?" She screamed. "No one, and I don't need someone to ask me shit to voice my opinion, hell, your lucky you have family LEFT," Tyler said now sounding angry himself. "I've got no one, I lost my mom not more than 2 weeks ago, a lone shark killed her for not paying, and they told me it was slow, alright?" Tyler hissed, "Your father took me in from a cold underground parking lot, where I was hiding from police for killing the guys who murdered my mom, in my opinion, no monster would do that, so get with it Wanda, he even sent me to fucking protect you, you know that? That was one of my job priorities, so get your priorities straight," He said angrily and stormed out.  
  
Tyler stood next to his fellow Acolytes as they stood ready for action, no mission would be expected for a week at least after that, but they where always on guard for Magneto. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" He asked. "Burn things," Pyro said, "Shut up you idiotic Australian prick. What we do for fun around here is killing and maiming," Sabertooth said, "Yea right fur man, we gamble, and steal," Gambit said. Colossus said nothing. "Gee, I was hoping one of you guys would just boot for me so we could go get drunk." Tyler started. "I'm in," Pyro said, "Same," Sabertooth said, "Why not? I don't got much else to do," Gambit said, he then pulled up Pyro's wallet, "Drinks are on me!" He declared, "Thanks man! I've been a bit strapped for cash lately and I don't know why, this is a real life saver," Pyro said smiling happily. Piotr just stood in a corner and Pietro zipped in. "You guys getting hammered? Can I join?" He asked in his quick speed voice. John, Victor, Tyler, and Remy looked at each other, "Why not?" They said in unison. Piotr remembered all too well what happened the last time they let Pietro come with them, it landed them all in jail overnight for him getting a little too drunk and deciding that the street needed to be destructively redecorated. He frowned and decided to go along; they would need someone more mature than Sabertooth to watch over this little ordeal.  
  
The next morning,  
  
Tyler woke up with a massive hang over, he went to his bathroom and puked like he had never puked before. When he got groomed and dressed he went out and he heard a summon from Magneto. When he got to the briefing room, he saw all the other Acolytes there. "Good, now that you're all here together, I CAN KILL YOU ALL AT ONCE!" He shouted in a rage. All the Acolytes moved back in fear.  
  
"30 police vehicles, 3 homes, 12 establishments, a small military force, all destroyed thanks to YOU, I'm not complaining, but the thing is, this is BAD for us in publicity, we did not need more humans actively moving against us! What could have POSSIBLY made you do something so INCREDIBLY STUPID?!" He shouted in anger. "Well, Sabertooth took us to a bar last night, and everyone got completely sloshed," Gambit explained calmly. Magneto's jaw dropped. "You. did all that, just because you where DRUNK?" He asked in shock. Pietro frowned, "Err, I did some speed too," He said. Everyone shivered at the memory of that. "How. how did all that start?" Magneto asked. "Well, my mate Piotr here started talking about how he used to work on a farm in Russia. and then, it somehow ended up us talkin' about the bloody humans and how they should be in deep shit," Pyro said. Magneto just shook his head in disgust, "Get out. JUST GET OUT!" He shouted.  
  
Magneto walked in on Wanda who was still in the chair. "Wanda," He said simply and noticed her crying. "Wanda are you ok?" He asked. She shook her head. He knew he'd most likely regret this later, he let the restraints go and she stood up and looked him in the eye, it was followed by a huge and she sobbed into his armor. "I'm sorry daddy," She kept murmuring, "I don't wanna be alone," She added. Mentally Magneto smirked, but he patted her on the back and returned the hug. Wanda had thought about everything she heard the day before, and now she was tired and hungry, but she did realize a few things, for one, she didn't have anyone else really, if she hated her father, she hated her brother too because he would not stop being with Magneto, so she was stuck, but also she was lonely, and revenge consumed her life, and she just couldn't live like that anymore, she'd been living off revenge for nearly 8 years now and it had taken it's toll on her enough.  
  
Tyler was summoned once again by Magneto, when he entered the briefing room; he saw Piotr standing there, and Sabertooth.  
  
"Excellent, you're here, I've gotten information on a mutant that could most definitely compliment our team, Sabertooth has past history with him, we are going to make a deal with Mr. Rossovich," Magneto said. "Who?" Piotr asked. "Arkady Rossovich, also known as, Omega Red," Magneto said. "I found out yesterday, there was a system's failure in his 'secure' cyrotube, he has escaped, I want you and Piotr to find him, and bargain with him, if he resists, bring him by force," Magneto said, "Why us?" Tyler asked, "He has little respect for those who are not at least descended from Russia, which you Mr. Klimov are, and Piotr is from Russian. Sabertooth must remain here until the deal is done as well, he and Arkady. don't get along," Magneto said. "We shall not fail," Colossus said leaving for the metal sphere bay. Victor then left and Tyler was about to when Magneto stopped him. "I would like to thank you for doing your job with Wanda, now then, get to your new mission," Magneto said. "Yes Magneto," Tyler said smiling lightly.  
  
*** That's chapter one, phew, took me long enough, next chapter I introduce the next OC, he's an X-man, then I'm going to intro a Brotherhood member, then just work with those 3 characters for awhile on there adventures and confrontations with each other, each will have there own story and will clash with each other around every 3-4 chapters, so it's generally a chapter dedicated to a character and his team, they become Cameo's or the bad guys in other people's chapters, and I'll slowly be adding more characters.  
  
***IMPORTANT*** I wanna thank everyone for there OC's, so far I've picked 1 for the follow up chapter and I'm going to go through them for another for chapter three, anyway, if anyone has any OC's to give me from this point on, E-mail me at Terrordar@Portentmail.com, it must use this statistic,  
  
Name-  
  
Nickname-  
  
Alias/Codename-  
  
Powers in great description-  
  
Appearance in great description-  
  
Clothing-  
  
Battle Attire-  
  
Personality-  
  
Age-  
  
Gender-  
  
Favorite Food-  
  
Hobby-  
  
What there good at-  
  
What there bad at-  
  
Favorite Quote-  
  
What team you want them to join-  
  
Origin where they come from-  
  
Currently living-  
  
Family-  
  
Biography- 


	2. Michael Raynor

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OC Tyler Klimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Pyrorockergirl- Yea, Tyler's mom thing was pretty bad, but this guy's got even worse problems sadly, like the fact that in chapter 5 you'll discover he is also a recovering drug addict. lol.  
  
This Chapter begins a few days after Xavier and the X-men where back inside the underground part of the mansion, as soon as I introduce some more characters things start to get darker, so don't worry, also note, the main villain in this story is most likely going to be Mr. Sinister, he's my favorite Villain, throw some Juggernaut in here and there too.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 2- Michael Raynor  
  
St. Paul, Minnesota, United States,  
  
Michael walked out, it was a sunny day, and things couldn't be better, he felt great, he had just finished his lunch when he saw his little brother playing out on the street happily with a few friends when he saw a truck coming, he rushed forwards yelling to get out of the way, everyone did, but his little brother Kevin. Suddenly he lifted off the ground and new speed came to him, a moment later he was on the other side of the sidewalk, or should I say, hovering over the other side of the sidewalk holding Kevin. He looked around to see his little brother's friends fleeing. 'What. what just happened?' He mentally asked himself. He landed his feet on the ground and didn't know what to exactly think. He helped his little brother back into the house and looked back at the street puzzled.  
  
Later during the day, the little 'friends' of Kevin had gotten word out to there parents, there was a mutant in the neighborhood, Michael Raynor.  
  
Michael looked at all the angry stares he got from people as he walked past and didn't understand. "What's up with everyone today?" He asked himself. "There he is!" He heard from behind and turned to see a rather large group of people. "That's the mutant! We can't let this thing walk among us!" The lead member said. Michael's eyes widened with fear, he turned to run but was tackled to the ground and hit the street with a hard crack as 3 people rushed over and lifted him up, all where armed with something blunt or sharp. One man batted him in the side of the head with the bludgeoning object meant for the American Pastime. Raynor went back and hit the ground; the force had literally knocked him out of the other attackers grip.  
  
The group pulled him off the ground and continued there assault on the 17 year old who was now bloodied and beaten, then one man grabbed him by the hair and tilted his head back and cut a deep X into his cheek with a large knife. Michael's vision was now blurring and all he wanted to do was get away, suddenly, everyone looked shocked. He could barely make it out. "Where the hell did it go?" One said, he noticed the mob frantically looking for him, but he was right in front of them, wasn't he? He looked down and couldn't see himself. Michael stumbled away and flew into the air. 'Can't go home.' He thought. Then he remembered something from the news, 'Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.' He thought to himself, the news said it was a mutant infested area, what ever it was, that's where he was headed. He looked down to see the world below him as he flew, but he was still woozy, he would have to find somewhere to set down for the night.  
  
1 week later,  
  
Michael got out of the back of a truck, he was invisible so it made it easy to hitchhike without anyone noticing. He flew slowly over Bayville, fatigue, exhaustion, lack of nutrition and dehydration where all starting to take there toll on him. He flew over the gate to the Xavier institute and passed out while flying and landed becoming visible again, flopping onto the ground.  
  
Kurt was coming out of the underground part of the institute since the main building was still under reconstruction when he saw the young man laying on there front lawn. He Bamfed over to see he was in rough shape. Kurt grabbed him and Bamfed to the med wing. "Kurt. what did you do?" Hank asked looking at the unconscious boy Kurt held. "Nothing, I found him like zis on the lawn!" Kurt defended. Hank quickly took Michael to treat him.  
  
1 day later,  
  
Michael's eyes slowly opened and he rubbed the left side of his face, noting the stitches immediately, knowing he was now scarred on the left side of his face. He groaned in pain as he sat up, everywhere ached and he looked forwards with a frown and noted. His life was shit right now, and he already missed his family, but he just couldn't be there anymore, after the way his very own neighbors reacted. people he knew since he was a child, attacked him like wild animals. Mike then noted something; he heard some footsteps and saw a blue fury beast walk in like an ape. "Holy shit," Raynor said in disbelief, he had never thought mutants got like that.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hank asked coming closer. Michael calmed down, he knew that he was a mutant, he wasn't a monster. "Dude, I feel like I shit," He said trying to sound casual. "Ahh, your vocabulary is most eloquent using words like. 'Dude', I see," Hank said smiling jokingly. "Can I get your name?" Hank asked friendly. "Michael Raynor," Mike said. "Well Mike, you have some bruised ribs, and a lot of minor injuries, but aside from that you should be fine," Hank said. "Oh! I almost forgot, I'm Henry McCoy, I'm an instructor at the institute," He said smiling. "I'll tell the others your awake, you should meet them," Hank added. "You. know I'm a mutant right?" Mike asked, "Of course, the Professor gathered as much as soon as he saw you, he didn't even need to read your mind to see it," Hank said.  
  
Ororo came in holding a change of cloths, Raynor's bloody rags where taken away by her, she didn't say much, but did give him a friendly smile and a hello. Michael got to his feet for the first time since he had 'landed' at the institute, his legs ached, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He walked out into the halls of the underground part of the institute and then heard it. 'Ahh Michael, your up, please go down the hall and to your left,' a voice said in his head. He felt frightened but did as the voice commanded of him. When he entered the room he saw a man in a wheel chair and a large group of other people, of all shapes and sizes, he recognized Ororo and Hank thought.  
  
"Hello Michael, I'm Charles Xavier, what brings you here?" He asked. "I saw the news, and it said you guys where mutants at this school. took me forever to figure out where it was thought." Michael started. "I came here. I came here to get some help with these powers I have," He said looking down. "Well, if it's alright with your parents." Xavier was cut off. "No!" Michael shouted but then calmed quickly. "They don't know I'm here, and it's for the best if they don't." He said sadly. Xavier didn't need to be a telepath to see Michael was running. The Professor helped almost everyone in need. "Mr. Raynor, what are your abilities?" Xavier asked friendly. "I can disappear and fly," Mike said, "Nothing special compared to the stuff I watched on the news against that big robot mother fucker, but." He was cut off by Ororo, "Language please," She said. He nodded. "The nature of your gifts means little to us Mike, but it does help us decide codenames for our students," The Professor assured. "If I want a codename, I want it to be cool," Michael said, "SO in other words, I'm picking it. Call me Specter," Michael said.  
  
"Michael, get to know your peers while Ororo, Hank, Logan and myself discuss your living here and how best to benefit your stay," Professor X said and with that rolled out. Mike looked at his fellow X-men/New Recruits. "Uhhh.. Hi," He said cautiously.  
  
Everyone made there introductions, and Michael being the average North American male made sure he introduced himself 'more so' to Jean, Kitty, Amara and Rogue, being blown off each time of course. Kurt walked over to him. "Hey, I'll show you to your room until ve get the new mansion up," Kurt said friendlily. "Lead the way," Specter said, not expected Kurt to grab his arm. Before he could react he heard a BAMF and looked at his new surroundings. "Dude, that ability kicks ASS," was all Raynor could say.  
  
Raynor ate dinner with the others, it was quiet, but the Professor assured him it was only because of the mood of the world right now, things where hard on everyone. Spyke did speak a lot about hating 'Shit eating assholes' at school, and Raynor didn't like the idea of now having to go to school, especially with all the anti mutant sentiment going around.  
  
The next morning Mike woke up and yawned. He went outside his room, went to the bathroom, showed, went back to his room, got dressed, went to breakfast, and waited for his day to continue. He then really started to think over the choices he made, just to reflect, this was all so much to take in. He remembered really how hard it had been on him with his injuries to journey to the institute, his safe haven. After thinking some time he was cut off by hearing what sounding the 'fearless' leader, or so he makes himself out to be. arguing?  
  
*Significant part of story for later chapter 4, I've decided to make Iceman one of the main characters, and gets his own part of the story! LoL* "Bobby, you know you can't fight back like that, were here to protect people," Scott said, "Your being reckless and immature, grow up Bobby," Scott added. "Me grow up? Fuck you Scott, I go outside for 10 minutes and I get mobbed, so what if I hit em' back?" Bobby snapped. "Listen Drake, you know damn well what the professor would say." He was cut off by Bobby just rolling his eyes. "Guess what Scott, what the proff says doesn't always fit with reality," Bobby said cockily. "I can do things just as good as you Scott, heck, I should be a full X-man, I'm even stronger then you," Bobby added. "That's it Bobby! If you say one more thing, I'll do more than pull you out of a situation, I'll get the Professor on you about it," Scott snapped. "Go ahead! And you 'pulled' me out of a situation? One I could easily handle, I'm not a helpless kid!" Bobby shouted. "You fucking act like one!" Scott shouted back. Bobby then shoved Scott into the wall and walked past. Scott just shook his head and got his bag ready for school, forgetting what just occurred.  
  
Michael just watched from the side not knowing what to really think, that was interesting to say the very least. "Hey. Scott right? What was that all about?" He asked Cyclops. "Bobby got in a fight outside, he left the institute grounds, he was lucky I came by when I did to pull him out, there was at least a dozen people," Scott said. "Well then why is he pissed off? Fuck, sounds like a little ingrate," Mike said, "He's pissed off because he was going to take them out, I pulled him out so he wouldn't hurt anyone," Scott said. Mike just blinked once and nodded, he understood, they worked to help people, even when they meant them harm. Mike walked out and sat back watching some TV, watching the anti mutant propaganda flow. He decided that the TV was thus evil and he had to stop watching it before he broke it.  
  
Specter went on the outside and just relaxed outside for a while, he was still sore from the beating he had received before coming to the institute. Specter noticed the door open again and he turned invisible, not to spy, but just to see who it was.  
  
Bobby was muttering to himself. "Fucking Scott, thinks he's so fucking smart. I'll show him. I'm not just a kid damn it," He heard. Mike came up from the side turning visible once more. "Hey," He said. Bobby turned to him and gave his prankster smirk, "Hey man, what's up?" He asked. "Nothing much, but you and Scott where at it down there man, you feeling ok?" Mike asked. "I'm just sick of everyone trying to take care of me, do yourself a favor and make yourself out to be strong at the start, or they'll treat you like dirt," Bobby said sounding disappointed. "Come on, Scott seemed like he was doing it because of." He was cut off by Robert. "Not you too!" He then groaned. "These rules are driving me nuts! Just bug off alright?" Iceman said and stormed off by himself. Mike just stared a moment and then figured Bobby was an asshole anyway. "That guy's an asshole," He said to himself, but then he noticed something, Bobby didn't turn at the gate, he just walked out. 'Oh boy,' He thought.  
  
Michael quickly went underground and went to tell an instructor, or someone, the way Icy was acting, he wasn't planning on coming back. Hank came out with his fur. of course. but it was. purple?  
  
"Mr. McCoy?" He asked. "Where's Bobby." Hank said sounding very unhappy. "What happened?" Mike asked, "He replaced my shampoo. with dye," Hank said, "Not to mention the stunt he pulled earlier, the professor wants a talk with him," Hank added. "Uhhh. He left, and it doesn't look like he intends on coming back," Michael said. Hank's jaw just dropped for a moment and he quickly left without saying another word.  
  
Specter lived at the mansion, a boring week in week out life for about 2 weeks, Bobby had yet to return and only a few where even talking about him. Those being Jubilee, Ray, and Sam, everyone else just stayed quiet.  
  
Then the most dreaded day of Michael's last few months came. the day the Professor had enrolled him to start attending school.  
  
He walked down the school halls to his first class, everyone had seen him arrive with the X-men. the stares where the worst, everyone just glaring at him, he could see why Bobby didn't want to protect these people anymore. He got to English and looked for a familiar face, anything to help him out, he noticed Jean, and also noted that every desk besides her had a mysterious vacancy. He sat down next to her and looked at her, she frowned and nodded sympathetically. ~Don't worry, it's not all bad, at least now I have someone to talk to during class,~ She said telepathically. "Mr. Raynor I presume?" The teacher, Mr. Andrews said. "Yes Mr. Andrews," Raynor replied. "You will have to catch up on the work you where not here for involving the book we are reading, The Last Stand, you will be given a book at the end of class and you must have chapters 1-6 read before you return next class, which is on Wednesday." He said. "Thank you Mr. Andrews," Michael said. "Don't worry, he's not so much of a stick in the ass once your in here for a while," Jean whispered to him.  
  
Specter did not enjoy the rest of that class, the notes being passed around about him and Jean where not flattering either. When he left the class, homework in hand, he had found himself almost shaking with anger, and knew things where only going to get worse as the day went on.  
  
Science was hell, but that not as bad as English, but he didn't know a single person there, and the cold glares he got even from his teacher Ms. Wilson seemed to burn into his mind.  
  
Next came Math. oh how he detested math. He found Scott in the class and went over and sat next to him. "Scott," He said, "Mike," Scott replied. He looked at his teacher a moment, who just handed him a textbook and didn't even introduce him, or himself, just stared at him. "He's not a big fan of mutants," Scott said frowning. "Dude, what made you figure that out?" Raynor asked, "Shut up Mike," Scott scolded. As the class dragged on, Michael looked at the clock constantly, hoping for lunch to come, praying for it in fact.  
  
Lunch finally did come. Starving Michael filled his plate and went to sit with the other X-men.  
  
"How do you do it? HOW? I feel like I could kill half the idiots in this fucking school," Mike said. "Chill alright? Who cares what others think?" Scott asked. "Kurt does," Rogue said sounding disappointed, his actions from 'Mainstream' still ingrained in many of his peers minds. "Lance is such a jerk, I'm glad Kelly threw him out," Kitty said breaking the silence, "Keety, he'll throw us out first chance he gets too," Kurt reminded her. "I hate Kelly," Kitty then said. "Oh come on! How can things get any worse here? Really?" Mike said annoyed, just then the PA turned on. "Michael Raynor to the office please. Michael Raynor, please come to the office," It said. "I FUCKING HATE THIS FUCKING SCHOOL!" Mike said angrily and stormed out of the cafeteria.  
  
Michael got to the officer and entered the principal's office after a 10 minute wait. "Mr. Raynor," Kelly said sitting down. He took a seat and glared at him. "One student overheard your remarks in the cafeteria, 'I feel like I could kill half the idiots in this fucking school', I'm afraid such threats being made by a mutant are unacceptable, and I've been on the phone with the school board about it, you are to leave school property immediately, and Professor Xavier has already been informed of your. expulsion," Principal Kelly said with a slight smile. Mike's jaw dropped to the floor. "You MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He shouted and picked up his chair and threw it through Principal Kelly's window. "Are you crazy or something?!" Kelly shouted. He then walked right in front of the principal and fingered him and stormed out angrily.  
  
When he got outside he saw the limousine of Charles Xavier waiting. He walked out and the door opened. He snarled as he got in the back and looked at the Professor sitting across from him with a frown on his face. "I don't blame you if that's what your thinking, they are just looking for every possible excuse to segregate mutants from the school system, I know you where harmless with those words, but there is little we can do, I will try to get it appealed, but things look doubtful," The Professor said, "Until then, you'll be with the New Mutants classes with Hank," He added. Michael just sat back and let out a sigh, his life was really shitty right about now.  
  
*** That's chapter 2! Took me a while, harder to write for a non Acolyte/lone murderer, you'll see the next chapter to be around the same length for the new Brotherhood member. So. Please Read and Review! The Chapters will get longer as time goes on, but I couldn't really continue this one until some new events happen in Chapters 4 and 5.  
  
***  
  
Emerald Knight1 is the creator of Michael 'Specter' Raynor, not me; I am only using his character for this story which he has submitted to me. I think him/her as well as everyone else who submitted for this story. 


	3. DJ McCoy

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OC Tyler Klimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Pyrorockergirl- Ummm, I did not create Michael Raynor, he is the creation of another writer who submitted him, so I did not give the codename, the creator did.  
  
Anyway, this is the new member chapter for a little while, and it is time for DJ McCoy to shine, the newest member of the brotherhood.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 3- DJ McCoy  
  
A young man stood about 6'4 in front of his mirror looking at his brown fur that seemed to pop up over night, he was panicking. "I didn't do any drugs last night. this can't be a bad high or something." DJ said in fear as he paced across his room. He picked up the phone and called the only person he knew who would know anything about this. "Hank," He said once his cousin picked up the phone.  
  
"DJ! Nice to hear from you, how are you? Don't you need to be at school?" Hank asked. "Hank. I've gone through some changes last night. Listen, you said you couldn't see us or anything, but you've always been there for me when I needed you, I need you to come over, or something, to help me figure this out, and I can't ask my parents or anything," He said to Hank in a slightly scared voice. Henry just listened. "DJ, don't tell me you got back into drugs. you know that I can't do anything if." He was then cut off. "I didn't do anything I swear! It's not drugs, it's. I'm. I'm a mutant I think," DJ said sounding scared. Hank just gulped on the other end of the line. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Ye.Yea," DJ replied sounding rather scared. "I'll come by to see you with someone, just stay calm and out of sight ok?" Beast said. "Ok." Replied his younger cousin, the age difference was about 17 years, so Hank was more of an uncle to him than a cousin.  
  
Hank came with Ororo and Logan to his cousin's house, it wasn't much of a drive, and he already knew both of DJ's parents where at work by now. Hank got out of the car with the two and climbed the side of the house and crawled in DJ's window. "DJ," Hank said. DJ turned to see his cousin standing there, to put it lightly the family resemblance was uncanny in the sense of how the mutation looked, aside from the color of the fur. "Who. who are you?" DJ asked. "The voice DJ, as you can see a lot more runs in the family than our last names," Hank said. DJ's jaw dropped. "Hank? Holy shit!" DJ said and his eyes nearly popped out of his head with the shocked look he pulled off. "If you'll come with me, we can get you a nice place to live, you can join the institute I live at, they help mutants like us," Hank said. "Really? That's kind cool," He said. "But there are rules DJ, a lot of them too, so I'm just forewarning you here," He said, Hank knew DJ's detestation for rules. "Any other places aside from yours?" He asked grinning. "None that I could give you in good faith." Hank said. "Oh," Replied his cousin.  
  
"Everyone, this is my cousin DJ," Hank said introducing his cousin to the X- men. "Hey," Was everyone's response. Quick introductions where made and the big brown mutant could already see he was not going to be happy here, after the rules, curfew and a few other things where explain, he almost wished he'd stayed home.  
  
His lanky frame moved through the underground part on the mansion as he looked over everything around him, he was still his same build and size, but he had. well, fur, similar to Kurt and Hank's, but brown, not blue. He had noticed something on his travel through the mansion, he could control any natural earth around him, and when he was near a candle, he noticed he was able to manipulate the flame. *He's got the powers of Avalanche and Pyro more or less from how I interoperated them, but he cannot use them to as powerful a degree as either of them*  
  
When he finished grooming himself the next morning he walked out and grinned, thinking of a prank he could pull. "Hmmm, I wonder, what would Rogue do if she had none of that Goth makeup?" He asked himself, he had noted the day before that Rogue was a Goth, and fully intended to use this in his first prank.  
  
Rogue woke up a half hour later and quickly looked everywhere for her makeup. "Bobby," She snarled and then realized, Bobby wasn't living there anymore. "Well if it's not Bobby. maybe Ray?" She asked herself. She stormed out and headed for Ray's room, after getting dressed of course.  
  
"Hey Rogue, what's up? You going to school like that? Your skin is kinda less pail tod." *PUNCH*. Berserker fell back holding his noise bridge. "What THE FUCK Rogue?!" He shouted. "That's for stealin' Mah makeup, now tell me where it is, or the gloves come off," Rogue said. "I didn't do it!" Ray said getting up and charged his hands. "Now get away from me psychobitch!" He said angrily and she grabbed his hand with her bare skin, Ray collapsed and Rogue looked down. "Well, he didn't do it," She said to herself standing over the out cold Ray. She heard laughter from behind and turned to see DJ. "That was fucking hilarious!" He said and she snarled and came at him, "SHIT!" He shouted and bolted away, his superior speed won out and he managed to escape the enraged absorber.  
  
An hour later,  
  
"DJ, the rules said you had to respect other people's things," Hank said as DJ was cleaning the X-jet. "Ugh. rules piss me off," He said, "Without them we have something called anarchy, now remember, 2 days of this might help you out," Hank said with a grin. "Damnit Hank!" His cousin said leaving him in the bay. 'Fucking bullshit. just trying to have some fun,' He thought angrily.  
  
Scott stood next to Rogue and Jean and didn't look happy. "He's gonna leave," Scott said narrowing his eyes behind his glasses. "Why Scott?" Jean asked. "Because, he's just like Bobby," He said the name with a very displeased tone. "Scott, what happened? Why DID Bobby leave?" Rogue asked. "We got in a fight, after I pulled him away from that fight," Scott said calmly. "Scott, did you ever thing to apologize?" She asked, "Drake was being an asshole, and he was ready to seriously harm those people! Come on!" Scott said as Kurt and Michael came up from behind. "So vhat? Zey vhere attacking him ja?" Kurt said. "Yea Scott, when I talked to him he was pissed off," Michael added. "Drop it alright?" Scott snapped. "Right, dropping it," Michael said as everyone else nodded. Spyke came in with his bag, "We going to school or what?" He asked. "Sure," Scott said sounding annoyed. "You guys have fun," Michael said with a frown and Kitty ran past him with a toothbrush in mouth muttering.  
  
After his 2 hour stint at waxing the X-jet, DJ went outside for some fresh air and sat on the institute wall looking over the street. "Great, another one," He heard from below and looked at the sidewalk in front of him to see 3 boys, "Yea, this is getting ridiculous yo, I remember when we had equal numbas'," Toad said. "Well, not much was can do about it, just another X- Geek," Fred said. "Come on guys," Lance said. "Hey, wait, what are you talking about?" DJ asked. The trio looked at him. "We're the Brotherhood, and you're an X-man, alright?" Lance said. "Brotherhood?" He asked. "Brotherhood of mutants yo," Toad said. "You guys are mutants?" The brown furred boy asked in shock. "Course," Lance responded. "See ya. X-man," He then said turning around. "Wait! What. what's it like at your place?" He asked. "What do you care? You've got almost everything you want in the mansion," Fred said. "Not everything," Replied DJ. "Rules," He said frowning. "Oh," Was all threes reaction. "So, wanna check out the hood?" Toad asked. "Sure! Anything to get away from that place." DJ Replied.  
  
DJ looked at the old beat up house, he just looked at it in shock, it looked like shit, and once inside, it was not horrible, but it wasn't exactly nice, but he got a nice feeling from it, sort of one of freedom. "Nice place," He said in a sarcastic tone. "Shut the fuck up, at least we don't have no one to tell us what to do yo," Toad said. "Except Mystique, but she ain't here," Fred said. "Mystique?" DJ asked. "Kurt's mom, just imagine a female Kurt, without fur, and not warped limbs or a tail," Lance said. "Oh. I. see," DJ said. "Does she act like Kurt? Kurt's cool," He said smiling. They all paled and DJ understood right away, "Got ya, Ice Bitch it is," He said smiling and the group smirked. "So, you looking for a place outside the X-men?" Lance asked. Toad and Fred gave him a 'what the hell do you think your doing?' look. "Maybe, who's asking?" DJ replied. "Wanna hook up with us? We could use some help," He said. "Rules?" DJ asked. "What rules?" Toad replied. "I think I'm gonna like it here," He said with a smirk.  
  
"What?!" Hank shouted over the phone. "Oh come on. DJ, I went out on a limb for ya here. Yea. well. of course. . Ugh. alright," Hank said hanging up. "What is it Hank?" Xavier asked. "DJ just joined the brotherhood," Hank said disappointedly. "I see... but remember, everyone has there own free will Hank, that's one thing we represent, just like Robert, he makes his own choices," The Professor said, Hank nodded and left in a disappointed posture.  
  
"PARTY!" Toad shouted as he turned up the music. "This is FUCKING SWEET!" DJ shouted laughing. Lance smirked. "So what's your power?" He shouted over the music. "A lot! I'll show you later!" He shouted back. "You need a name!" Lance shouted. "Call me Zero!" He shouted back. "Alright, awesome!" Fred shouted.  
  
2 hours later, after the Brotherhood finished its piss up  
  
"Hey man. we gotta make sure your loyal ya'know?" Fred said slightly woozy. "Yea sure. you guyz' are the greatest," DJ said. "Tomorrow we're gonna stomp the X-geeks. want in?" Lance said in a drunken voice. "Why not? There' dicks half the time any." He then passed out. "Hey, he passed out. he better not puke on the. god Damnit," Lance said angrily before he himself passed out. Toad stood there, "Glad I don't drink yo, that shits bad for your health," He said as he pulled out a cigarette.  
  
DJ woke with a throbbing headache and sat up, "Ugh. never. going to do that again," He said to himself. "Hey, you ok?" Fred asked. "How the hell are you not hung over? You drank the most last night," DJ said raising a brow. "Look at my size," Fred said. "Alright. no hanging over for you," He said as he noted Lance, Fred and Toad where in battle gear. "Come on, we're going X-man hunting," Lance said. "What?" Zero replied. "You said last night you'd help us out, now c'mon," Lance said. 'Shit,' DJ thought getting up. "Ok. just lemmie grab some stuff and get cleaned up first ok?" He asked, the Brotherhood nodded in agreement.  
  
They 4 made there way to the road a few blocks past the institute. "Scott's gonna be driving to school with Evan, Jean, Kurt and Kitty any second, so first thing we do is, Fred, take down the van," Lance said. "Then, I'll provide cover, Toad, try to take care of Kurt, Fred, take care of Jean, and DJ, take care of Kitty and Evan," Lance said. "I'll deal with the fearless asinine leader Scott," Lance said.  
  
Just then, Scott's red convertible drove into the street and Fred ran into the street and smashed the front of the red car. Scott looked very pissed. "What the hell FRED!" He shouted and the X-men got out. Scott was about to blast him when a small quake knocked him over and he glared at a smirking Avalanche. Kurt was about to move into action when Toad tackled him. Kitty stood next to Evan when a quake was under them and looked to see DJ causing it. Jean flew into the air above Fred who could not reach her now.  
  
Fred picked up the red car and threw it at Jean, who caught it in mid air with her mind and crushed Fred with it, Scott's car exploded on top of him and Fred was taken out of the fight.  
  
Scott blasted at Avalanche and he dodged and came at Scott with a hard right, then a left and finishing with an elbow all to Scott's face, unfortunately the elbow knocked Scott's glasses off and he was blasted in the face by an optical blast, taking him, like Fred, out of the fight.  
  
Toad kicked Kurt in the side of the head KOing him, "Alright, Toad wins again!" He said smirking and turned around to see Fred and Lance out of action, "Shit yo," He said in a defeated voice as Scott and Jean stood in front of him with there arms crossed.  
  
Kitty phased through the fire that was around her, it had been dragged towards her by DJ. DJ then controlled the flame to lash out at Evan who dodged as well and fired some spikes at him, he easily dodged and rolled forward and landed a blow on Evan's jaw, knocking him out. Kitty then ran at him. DJ was ready to attack, he swung and his arm went right through her. Kitty ran right through him and he turned around quickly, to feel incredible pain as she kicked him in the balls. "Urk," Was his response. "Like, DJ, you SO deserved that!" She screamed in his face and walked past with his noise in angrily.  
  
Toad lay on the ground out cold after a very fast battle with Scott and Jean. "Damn. preps." He barely said as he was barely conscious on the ground.  
  
"I can't believe this! My CAR!" Scott cried at the flaming wreck. "Come on Scott, we'll tell the Professor in a bit, but we have to get to class!" Kitty shouted and ran on, Scott growled and followed with the others, while Evan was holding Kurt, who looked fine, he should come around in a few minutes.  
  
"That went well," Zero said angrily while walking, and he wasn't walking straight mind you, mostly thanks to Kitty. "Shut up." Fred groaned as he looked at a few of the burns on his arms. "Nice plan Lance," Toad said while holding his head. "Shut up! It was a good plan. but we gotta get more people. this is just stupid," Lance snarled. "If Mystique where here, she'd know what to do," Toad said. "Toad, shut up" Fred and Lance said in unison.  
  
When they got back, DJ got something to eat and thought about how his life was now going to work while in the Brotherhood of mutants.  
  
Lance seemed ok, he was smart despite his background, he didn't seem all that bad either, he just really didn't like the X-men, nor did he have many good thoughts on of Mystique' it would seem. Lance had apparently had a relationship with the one who sacked him earlier. "He's got real good taste in women," DJ said to himself.  
  
Toad was annoying at the best of times, a plague at the worst. The smell was driving him to illness, and his annoying way of talking was getting to him as well. He had babbled on about some girl named 'Wanda' earlier, and murmured something about her coming back, he 'knew' it, as he put it anyway. If this Wanda person had any interest in him, they deserved to be locked away in an asylum.*lol*  
  
Fred was a good person, he was kind, nice and only if you pissed him off or he was in a fight would you really see the cruel version of him, he was really misunderstood and DJ felt sorry for him, but there wasn't much he could do about it.  
  
He was interrupted by an explosion and heard Toad scream. "Tabitha! Your back!" He heard Lance's voice say. 'Well, looks like we got another visitor,' He thought to himself.  
  
"Hey boys! The X-men told me yesterday that the old blue witch it gone, is that true?" Tabitha asked. "Sure is yo, we're free from the blue biotch now," Toad added. "Awesome, I'll be taking her room again," Tabitha said, "Heh, just when Mystique fixed it up for herself again," Lance said smirking. "If she comes back, she'll be doing it again," Boom Boom said grinning.  
  
"Hey, who's this?" Zero asked coming into the room. "DJ, this is Boom Boom, or Tabitha Smith," Fred said smiling. "Oh," DJ said, "Nice to meet you," He added. "Thanks, it's really great to be back, I was having some trouble there for awhile with the new job, if you let me move back in, I can quit the damn thing," She said angrily. "Fair enough," Lance said grinning. "So, what did I miss? And where is Pietro?" She asked. "Pietro ran off with his father, and stole Wanda yo, he and Tyler are bad news yo," Toad said angrily, "He took my snookums away from me," He added. "Toad. who the hell is Tyler?" She asked, "Yea, who the hell is Tyler. and Pietro?" Zero said.  
  
"Pietro was a fast guy, he betrayed us for his dad, promised a spot on his new team, nearly got us all killed," Lance said. "And who is Tyler?" Boomer asked. "He joined a few weeks before Pietro booked, he was working for Magneto, he was one tough bastard too," Fred said. "Yea, he threw me through a wall," Toad said and then looked sad, "And he took Wanda when she was about to get Magneto," He added. "Sucks," DJ and Tabitha said in unison.  
  
Tabitha went back up to her room and DJ smirked, this was starting to get very interesting.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter  
  
Next Chapter will be Bobby Drake's, I've got some really funny stuff lined up for him, some serious stuff is in equal balance, Bobby's gonna be sort of depressed for a while, but still shall pull pranks on his new team, it's from the comics so try to guess which one it is, it might also give me a chance to add some more OC's to it. Also, the BoM is going to have the largest number of OC's, they need there ranks bulked up, that's why Tabitha is back, take note, when I say the most, I mean along the lines of three, the X-men and Acolytes will most likely have 2, while Bobby's new group may have one. But really, when you review take a guess at which group he joins up with (. Also, DJ is a lot stronger than showed, but he got sacked. I mean. c'mon, he's male here.  
  
***  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. 


	4. Robert Drake’s Road to Damnation

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OC Tyler Klimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Well, I finished chapter 3, but I'm bored, so I'm starting on Chapter 4. in the same day. OH YEA lol  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 4- Robert Drake's Road to Damnation  
  
2 weeks had past since Bobby's leave of the X-men, so this takes place right after chapter 3 more or less.  
  
Things had been tough out of the mansion, living in New York, no contact with his parents since his father had joined some new group lead by a man named Graydon Creed, one that was not friendly to 'his' kind. Bobby now despised humans, about 25 had seen him use his powers, and 23 of which attacked him with a group of rallied people. He sat in his bachelor apartment and frowned. He'd been making a lot of money off stealing, but kept it hidden away, and decided to keep a low profile, some 17 year old flashing around thousands of dollars didn't make things less suspicious. Tonight, Bobby was just tired and wanted to have some fun, pull some pranks, get a drink, and maybe ask someone out, he just needed to relax. But hey, stealing a good 920,000 dollars in two weeks from a lot of theft made sure he could go anywhere he wanted tonight. He had no idea how far from relaxed he would be tonight.  
  
Bobby walked down the higher end of town for entertainment, flashing money around for one night was no big problem, he had a good 30,000 dollars with him, and he could do what he wanted. He saw a very high end club/bar and shrugged. He was wearing leather pants, a black V neck T-shirt and a leather trench coat, so he was wearing some dark clothing today, along with his blue tinted sunglasses, which he now took off because of the night.  
  
"Sorry, I can't let you in without some ID," The bouncer said. Bobby noticed that no one was in line but him right now, "And besides, clubs full," He added. Bobby shrugged and went to push past him when the man pushed him back. "I said, you can't come in, now get lost kid," He snapped. "Go home, I'm just here for some fun," Bobby said, "Go home? Why?" He asked, "Because if you don't, you regret it," Bobby said seriously. "Kid, you're about. 5'7, 5'8 foot, most likely 150-165 pounds, I'm 6'7, and 300 pounds. good luck," The large man said almost laughing, Bobby grabbed his wrested and covered it with freezing ice that was enough to give him frostbite, he cried out of pain and fell to the ground holding his burning with cold arm screaming in pain as Bobby calmly walked in after freezing his feet to the ground.  
  
He looked around, not a lot of people, not too few, there was a few tables, dancing, and a bar, it looked very high end, he shrugged and went to have a drink. "Can I get a beer?" He asked. "You got ID?" He asked, "I got inside," Bobby said, "Fair enough," The man said and poured him a beer. Bobby sat there and cooled it down with his powers as he drank it. He smirked, the mansion was nothing compared to this, he could do whatever he wanted. He looked around and noticed a few woman who where most likely 18- 19 who he had some interest in, but all seemed to have dates, and he didn't budge in on someone else's date, it was just rude. He frowned and continued to scan and noticed 2 that where alone, one was sitting at a table alone, and the other was on the dance floor. The one on the dance floor was wearing gray and had black hair and seemed to be dancing happily alone, he then noted she was dancing. with a girl. He immediately looked at the one at the table, she had blond hair, was wearing a white dress, seemed to enjoy being alone, she looked about 19, maybe 20, and he noted she was very attractive, and most likely wouldn't like his attitude based on how she carried herself, so high end. 'Oh well, it'll be nice to get rejected tonight, then I can joke about it later,' He thought.  
  
Bobby sat down in front of her. "Can I help you?" She asked raising a brow. "Don't have a date?" Bobby asked. "No, now go away," She said sipping her martini. "Oh come on, I guarantee I can be fun," Bobby said with a smirk. "How much do you make a year?" She asked, and then answered herself. "If you make less than 200,000,000 a year, I'm not interested," She said. Bobby frowned. "I could if I really needed too." He said grinning. She rolled her eyes. "Unless you leave, I'll be very displeased, what are you, 17?" She asked. "Yea," Bobby replied. "How did you get in? Fake ID?" She asked, "No, the bouncer got cold feet around me," Bobby said with a grin. "I see you're not going to be serious, now, go away," She said. Bobby frowned, "At least wanna talk?" He asked. "No," She replied. "What's your name?" Bobby asked, "Persistent aren't you?" She asked. "Yea," Iceman replied coolly and sat back in the chair with a grin. "If you don't leave, I'll make you regret it, you little street urchin," She snarled. "Oh come on!" Bobby whined and fell over screaming holding his head in agony. Everyone in the club looked and where about to come over when they stopped and all looked emotionless. "I need to go home now," One said. Then the rest started to leave saying similar things, even the employees and manager left under similar things, and locked the door on the way out.  
  
"You should have listened to me," She said standing up as Bobby held his head on the floor. "I tried to warn you, but some people are just too thick," She sighed and shook her head slightly. Bobby got up rubbing his head. "What. what did you just do?" He asked. "I just attacked your mind, not that you have much of one," She snarled. "You're a mutant?" He asked. "I see your powers of deducing the obvious are very keen," She said and blasted his mind again with another psychic blast, Bobby fell over again. When he got up he snarled and iced up angrily. "You're a mutant as well?" She asked in shock, "I should have read you mind, this could be interesting," She replied with a grin.  
  
Bobby blasted an ice beam at her and she jumped out of the way and knocked him out with another psychic blast. She turned to see what he had fired and gasped, the entire wall behind her and some of the floor was iced over and she tapped it in shock, and it cracked as part of said wall shattered. She looked over at Bobby and smirked, "I see I have a new pawn," She said with a grin.  
  
Bobby woke up and shook his head; he was currently tied to a chair. "I'm not dead?" He asked himself. "No, your not, you managed to impress me with some of that power of yours," The woman from the night before said grinning in front of him at the threshold of the door. Bobby iced up and broke the rope and attempted to ice her, but couldn't, he fell to the ground holding his head. "I installed some more. useful things in that little mind of yours last night Robert, you've lead a very interesting life," She mocked. "Tell me, how are your father Willis and your mother Maddy doing?" She asked. Bobby snarled on the ground and looked ready to attack again but fell back over in pain and de iced. "You can no longer even try to attack me without feeling severe pain, its wonderful being a telepath." She said. Bobby snarled as he stood up and glared at her. "What do you want?" He asked angrily. "Why Mr. Drake I thought you'd never ask!" She said mockingly. Bobby's head fell down and new he was in trouble, and felt a great sense of self pity wash over him. "Now Robert, don't go and feel pity for yourself, I'm doing you a favor," She said kindly, but it was a mocking kindness. Iceman glared icy spikes at her and she shrugged. "Who are you?" He asked. "Now that is something you should have asked right away, my name is Emma Frost," She said grinning. Bobby didn't recognize the name. "I'm the 19 year old owner of Frost enterprises," She said in a tone that just seemed to make Bobby feel like an idiot. "Oh that's right, you don't watch the news do you?" Frost asked. Bobby shook his head.  
  
"What do you mean, doing me a favor?" Bobby asked. "Currently Robert, a. affiliated group of mine is looking for a new member, to fill in where an older one. well, died." Emma said. "Listen, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not much of a team player." Bobby started and felt the pain in his mind start to rise. "I MEAN I AM A GREAT TEAM PLAYER!" He shouted in fear and pain as he held his head. "Learning already," Emma said with a grin. Bobby was now wishing he never left the X-men. "Now Robert, that's shouldn't be true, the affiliation I'm talking about is a very well to do organized group," She said with a grin. Bobby just glared at her. "Right, we're all mutants there, and we have our own agendas. and if mutants take over, we see no problem with it. as long as we are in charge," She added. Bobby now liked hearing that. "Now then, you've been out for 15 hours, I have 1 hour to get ready, just try to remain breathing before we leave," Emma said leaving. Bobby just stood there for a moment before rushing to the washroom, but had no idea where it was, thus took him 4 minutes of painful holding until he found it in the mansion. He then realized something, he was in a mansion!  
  
An hour later,  
  
Bobby saw Emma come down the stairs with a cloak cape over her and she walked past him. "Come along Robert," She said simply. He shrugged and followed, but so far he was not liking this, as far as he could tell, he was more or less this wench's slave until he could find a way to get away. He then felt a sharp pain in his mind. "Do not think of me as a wench!" She snapped. He nodded frantically at the idea of more pain came to mind. 'This is gonna be a long day,' He thought sadly.  
  
Bobby and Emma came to a club after her limo dropped them off and went to park, he noted there where many other limos parked near here as well. She went to the door of a rather old mansion, as far as he could tell they where on a huge estate. "Ms. Frost, whom is this?" A guard asked. "Someone I want the King to meet," She replied. "Very well White Queen, you may enter after he's checked," The guard said. Bobby was frisked for weapons and then allowed in. "Don't get too much fun out of this guys, it may make me worry about what type of place this is," Bobby joked as he gave the guards the middle finger on the way in.  
  
Emma took off her cloak and Bobby noted what she was wearing, if you could call it wearing almost anything, her Hellfire club 'uniform'. "DO not think of me like that Robert," She snarled. He grinned, "I had no idea it was THAT kind of club," He said with an evil grin until he fell to the ground in pain holding his head. The White Queen, in her 'uniform' then lead Bobby into a large room where there where many people there.  
  
"Ahh, Emma, how nice to see you this meeting, please do sit," A man with black sideburns said gesturing to a chair. "Who is this?" He asked glaring at Iceman once he followed Emma. Stand next to my chair Robert, She ordered. Bobby stood behind her rather illustrious chair. "This is Robert Drake," She said calmly. "Hello Robert," He replied. "I'm Sebastian Shaw," He said with a friendly smile. "What brings a young man like you here, with Emma Frost?" He added looked at Emma. "He's not my pool boy if that's what you mean," Frost said glaring at him. Bobby tapped his own head to give Shaw the idea that Emma was forcing him. "Ahh, Emma has decided to have some fun with your mind I see. Emma, you know that slaves are not allowed here, Selene is not allowed hers, it' only fair you don't have yours," Shaw said. "I was hoping he could become the Black Rook actually," Emma said. Bobby had no idea what they where talking about.  
  
"Him? What Business savvy does a young man like this have? He looks no older than 15!" The Black Bishop Harold Leland said. "He made 920,000 dollars in the last 2 weeks," Emma said, a mental grin came to her mind. "How?" Asked the White Bishop. "Some people aren't careful enough with there money," Bobby said grinning. "A THEIF? You brought a THEIF here?" The Black Queen Selene spat angrily. "He has much potential, I brought him here not because of his mind, but because of his power," Emma said rolling her eyes. "What does he have?" Shaw asked. "You mean you may let this little. rat in here?" Black Bishop said. "We need a new Black or White Rook, and if he's strong enough, I don't see why not," Shaw said. Selene rolled her eyes and the White Bishop crossed his arms. "Stop staring at me," Selene said to Bobby in annoyance, he noted she was wearing something similar to Emma, but it was black, not white. Do as she says if you wish to live through this Robert, Emma ordered. Bobby immediately looked away. "Well, what can you do boy?" Shaw asked. "He controls the cold it would seem," Emma answered. "Really to what extent can he control the cold?" Shaw asked. "I can make ice," Bobby said frowning. Everyone laughed. "Oh Emma, this has to be a joke," Selene said with a superior grin. Bobby, put Sebastian in a solid ice cage, now, Emma ordered.  
  
Bobby Iced up and pointed his hands at the laughing Shaw, he fired his freeze beams and within seconds there was a large ice cylinder there that with 5 inch thick walls. They heard a muffled roared of anger come from inside. "Bobby is very useful as you can all see," Emma said grinning. The White Bishop and Selene looked at each other while the Black Bishop just looked away. Selene walked over and punched the ice and it shattered. Shaw looked irate and then went to being calm and smirked. "Impressive, I vote him to join," Shaw said. "As do I," Said the White Bishop. Emma smirked, "You already know my vote," She said. "3 out of 5, Mr. Drake is our newest member," Shaw said. "Now pick Robert, black, or white," Shaw said. "Black," Replied Bobby. "Very well then Mr. Drake, you are the newest member of the Hellfire club, the Black Rook, perhaps you can pick up on some things while here, to actually make you a truly worthy member," Shaw said.  
  
1 hour later,  
  
"This uniform is lame, a suit? Come on." Bobby whined. "Shut up, you're lucky you got in," Emma snapped. "NO! I don't even wanna BE here, and I'm just your puppet anyway," He snarled. "Funny Robert, but you'll thank me in the end," She said crossing her arms. "Somehow, I doubt that," Bobby snarled.  
  
Bobby sat in his chair uncomfortably. "Do you like the suit, they don't come cheap mind you, that one is nearly 1500 dollars," Shaw said. Bobby immediately stopped fidgeting with it and put his hands on the table. "Now then, to business, I would like to thank Emma for our new Recruit Mr. Drake," Shaw said and the members of the Hellfire club nodded. "And, now to the real business," Shaw said. "There is technology which I think could be helpful to us that is being shipped to a place called the 'Xavier institute for gifted youngsters', an item called." He was then cut off. "Cerebro," Bobby gasped. Everyone looked at him. "Mr. Drake? Do you have something to comment?" Selene asked. "I used to go there, the mutant detection system, Cerebro," Bobby said. "I told you he could be useful," Emma said with a large grin on her face. "Shut it," Selene snarled. "I know telepaths can only use it. and it's confusing, I also know that the professor made it." Bobby said. "You seem to know much Black Rook," The Black Bishop said. "Yea," Bobby said. "He knows the place inside out, and so do I," Emma said grinning. "Oh goody," Bobby said, he didn't want to fight the X-men, and he knew this would lead to it, he had to help them, he had to. his thoughts where then cut off. If we fight the X-men, Scott Summers will be there Robert, Emma's smooth voice said in his mind. Bobby froze and looked at her; his thoughts of stopping an attack to get Cerebro quickly fled his mind. Emma grinned mentally; molding Bobby to be an asset was easier than she thought.  
  
Bobby went back to Emma's mansion in her limo after the meeting, tomorrow Bobby and Emma would get together with a group of 23 guards to retrieve the item from the truck taking it to Xavier's. Bobby looked around. "Charles, please take Robert to his room," Emma said. 'I get to live here?' Bobby thought. Yes, mainly because I find the idea of you living in a bachelor apartment almost appalling now since you're a member of the Hellfire club, Emma's voice said in his head. He didn't like this woman, well, he did, but not in the sense of personality. Think like that again Robert, and I'll make sure you wake up from the worst nightmare you've ever had, Her voice said. He gulped and nodded.  
  
The next morning Bobby awoke from a terrible nightmare. 'She wasn't kidding,' Bobby thought angrily. He got up and got into his leather pants, shirt and trench coat, like hell he was going to wear a 1500 dollar suit to do this.  
  
He walked out to see Emma sitting waiting for him. "What exactly are you going to do?" Bobby asked. "Evaluate your usefulness," She replied coldly. 'Ahh man,' Bobby thought. "Stop whining Robert," She replied. Bobby frowned and walked out. "C'mon, I wanna get this done," Bobby said. Emma grinned and followed as he noted the guards with them as he looked at there ride, there were 4 helicopters on the ground.  
  
"We'll have to hit it before it gets to the mansion, too many of them there, it would be best if we just disabled the driver and stole it, I can provide cover for whoever does it." Iceman said. "I'm impressed Robert, you actually thought of a tactical idea, I can see Mr. Summers was wrong about you," Emma said meanly. "Leave him out of this," Bobby said angrily. "Poor thing, all abused?" She mocked. Bobby was about to try to ice her when he grabbed his head in pain. "Robert, I'm shocked, you where going to try to hurt me weren't you?" Emma said with a grin. Bobby just glared at her. "We're almost there," She said. "I'll be up here for now, I'll take care of the driver," She added. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck," She said with an evil grin and shoved Bobby out of the chopper. He iced up and hit the ground on his back. 'Ugh,'  
  
Bobby looked at the truck, the driver looked dead on the wheel of the semi, he noted his backup where coming down from there choppers by rope. "One of you man the truck, I'll deal with our company! Secure it and secure its protection!" Bobby shouted. He put his hand to his cheek. 'That was not expected at all,' He thought, but then heard the familiar engine of the X- van. 'Being at a distance while still in the Bayville area, they won't send everyone at once,' Bobby thought and then grinned. The X-van stopped in front of the truck and five of his former allies came out. Ray aka Berserker, Rogue, Kurt aka Night Crawler, Michael aka Specter, and. Scott Summers. aka, Cyclops.  
  
"Bobby?!" Ray gasped. "What are you doing here man?" Ray asked. "Stealin' Cerebro, what does it look like dumbass?" Bobby said with a grin on his iced face. Scott growled. "I should have known you'd turn out this way Bobby, just a spoiled little punk," Scott shouted. "You don't know shit Scott! And none of you are going to be able to stop me, I've got things to do after this," Iceman snarled.  
  
Kurt teleported beside Bobby and was blasted in the chest by an ice beam and fell back shivering. He then noted that Rogue was coming towards him and ice slicked the ground below everything, they where now more or less on a skating arena, due to his powers, he could merge his feet with the ice, he could walk easy, his former friends on the other hand. Rogue slipped and landed flat on her back. Ray blasted an energy bolt at Bobby who dodged and rolled to the side and then pointed his hands out and froze Ray's hands who cried out in the pain from the burning cold ice being trapped over his hands. Bobby dodged out of the way of an optical blast and was then tackled by an invisible force and went into the ground, someone was holding him down. "Enough Iceman!" He heard Specter's voice shout. "Not likely, pinning me down was fucking stupid too, get some new brains, the one you got is shit," Bobby said and froze the invisible figure over him and pushed it off. Specter shivered with hypothermia. Bobby was then blasted by Scott and went flying back. "Just you and me now Bobby," Scott shouted carefully walking forward on the ice, he noted the truck had been stolen, but this was personal, and he and Bobby where going to settle this. "No powers Drake, just man to man," Scott added. Bobby got up and glared at him with his pupil less frozen eyes and turned to his human form and the ice covered ground disappeared. "Alright Scott, your on," Bobby snapped.  
  
Bobby walked straight up to Scott and punched him in the face, Scott went back and punched Drake right back, Bobby then shoved Scott and kicked him in the side. Scott gave off a small cry of pain and returned the blow with a hard kick to Bobby's own ribs, Iceman went back and was caught in the face by a hard right. Bobby fell on his back and groaned sitting up. Scott stood over him with a look of superiority on his face. Bobby tripped Scott and he fell onto his back. Iceman got up and grabbed Scott by the front of his uniform and pulled his head up slightly and iced his right hand and forearm and punched Scott in the face, and then repeated doing it over and over. Scott's noise was bleeding badly now and he was unconscious. "I won," Bobby said looking at his blood soaked hand. Just then he was tackled from behind by Night Crawler and managed to kick him off and saw Rogue back up, he froze her feet to the ground and then shot Kurt in the chest with an ice beam again. He heard the sound of a motorcycle and gulped as it skidded to the side of Logan got off. "Wolverine," Bobby said to his old instructor in fear. "Alright Bobby," Logan said letting his claws out. "This ends now," Logan was about to rush forward when he stopped and stood motionless and then just stood there. "Come on Robert, we have to go, the job is finished," Emma said from behind standing in front of a chopper. Specter, Berserker and Rogue watched Bobby growl and turn around, before he left he stood over Scott. "Fuck you fearless leader," He snapped and spat on him and then got on to the helicopter and fingered his former colleges on the way out.  
  
Wolverine regained his senses and looked around. "Where'd he go?" Logan asked. The conscious X-men stared at him in disbelief. "Don't you remember? You just zoned out," Ray said while chattering his teeth over his frozen hands. "We'll have to get Magma to thaw ya there kid," Logan said. "Sh.SH.SHUT UP!" Ray said between chatters.  
  
"I coulda handled it myself," Bobby said pouting. "Oh poor baby, we have other things to attend to, like the club," Emma said crossing her arms. "Ugh," Bobby replied. "Besides, you proved yourself against Mr. Summers did you not?" She asked. "No," Bobby replied. "You wanted to do more didn't you?" Emma said with a seductive grin. He looked at her, "I'm no killer," He replied. "Sure you aren't," She mocked. Bobby narrowed his eyes on her with an unhappy look. "I can read your mind Robert, I can see that you wanted Scott dead, you should have done it, who cares about things like him? They just get in the way," She said. Bobby shook his head. "Listen, I'm not gonna end up like that for anything alright?" Bobby replied. "Pity," Emma said with a smirk, "You say that but your mind doesn't," She added as a chill ran up Bobby's spine, she was going into his mind deeper than his conscious thoughts, and that was not good for him, that made sure she could manipulate him even more... Because he knew for a fact, she was manipulating him, of course she was, that much was obvious from the whole mind warping thing, but now she was trying to manipulate him mentally, as in his persona, and that was not going over too well with him. But overall, the thing that bugged him most, is in a way, he almost wanted to let her change him, because he knew the old Bobby Drake would have trouble in his new world he had involved himself in. all because he was too persistent on asking someone out on a date.  
  
That's chapter 4! Hope everyone likes it, increasing the Scott/Bobby Rivalry, this isn't gonna be the last time those two clash, Tyler's chapters up next. Will Colossus and Tyler be able to subdue the Russian Super Soldier? And what about after that? Well, find out next time! So there! This is my story! HAHAHAH. Ok I'll shut up now. Read and review please.  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible.


	5. Magneto’s System of Justice

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OC Tyler Klimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Brief summery- This chapter's main Characters are Tyler 'Avatar' Klimov and Michael 'Specter' Raynor. Can Michael, Ray, Evan and Ororo stop Tyler's rampage through NYC? Find out.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 5- Magneto's System of Justice  
  
Events start right after Bobby and Emma left.  
  
"Scott!" Rogue cried lifting his head. "Come on get up Scott," She said lifting his head, Scott was out cold. "Ve gotta get him back to the institute now," Kurt said and leaped over and grabbed him. "I'll get him zere, come on," Kurt said and teleported.  
  
Specter sat in the med wing shivering with his 4 battle brethren from the fight with Bobby Drake. "Well, you should be alright, you and Kurt had cases of hypothermia, Ray had minor frostbite on his hands, and Rogue is just a bit roughed up." Hank explained. "What about Scott?" Jean asked from behind, she had been listening. "Jean, it's a very complicated situation." Hank started. "Tell her," Logan said coming in from the room Scott was in. "Or I will," Logan added. Hank sighed and shook his head. "Alright, I'll do it," Logan snapped. "Scott was put in a coma by Bobby, he has brain activity though," Logan said. Everyone gasped. "Why. why did Bobby do this?" Jean asked as she held back tears, she hadn't explained anything to Scott about her feelings yet and felt guilt and sadness swelling. "We don't know," Ray said, "He just came in with there guys. They stole the truck while Iceman fought us," Mike said. "Do you think that lady could have anythang to do with it?" Rogue asked. Mike stood up. "I don't know, but I say we find out, and I know just who to ask," He said.  
  
Meanwhile, in Russia in a cold barren wasteland on the side of a mountain, snow covered over the area.  
  
"Don't you get cold?" Tyler asked in a shaky voice, he had a thick jacket on and everything. "Niet, temperature does not affect me in this form," Colossus said. "We've been out here for more than a fucking week, I don't think the guy is here," Avatar said. "He is, Magneto said he was," Colossus said. "That's it," Tyler snarled. "ARKADY ROSSOVICH! IF YOU CAN HEAR MY VOICE! COME OUT HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Tyler shouted into the air. "That will not help us," Colossus said. Just then a tendril came out and wrapped around Tyler's foot and whipped him into a tree. 'Or maybe it will,' Colossus thought.  
  
Tyler got up angrily and glared at the red suited man who came out from behind a tree,  
  
*Note about Omega Red* In my story he looks like he does in Evo, no Carbonadium armor, but tendrils, but one of his abilities is virtual indestructibility similar to Tyler's, but better because he feels almost no pain as well as limited damage. He has no Death Spoors, I don't like them and they'll screw up my story if he has them, too powerful. He can bench press 20 tons in this, and has maximized endurance as well.  
  
"Well, look's like we found the guy," Tyler said angrily. "Come with us," Colossus said. "I will not go back to that icy prison," Omega Red snapped in Russian.  
  
*This conversation is in Russian*  
  
"We are not here to take you to that prison, but to our leader Magneto," Colossus explained. "He wished to make a deal with you, to use your services to help mutant kind," Colossus added. "Why should I trust you?" Arkady snapped. "And why we you?" Piotr replied. "No deal," Omega Red said. "One part of the deal he said was to let you know, Wolverine is our enemy," Piotr said. Omega Red froze. "Take me to him," Arkady said immediately.  
  
*Back to English*  
  
"So, what did he say?" Tyler asked, "I said I was coming with you," Omega Red said. "Alright, let's get to the pods," Tyler said and walked over to him. "Where I come from, it's customary to shake hands while greeting people," Tyler said. "Tyler Klimov," He said putting his hand out. Omega Red glared at his hand a moment and then at him. "Arkady Rossovich," Omega Red said and took his hand. "Piotr Rasputin," Piotr said then taking the killer Omega Red's hand. With that, the 3 left for the 2 pods, Arkady would get one to himself, while the metal monolith and Tyler would take the other pod. The trek was 3 miles to the pods which Magneto would bring back to his base once they communicated him.  
  
Back to the institute  
  
"Professor," Jean said. "Yes Jean," Xavier replied, Michael, Jean, Ororo, Logan and Ray where in the room with her. "I know about Scott, there's not much I can do for him, he'll have to recover on his own," Xavier said. "We didn't come about Scott," Michael said. "Robert," Xavier sighed after saying the name. "What the fuck was wrong with him out there?" Michael snapped. "Language," Ororo said from behind. "I tried to contact him, but someone has put blocks in his mind, it was hard to even scratch them, whoever made them must be constantly making them stronger and stronger over time, Bobby must be very important to have that kind of attention paid to him from a psychic," Xavier said. "It takes a great deal to do that," He finished. "He wasn't being controlled was he?" Jean asked in shock. "Directly, no, if by some other means, like blackmail, perhaps," Xavier said. "Remember the lady in white who came after Bobby in that chopper and took him away?" Asked Michael, "Yea, I remember," Ray said. "Think she was the psyker? I mean really, Logan was paralyzed when she showed up, and I know it wasn't from her rack," Michael said, "LANGUAGE!" Ororo snapped more angrily this time. "Ugh, I'm old enough to say whatever the fucking hell I want," He muttered. "Needless to say, it is evident that Bobby is no longer on our team, I've already made an order for the parts for a new Cerebro, but this worries me, because I did feel the presence of another psychic close by," Xavier said frowning, but also ignoring Michael's short rant. "I'll go see what I can dig up, Night Crawler got it pretty bad and he needs to rest, and Rogue's worn out, bruised ribs, Scott's in the coma of course, so we'll have to keep our eyes open," Logan said. "Yes, I'm afraid so, the team is now more limited in numbers, the new mutants should be helpful enough until we can get everyone back up to full," Xavier explained.  
  
Logan quickly took on his bike to see what answers he could find. Jean was helping Hank with the injured below, and Ororo, Evan, Michael, with Ray where on call in case of emergency, basically because Cannonball, Magma, Sunspot and Multiple had snuck out to have fun when they saw the chance to escape.  
  
Magneto's ship, 1 hour later,  
  
Arkady Rossovich walked into a room where Magneto was with Piotr and Tyler. "Leave," Magneto said to Piotr and Tyler. "Sure thing boss," Tyler said leaving quickly and Piotr followed, Magneto turned to Arkady, "Now, let's talk," He said.  
  
"Pietro!" Tyler said walking into the recreation room and gave the speedster a high five. "What's up guys?" He asked with a grin. Sabertooth grunted in response. "Well mate, I've been hitting on Shelia, but she doesn't think I'm worth the time," Pyro said. "I wonder why?" Tyler said sarcastically, "He's got a point," Pietro said grinning. Tyler looked over to see Gambit teaching Wanda some card tricks who was just quiet as she watched. He stared at her a moment before Pietro snapped his fingers. "Stop that," He snapped. "Fine," Tyler said rolling his eyes.  
  
Tyler was about to continue just slacking off when he felt the craving. 'Not now,' He thought and paled. "You ok? You don't look so hot mate," Pyro asked. "Y-yea, I'm fine," Tyler replied. The base was currently an hour away from New York, by boat, it was submerged. "No really, you look kinda freaked, what's up?" Pietro asked. "With everything that happened to me lately, it's been. it's been hard not to have the craving for something I tried giving up a few months ago," Avatar said looking sick and his voice sounded kind of desperate. "It's just been bothering me lately, it's nothing," He said trying to reassure them. Pietro looked at Pyro. John looked at Tyler, "Mate, you're a drug addict ain't ya?" Pyro asked with sympathy in his voice. Tyler glared at him. "Did I ask for your fucking pity?" He snarled. "Wow, calm down there Klimov," Pietro said. "Is he alright?" Piotr asked from the side. "No, he's not," Pyro said. "Shut up! I said I'm fucking fine!" Tyler shouted, now getting Gambit and Wanda's attention. "Monami, denial ain't just a river in Egypt," Gambit said. "Why is it buggin' you now?" Pietro asked. Tyler got up and shoved past everyone leaving for his room. He knew the real reason why, it was kind of sad in a way. He didn't have the craving before because his job was to take care of Wanda and to keep her from bad influences, including himself, he felt a sense or real purpose when he did that. Now it was different in Magneto's base, and he had time to really think over his mother, and how his life was. But he promised himself he would stay strong for Magneto, he owed him that much for saving him back in Vancouver. His thoughts then drifted to Magneto's daughter, he had an interest no doubt, but he also knew something. She had been in an asylum for the upwards of 8 years, and there was no way he was asking her out or making any moves, not because she was in one, but because she wouldn't know what she wanted from being there so long. Tyler arrived at his room and quickly went in. He started to attempt to calm himself over his craving and just breathed and relaxed, and soon fell asleep.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Tyler woke from his 'nap', the craving was gone now. He got up and walked out and heard yelling from the recreation room. He walked in as the door slip open and saw inside.  
  
"You cheat!" Omega Red shouted at Gambit. "It is not possible for someone to win 12 hands in a row," He added. "It is, he always wins," Pyro said. Omega Red was then restrained by Sabertooth and Colossus as he attempted to attack Gambit, standing in the corner Wanda laughed while Pietro just grinned at the other end of the room.  
  
Just then everyone heard the familiar noise Magneto's ability made and the door opened. Omega Red immediately stopped struggling and Colossus and Sabertooth stood at attention, Magneto looked furious. "Justice must be done," Magneto said angrily. Everyone looked at one another not understand. "What do you mean?" Pyro asked. Magneto gestured to the TV and it turned on.  
  
TV "Today 3 suspected mutants where publicly executed by a group called the Friends of Humanity in Boston today, there leader Graydon Creed says he does encourage violence personally against mutants, but said that the men and woman involved in the attack where patriotic heroes to mankind," The Reporter said. TV  
  
Magneto turned off the TV.  
  
"I've decided I want to show the public just what a dangerous mutant on a rampage can do," Magneto said. Everyone looked at each other. "What do you mean dad?" Pietro asked. "Wanda, leave the room," Magneto ordered. She crossed her arms. "Wanda, you are not going out there yet, please leave," Magneto said. She rolled her eyes and left. "What is it?" Piotr asked. "I am sending one of you out to do a very special job, to show any human filth that attacks us that we are not to be hunted," Magneto said. "Avatar, you will leave in 25 minutes, be in your battle attire," Magneto said. "What's the job?" He asked looked at his colleges. "Two things, first, I want to see how well you operate on your own, but second, I want you to kill and destroy anything you come into contact with while in New York," Magneto said locking his gaze forward. "They will learn that blood is paid for in blood," Magneto snarled. Sabertooth and Omega Red grinned, while everyone else looked down save Tyler, who had an emotionless mask on. "It'll get done," He said to Magneto quietly.  
  
The orb landed in the city and Tyler stepped out, a crowd had already gathered and he looked over them. "What's going on?" He heard someone say. "Is it a mutant?" Another said. Tyler looked at them, his white V neck shirt and black denim jeans still on, but now he bore a pair of shades as well and a trench coat. He rushed forward and slapped one man in the side of the head, he heard a crack and he fell over, and he did a kick to another near him, shattering his rib cage. "OH MY GOD!" He heard someone scream as he punched a hole in someone's stomach and let the body slide off his arm as blood soaked his leader coat. Tyler picked up a cell phone and threw it at someone's head and hit them in the back of the neck, it shattered the lower skull and upper neck, killing them. Tyler then walked over a picked up a car, throwing it at a mass of running people as it crushed 4 and a smear of blood was on the sidewalk as the car crashed into the side of a building. He turned and looked down behind his glasses feeling some guilt rise, 'Eye for an eye,' he then remembered and continued down the street on his bloody crusade.  
  
The professor watched the Television in horror as he saw the large mutant slaughter the news crew with little emotion showing and turned to the still on camera. "For everyone mutant that dies, a man will be forced to weep a river of blood," Tyler said, quoting Magneto's words before he left and stepped on the camera, the TV went to a 'snow' like state and Xavier turned off the TV. ~Michael, Ray, Ororo, Evan,~ He telepathically called out.  
  
"I can't believe this," Michael said on the black bird as Ororo flew towards New York. "5 minutes until drop zone," She said. "I know Michael, this is crazy huh man?" Evan asked. "Yea, why would anyone want to do this?" Michael replied. "Its retaliation, I saw the news earlier today, some humans publicly executed a few mutants, this is retaliation, pure and simple, and we gotta put a stop to it," Ray said. "Do we know his powers?" Asked Michael, "I sort of due, he was with the hood' for a while, left with Mags, he was strong, but we didn't see him fight," Evan said. "Alright, well, he has to go," Mike said looking serious. "Dude, what if we can't win?" He then added. "Then we die fighting," Ororo said from the front listening in. Her three counterparts gulped in the back.  
  
The Black Bird landed on the street and Tyler turned to see it as the engines made the back of his trench blow back violently. The 4 X-men came out and he dropped the dead SWAT team member to the ground, he had finished crushing his wind pipe, he was going to use him as a projectile, but this was his new job, stopping people who could possibly affect him. "X-men," He said looking angry as they stood in front of him. "That is correct, and this massacre ends now," Storm said. "REALLY?! And I hear I thought I was just getting started! I've only gotten a few hundred people, 600 at the most, can I get just a few more before we got at it?" Tyler asked mockingly with a devilish grin. Storm growled angrily with the other members of the team. "Come on, I wanna see what the competition has to offer," Avatar said getting ready for battle.  
  
Spyke's armor shot out and he threw 6 spears bones at Avatar, he stood there and they stabbed into his clothes. "This is my favorite shirt!" He shouted angrily and was blasted off his feet by Berserker. "Alright, you've had your fun," Tyler said and took one hard step forward and the ground crushed and shattered under his foot and he took off at the X-men. Ororo flew into the air with Specter and Even rolled to the side while Ray was hit by a tackle, instantly breaking two of his ribs. Avatar stood over Ray ready to step on him to finish him off permanently when a flash of powerful lightning hit him from the sky above, blasting him back a good 20 feet and he broke through a electrical wiring station, he was not shocked but the sparking wires where around where he fell, he jumped over them and snarled, not noticing Ray going towards them after he got up, he was too busy glaring at Storm. He turned to the side at the sound of a car engine and was hit by a car driven by Evan and was on the hood. He got his feet on the ground and lifted the speeding car into the air and slammed it to the ground on its roof. "Little fucker!" He shouted and tore the door off and was about to grab Evan when he was lifted off the ground.  
  
He struggled in the sky. "Dude, this is where you get all asshole," Specter said and let go, Tyler fell 3 miles and hit the ground hard. He shook his head getting up slightly and gasped in pain; Specter had flown full speed down after him and driven his knees into his stomach. Michael rolled off in pain for himself and saw Tyler get up slowly and glare at him. "You're FUCKING DEAD!" Tyler shouted in a rage and Mike quickly changed into his invisible form. "What?" Tyler said in awe. "Where? Where did he go?" He asked himself looked around. Just then a steel pipe floating in mid air behind him cracked him in the back of the head. Avatar's head went slightly forward and he turned and grabbed the pipe and threw it through a wall.  
  
Storm looked from above and smiled, Specter was keeping him busy while they came up with a plan. She glanced down to see Berserker roaring as he was holding two power cables, electricity was running around his body and his entire body had developed a bright blue aura with lightning crackling around him. She then realized what he was doing; he was charging his energy beams to a new plain of power by charging himself.  
  
Specter kicked Tyler in the back and moved away, Tyler swung at mid air snarling with a rage. "Come on, you can do better," Mike taunted and Avatar snarled and punched where the voice came from, which was in front of a car, Tyler punched the hood and went through, he hit the gas tank and it exploded sending him flying a good 10 feet back. "Dude, that has gotta hurt," Mike said. Shaking with rage Tyler snarled angrily. "I'm going to catch you, I swear it," He snapped. Just then he felt a kick in the ass and calmed down, 'just concentrate,' He thought.  
  
Avatar had grown tired of this game and glared around, listening carefully, "GOT YA!" He shouted and grabbed the invisible force in mid air. "Shit," He heard come from the direction. He grinned evilly. "Time to die," He snarled and dropped him to the ground. "Crush you like a WORM!" He snarled raised his hands above his head to crush anything below him when a spike hit him in the neck and he moved back holding it for a moment. "Hey asshole, you mess with my X-men, then you mess with the Spyke," Evan said. Tyler snarled and Michael got up. "I hope you rot in hell you mother fucker," He snarled and kicked Tyler in the groin. Tyler stood there a moment and then gulped. "That. really. hurt," He said in a tone a few notes higher than normal and took two steps back slightly groaning. "Evan, Mike, move it!" Ray shouted.  
  
Tyler looked at the glowing mutant. "You think you're going to stop me huh? I can say that you where the easiest so far to beat," Avatar said. "Easy this asshole," Ray said and put his fists forward and a massive blue beam of power hit Tyler head on, almost completely overtaking him. He cried out in pain and rage as he fought against the massive power of the solid beam. 'Shit, need more power,' Berserker thought. Storm floated in the sky above and noticed. Tyler's jacket burned away and his shirt burst into flames as the energy blast was kept on him, he could feel his body searing with pain but fought on. Lightning struck Berserker and the beam regained some strength. "Storm, give me all you can in the next second!" Ray shouted. Tyler was holding on, but just barely. Storm shot 5 positively charged lightning bolts into Berserker's hands, "YEEEA!" Ray shouted with the massive surge of power of over a million volts.  
  
The beam grew into huge size and lighting crackled around as it brightened to an almost blinding light. Tyler screamed in complete pain and was unable to hold on, he slowly lifted off the ground and his body started to warp from the sheer amount of power flowing past him. His cried out as his face and body molding randomly from the sheer power, trying to tear apart and burn off but unable to. "You almost got him!" Evan shouted. "One more Storm!" Specter yelled. Storm shot 2 more bolts into Berserker's hands, the beam then exploded with even more strength and everyone near them tore off unless it was tied down and was sent flying forward with the force of power. The beam enveloped Tyler he let out one last cry of agony before he disappeared in the light. The beam shot all the way out and down the street and it flew right past the Statue of Liberty, a hundred feet away from it, the beam hit the water and exploded, a six hundred foot blast shot into the sky with water and debris from what the beam tore off the street blasted into the sky. Ray fell to the ground out cold. "Ray!" Evan said and ran over to him, the completely destroyed street was littered with bodies and completely destroyed cars and buildings. "We got him," Michael said looking at the path of destruction. "Nothing could have survived that, it's just not possible," He added. "Excellent work everyone, Michael, Evan, and Ray, the teamwork and skills shown today has impressed me beyond words," Ororo said. "Now, we have to get Ray home, his body is burnt out from being the rod of so much energy," She said. Michael lifted him up and pulled him over his shoulder.  
  
Tyler washed up on a beach with all that remained on him was his torn up black denim jeans. He twitched twice and coughed up water as he shivered with pain. His body was just warped beyond anything he could imagine but went back to it's true stage, and he felt bruises forming, 'Virtual indestructibility. I can still fracture and bruise it seems,' He thought and barely got to his feet before he fell down again. '3 ribs, my left arm, and I think my right shin, all fractured, some serious bruised bones. at least I can't be cut, torn apart, or burned.' He thought but was in so much pain he could barely move. Just then he noticed a very familiar figure looming over him. "Avatar," Magneto said standing in front of a pod. "S.Sir. I.I.'m. so.rry. I. fai.led," Tyler barely got out before he pasted out. Magneto just looked down at him and then at the destruction of New York. "No, you just didn't kill the X-men, you still showed the city what a rampaging mutant can do," Magneto said to the unconscious form. 'Loyalty, that's what this one has in great supply,' Magneto thought and a steel sheet came out and wrapped around him and lifted him into the pod.  
  
The Mansion,  
  
"Oh my god!" Kitty said looking at the battered and bruised members of the team that came back. "Dude. that sucked," Raynor said sitting back. He immediately thought of the fight, that was tough, but he thought of all the lives he'd saved by distracting that inhuman monster. "You did good today Michael, you saved a lot of lives, if you had not bought us time, I'm certain that he would have killed Evan, then Ray," Xavier said rolling it. "I watched the news," He added, "And mentally read the battle from all 4 of you, the people of New York owe a great deal to you," Xavier added. Michael just smiled, feeling better about himself before passing out from exhaustion.  
  
Magneto's base  
  
"Holy shit!" Pyro shouted. "What the hell happened?" Pietro asked looking shocked as the badly injured Tyler lay on metal table groaning with pain in his forced sleep. Wanda walked in while talking with Gambit and saw Tyler. "What? What happened?" Wanda asked. She did like Tyler, he was always there, she noted he almost made sure he was close to her, but never said anything, almost watching over her, she didn't know if he was following orders or not, but he made her feel almost. safe. "Is he alright?" She asked. "He lost a battle against the X-men, they used superior strategy, and no, but he will be alright," Magneto said. "That guy has gotten some tough shit today," Gambit said. "He will be fine," Piotr said strongly. Wanda followed her father and the floating metal table to the infirmary, Pietro quickly followed as well. "Think we should follow?" John asked, "I mean, he's our friend too," Pyro added. "Naah, I think we should let um be," Gambit said. "Da," Piotr said. "Well, at least we got some entertainment," Sabertooth said. "I will get some entertainment myself when Wolverine is out of the way," Omega Red said dangerously to Sabertooth who snarled back at him.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 5! Next one is another Iceman based one, after that will be the Brotherhood, with the return of Mystique and the adding of two new Characters, and I will confirm one of them, because I already decided, the Mutant known as 'Pixie' will be joining the Brotherhood with Mystique, and another mutant who shall remain nameless at this time.  
  
Bobby's powers are going to expand a lot, and he's going to become hella stronger, like, as in able to kill Magneto strong, it'll be interesting once you see him in action. And what about Scott? Well, that's coming up after the Brotherhood chapter.  
  
Keep Reading, and please Review! Also, I really like reviews, they do inspire me to update faster. so if you are reading and you want it done quicker, do review.  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. 


	6. Iceman, The God in a Playground

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OC Tyler Klimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 6- Iceman, The God in a Playground  
  
3 days after the events of Chapter 5,  
  
Bobby was sleeping soundly, dreaming of being far more happy then he was, mutants in control, not being treated like a child, given respect, having a girlfriend, being rich, being FREE. ~Wake up Robert~ Emma's voice rang through his mind and he woke up. "What now?" He asked annoyed and irritated. ~I just decided that I'm bored, come on, we're going to have breakfast~ She said. He groaned angrily and got out of bed and quickly got dressed after a quick shower and doing his teeth. He had to admit, living there wasn't THAT bad, but he had to be careful all the time, ALL the time, he had to even be careful what he thought about in his dreams. He couldn't help it sometimes, the one where he froze Emma to death made him pay in the morning, and his mind was blasted so badly he couldn't move for hours. He had no secrets, everything he had done in the last 17 years or felt she knew about, and made sure he knew it. He sighed sadly and went to the kitchen and sat down after watching a brief news report on the 523 deaths in New York from a crazed mutant attack, where the government was thinking of reevaluating there choice to not put in a registration act.  
  
"Emma, why are you keeping me here? Come on, you got the Cerebro, I'm tired alright?" He asked. "Well, first off, it would be something incredibly stupid to let one of the worlds most powerful mutants be let free from my grasp," She said. "Get a clue, I'm weaker than Storm, Magneto, the Juggernaut, the Professor, Jean most likely, I was lucky that I was fighting members who's powers where not tuned to fighting me, that's all," Iceman said. "No self confidence, no wonder you can't even tap into your real powers," Frost said rolling her eyes. "Shut up," Iceman snarled. "I'm in perfect control of my powers," He added angrily. "Yes, if perfect control is the fact you're not even half as strong as you should be, that institute ruined a lot of your potential, you should be glad I'm trying to help you bring it out," She said with an evil grin. Robert felt a slight bit of fear move through his mind at that grin. "Please, just let me go ok? I'm." He was then cut off, "Scared, worried, and deluding yourself," Emma finished for him, in the words he was not going to say. Bobby just breathed slightly and started picking at his breakfast. 'I hate this bitch, why can't she just let me go? She has Cerebro; she can easily find another lackey. She doesn't know what it's like to have it rough. I don't wanna be a slave to her and this fucking club for the rest of my life. I should kill them all,' He thought and then stopped himself after that and fear of his own actions immediately went to his mind. Emma grinned while looking at her food and eating. "Your learning," She said. "And Robert, you don't know me, so don't judge me based on unknown information," She added with a great deal of distaste in her voice. "Yea? Tell me how you've had it rough huh? My fucking god, you live in a fucking mansion, you're a incredibly powerful telepath who can get whatever you want, your gorgeous, and you're a fucking billionaire, tell me how you've had it rough Emma," He snarled and fell to the ground in a massive blast of psychic pain, this was by far the worst he'd been hit with in the last 24 hours. "You little inconsiderate asshole," Emma snarled and just went back to eating. Bobby barely got back up and shook slightly from the trauma in his mind.  
  
5 hours past after breakfast Bobby sat outside Emma's mansion. He sat on the estate just looking forward. He remembered watching that mutant battle on the news a few days ago, he wanted to go to it; he did, to stop that mindless slaughter of people. He didn't like humans that much now, but he wasn't about to let them be slaughtered like cattle. He felt a wash of relief go over him when the X-men arrived. They where below numbers, and he knew why, it was because of him, how much less damage would have been done if it was the full team? ~Not much most couldn't touch him~ Emma's voice said. Bobby moaned and let his hand fall forward. "Leave me alone. please, just 5 minutes to myself," Bobby said sounding defeated. "No, you're going to have the damage Xavier did to you undone, I've decided that being queen of the hellfire club is great, but only if I'm in charge," She said coming into view from the side of him. "I'm not strong enough to stop them, you told me one of them is a telekinetic immortal who can drain life force," Bobby said frowning. "But you Robert, you don't even know what you're able to do," She said almost with pity, or Bobby thought it sounded like pity. "So much wasted, all the time, always taking the fall for others, always being there for people to put down to make themselves feel better, and in an institute where an idiot professor couldn't even fathom your real powers or how to unlock them," Emma said. Bobby just stared at her a moment. "I hate you Emma, you know that? I can't fucking stand this bullshit, I don't care! I just don't care!" He shouted. She just gave a half smirk. "You should," She said before he blacked out from a psychic attack.  
  
Bobby woke up a few hours later and sighed. "God." he said sitting up. "Good, you're awake," Emma said crossing her arms. "Gee, knocking me out sure unlocked my potential Emma, your a great teacher," He said with sarcasm dripping off everyone word. "Then think about using your powers," She said. He thought about his power and realized something; he knew a lot more about it, more than he could have dreamed possible. He knew almost everything about it now. "What. what did you do?" He asked in shock. "I improved you Robert, I just let your mind surface what was already there," She said. Robert iced up, but now, his body became ice. He looked at her and she shrugged. "I hope you enjoy your gift," She said uncrossing her arms. Bobby looked at his body and then at her and transformed back. He just stood there a moment and then frowned. "So what if I have all this? It's not like I'll be using it for myself," He said sadly. "Come now Robert." She started when Bobby changed again and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air, she gasped in shock as the burning cold grip was against her throat. "You should know, I've become living water in an ice based form, stronger than iron currently as well, but since I have no brain, it's apart of me in the sense that the water is my brain and every part of my body. I am no longer affected by telepaths in this form, you can die now," He said with his icy voice. "Don't do this Bobby," She pleaded while gasping. "Why shouldn't I!? You've done nothing but bring me misery! And you regret none of it! Not one fucking thing!" He shouted, his grip tightened slightly, but not enough to choke or kill. "I've learned to not regret," She barely got out between gasps. "Oh? And does this get you sympathy?!" He shouted and tightened his grip now choking her slightly. "You made me attack my FRIENDS, we weren't on talking terms, and I hate Scott, but the others where my friends Emma!" He said angrily. "Please. don't kill me," She said one last time. He snarled angrily and was about to finish her off when he found he couldn't. He just couldn't do it, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't do it. He let go and she dropped to the ground gasping slightly and coughing twice holding her neck.  
  
"You didn't even think it through, I've been going through pain every day of even the thought of hurting you, but I realized something when I first changed, I was thinking of tearing your heart out and freezing it and I didn't feel that little jolt of pain I'm supposed to get," Bobby said calmly. "Thank you," Emma said and got up and attempted to move away when Bobby grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. "No don't thank me yet," He said in his icy voice. She just stared at him a moment in fear, she had given him the knowledge to be a league beyond that of Magneto, but below that of someone like the Juggernaut or people of his level. She was afraid for her life, she couldn't touch his mind at all and all her former blocks where nulled. "Why did you keep me here Emma? Tell me and I might let you live," Bobby said still holding her shoulder which his burning cold hand was gripped with. "Because I thought YOU might understand a bit," She said angrily. "What?" He asked raising his ice eyebrow. "What I've been through alright? Always being the lowest on the food chain, I had to claw and scratch my way out of that, out of an ASYLUM," She snarled. "I can see that," Bobby said cruelly. "I wasn't there for mental reasons, because I heard 'voices' my parents sent me away, 3 years Robert, I was gone for 3 years in a white room with padded walls," She said and tears came from her face, some from the pain in her shoulder which stung from the ice and some from the emotional pain. "I was always the least favorite of my sisters, and treated like nothing, no respect and never taken seriously," She added.  
  
"I knew you understood how it felt, and I saw how pathetic you acted, you refused to climb out of that pit, you had one brave moment against Scott in your whole life and then went right back into your hole. I tried to help you alright! I saw something of myself in you that I couldn't stand to see, a mutant who was like me years ago, are you happy now? That's why I didn't let you go. Because you continued to let it happen, I was hoping to change you alright?" She almost screamed. Bobby stared at her a moment and noted the fear that was across her face. He frowned and iced down. Emma let out a sigh of relief before he leaned forward and kissed her for a long moment just staying there letting himself see how she'd react. "I have changed," He said with a smirk across his face and she stared at the grin on his face and look in his eyes before he kissed her again.  
  
Bobby woke up some time later with a blond lying beside him, holding her closely to his chest. 'Well. I had not seen things going in this direction. meh. I can't complain,' He thought immediately, he also doubted Emma picked it up; he had become good at concealing some of his thoughts. 'Well shit, now what do I do?' He asked himself. 'Be confident! That's right. I ain't taking shit from no one anymore,' Bobby thought and heard a slight mumble come from Emma and she stirred. 'I think I could get used to this. now I gotta go to that damn club. there gonna give me some shit assignment I. wait a second. Who says anything about me taking assignments anymore?' Bobby thought. 'I'm in charge now Damnit, I'm smart, I'm a bit childish but I'm smart, and I'm strong, stronger than all of them,' Bobby added mentally. "I can do whatever I want," Bobby said quietly and held the sleeping woman closer to him as he shut his eyes once again and tried to go back to sleep, spite the fact it was 5 pm, about 4 minutes later he dozed off with great effort to try to sleep.  
  
When Bobby woke up it was around 9 pm and he noticed that Emma was now awake. "Hey," He said casually with a grin. "Robert," She said, "Call me Bobby," Iceman replied. "We're going to the club tonight right?" Bobby asked before she could make a comment. "I was planning on it. but if you'd rather." She was cut off by a devilish grin, "I can't think of anything I'd rather do." Bobby replied with an evil tone. "What are you planning?" She asked, now with a grin of her own, "Can't you just read my mind?" He asked, "It's more fun this way," She answered. Bobby just kept his grin and got up. "C'mon, I wanna have a talk with them about the new hierarchy of the group," Bobby said. Emma got up and nodded and started to get dressed while Bobby did quickly and went to get into his more combat based uniform. *The one he wore against the X-men*  
  
The pair arrived at the Hellfire club at 11:06 pm and entered as usual, but this time Bobby didn't need to be frisked.  
  
Bobby and Emma came into the room and Emma sat down while Bobby stood with his arms crossed. "We normally prefer our members to wear suits Mr. Drake," Sebastian said. "Yea, rules change," Bobby replied quickly and harshly. "Well now Mr. Drake, please do go on," Shaw said looking unimpressed, "Alright, I'm in charge," Bobby said seriously. Selene was the first to laugh and then followed by the others, "You're a fool, you can't possibly defeat us," Selene said with a hint of mocking in her voice. "You think that," Bobby said icing up. "He's serious isn't he?" Black Bishop said. "Well, he's an idiot then," Pierce, the White Bishop said. "Pierce, please eliminate Mr. Drake, his services are no longer required, and after that we are going to have a talk with Ms. Frost about how she thinks it was wise to let Robert in our little group," Shaw said.  
  
Pierce got up and punched Bobby in the chest; Bobby flew into the wall and shattered because of Pierce's super human strength. "How pathetic," Selene said. Shaw on the other hand didn't look convinced and walk over to the cloths with shattered ice in it. The ice melted and formed into a puddle and slowly filled Bobby's cloths. Shaw's eyes widened with terror as he stepped back and Bobby slowly reformed in a watery form and it solidified into ice as he formed upwards. Everyone aside from Emma just looked shocked beyond belief as Bobby took a step forwards. "That was really annoying," Iceman said. Pierce looked shocked and confused. "Pierce, I'm gonna show you something," Bobby said walking around the table now, even Sebastian and Selene where not attacking. He stood behind the Black Bishop now. "I am a lot stronger than I was," He said and put his hands on the Black Bishop's shoulders. Harold Leland started to gasp and the stopped and looked blue. Bobby slapped him in the back of the head and Harold's frozen head snapped off his shoulders and rolled off and shattered on the table. The Hellfire Club just stared in disbelief, this time even Emma. "You see Sebastian, I can do whatever the FUCK I want, I'm tired of no respect, and I'm stronger then each and everyone of you, oh yea, and did I add I'm almost completely immune to harm like this? You could fucking vaporize me and my body would reform as a cloud, then I would turn to water, and back to this form using my powers," Iceman said. "In other words, YOU CAN'T hurt me," He said cockily. Pierce nodded frantically, "I understand," He said quickly. Selene was External, meaning immortal, but she would still be dead with the loss of her head, and the chanced of draining Bobby seemed slim at best. Shaw growled angrily at him and then looked at Emma. "He's putting you in charge isn't he?" He snapped. "Try second in command," Bobby said crossing his arms, "I'm in charge," Bobby said, "Any objections?" He asked. Selene, Pierce and Shaw said nothing, seeing the fate of the Black Bishop. "That's what I thought!" Bobby said mocking enthusiasm. "Now then," He took Shaw's chair and put his feet up on the table, "To business," He said with a grin. "And get someone in heard to clean up Black Bishop's fat ass ok?" Bobby asked. Shaw growled and pulled out a communicator. Bobby looked and Emma and grinned evilly and she returned it with an even greater amount of ill intent in it.  
  
Bobby came back to Emma's mansion after the meeting and went immediately to the bathroom and came out with a bottle, "What's that?" She asked, "Sleeping pills, going to need them to get back on track," He said, "There are other ways to exhaust one's self." She started. Bobby threw the pills away and followed the While Queen.  
  
The next morning around 11 am,  
  
"I think I should finish off Scott. ya know?" Bobby asked. "Yes of course, you've wanted to finish him off for days," Emma said, "How did you know?" Bobby asked. Emma rolled her eyes, "Telepathic Robert," She said sounding disappointed. Bobby slapped himself in the head, "Knew I was forgetting something," He replied. "Oh stop that, if your going to finish off Scott can you do it before 3? I was hoping we could get a few things sorted out with Shaw and the other Hellfire club members," She said. "There are others?" Bobby asked, "Yes, there are 3 in England, and 1 other in New York, he's just not a very common turn up, he's just as new to the thing as I am," She said. "Who is it?" Bobby asked, "Some guy named Warren, he's the White King," Emma said. "And. we kinda have to get Cerebro up. we do need two more members," She said smiling lightly. "Fine, I'll wait until AFTER we talk to Shaw, then I'm going to give my friends a nice big surprise!" Bobby said in mock enthusiasm and Emma once more rolled her eyes.  
  
Around 2:30 pm,  
  
Shaw grew irritated and began to pace as Bobby told them how things where 'changing'. "First things first, those members in Britain," Bobby said. "Yes, they don't know about Robert being in charge do they?" Emma asked. "This is ridiculous! I refuse to work for. a 'Child', "Selene hissed. "Then, die," Bobby said and iced up and pointed his hand at her, she dodged to the side as he froze the chair she was in, she came at him to drain away his life when she stopped holding her head. "Emma. YOU BITCH!" She screamed as Emma attacked her mind and Bobby froze the External completely, walked over, put his hand on her shoulder and froze the inside. "Pierce, Shaw, looks like you two are the only one's left, by the way, do you want to send someone to go throw Selene here into a river or something?" Bobby said crossing his arms, "Does the club really need to go down to two members?" Bobby asked. Shaw and Pierce shook there heads frantically. "I thought as much," Bobby said. "Now then, get in contact with those three, and tell me where the White King is," Bobby said. "He's been busy." Pierce was cut off by a stare from Emma, "He's been busy, but I can get him for you!" Pierce said quickly. "Good! That's more like it! I want results!" Bobby said grinning. Shaw began to pace and slipped on an ice slick hitting his back hard and Bobby started to laugh. "You really gotta watch where ya walk, I leave those things around," He said, insinuating that he had purposely done that. Shaw snarled with anger and got up and dusted himself off, "Of course Mr. Drake," He said angrily and embarrassed.  
  
Outside the Xavier institute grounds Emma sat opposite to Bobby in a long white limo. "I still don't see why you don't just kill all of them," She said sounding annoyed, "Well gee Em I didn't know you cared," He said sarcastically. "Seriously, they will be attempting to hinder us in the future," She said. "Emma, this will keep them out of my way when they see how strong I am, trust me, the Professor avoids Magneto at all costs, he'll avoid us if I pull this off right," Bobby said. Emma sighed and nodded as Bobby stepped out of the limo and smirked walked towards the gate and putting his hands on it, it froze solid and cracked and shattered. Bobby walked right on to the institute grounds with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Get the professor," Roberto said to Jamie seeing Bobby casually walking towards the entrance of the newly rebuilt institute.  
  
"Bobby, that's far enough," Sam said stepping out from the door and Roberto followed. "It is? I could have sworn I had to go inside to see Scott," Bobby replied grinning. "Haven't you done enough?" Sam snapped, "You put him in a coma and you've come to gloat? Is that it?" Roberto snarled. Bobby smirked, "I had no idea the fearless leader had such a glass jaw, I was hoping he'd been awake, that won't make this any fun," Bobby said. He then looked dead serious, "Now you get the hell out of my way," He said in a dead serious tone. "When hell." Sam was cut off, "Freezes over? Sorry to tell you Sam, it's just about to," Bobby said icing up.  
  
Cannonball shot forward and Bobby just rolled his eyes and slid to the side. He was however caught by a hard right from Sunspot which sent him flying back with a literally cracked cheek, which healed almost immediately so no one even noticed. He saw Cannonball flying at him and froze him and the lump of ice containing Cannonball fell to the ground. Roberto rushed over and broke it and Cannonball fell out gasping for air but was still out of the fight. Bobby was preparing to attack again when he heard something from the side.  
  
"Drake, you made a mistake coming around here," He turned to see Logan. "I'm not afraid of you anymore spiky," Bobby said grinning. He then heard a BAMF and turned to see Night Crawler, 'Just don't learn do ya Kurt?' He thought. He then looked back to where Wolverine was and Rogue, Evan, Ororo, with Beast where there. "Oh, now almost everyone has joined the party, where are Amara and Jean?" He asked mockingly. Sunspot had enough and ran forwards.  
  
Bobby had enough of Sunspot and blasted him in the legs with a freezing beam, making him fall over and then Bobby froze the ground under him. "Stay down," Bobby snarled. Just then his right arm fell off and Wolverine moved back. "Oh my god. Wolverine, you maimed him," Rogue said. Bobby looked down at his missing right arm. "My. arm," He said in a pretend shock. "Give it up Bobby," Kurt said from behind, looking horrified. "You think this is going to stop me? But the fuuuun just started," Bobby said with a huge grin as a new arm iced out and flexed once it was complete. "Let me explain something to you, I am I-N-V-I-N-C-I-B-L-E," Bobby said and froze Rogue aside from her head. "Oh, someone better help her out, in 12 seconds she could develop serious hypothermia," Bobby said and lightning struck the ice and Rogue fell out shivering on the ground. "Ororo you're ruining all my fun," Bobby pouted. Logan came in again and this time Bobby was fast enough, he grabbed Logan's hand and Logan looked ill for a moment, "I'm freezing the blood supply to your brain, how's it feel teach?" He asked grinning until his head was knocked off when a spike hit him in the neck, his body fell back.  
  
"I'm sorry. but he was out of control," Evan said sadly. "Come on, let's go inside." Evan said and everyone turned to get the unconscious and hurt when they heard laugher. Evan's jaw dropped as Bobby's body sat up, grabbed his head and fixed it back on. "That was mean Evan, but hey, I can do that too now!" Iceman said as he formed 6 spikes on his arm like Spyke does and lashed them out at Bobby, but his where Ice of course. Evan barely dodged as they sliced into the mansion wall. Ororo landed behind Bobby and formed a small tornado around him, Bobby started to lift off the air, "Tell me how the whether is in Florida, because you're about to find yourself there." Ororo just stopped and fell over unconscious and the twister stopped and Bobby landed on his ass. 'Emma,' He thought with a smirk. All that remained was Evan, and Beast. If Bobby found the other's they would become a problem too. Specter, Ray, Jean, Scott, and Amara where still unaccounted for.  
  
Beast picked up a large tree out of the ground and swatted Iceman with it and the Black Rook flew back and hit the ground hard. He glared at the furred mutant and shot an ice beam above him, Hank thought it was just a bad shot until 300 pounds of ice fell on him, knocking him out. Spyke looked nervous when Bobby glanced at him. "Bobby," He then heard hissing from the entrance and turned to see Jean. "Jeanie! Baby! How are ya?" Bobby asked with a huge grin on his face and was hit by a massive wave of telekinesis. He got up groaning a moment later, "Nice to see you too," He grunted and glared at her and started walking towards her. "You can't beat me," He said confidently. Jean then lifted him into the air, and used all of her power to pull him apart. Bobby's body parts hit the ground and Jean fell over from exhaustion. Evan knew that wouldn't do it. Amara came running out in her battle attire. "Sorry I'm late," She apologized quickly. "Amara! Melt that ice!" Evan shouted. Amara didn't understand but blasted where Bobby's body parts where, it soon melted away in puddles and Evan sat back breathing heavily. "Thank god," He said looking relieved. Amara looked at her teammates in shock, someone had just beaten everyone. Unknown to them though, the puddle had moved away, only leaving the Trench Coat on the ground and moved outside the institute grounds where it slowly compiled and grew upwards and slowly took human form. Bobby then solidified himself and turned himself to flesh once more and casually walked into the Limo and sat down.  
  
"You didn't finish Scott?" Emma asked. "I don't need too, I just realized something once Amara melted me," Bobby said. "I really thought about it, I stopped being so impulsive and remembered something, if they think I'm dead, they won't be looking for me, or expecting an attack from me," Bobby said evilly. Emma grinned, "I knew you had a brain in there Robert," She said and laughed slightly, "I dunno. it does make a knock sound when I knock on it," Bobby said knocking on his head. Emma shook her head slightly, "Not funny Robert," She replied rolling her eyes. "Can't blame a guy for trying," Bobby said, "Actually, yes, yes I can," Emma replied. "What EVER," Bobby said kidding, knowing she was right.  
  
Back at the Hellfire Club an hour later,  
  
"Alright, first order of business, the Black King's new uniform!" Bobby said with a grin. Shaw didn't like this. "Go, put it on Sebastian! I think Robert has great taste," Emma said grinning. Shaw walked out and 4 minutes later came out looking very irate. He was where a pair of swim trunks, sunglasses, and a black Hawaiian shirt that was unbuttoned in the front, and had a pair of sandals on. 'Kill. Drake. kill. make him. dead .dead dead dead dead DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD!' Shaw thought. "Something wrong Mr. King?" Bobby asked cockily. "No sir," Shaw said gritting his teeth together. "Excellent then! Now, we're expecting who to come here soon?" Emma asked. "The White King and a few of the European members," Shaw said still seething with anger. "Sounds cool, now come on Shaw, chill out, I did you a favor you know, this suits you much better then the suit," Bobby said with a grin. Pierce was laughing at Shaw hysterically and Sebastian had murder in his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Oh by the way, I know Iceman does not have a lot of that power, but hey, my story, and I needed him stronger to be a really really evil menace.  
  
Oh btw, sorry to disappoint about Ana, but in your description of her you mentioned absolutely nothing about her and Bobby. really, I've read the whole thing three times over after you mentioned that, and I've had this chapter written for a while, I wrote 3 chapters in one day out of boredom, so it was kinda too late for me to change anything. sorry, I will have Ana in this though, so you may get your wish of her kicking the crap out of Emma if that helps any.  
  
Next Chapter is Mystique and the Brotherhood, they'll be getting 2 new members as I've mentioned, and also, Jean plays an INCREDIBLY Cruel trick on Mystique. hehehe. You'll have to read it to see how she does it, but it's just evil. sort of like Jean. lol  
  
New Brotherhood members' names are- Neona 'Pixie' Shields Chris 'Raptor' Winters  
  
**IMPORTANT**  
  
I'm going to have some character deaths soon, not of the OC's so I need to know which ones you would want to see gone most of this list. it's for story purposes only.  
  
Magma- Amara Amanda- Human girl, Kurt's girlfriend Sam- Cannonball Todd- Toad Fred- Blob Lance- Avalanche Evan- Spyke Jamie- Jamie  
  
Some members of the Hellfire club are actually already doomed to die, so I don't need to list any of them. So vote if you actually care, 1-3 will most likely die, story purposes, so if you care, I suggest you vote.  
  
Read and Review  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. 


	7. The Brotherhood of Mutants

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OC Tyler Klimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
The Brotherhood chapter I promised, mostly BH anyway, kinda short, but that's just how things are for the time, getting to a major point next chapter. Had to cut this one short because the dynamic of how everyone lives is about to change greatly.  
  
BTW, I really shouldn't have said prank by Jean, I should have said cruel and unusually evil trick because she was pissed off.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 7- The Brotherhood of Mutants  
  
This chapter takes place 4 days after Chapter 6  
  
Mystique escapes Area 51 just like in the show.  
  
'Alex' was in Mexico and picked up a pay phone and dialed the mansion number, we all know of course this is not Alex, but Mystique.  
  
Jean picked up the phone, Scott was still comatose and everyone was recovering, the death of Bobby had affected everyone as well, especially the New Recruits, they just couldn't see how he could be gone, and especially like that. Amara had taken it the hardest, because she was the one who 'killed' him, she didn't even know it was him when she fried him.  
  
"Hello?" Jean asked. "Jean, this is Alex, is Scott there?" Raven asked. Jean's eyes narrowed and she resisted a growl. Alex KNEW Scott was in a coma, and he would never joke about this. Jean quickly went through a list of who could be doing this and came up with a short one, Mystique. How had she gotten out? She must have been after Scott for what he did to her in Area 51 that was obvious. 'Two can play at this game you fucking bitch,' Jean thought and then did her best to sound as sad as possible, thinking of Scott in a coma to help. "No, he's gone off, we haven't seen him since Kurt died a few days ago," She said doing her best to sound emotionally traumatized. "The blue guy. died?" Alex asked. "Yes. it was horrible, Bobby. he's one of the newer students. he turned on us. Kurt did everything he could to try to stop him. and Bobby turned him into ice and shattered him," She then faked crying.  
  
Mystique stood on the phone with a blank expression on her face, Alex's face to be more precise. "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. if Scott comes in. tell him I called ok?" Alex said. "I promise," Jean said and hung up. "Fucking bitch," She snarled and walked off.  
  
"The Iceman will die for this," Mystique snarled angrily. Mystique then walked down the Mexican street angry with herself, Magneto and a multiple number of other. "If he'd learned properly from me he wouldn't be dead," She snarled. "I can thank Eric for that," She then added. "And those damned X-men; this is there fault too. convincing him to believe that humans and mutants can live in piece. what a crock of shit!" Mystique slammed her hand into the wall. "I'm going to get them all back, this Iceman, the X-men, Magneto, they'll all pay for this," She snarled. 'But I need troops. loyal ones who I can use and train to be. well, there always is the Brotherhood. yeees. they will do, for now,' She thought.  
  
Jean walked into the Professor's office and looked at him, he seemed depressed. "Something wrong professor?" She asked. "Yes, Kurt and Roberto are missing," He said in a sad voice, "And Cerebro cannot detect them." He added.  
  
Magneto's base had since moved from the water to a mountainous area in New York State. "Anyone seen Wanda?" Tyler asked getting up from his bed, Magneto's advanced healing treatments had helped him recover, and he noted Wanda had stayed with him a fair bit in recovery. "Naah, she went outside for some air," Pietro said and looked at his watch. "4. hours. ago," He said looking puzzled. "What about Colossus? He around?" Asked Tyler sounding more annoyed. "Nope, haven't seen him all day," Pietro said. Magneto then entered the room. "Where are Wanda and Piotr?" He asked looking very distort. "No," Omega Red said entering the room. "The two have gone missing," He said looking serious. "Yea, I saw them leave looking like Zombies," Gambit said walking into the room. Magneto immediately glared around the room. "Very well then," He said growling. Tyler quickly walked over and put on his trench coat and walked towards the exit. "Where do you think your going?" Magneto snapped. "To find your daughter," Avatar said and left without another word. "What do we do now?" Quicksilver asked his father. "Gambit, Pyro, go with him, Omega Red, Sabertooth and Quicksilver, stay here, we may have some plans to commence," Magneto said. Pyro and Gambit quickly ran out after there teammate.  
  
Mystique left the New York City Airport and was driving down a country road when she noticed something passing a small town, there was A LOT of blood on the street. She got out of her car and formed into her natural state and glared around. She went into some nearby trees seeing some blood lead to it and after trekking for about 10 minutes heard some noise. 'Crying?' She mentally asked herself and continued to follow until she saw a young girl in the fetal position lying on the ground crying. Mystique immediately noted the bad like wings coming from the black haired girls back. They where bat like and the skin stretched over them. She noted that the girl was by a bloodied pond, it seemed she'd tried to wash the blood off, but it didn't help much, it was all over her. "Hello?" Mystique asked. The girl immediately turned her head and moved slightly back. "Wait, what's your name?" Mystique asked stepping forward calmly. 'This is just what I need, another recruit,' Mystique thought. "Listen. I know what this looks like. but." She was cut off. "You killed everyone out there, I know it, and you know it, let's not try to disguise the truth shall we?" Mystique said. The girl immediately shook. "My name is Mystique, and I'm here to help you," Raven said trying to act as nice and calm as possible, anyone who could off 50 or 60 humans was a person she could use, though even Raven felt some pity for the girl. "My. my name is Neona Shields," The teen replied. "Come with me Neona, I'm going to a place where there are others like us, and we can take what is ours from the humans, the ones who I'm sure oppressed you, since, well, the blood speaks for itself," Mystique said. Neona could feel the Aura coming off Mystique, it was not black and evil, or white and pure, it was just, gray. "Ok." Neona said unsure and Mystique grinned and took her hand, "Then come on, we have to go before the authorities arrive," Mystique said.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Mesmero stood with his 4 new lackeys in front of two dark figures. "Are you sure these ones will do?" The one with glowing green eyes asked. "Yes master, I think our mutual master Apocolypse will enjoy there talents very much," Mesmero said. "I have no time to speak with this foolish master of yours, I cannot believe you actually lead me out here, tell me when the old fool is awakened, until then, don't bother my work again or Apocolypse or not, I'll take your life," He said and quickly left, his metallic cape moving with him in his blue armor. "Ingrate," The 6'3 figure said crossing his arms. "I hope the master disposes of him," He added. He then turned to Mesmero. "I am the last of the disciples of Apocolypse, I must be ensured these will do for his new horsemen. and my replacement," Said the muscular figure. "Of course they will be," Mesmero said. "I should hope so, the master will expect nothing but the best for his new horsemen. then. maybe he will finally let me die," Said the man sadly. "But I will not die until the master has no more use for me, I have sworn my life to him and I will honor my allegiance," Said the figure holding his double edged battle axe. He wore a black suit that went over his entire body, he had white markings on his chest and face, but the mask had two slits for his glowing green eyes. He wore two gloves that where red with spiked fists. He looked at the new Horsemen. Night Crawler, Scarlet Witch, Colossus, and Sunspot, soon each would take there different persona. But first a test must be made for them. "Mesmero, we move to the lower species city tonight, to show a sacrifice to Apocolypse and all his glory," The Last Horsemen said, the one who had only been known as. War.  
  
Mystique came into the Brotherhood house with the covered figure next to her. "Guess whose baaaaack?" Mystique said loud enough for the entire house to hear. "Back again?" Toad said jumping into the room, "Shady is back, tell a friend," Fred then added. Mystique jump kicked him into a wall just because she disliked that song. Lance came in with Tabitha and DJ. "Oh shit, not you again," Tabitha said. "Ahh, Boom Boom," Mystique said locking her gaze on her. "You can stay this time," Mystique then said. Tabitha raised a brow. "Oh really? You know I have your room and I'm not leaving this time you blue skinned bit." She was cut off by Mystique chuckling. "I'm not staying here this time Smith, but I will be keeping in touch, and command," Mystique said. "This is Mystique huh?" DJ said jumping in front of her, "DJ McCoy," He said putting his hand out to shake. Mystique just glared at him. "I can see you win all the awards for being nice and social," DJ then said. Mystique ignored him. "This is Neona, or Pixie, your newest member," Raven said gesturing towards the girl behind her.  
  
Pixie had short black hair, dark brown eyes, she was very pail, and had a slight scar on her left cheek. "Hey, welcome to the brotherhood," Lance said friendly. "Yea yo, this place is the shit yo," Toad said smiling happily. "Get her a room, some food and cloths, I'm leaving, I have some things to investigate," Mystique said looking very cross.  
  
DJ watched the blue woman leave. "Bitch," He said to himself. "I heard that!" Mystique shouted. "She says that every time, she just assumes we call her one when she leaves," Fred explained. "Wow, is she usually right?" DJ asked, "Yes," Lance replied.  
  
DJ looked around the room and saw Lance helping Neona with some new clothing. He himself didn't really wanna help out, because he noted Lance seemed perfectly happy helping her by himself. 'He has screwed up taste, little too demonic for my tastes, not that I'm not,' Thought Zero. DJ walked outside and looked out at the sky. "Something's going to happen," He said to himself. "I can feel it, I don't know how, but I can," DJ said.  
  
At the exact same time at the mansion  
  
Specter looked out his balcony with a bewildered look on his face. "I know something is going to happen, I don't know how or why. but something is happening," Michael said.  
  
On the road to New York,  
  
Gambit and Pyro looked at Tyler who looked seriously at the blue sky above. "Something is coming," Tyler said. "I can feel it," Tyler said and his eyes flashed with shock behind his sunglasses. "Wanda," He whispered to himself, too low for Pyro or Gambit to hear as they took the ride from the back of a pickup from a man nice enough to give them a lift.  
  
Back to the Boarding house,  
  
DJ snapped out of the phased look he had and shook it off quickly. He turned around to see Fred and Toad watching TV with Tabitha and Lance helping Neona with some stuff upstairs to her new room. He couldn't help feel drawn to somewhere though. He just ignored it for now. DJ quickly went towards the kitchen and looked around for some food.  
  
Later that evening around 12:00 am,  
  
DJ was the only one awake tonight. He heard something and saw Mystique had returned. He noticed the blue woman looked shocked, sad and angry. "It's true, he's not there," Raven snarled angrily. "They'll all pay for this," She added as a tear fell from each eye. "Who will?" DJ asked coming out and Mystique locked her evil eyes onto him. "How DARE you spy on me," She snarled. He backed away immediately. "Hey! I'm just trying to be nice here, don't kill me," He said raising his hands. "Why did you come back here anyway? I thought you said you were going to live somewhere else?" Asked DJ. "I am, but I'm first checking up on our new recruit," She said sounding annoyed. "Ok. Well, whatever it is that made you sad, I hope it gets better, I'm sure everything will turn out fine," DJ said friendly. Mystique snarled and went up the stairs. A few minutes later she came down them once more and turned into a bird and flew out the window.  
  
DJ came to the living room to see Neona standing there looking at the other members of the Brotherhood, she looked much stronger than before, and seemed much different, as he thought she was smoking a cigarette too. She looked over at Toad. "I don't like you," She said and then looked at Fred, "And I don't like you, don't come near me of I'll cut your eyes out," She snapped. Both boys looked at each other oddly and then back at her looking slightly confused. Lance laughed once and then looked at his two fellow original brotherhood members. "Guess she has good sense of taste," He said smirking. "Shut up Lance, at least we didn't try going out with 'Kitty'," Fred said grinning evilly. "Knock it off Freddy," Tabitha snapped. "Dude, shut up, everybody," DJ shouted and walked in. "I wanna know some shit, so I need everyone to spill when I ask the questions," DJ said. "Why?" Toad asked. "Last night, the 'boss lady', as you called her didn't seem quiet the same, I could have SWORN I saw her crying coming here last night," DJ said. "That's a good one," Toad said laughing. "She was," Pixie said, "I detected a sad aura in the house last night," She said, 'other than my own,' she mentally added sadly. "What do you mean?" Tabitha asked. The girl now wearing gothic clothing of a Fishnet long-sleeve over a black spaghetti- strap tank top with a black short skirt and "witches" shoes; turned to her. "My mom taught me how to detect aura's and follow them, I can even read when people are happy and sad, and how they are, if there good spirited or evil spirited," She said. "Mystique is gray, that's very rare, that means she can be very nice, or very mean," She said. "Got that right," Lance said under his breath. "Well, whatever affected her, think it was important?" Asked DJ. "Naah, can't be that important," Freddy said. "I dunno yo, it might be, maybe she's ill," Toad said. "I wouldn't be complaining," Lance said. "Hey, maybe she is a bitch, but we can some respect right?" DJ asked.  
  
Just then the door burst open and Mystique came in. "Alright you little maggots, we have work to do, I got in contact with my most reliable source last night, and tomorrow we're going to attack the Xavier institute, some reliable sources say all our enemies will be there to be crushed at once," Mystique said. Just then DJ's eyes seemed to almost glow. "I. I. I have to go," He said seriously and started to walk out. "Hey, what?" Fred asked seeming confused. "You're not going anywhere," Mystique snarled. DJ shoved her out of the way and walked out. No one in the Brotherhood did that to Mystique. She looked shocked and so did the rest of the hood. "Don't get any ideas," Mystique snarled to the remaining members.  
  
"So, anyone wanna go get a drink or something? I got a fake," Lance said. "No, just some smokes are good," Neo said. "Oh come on, we always get plastered at the brotherhood house," Fred said. "No worries, we always have a good time," Tabitha assured. Mystique just rolled her eyes and left. "So, wanna go or what?" Toad asked. "Sure, the wings. don't let you have many friends," Neo said. "It's all good, mutant is a mutant, we don't care either way, as long as you're with us," Lance said with a grin.  
  
2 hours later in a park with an excessive amount of alcohol consumed,  
  
"You know what? You guys are great, I haven't really had many friends before," Neo said with the slang of having 4 beers in her voice. "Don't mention it! You should have seen Toad and Fred. I'm the only guy who actually had a social life before the hood," Lance said with an also slurred voice. "You two know what? I think that the moon is brighter than the sun, it just seems so much. so much, BIGGER!" Tabitha said, she'd drank the most out of them and Toad was smoking something in the corner as she said this, it was not a cigarette either. "We better get back, the blue bitch will be back tomorrow and she's gonna have us do stuff," Fred said. The Brotherhood stumbled to Lance's jeep. "You sure we should drive?" Neo asked. "I will, I'm not drunk! You all have no stomach for alcohol compared to the Blob!" Freddy said with a big grin. "Rub it in why don't ya?" Lance said and sat in the back as the jeep drove off. Neo fell asleep in the back, plagued by nightmares of her recent actions; she had been very good at ignoring what she had done in her conscious, but not in her subconscious. "Hey guys, Neo's freaking out," Lance said as she started to cry in her sleep and thrash in the back of the jeep. "Shit, we didn't do any drugs," Toad said. "It's a nightmare I bet," Fred said. "What you mean?" Tabitha asked. "I overheard Mystique, I think she killed some people," The Blob said. "Oh," Everyone said in reply. The next to pass out of course was Tabitha, and Toad just sat back casually, completely baked waiting to arrive home, and awaiting what the next day would bring.  
  
***  
  
I also knew I said I would have 2 characters join the BH, but I'm going to have to do the other after some other stuff, it was too hard to get it all done in one chapter and make it look good.  
  
This is a small chapter because the next one is going to be huge, massive changes occur which is one reason why this is called 'A Dark Future'. Will New York survive the battle that is to come? Fate seems to be guiding 3 people towards a conflict there, what will happen?  
  
The next chapter will be separated into 5 parts in the end, and I hope its good enough, I've got some kick ass plans for the Hellfire Club after that. I've got some ideas for Sinister and the Marauders, but nothing is confirmed yet. To put it lightly, next chapter you'll see some serious shit go down, and cause even more serious shit to go down.  
  
BTW, to make up for the shortness of this chapter, and believe me it will, the next chapter is about, 10-11 pages typed on word. so, about 5000-6000 words, keep that in mind.  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. 


	8. Rumble in the Concrete Jungle

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OC Tyler Klimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Son gomay videl Goku- No, Ana is not in the next chapter, if you do see her, it would be more around chapters 11-12, there are some other things that need to be written before new characters come in.  
  
Pyroizhot- sorry, but I'm gonna have to postone the arrival of your character too, but hey, at least we know he's coming right?  
  
Sorry if this chapter seems a bit focused on Tyler, but this is supposed to be his chapter.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 8- Rumble in the Concrete Jungle  
  
Tyler jumped off the pickup with Gambit and Pyro following. He walked into the night city and stood looking at the full moon. "What's up with ya mate? Ya ain't said much," Pyro asked. "I don't know, something is going to happen tonight, I can feel it," Tyler said with a face that looked deadly serious. "You're freaking us out here monami," Gambit said. "I don't know why, you two go ahead, I'm gonna go take a walk, Wanda and Piotr is in the city," Tyler then said. "How do you know?" Pyro asked. "I don't know," Avatar said. Gambit and Pyro gave each other puzzled looks and quickly went deeper into New York for answers.  
  
Specter landed on a building, feeling new power in himself for some reason. He looked over the massive city of millions and didn't know why, but felt a tragedy coming. He was afraid of people right now. "There still people," He said to himself. "But how do I know something is going to happen?" He asked himself.  
  
DJ jumped out of his hijacked car and looked around the night Downtown area. He growled lightly to himself. "There here," He said.  
  
War stood in front of DJ with 4 people behind him, all too familiar indeed, Colossus, the Scarlet Witch, Sunspot and Night Crawler. All where in there battle attire, thought you can't really tell with Roberto. Kurt also had something very interesting, a very sharp and very deadly sword.  
  
"The first casualty of war I see," War said to DJ. "Casualties," Came a voice from above and Specter landed beside DJ. "Mike?" DJ asked. "Hey DJ, can't let ya die alone can I?" Michael said with a grin. "Now then, let's stop these guys," Michael added. "Yea," DJ said with enthusiasm. "Do you two idiots actually think you're a match for the horsemen of Apocolypse? Let alone me?" War snapped. Just then a glowing card landed in front of him and exploded. War jumped back and turned to his right. "Another?" He said looking crossed. "More than one monami," Gambit said and picked up a pipe and charged it and threw it viciously it at War, it exploded on contact and War stumbled back. "The name is Gambit. Remember it." Remy said looking serious. Pyro came out behind him. "This looks about right, 4 for 4," War said grinning. "Prove yourselves horsemen, as worthy of our master," War said gesturing to the 4 horsemen. "Yes," They all said in a zombie like voice.  
  
All battles take place during the same time and will be marked with a *** to specify who is fighting.  
  
***Gambit vs. Sunspot***  
  
Remy saw the man transform, he thought he could only do it in sunlight; he looked at the full moon and snarled. "Shit," He said and turned back to be drop kicked by Sunspot and hit a wall hard nearly breaking through. He got up groaning and noted that was not Sunspot's full power. 'He must only get a fraction of it in the moonlight,' Remy thought. *Note, Roberto in the comics actually can do that*  
  
Gambit got ready for Roberto's next attack as the solar powered horsemen rushed towards him. Gambit quickly pulled out his staff and jumped into the air, he did a spin and landed low to the ground and knocked out Sunspot's legs with his staff, before Sunspot even hit the ground Gambit swung the staff upwards and caught Roberto in the back of the neck. Roberto spun quickly in the air and landed on his face with a sickening thud. Gambit let out a sigh until Sunspot got up glaring at him. "Shit," Gambit said and Sunspot came at him again.  
  
Roberto landed a hard punch on Gambit's cheek and sent the Cajun flying back, Gambit landed on his feet and pulled out 3 cards and charged them, Roberto on a mad dash came at him and Gambit threw the cards, one hit each leg and one hit his chest. Roberto's legs where knocked out by the explosion first and then the card in the chest blasted him flying back and he hit the side of a moving car and smashed right through the drivers side, killing the driver. Gambit frowned at the sight. "Oops," He said to himself.  
  
Sunspot got out of the wreck and picked up the small car and lifted it above his head and turned to Gambit. "Today is not Remy's day," Gambit said frowning. Roberto threw the car and Remy barely dodged when he got up Robert landed a vicious attacked on Gambit's face and attacked viciously with punches and kicks, Gambit felt a few of his ribs break and his left arm and went flying back from one last hit that sent him into the side of a SUV, Gambit dented into it.  
  
Remy breathing heavily with a head wound that let blood down his forehead now and he panted as he got up. "Alright, come and get me you stupid son of a bitch," Gambit said. The Mesmero controlled Sunspot rushed towards him and did a jump kick. Gambit pulled out of the way and Roberto kicked into the SUV. Gambit saw his chance; he put his hands on the vehicle and kinetically charged it. He ran for all he was worth and hid around a corner. The SUV exploded in a massive blast. Remy turned around the corner and looked at the wreckage and sat against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. Just then, Roberto stumbled out, he looked injured, but sadly still battle worth. "You've gotta be shitting me," Gambit said looking very pissed off.  
  
Sunspot rushed towards him and Gambit rolled to the side as Roberto put a hole through the wall he was leaning on. Gambit returned with a hit from his staff to Sunspot's ribs. Roberto snarled and backhanded Remy away. Gambit got to his feet and knew he had to come up with a plan. Sunspot came towards him once more and Gambit looked at his stiff and sighed, he charged it and threw it like a spear, the staff hit Roberto right in the abdomen and exploded after Roberto went back and gasped.  
  
Remy pulled out 15 cards and charged them in his still useable hand. He charged them and threw them directly at the exploded area, another massive explosion ensued. Gambit pulled out 12 more and Roberto ran out of the flames roaring, he charged the cards and threw them at the badly injured Roberto at point blank range. The explosion blasted out hitting both and knocking both out.  
  
***Tyler***  
  
Tyler walked over to a motorcyclist and elbowed him off his sports bike; he then saw some explosions coming from down town and revved the bike. He took off at full speed weaving between cars and pulled a wheeling and managed to jump one as he headed there. He noted that the police had now cut off the area and continued to drive and took a jump off a police car and continued heading towards down town, spite some small arms fire shooting at him.  
  
***Colossus vs. Specter***  
  
Specter dodged from the side as the 7'5 metallic Russian charged him. He had no idea how to stop this monster. He pointed his hands at him to block when Colossus made his next charge and two massive energy bolts blasted out, hitting Colossus in the chest and making him fall over. Michael looked at his hands; they had just fired two orange energy bolts. 'That's the new power I felt in me,' He thought looking shocked. He had no more time to think as he was punched by Colossus and sent flying into the air. He held his ribs in pain, 2 broken, from one punch. "Dude, that was not cool," Specter groaned floating in the sky. He flew to the side as Piotr threw a car at him. "Damn Sunday drivers," He growled and flew down and right past Colossus. Colossus attempted to attack but Specter was too fast. Before Colossus could turn he was blasted in the back and sent flying forward and hit a bus, breaking into it. The people inside had recently been evacuated, so no one was injured. Specter then opened up on the bus with everything he had.  
  
Energy blast after energy blast hammered into the vehicle, it had long since exploded but Specter kept firing. Colossus walked out and pushed through the blasts and was now coming right at Specter, who was shooting for all he was worth. He turned invisible, but for some reason Colossus could still follow him. *Mesmero is guiding him through a mind link to show where Michael is, based on where he detects his mind*.  
  
Specter flew into the air and turned visible, realizing it was pointless to be invisible. 'Alright, how do you stop a crazed man made of metal who could literally tear you in two with a gesture of his arms?' He asked himself. 'You don't,' His mind reminded him. He gulped and dodged another car that was thrown at him. He saw the car land on the street totally destroyed. 'Gravity is your friend,' He thought grinning and flew directly at Colossus.  
  
Specter flew 50 feet at 200 mph into a jump kick, breaking his own leg and Colossus fell over from the force. Specter hobbled to one foot. "Not my smartest plan," He said to himself frowning at Colossus got up. He then got another plan, a much better one.  
  
Michael flew at Colossus once again and picked him up from behind. He flew directly into the sky holding Colossus. He could barely keep control of the flight at the Russian's arms flailed and hit him once or twice, each time he felt the bone snap where it hit, his shoulder was broken but now he still pushed on, they where 900 feet in the air. "Nose dive!" Michael said laughing as he went straight towards the ground and let go of Colossus about 200 feet from the ground after flying towards the ground at top speed. He pulled up and managed to slow down enough but landed himself in the park and lay there injured and barely conscious, bleeding badly as well, just hoping for help to arrive.  
  
Colossus stumbled to his feet; he had hit the ground with the force of a meteorite. He stumbled around for a few more moments and just collapsed.  
  
***Pyro vs. Wanda***  
  
Pyro let flames run out of flame throwers grinning manically at Wanda. Wanda just stood there in a zombie like fashion. "Come on Shella, this ain't any fun unless you do something," Pyro said frowning. She put her hands up and the flames moved down and attacked him. Pyro was not affected thanks to his suit. "Sorry love, you've gotta do better then that," Pyro said. "Right, now I'll get you for that," Pyro said and went right up to her and was blasted by a hex beam and went flying back. "Right then," Pyro said shaking off the attack.  
  
Wanda walked towards him and fired another hex beam. Pyro dodged to the side and fired his flamers at her, she hexed the flames and they turned into snakes of fire and started to attack Pyro who shut down the fire and snarled at her. "This ain't over love, I'll get ya," Pyro snarled and decided on another approach, physical combat. He came up to her and threw a punch, using her abilities of probability, Pyro slipped and broken his pinky finger on his left hand. "Right, I'll do you for that," Pyro said angrily and managed to land a hard knee on Wanda's stomach. She gasped and stepped back holding her mid section. He then pointed his flamers at her and blasted them at her. Wanda was taken by surprise and hit by the flames and rolled back and to avoid them. She was not burned but that hurt and she got ready for his next move.  
  
Pyro laughed against and let loose with 2 more fireballs and she saw her opening. He was ready to dodge a hex bolt, but not this. Wanda ran directly at him and past the two fireballs. Pyro didn't know how to react when she landed a hand kick on his stomach. She then hexed him at point blank range and sent him flying back and his head first into a car. Pyro passed out.  
  
***Zero vs. Night Crawler***  
  
Zero dodged a swing of Kurt's sword just barely, it cut one of his long bangs off through and that scared him. He rolled backwards with his enhanced agility and Kurt came in with his sword, slashing at him. He barely managed to dodge as the two agile warriors went through the street.  
  
DJ kicked Kurt away and put his hand up, a moment later a like solid spike of rock shot out of the ground under Kurt who teleported out of the way of the impaling spear like creation. Kurt teleported behind DJ and slashed him down the back, DJ did a strong back kick and sent his fellow furred mutated human back into a street lamp. Kurt shook it off and got up once more and came at DJ. He teleported around him with bursts of speed and DJ jumped to the side just as Kurt came in with a slash, but before DJ could do another thing Kurt double kicked him in the side. DJ went back and he himself hit a lamppost.  
  
DJ snarled as he got up and ducked just as Kurt's blade cut the post off, where his head used to be. DJ looked shocked and scared, that blade was too dangerous. He noted a small fire from a destroyed car from the fight between Colossus and Michael, he pointed his hand at it and the flames drew off and blasted Kurt into a wall, making him drop his sword.  
  
Zero stood in front of Kurt now, and felt blood coming down his back under his leather armor like battle attire. Kurt's eyes shot open and the furry mutant tackled the slightly larger furry mutant to the ground. Kurt punched DJ in the face and DJ flipped him over and landed a hard elbow on Kurt's face. Kurt's head tilted to the side, his tongue came out of his mouth and his eyes rolled into his head. He was still breathing, but the blow had knocked him out.  
  
Zero had been surprised about his power; he didn't have that kind of control over earth and fire before the fight. He turned to see Wanda standing victorious over his supposed enemy Pyro. 'Well then, looks like it's down to me. and her,' He thought.  
  
***Back to normal real time, beyond this point nothing is in the meanwhile stage unless I dictate otherwise***  
  
The Zombie like Wanda stared at DJ who gulped, from what he had heard, this was the Scarlet Witch, and that was not good based on what his friends said she could do. "Alright then," He said looking slightly frightened. "Let's do this," He added looking slightly fearful. "No," A voice boomed from above.  
  
War landed between the two. "This was pathetic, you all fail, so you will all die," War said. "None of you are worthy of the master," He added. "What ever man, you're kinda insane you know that dude?" DJ said and was blasted by an energy beam from him. Wanda dezombified and looked around. "Where am I?" She asked and was blasted. Mesmero came out of the shadows. "Go to the top of the world once more, and asked the master on what to do," War said. "Of course herald of the almighty," Mesmero said and disappeared into the night. "Now to purge this area of life," War said until he heard something from the background. He listened carefully, it sounded odd, and it was a buzzing like sound mixed with that of an engine. 'A motorcycle?' He asked himself mentally.  
  
War turned to see a blue motorcycle stop about 15 feet away and a large man got off of it and walked towards him. He stopped after about 5 feet.  
  
Tyler looked at the unconscious DJ, who seemed to be coming too. He glanced over and then noticed Wanda, and then Piotr; he also noticed Pyro, Kurt, Sunspot and Gambit. Gambit was starting to come to, while Kurt was flat out with Sunspot and Pyro. He noticed Colossus get up and looked very badly injured.  
  
Tyler glanced at War and narrowed his eyes. He took off his sunglasses and threw them away. "I'm going to kill you," Avatar said. War laughed slightly. "Is that so? I very much doubt you could end my life. no one alive has been good enough to end my life... except Apocolypse," He said sounding disappointed. A wind blew past and Tyler's Trench coat blew back slightly. "Well, then I guess you haven't fought me yet have you?" Tyler asked. War chuckled lightly. "So be it, you will die here and now then I suppose," War said and pulled up his large axe. "Talk is cheap," Tyler stated. "So it is," War said and dashed forwards.  
  
Tyler stood there as War swung his axe upwards. He knew it couldn't hurt it. It swung up the side of his face and he titled back in pain and felt a warm sensation on his face.  
  
Tyler put his hand to where he felt the sensation. He then pulled it away. "Blood?" He gasped. He felt up where he'd been cut. He had been struck starting just under the eye and between the right side the noise; it went up the noise around where the forehead starts, and ended at the forehead, it was in total 3 inches long, sadly about the height difference between he and War. Tyler was in shock, he was supposed to be impenetrable. "How?" He gasped at War. "What do you mean? Weapons do that you fool," He snapped. "I'm supposed to be impenetrable!" He shouted in a rage. "This axe cuts through anything," War responded smirking. Tyler snarled and went at him. He dodged under a swing from the axe and grabbed it. He and War stood there struggling over the weapon and Tyler managed to knock him over. War released the axe and Tyler threw it as hard as he could on a 90 degree angle to the sky. "NO!" War shouted angrily. "That was a gift. from the master. how DARE you!" He snapped.  
  
"I no longer will jest, this will end, and you will die," War said. "Are you prepared to see my true powers?" War asked. "Remember, I said talk is cheap," Tyler said smirking. War just grinned. "We'll see," He said.  
  
With incredible speed War slammed his fist into Tyler's stomach; he then elbowed him in the top of the head, since Tyler had bent over in pain from the first hit, and kicked him 30 feet down the street. Tyler jumped to his feet from the ground and snarled. War rushed towards him and threw a punch, Tyler ducked under it and threw one of his own, and War dodged his head to the side. Tyler snarled and kicked, but War was too fast, War threw one of his own and Avatar jumped over him and did a flip in the air, landed behind him a few feet away, turned around and rushed towards him. War turned and jumped a good 10 feet back, and then to the side. Tyler rushed at top speeds and caught up, throwing a punch, but War was too fast and moved once again. Avatar followed again and this time caught War in the face with a hard kick that sent the horsemen back.  
  
Avatar threw a punch and it was dodged and then threw another to the same fate. War did a side kick but Tyler this time dodged; he then dodged a punch and came in with one of his own, which was dodged. Tyler quickly noticed that War was rebounding from the attack and kicked at Tyler, who luckily dodged. Tyler punched War in the face that went back and then ran full speed at Tyler and kicked him in the face, sending him flying back.  
  
Tyler snarled as he picked himself up and ran at War, he attacked with blinding fury with punch after punch and War barely dodged each one. Tyler over extended one punch and War jumped out of the way, Avatar saw a chance for a move to come in and followed quickly and attempted to kick War's leg out, War jumped over the leg and kicked Tyler in the back of the head, Avatar skidded forward his feet dragging along the ground.  
  
Both Avatar and War then glared at one another from afar. Avatar rushed at the ancient mutant in a rage and threw a right with fury backing it, War put up his arms and blocked it, the two skidded along the ground even after trying to stop and Tyler pulled back his other arm and threw a hard left to an unguarded area in the block, and caught War right up the side of the right side of his face, War's head tilted back in pain and Tyler started to jab him in the face with his right, hitting him 4 times. Tyler pulled back his left for another assault while still jabbing and threw it, War ducked under it and kicked Avatar into the sky.  
  
Tyler fell to the ground and quickly jumped to his feet. He saw War just as he came in with an overextended kick, he moved slightly out of the way and with all his strength slammed an elbow into War's chest and sent him 40 feet into the side of a building.  
  
Everyone who was conscious watched in awe of the fight, they where moving so fast and yet so gracefully. "That does it!" War shouted as he pulled himself out of wall. Tyler didn't understand he looked confused until War put his hand up and pointed at him, a green ball energy appeared in his hand. Tyler quickly turned around. "RUN AWAY NOW!" He shouted to the other mutants. The energy ball was released and Tyler dodged, it hit a building behind him and it exploded outwards. Everyone fled as best they could before the blinding blast of light and energy overtook them.  
  
Tyler got up and his shirt and trench coat had been blown off by the blast. Ruined building all around him for as far as the eye could see, he saw dead humans hanging out of the buildings and looked around frantically for his fellow mutants. He then turned to see War getting up. War immediately turned to him and jumped at him.  
  
War threw a punch while in his jump and Tyler blacked it tilting back with the strength of the hit. Avatar returned the punch with his own hard right, which was barely blocked by War. War then punched Tyler in the shoulder, it was aimed for his chest but Tyler had turned in time. Tyler turned back and threw a left punch which hit a right punch from War, the two punches had collided.  
  
War and Tyler then threw a punch at the same time and hit each other in the face and both went about 5 feet back. They both hit the ground and jumped to there feet. Tyler and War then roared at the same time and ran towards each other. Tyler attacked with ferocity and so did War, both throwing punches with lighting speeds but both dodged and blocked, anyone from the side would see they where going too fast for the eye to keep up with coherently.  
  
Tyler tilted and moved with the punches as he blocked and threw them, tilting back and forth with War, they where throwing about 2 punches a second each. At last Tyler caught a punch from War and threw one of his own; it was then caught by War.  
  
The two snarled at each other and locked hands in a test of strength both growling and looking at each other with hate in there eyes.  
  
Tyler and War where pushing themselves to the limit and Tyler started to be pushed back, it seemed like his arms where going to buckle. He then remembered something, after that blast, he saw no sign of Wanda or anyone, and if that was so.  
  
He roared in agonizing rage and pushed forward. War looked shocked as his glowing green eyes turned to ones of panic as Tyler pushed forward, War's arms buckled under the pressure as the two inhumanely strong mutants locked in battle. Tyler then did one last show of power; he pushed War's arms in, and then pulled out from the sides and then back. Avatar tore War's arms completely off and blood blasted out as War screamed out in pain, Tyler discarded the arms. War continued to scream as blood sprayed out of his body and covered over almost everything. Tyler then pulled back his right arm and went low to the ground and narrowed his eyes. "Game over," Tyler said and went straight at War and shot his arm out and it extended into a massive uppercut that hit War in the cheek, crushing his cheek bone and sending him flying into the air and blood still spewed out of his body and he spiraled in the air. 200 feet into the sky he stopped his climb towards the heavens and dropped like a rock, he landed head first, already dead.  
  
Tyler looked around frantically; his body was aching from everything. He looked around frantically. "Wanda! Gambit! SOMEONE!" He shouted in shock. He looked around almost crying at the thought of loosing his friends. He then noticed something in the corner of his eye in a destroyed building he ran over and quickly pulled some debris off. He found a broken Scarlet Witch lying there with multiple small cuts. He quickly tried to assess the damage that had been done. He checked her pulse and then noted that she had 4 broken ribs, her left wrist was broken, and so was her right ankle. He also noted, just be common sense, she most likely had a concussion. He glanced over the area for anyone else, anything. He had no idea how far that explosion even went, no clue at all, or where he was. From what he gathered, this wasn't where it originated. He carefully pulled Wanda up into his arms and held her tightly to him. "Don't die on me, I know for a fact I can't wake you up with that concussion, I know I should but you wouldn't be able to wake up anyway," He said to her unconscious form. "Just don't die," Tyler said sadly and walked down the street, looking for a vehicle that was not completely destroyed.  
  
Tyler found a car and carefully put her in the back seat. He got in the front and easily hot wired it, simply uncovering the steering wheel and manually starting it. He then noted something, he was badly injured, he could feel fractures all over his body, and the pain was almost unbearable, he then noted he had dozens of small bruises and 2 or 3 huge ones. He hit the gas and wondered where to go, but then knew one place where he could get safe haven, or at least hoped it was.  
  
DJ woke up slowly; it smelled like dust and death around him. He opened his eyes completely and focused to see an unconscious Pyro lying in front of him. "The hell?" He asked himself. "Are you alright?" Kurt asked sitting there. "You!" DJ said in fear. "Vhat?" Kurt asked. "You tried to kill me!" He said in shock. "Listen, I voke up about a fifteen minutes ago, when I did, I saw you, and Pyro near one another with a big explosion coming tovards you, so I teleported us out of zere," Kurt said. "You vhere the only one's I saw," Kurt then added. "There where others," DJ said sadly. "Vhat happened?" Kurt asked, holding the sword he'd woken up with closely. "Don't ask. not right now," DJ said. "Alright DJ, but I'm going to have to find a vay to contact the professor, I'm sure he'll let you and Pyro go vonce he gets us," Kurt said. "Yea. sure, whatever," DJ said. The idea of facing his cousin wasn't a pleasant one. "And. thanks for saving me back there," DJ said.  
  
Gambit woke up in a place with burning trees near him. Colossus stood there with a young man over his shoulder, the mutant Michael, who was bleeding rather extensively. "I will carry you to a place where we can get help," Colossus said. Gambit couldn't move he felt too strapped with pain. His jaw was also broken so he couldn't even reply, and he barely got off a nod before slipping back into unconsciousness.  
  
Roberto woke up floating in the Hudson. "What the hell?" He asked. He immediately made his way to shore, and tried to remember what he'd been doing.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Tyler pulled up to the Brotherhood boarding house, on the way rescue crews and police/firemen where franticly headed towards NYC, including the military. Tyler noted while driving, that at least 66% of New York was destroyed, and down town was almost completely leveled, it was a miracle anyone but him, War and Colossus survived the blast.  
  
Tyler pulled Wanda out of the car carefully and lifted her up and headed towards the door, he himself could barely remain awake, from exhaustion, blood loss from bruises and his cut, as well as just pain. He heat butted the door lightly to know as both his arms where holding the wounded Scarlet Witch. Lance opened the door and his jaw dropped at the sight of them. "Please, she needs medical attention, I don't care about me, make me leave later, but please help her," Tyler begged looking desperate. Lance didn't exactly know what to say, Mystique wasn't there. "What the hell happened?" Lance asked in shock, "We had a little fight in New York," Tyler said. Lance's eyes widened, everyone had been watching the news, it was considered one of the biggest tragedies in history, two million confirmed dead. Lance didn't know what to say, but then gathered his courage, he could just turn them way. "Come in, put her on the table, I'll see if I can get some help," Lance said. Tyler took Wanda into the kitchen and put her on the table counter.  
  
It was 2 am right now and Neo wondered why Lance had gotten her to get up. She came down the stairs to see Wanda on the counter with Tyler standing there. "Holy shit," She said. Toad was the next to arrive. "Snookums!" He shouted in terror. "You did this!" He snapped and jumped at Tyler. Tyler was so weakened, he was actually tackled over and Toad attacked with punches. Lance came up behind Todd and clubbed him in the back of the head with a wooden board. 'This is serious, if Tyler is that worn out,' Lance thought. Fred came in next and finally Tabitha. "We need Mystique, now," Lance said. "Well, she told us to call her in emergencies," Tabitha said. "Alright, get the phone," Lance ordered. Tabitha picked up the phone and dialed Mystique immediately.  
  
"This is for emergencies only, I swear if you're pranking me at 2 am, I'll kill you," Mystique said. "We've got injured, it's pretty bad," Tabitha said. "Ugh, fine I'll be right over," Mystique said.  
  
10 minutes later,  
  
Mystique flew into the window in her bird form and morphed into her normal self. "Oh. oh this is too good," She said smirking seeing the two 'wounded'. "You let them in? Traitors don't get medical attention," Mystiques said grinning evilly. "Please, help Wanda, I don't care about me, please just help her," Tyler begged. Mystique looked at the pleading young man and sighed. "Fine," She snapped. "How did this happen?" She asked immediately. "I dunno, Wanda, Colossus went missing, Pyro and Gambit went ahead, then I found this weird mutant. we fought, I won, Wanda was the only one I could save, I couldn't find the others. If I could have even found the guys who weren't on Magneto's side I would have saved them, I noticed 3, one was Sunspot, another I couldn't recognize, he had brown fur and looked similar to Night Crawler, and. well, Night Crawler," Tyler said. Mystique glared at him. "How dare you LYE, Night Crawler died," She snapped. "He very well may have back there, but he was there," Tyler said. "Now please, help her," Tyler urged. "Fine," Mystique snapped. Tyler smiled and got up off the chair, he didn't make it out of the kitchen before he collapsed, his task was done and he finally gave in to the pain and fatigue. Lance, Tabitha and Fred rushed over to him.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Kurt saw the Velocity hovering overhead. DJ gulped as he saw Hank jump out with a look of worry on his face. "DJ!" He shouted and ran over hugging his cousin. "Come on, we gotta get you outta here," Hank urged. Wolverine got Pyro and Kurt teleported.  
  
On route to the Mansion,  
  
DJ had noted Sunspot was on the Velocity as well on the way back. Kurt had explained everything to the Professor as well. DJ was just so tired, even though he had been out cold, he couldn't stay away, and let unconsciousness take him. Kitty immediately noticed and moved over to help Hank check his injuries on the flight back.  
  
In New York,  
  
Piotr carried both Gambit and Michael until he got to a pay phone, he picked it up, this was the 5th one he tried, and the other 4 had been dead. He lifted the receiver and dialed Magneto's personal number, only he and Pietro knew it, Magneto didn't trust the others enough to use it responsibly. "What Pietro? It's 2 am?" Magneto snapped. "Magneto, it is I, Piotr, I am in trouble and I require your assistance," Colossus said. "Where have you been?" Magneto snapped. "I do not know, please send help," Colossus finished. Magneto hung up and got into his battle attire and headed out.  
  
3 Metal pods landed before Colossus and Magneto got out to see Piotr with the wounded. "What happened?" Magneto asked, but more like ordered to know, because of Colossus did not answer, he would find his life very quickly ended.  
  
***  
  
Phew, that was a big chapter, took me almost 4 hours to finish, so be grateful for it! Anyway, next chapter will have what in the end happens and the political situation, some Iceman will be in it as well.  
  
Also, I think I'm going to add Action to the Genre, mainly because that's the most common thing in almost all chapters. It has everything really. tragedy, romance, angst, but the most common thing seems to be action, and one of the biggest pleasers, so, it's from now on. a General/Action! LoL!  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. 


	9. Backlash

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OC Tyler Klimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
This Chapter is going to focus on everyone equally I hope, so it should be fairly long, once again, I hope.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 9- Backlash  
  
Colossus finished explaining to Magneto what had happened, or at least what he knew happened. Michael was being treated along with Gambit, and Colossus had also been treated, but his resistance to damage had saved him from too bad of beating. "So. Wanda, Pyro and Tyler are. dead?" Magneto asked, for the first time in a long time, he was lost for words. Colossus was very sad and nodded regretfully, "As far as I know master Magneto," He said frowning. "I see," Magneto said. "Do you know what happened to this, 'War'?" Magneto asked, "Unknown, he may have died in the blast," Colossus said.  
  
Michael started to wake and looked at the unfamiliar surroundings, and saw Magneto and Colossus, he also noted his leg was in a cast, and he had other bandages. "Sit down, we'll talk later," Magneto said as Colossus left. "Who are you?" Michael asked looking worried, "I am Magneto," Eric said. Michael knew the name all too well and gulped back his fear.  
  
"Listen, it's great to see the great Magneto and all, but I just wanna go home," Michael said. "You are home Michael, you are home," Magneto said with a friendly smile. "Like fucking hell I'm home," Mike said and pointed his one good arm at Magneto and blasted him. Magneto got up and used his powers to make a piece of metal restrain his arm. "Not smart," Magneto said angrily. Michael gulped and looked scared as the master of Magnetism came towards him. "You will learn to respect your betters," Magneto said and raised his hand.  
  
At the Xavier Institute,  
  
Pyro and DJ looked at one another. "I don't think we belong here mate," Pyro said. "REALLY?" DJ said sarcastically. "Come on now mate, we were on the same side last night, give me a break," John said. "Whatever," Was DJ's reply. He had a nice long talk with his cousin about why he should return to the institute, something he did not relish, because it was expected of him it seemed like. It almost seemed like the, 'we saved you, you owe us,' mentality. DJ looked over at the other bed where Scott lay, visor and all. He noticed something, Scott rolled over. "HANK!" DJ shouted.  
  
Henry came quickly and saw Cyclops move. Hank was now performing a lot of tests and then looked at DJ. "He's going to come to within the next 4 hours," Hank said smiling happily. "Cool. so, can I go now?" DJ asked. Hank frowned sadly. "Yes DJ. you can go now, so can you John, your injuries will take some time to heal, but you should be able to be with your respected teams," Beast said sadly. "Thanks cuz," Zero said and slowly got up and hugged his cousin.  
  
DJ got up and limped out of the institute and headed home. He noticed Pyro was limping near him until he got the garage. He grinned and got in Scott's car and started to hot wire it. DJ smirked and turned towards the direction of the boarding house.  
  
Meanwhile, at the boarding house,  
  
Tyler saw the bright blue light blasting into him as his body warped around him, all he could do is scream in pain, and he saw his body slowly tearing apart in the blue light as he saw Ray Crisp glaring at him with energy blasting out around him with a furious look on his face. Tyler felt his body come apart and slowly rip away and blast into the way of power as he slowly disintegrated, the only thing he was able to do is scream.  
  
Tyler woke up being shaken to wake. "Holy shit!" Tabitha said. "Dude! What was that?" Toad asked. "Wha? What do you mean?" Tyler asked breathing unevenly and heavily, covered in cold sweat. "You screamed man, like, it was the scariest shit we've seen around here in a while," Lance said. Tyler put his hand to his face and looked down, he was now bandaged up. "Mystique fixed you up, said she owed you for the information yo," Toad said. Tyler just nodded slightly still looking out of it. "What was it?" Neo asked. "What was what?" Tyler replied quickly to his own defense. "The dream, what was it?" Neo repeated. Tyler gulped. "It was from when I was almost killed by Spyke, Berserker, Specter and Storm," Tyler said shaking slightly. "I still have nightmares about it, feeling your body trying to tear itself apart but unable to." Tyler said looking scared and his eyes where glazed over. "Nothing is more frightening. or more painful," He finally said and got off the couch. He looked in the window and saw his reflection, it was raining outside he also noted. He was scarred, from the blade of that maniac last night. He drew his finger over the now healing wound, he was also covered in blood, most of which belonged to War. "That bastard," He snarled. He then turned to the kitchen and his eyes widened. "Wanda," He said to himself and Toad hopped in front of him. "She's fine, and she doesn't wanna talk to you yo," Toad said. "She didn't say that," Lance said. Tyler glared at Toad and grabbed him. "Oh god. not again," Toad said before having his head smashed through a wall.  
  
Avatar walked in to see Wanda, she had her arm in a cast and sling, and her ankle was in a cast as well. "Tyler?" She asked smiling, she had a few bandages on as well it would seem. Tyler sat across from her. "How are you?" He asked. "From the screaming I just heard, I should ask you that," Wanda said seriously. "It's nothing, just another problem to my list, and believe me Wanda, it's a long list," He said looking sad. "Anyway, we'll find your dad and get out of here, ok?" He asked. She nodded. "Tyler, you saved me?" She asked, "Yea," Avatar replied. "Thank you," She said smiling friendly. He smiled back. "Hey, just doing my job right?" He said now grinning. She smirked, "Sure," Wanda said purposely making it sound questioning. "By the way, you REALLY need a shower, the blood and sweat are kinda. gross," Wanda added. "Really? I hadn't noticed," Tyler said frowning, but with a sarcastic tone. Wanda mentally smiled, knowing she's the reason why they actually survived, just before the blast opened up, she had changed the probability of everyone in the immediate areas survive to one that was about 99.9%... That's in fact the real reason why she past out again.  
  
Back in New York City,  
  
Iceman walked around the rubble of the Hellfire club. "Fucking bullshit," He snarled angrily. The estate had been in the blast radius to put it lightly. He glanced around for any survivors. "Come on, SHAW! PIERCE! EMMA!" He shouted. "Ugh," He heard the familiar tone. "Shaw," Iceman said as Sebastian got up. "I hate that," Shaw said. "Anyone else alive?" He asked. "Yes," Pierce said holding the unconscious Emma. "Good, well, looks like we're going to have to get a new base of ops eh?" Bobby said. "Yes, it seems we are, and what about the other members coming?" Shaw asked. "Yea, we better meet them at the airport," Robert said. "Come on, and we'll see if we can't find a place to rest up in this now shitty city," Bobby said looking over the mass destruction around them. "Well, looks like the limousines are completely destroyed, and the drivers are dead. I'm guessing we're going to have to go on foot?" Shaw asked. "Gee Sebastian, I never thought you'd figure that one out," Bobby said rolling his icy eyes as he took his ice form.  
  
At the Mansion  
  
Charles Xavier watched the TV with a frown, not even he could prevent what was to pass. "I beg my fellow Americans, no, my fellow HUMANS to endorse mutant registration! After the attack in the once beautiful city of New York, we cannot afford this kind of thing to happen again!" Senator Creed shouted on TV. "They don't understand, anyone who would do that would be able to avoid registration," Charles said frowning. He knew already that the law would be past, the real thing he had to do now was try to find a way to prepare for it, and he frowned knowing what he had to do. "Charles, he's awake," Hank said coming into the room.  
  
Scott's eyes slowly opened and he looked around, he had his visor on it would seem. He saw the professor and Hank looking at him smiling friendlily. "Scott, how are you feeling?" Xavier asked. "Like I've been hit by a 2 ton truck. why?" Scott asked. Hank looked slightly nervous. "You where in a brief coma Scott," Hank said. Scott frowned. "How is everyone?" He asked with pain in his voice. "Michael is missing in action, and we've got injuries floating about," Xavier said. "Jean?" He asked, "Fine," Hank replied. "When. when I get Bobby. I'm going to kill him," Scott hissed. "Too late I'm afraid, Robert died trying to attack the institute to get at you," Hank said frowning. Scott looked at the professor or nodded. Scott gulped down a lump in his throat, he really blamed himself in a way, admitted Bobby was out of control, but he had helped perpetuate the situation.  
  
Michael barely could keep his eyes open, Magneto had 'put him in his place', as he so artistically put it. "Autistically is more like it," Michael growled to himself. His eyes were swollen over from the attack. 'I'm stuck here. gotta play along until I get better,' He thought.  
  
At the boarding house,  
  
DJ stumbled through the Brotherhood house door and sat down after limping for a few minutes. "DJ!?" Lance asked in shock. "Heeey. my body hurts," DJ said smiling slightly. "No shit? What happened?" Lance asked. "Fight, last night, New York," He said. "You where there too huh?" Lance asked. Zero looked shocked. "You guys where there?" He asked. "NO! Two of our guests where," Lance said. DJ looked behind Lance to see Tyler and Wanda. "Holy shit, they made it," DJ said smirking. "You saw them?" Lance asked. "Hell with that, I watched Pyro fight Wanda," DJ said, "And I was supposed to fight Wanda, but some asshole with an axe attacked me," Zero said frowning. "Boy. did he attack me," He added noting his injuries. "How'd you survive?" Fred asked entering the room. "Kurt saved me, he saved Pyro too," Said DJ. "Oh, bet the boss lady will like that yo," Toad said hopping into the room. "Why?" DJ asked. "She was all convinced he was dead, so, meh," Toad said.  
  
Tyler left the kitchen and went up the steps and showered, he came back out, but his pants where still bloodied. He then went to his old room and removed a floor board and pulled something out of the ground and put the board back in place. "I forgot to leave with this last time," He said to himself and fastened the silver chain around his neck. The chain held up a small silver dragon with sapphire gem eyes. It was the only thing he had ever owned that was worth a lot of money aside from any drugs he had on him. He mainly hid it after he got there because of the obvious reason, Toad. "Shit, I'm gonna have to get a new shirt when I get back," He said angrily. He looked himself over in the old mirror in the room. "At least I've got my body in excellent shape," He said grinning at his physique, spite some bandages over where there where some fracturing. He smiled to himself looking down at the chain and item. He then went out the door and headed down the steps and heading back to the kitchen.  
  
At Magneto's ship  
  
Magneto sat frowning in his room. Pietro came in quickly with his casual smile. "You called dad?" He asked. "Sit down Pietro," Magneto said with a grim face. "What's wrong?" Pietro asked. "Wanda is most likely dead," Magneto said. "As is Tyler, and Pyro," He stated. "Wow wow wow, when did you hear this?" Pietro asked looking shocked. "Mike and Piotr told me what happened, there odds of survival is small, and Gambit is still out cold," Magneto said frowning. Pietro fought back tears at the idea of his twin being dead before any real reconciliation. "There's a chance she could be alright, right?" Pietro asked hopefully. "I mean, Piotr and Gambit lived," He added. "The probability of both of them surviving was as low as it was." Magneto stopped and realized what he said. "She very well could be alive," Magneto said. "We will wait here for some time," He added. "But. mutant registration may prove to be a problem; they just passed the law." Magneto said. "Any human who comes for us will not leave this place alive," Magneto then added.  
  
Brotherhood Boarding house,  
  
DJ watched the two in the kitchen still talking, no one had dared go in there, Tyler did not look like he was a good mood, and from what DJ saw last night, he was not someone you would wanna run into. DJ turned around and looked at his fellow Brotherhood members. "So, what are we gonna do now with that fucking law past?" He asked. "Mystique will know what to do!" Toad said. "Shut up Tolanski," Lance said. "I dunno, we'll find something though, don't worry about it DJ," Lance said. Just then the doorbell rang. "Don't worry about it?" DJ said looking disappointed at Lance, "Shut up," Lance snapped.  
  
DJ limped over and opened the door and 3 men where standing there, one with a clip board, and two fully battle dressed military personnel with M-16's. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Mutant registration, we're starting with known places," He said. "Name, age, powers, family members, and other people you know as mutants, tell us now," The man said. "Fuck you buddy," DJ snapped. The two men pulled up there guns. "Hostile! Down on the ground now!" One shouted. DJ blinked twice. Fred walked up and pushed him aside. He then grabbed the clip board and broke it, the men opened fire, doing nothing. Fred grabbed the guns and broke them, then grabbed the two officers and flinged them away with ease. "Gee, I guess this means we're going on a road trip?" Tabitha asked. "Why?" Neo asked. "There gonna send A LOT now," Lance said. "Everyone get ready for battle," He added.  
  
Tyler heard what just happened and looked over at Wanda. "We're leaving," He said quickly. "I can't walk Tyler," She said frowning. He picked her up and walked towards the door. "You're leaving?" Lance asked looking shocked. "I will not endanger us, thank you for your help, but I also don't want my boss thinking we are dead," Tyler stated and left for the car he stole the night earlier. He put Wanda in the back that looked ready to protest, but she was too injured and tired to put up any real fight. Tyler got in and started the car.  
  
"You ok?" Tyler asked. "No," Wanda replied. "We should have helped them," She added. "You're too important, and I'm not exactly in peek condition to help, and neither are you," Tyler said. "How sweet, such care for me?" Wanda said bitterly. The car stopped and Tyler turned his head. "Wanda, I know when shit is about to hit the fan and it is over there, unless they play it smart, us being there would only hinder them," He started. "Listen, I don't just wanna leave, but it's for the best," He said. "I've heard that line before," Wanda snarled and Tyler winced. "Don't be like this Wanda, please," He said, "Why not?! You're just going to take us back to my father, who I'm still not exactly on best terms with! You're the only one there who doesn't have to be! Pyro, Gambit and Colossus are all there from blackmail! Sabertooth and Omega Red want Wolverine, and then each other! None of them believe in that cause!" She screamed. Tyler just let his head sink.  
  
"I've had nothing to believe in my whole life alright? I grew up with nothing, hell, I've only even had one expensive thing in my life," He said clutching his dragon necklace. "And I think that your father's ideal is a great thing to strive for. I have a purpose alright? That does why I'm there, for something to finally fucking believe in, so all that suffering I did growing up wasn't for fucking nothing," He said in sorrow and anger. Wanda just looked at him with pity. "You know why I'm even there? My powers woke up when I saw my mother's murdered body alright? I killed 3 people, her killers, that night," He said. "Listen. Tyler." She started and was cut off. "When Magneto found me, I was in hypothermia in a parking lot; he gave me a new life! And something to work towards! Why shouldn't I stay?" He questioned. "Because, at what cost is this new utopia? How much blood is on your. our, hands." She answered his question, with another. He stopped and just looked forward. "Well?" Wanda snapped. "There just human," Tyler said almost trying to convince himself. "What were your parents then huh? If I'm not mistaken, they where human right?" Wanda pursued. She heard Tyler let out a heavy sigh. "I can't betray him Wanda, he needs me," Tyler said. "If you take us back there, your betraying me, are you going to betray me?" Wanda asked. Avatar looked at her one more time and saw the pleading look in her eyes. He balled his fists and sighed. "Alright, we'll have to get out of the country, since the closest place is Canada, we'll go there," Tyler said. Wanda looked shocked, she actually expected him to tell her off. "Listen, if we get caught on the way, I'll have to fight, and probably kill, but I promise I won't do it unless we have to alright?" He said. She just stared at him still looking shocked. "Alright then," He said to himself and hit the gas heading north.  
  
Magneto's ship,  
  
"Michael, I don't see why your acting like this, look what the humans did to you, look how fast they TURNED on you," Magneto said. "People you knew for years, even some where your parents friends I was informed," Magneto added. Raynor glared at him. "They didn't know, they where just scared, when people are scared, they try to deal with it," Mike said. "By eliminating it, we must defend ourselves Michael," Eric said. "Think about it, a place with no more pain for our people," Magneto said. "What we have to do is not make them scared anymore, make them understand," Michael said. "Another drone, Charles programs you all so well, it's a real pity," Magneto said frowning. "Listen PAL, I am afraid of people, you know that? But I'm more afraid of a fucking sick psycho like you than I could ever be of human beings," Raynor said. Magneto snarled and stormed out of the room.  
  
"You are lucky, he has nothing to insure your loyalty with," Colossus said coming into the room. "What do you mean?" Michael asked. "He is making sure my sister gets a medical treatment and continues getting it, that is why I work for him," Colossus said. "Gambit is doing it because he father needs the money, and Pyro does it to make sure his criminal record does not have him hauled off to jail," Piotr explained. Michael just stared at him with sympathy. "Do not let him get leverage, or you will not see the end of the tunnel of damnation he's put us on," Piotr said and left looking sad.  
  
Pyro pulled up to the ship in Scott's car and walked over to the sphere. "Home sweat home," He said frowning.  
  
Trask walked out of his cell lead by Nick Fury. "We're initiating a project that we need your help to do, you'll be given freedom in response, the project's name is, Sentinel," Fury explained. Trask grinned evilly after hearing that.  
  
The Professor looked at the 12 men at the doorstep. "We are here to register any mutants in the area," Said the lead man. "There are none here," Xavier said using his powers. "You came, and looked over everyone, and found nothing," He added. "Yes. we. found nothing, we have to go now," The lead man said as they left.  
  
Scott hugged Jean; they had not seen each other awake at least for some time. "Scott," Jean said with tears in her eyes. "It's ok Jean, I'm fine see?" Scott said smiling. He then looked at Hank who was in the lab looking over Iceman's coat for residue. Scott glared at the jacket. "He's alive," Scott hissed. Jean didn't understand. Scott walked over and snatched the coat and whipped it across the room and then blasted it. "He left that here! He left it here to more or less tell us he'll be back!" Scott shouted. Beast grabbed him from behind and tried to restrain him. "LET GO OF ME!" Scott roared as he was restrained. Logan came in a helped as Jean made Scott pass out. "What was that all about?" Logan asked in shock. "Don't ask," Hank said looking worried. "We better get his visor on and lock it in place," Hank said. "He's lost it hasn't he?" Logan asked. "No, he's just. bitter right now," Jean said sadly. "You sure?" Logan asked. "Yes," Jean replied, lying.  
  
Evan ran in to see what happened and saw the professor on the phone. "Yes, I understand, alright, everything will be fine I assure you," He said and hanged the phone up. "That's the third call today, 3 new students will be arriving by next week," Xavier said looking slightly happier. Evan nodded as the phone rang. "I got this one," He said and picked it up. "Xavier institute," He said cheerfully. "Evan," He heard a cold voice reply. He froze dead in his tracks hearing it. Xavier looked at him puzzled. "Yea, I'm just chilling, called to see how everyone was doing, how are you old buddy old pal?" Bobby asked. "You died," Evan almost whispered in fear. "Can't kill me like that Evan," He heard over the phone. "I want you to tell the professor I'll be coming back for my coat," Bobby said, "Give it a few weeks, tell Scott I said hi," He added and the line went dead. Evan stood there still with the phone to his ear. "Evan? Are you alright?" Xavier asked. Evan just stood there in shock and fear. "Evan? Evan?!" Charles asked more frantically, he was about to contact his mind when Evan hanged the phone up and looked sick. "He's alive," He finally said. "Who?" Charles asked. "B-B-Bobby," Evan choked out. "He says he's coming back because he forgot his coat, said in a few days to a few weeks," Evan said looking scared half to death. "Are you sure it was him?" Xavier asked sounding very concerned. Spyke nodded frantically. Charles looked grim and sighed.  
  
Bobby hanged up the payphone. "Alright guys," He said the Hellfire Club. "If there flight has been re routed, it will most likely be in the Washington airport by now, so we've got ourselves some drive to see our new friends huh?" Bobby asked. The 3 other Hellfire Club members nodded. "Shaw, have someone get us a car or something and get ready to drive us there," Iceman said.  
  
"Stop right there! We demand you stop and officially register or we will shoot to kill!" One man shouted. "NO ONE KILLS THE JUGGERNAUT!" Cain shouted, now without his helmet thanks to the X-men. He ran forward and smashed through the three army vehicles and continued on his way. "We need backup immediately, I repeat; we are in need of assistance!" The lieutenant shouted into his communicator. Hundreds of men and dozens of tanks lay across the landscape from the Juggernaut. A news chopper flying overhead, he was heading North West, just because he could.  
  
Angel landed beside Shaw. "What are you doing out here? There's military everywhere?" Shaw asked. "I just found you guys, since the explosion last night I've been looking for you, what happened?" Angel asked. "So you're the white King eh?" Bobby asked crossing his arms. "Who the hell are you?" Angel asked. "He's in charge," Emma said with a grin. "You're kidding?" Warren asked. "No, she isn't," Pierce said.  
  
Scott looked at Jean as she walked in. "How did you know?" She asked looking slightly frightened. "Look, I know I overreacted before. he's gone, so," He was cut off by Jean crying slightly. "He's alive, he phoned saying he was coming for us," Jean said looking scared to death. Scott himself felt fear run through his blood, but the real question was, how was it Bobby was alive? He kept a strong face and got up and embraced Jean holding her to him as she cried. "Everything will be fine," He said holding her. Jean was scared to death, not for herself, but for Scott, he had been Robert's target almost the whole time.  
  
"War. what did he do?" The man asked Mesmero. "War was felled in battle, he is also responsible for what happened in New York," Mesmero explained. "And what do you want me to do? I don't care, I have other things to do," The chalk skinned man explained. "When my predecessor and War gave you your powers in Apocalypse's name, you agreed to help free him, in return you where granted you power Essex," Mesmero snarled. "I will keep my word, but I see no point in assisting you now, leave, I have much to do," Sinister said. "How DARE you deny me!" Mesmero snapped. "Dare? If you give me such a tone again, you will die here and now," Essex snarled. Mesmero growled as he heard Apocalypse's commands. "Our master has just ordered me to tell you, that he will grant you more than you have ever dreamed if you assist us now," Mesmero said. Sinister growled. "I have been breeding mutants for nearly 180 years now, and you just come up out of the blue and beg of me for help! I have been trying to get 8 different pairs together, do you know how fucking hard it is to get 8 different pairs of people, who are not always compatible together?" Sinister shouted. Mesmero just stared at him dumbfounded. "FINE! I'll help, this is going to be annoying at best though," Sinister said.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 9, took me long enough, I tried to keep things even, next chapter is more focused on Iceman, but similar to this one, everyone is gonna have a chunk in it. 


	10. New Arrivals

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OC Tyler Klimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Pyroizhot- Hey man, this story isn't ALL about Actions, note, General/Action, I put one chapter in without mass amounts of killing and battle, and what do I get? Criticized! LOL! Just kidding, don't worry about it that was all just joking, but there is a good reason why there wasn't a lot of the big fighting go on last chapter, most of the main characters are not in fighting condition! Tyler is about 60% of his fighting capability, DJ is at about 33%, Michael is completely out of commission, only Bobby is fighting fit, and he's biding his time, you gotta look at it like that my friend. There are even a lot of people who aren't the main characters who are in trouble. I mean, Tyler's not just going to suddenly get the urge to run up and tear people's limbs off, especially now! LOL! So, keep reading Pyro, don't worry, plenty of action, wait till you see what Sinister sends it, it's scary.  
  
This and next chapter 6 new characters come in, 2 BH member, 3 X-men, and 1 Evil guy working for Sinister, you won't know who it is though until I reveal him near the end of this chapter. Also, Psylocke, Captain Britain, and an unknown join the fray.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 10- New Arrivals  
  
All these parts take place at the same time and are marked off, until the end of course.  
  
***Iceman and Friends***  
  
Bobby sighed as he sat in the back of the limo. Shaw was glaring at him and turned to Warren. "Keep your eye on Drake, he's not very friendly, even to us, he had Selene shipped off to Greenland frozen and killed the Black Bishop," Shaw said quietly. Warren just blinked, then gulped, then nodded. "Shaw, shut up, this club's been nothing but trouble, and I'm not in the mood alright?" Bobby hissed. Shaw gulped and nodded. "That's exactly what I thought your answer would be, spineless little shit," Bobby said. Even Emma had noted that Bobby was becoming increasingly agitated and was becoming more violent. Just then the limo stopped.  
  
Bobby got out of the long limousine and looked at the airport. Three people walked towards the limo. "Who are you?" One asked in a British Accent. "The White Rook, why?" Bobby snapped. "Well, I am the Black Bishop of the English Branch, name's Brian Braddock," Said 'Captain Britain'. "This is my sister Elizabeth, she's the Black Knight of our branch," He added. "Nice to meet your acquaintance," Psylocke said. "And who's this?" Robert asked. "He's just a member, he refuses to take a title," Brian said. "What's your NAME?" Bobby asked. "None of your fucking business," Snapped the man. "Well, isn't he cheery?" Bobby said as the 3 got in the limousine. "Getting kinda crowded now," Bobby said getting in.  
  
***Adam Akimov, Brotherhood Boarding House***  
  
A young man dropped his bag off in front of the Brotherhood Boarding House. "So, this is the place the TV was talking about," He said to himself scanning it with his cold blue eyes. His short, slightly spiky black hair blew with his two bangs *Similar to Kurt's or Kitty's in shape and size*. He was handsome, in most likely the best physical condition out of anyone who'd been on the teams as of yet. Lance was behind the door in battle attire, it was strange that no force had come to attack after throwing the Registration personnel out, and that was annoying because Tabitha had school in a half hour, and had been awake most of the night. He saw the man in black outside looking at the house. "Toad, Fred, cover me," Lance said. "You'll do no such thing," A voice said from behind as Mystique came out. "I'll see what he wants," She added and walked out.  
  
He was surprised to see a blue woman with red hair come out. 'Definitely the place from the news,' He thought. "What do you want?" She snapped as soon as she got there. He narrowed his eyes on hers and she almost felt a chill go down her spine, his eyes where truly window's to his soul, they where frightening even to her. "I've come to see if this little house is really real, and now that it is, I'm glad I already enrolled at the high school," He explained. "Who are you and what do you want?" Mystique asked. "I've come to join my Brethren against mankind of course, and my name is Adam, Adam Akimov," He said with a slight grin now on his face. Mystique growled, but knew the Brotherhood needed everyone they could get. "Come in," She mumbled as Adam walked towards the house picking up his bag.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Lance asked when he came in. "Adam, now get out of my way," He snarled. Neona glared at him, "I don't like you, your aura is almost a solid black," She growled. He grinned, "And you are a little bitch, and if you get in my way, I'll break your neck," He explained. Lance stepped in his way, "Hey asshole, don't talk to her like that," Lance snapped. "And what are you going to do, little man?" Adam snarled, being 6'2, he had 2 inches on Lance. "Cut it out! Just let him in Lance," Meltdown shouted, aka Tabitha. "Fine," Lance snarled. Adam shoved past Lance and went upstairs to find his own room. "What the hell is that guy's problem?" Lance asked. "His aura is black," Pixie said. "What does that have to do with anything?" Toad asked. "That means he's more prone to. asinine choices," She said glaring up the stairs. "Asshole choices or evil ones?" Fred asked. "Both," She growled uneasily.  
  
School, a half hour later,  
  
"Those are the X-men," Tabitha said with a particular distaste in her voice pointing out the X-men staying together. "There the other mutants in this school, with the Brotherhood expelled I've had to put up with a lot of shit being alone, since I refuse to be seen with, *THEM*," She said the last word with a certain distaste. Adam's eyes where looking over the group when it froze on a certain red head. "Is that one a mutant?" He asked pointing Jean out, his tone sounded a slight bit different. "Yea, why?" Tabitha asked. "None of your business," He snarled back coldly. 'I'll have to keep my eyes on these ones,' He thought.  
  
Lunchtime,  
  
"We saw you with one of the freaks, are YOU one of them brainy?" Duncan asked in a disrespectful manor, brainy came from the fact that Adam was done his work for the week by the end of the first classes, and as far as the teachers could tell, it was nearly 90% standard. "I don't associate with lesser beings on the evolutionary scale," Adam said locking his gaze on them. "Really huh? Well then FREAK, we're gonna stomp some respect into you after school, keep an eye out," Duncan snapped and he and his 4 football friends stormed off. "Really?" He asked to mid air, "I should have warned them," He said to himself and electricity ran over his eyes for a moment before he headed back to his lunch.  
  
He observed the X-men in the caf, but particularly Jean and Scott. He looked over the pair and found himself disliking Scott immediately, but he didn't know why.  
  
"Hey," He heard from the side and turned to see Scott's old girlfriend, Taryn Fujoka. "You new at school?" She asked, she had 2 friends with her who where giggling behind her. Adam hated the school scene, he was much happier when he was on the road. "What's it to you?" He asked cruelly narrowing her eyes. "Hey, I was just trying to be nice," Taryn said frowning, "Sorry," Adam replied frowning slightly and crossed his arms. "What is it you want?" He then added. "Maybe you wanted to do something after school?" She asked. He immediately clicked off what was happened. 'Human girl's hitting on you,' His brain told him, 'shut it! I'll get out of this,' he retorted mentally. "Can't, got plans after school," He said coldly. "What are you doing?" She asked, "Killing some blond punk and his friends who picked a fight with me," He explained. Taryn had noticed Duncan leave with his friends. "Duncan? Why?" She asked. "He doesn't like the fact I'm a mutant," Adam explained. Taryn and her friends suddenly looked very betrayed and left quickly. 'That did it,' He thought grinning.  
  
"Is that true?" He heard from the side to see the X-men. He felt like growling, because he knew damn well he'd be locked in combat with them soon enough. 'This is just what I wanted to lunch isn't it? 2 groups of noisy humans and some asshole goody goody mutants,' He mentally snarled. "Yea, it is, so what's it to you?" He asked aggressively. "Wow there man, we're mutants too, don't sweat it," Evan said. "Piss off double minority," Adam said, hoping to start a fight. "WHAT?!" Evan shouted. "Are you trying to start something?" Kurt asked, "Yes, actually I am, I need a good fight to get the blood running, so c'mon, let's do this," Adam said putting his guard up. Every one of the X-men looked at each other. "Listen, we don't wanna fight, we were going to offer you to join the institute," Jean said. He turned his glare to Jean and it started to turn from a glare to just a look. 'Damnit man! Stop that immediately! So what if as far as you can tell she's gorgeous, smart, popular. a red head. green. Ahh hell, go for it,' His mind said. He put his guard down. "Sorry," He said friendlily. Scott noticed this right away, because it wasn't directed towards the X-men, it was directed towards Jean. 'This little bastard is trying to hit on Jean, I know it!' Scott's mind snarled. Rogue noticed this as well and mentally grinned. 'Go for it Jean. Leave Scott to me, please please please please please please,' She mentally begged. If Jean had heard everything going through Adam, Scott and Rogue's heads, she would have mentally thrown them each through a wall, but luckily she was keeping her powers at bay, and respected people's privacy.  
  
"Don't you need to apologize to Evan?" Scott hissed. Adam grinned, "No, I don't need too, I apologized to the only one here who I think deserved it," Adam said mockingly. Evan was about to pin cushion him when the bell rang. "You got lucky," Evan hissed. "Sure I did," Adam said continuing his grin. "What an ass," Scott said walking next to Jean, "Yea I know," She added.  
  
About a half hour after school,  
  
Adam just sighed as he saw Duncan and his 4 friend where stupid enough to show up. "I hope you all know I've combined kick boxing and martial arts into my own fighting style," Adam said putting up his own personalized stance. "What ever, that stuff doesn't help shit that only helps in the movies" Duncan snapped. 'Sure it does,' Adam thought evilly.  
  
The first football player was about 6'4 and rushed forward. 'Stupid asshole,' Adam thought and sidestepped him, slammed his knee into the larger man's sternum, and then punched him in the face with a 3 hit combo and finished with a spinning backhand. The 240 pound linemen hit the ground with a broken noise out cold gargling with his mouth open and his noise bleeding. Adam turned to the others, "Well?" He asked. One of them bolted right away but Duncan grabbed the other two. "We can take him, he can't fight all 3 of us at once," Mathews insisted.  
  
Adam then noticed three people watching from afar, he glared at them. Scott, Evan and Jean; during this time he had not been watching and Duncan's friends grabbed his arms while Duncan himself came up and slugged Adam in the face. He punched him in the gut, then the face and kneed him in the abs. Adam finally got to his sense and kicked Duncan in the stomach. He couldn't draw off any energy in the area to increase his power. 'Damn parking lot' he thought. His arms where firmly being held, he noticed the X- men about to move in to help him. 'Not fucking likely,' He thought.  
  
Adam grabbed one jock's forearm with his hand, he was being held around the elbows by them, he then crushed as hard as he could on the muscle, he felt the man's grip weakened and he let go from pain. Adam used his now freed right arm and punched the other jock in the face, he let go. Adam ducked down and then came up with a jumping spinning uppercut; the jock went flying 8 feet and hit a car denting into it, the car happened to be Duncan's. The other jock came up behind him and he did a back kick, hitting him in the jaw and knocking him out. Duncan looked in awe at what had happened. "Your turn," Adam said. He grabbed Duncan by the shirt. "You and your friends here are going to tell everyone what happens if they fuck around with me, got it?" He snapped. Duncan gulped and nodded. "Good," He added. "Now you can say goodnight," He lifted Duncan up and pulled his arm back to strike Duncan in the face.  
  
"Stop it!" Scott shouted. He turned his gaze to Scott. "He's already beaten, alright?" Evan added. "Too bad, I don't follow those rules," Adam snarled. "Jean! Help me out here!" Duncan shouted. Jean gave a disgusted frown. "Let him go, please, he's an ass, but he's still beaten," Jean said. "Yea! I'm beaten! I'm super beaten! Never make that mistake again!" Duncan said in fear. "Duncan, shut up, you're only making him angrier," Scott said. "Shutting up, you got it." Duncan started, "SHUT UP!" Adam shouted and threw him away. "You're lucky you caught me in a good mood," He snarled and walked off. "Be seeing you," He said with a grin to Jean. Scott growled under his breath at this.  
  
'The sunglasses guy has got to go,' Adam thought.  
  
&Author Speaking& Scott just can't win can he? Enemies wise I mean, he's got Bobby, Mystique, now Adam, he just can't win, LoL  
  
***Ana Catalina Maria Christina DeSanFe, New X-men Character***  
  
Ana's parents dropped her off at the same time, there where 3 other new students to the institute, she'd arrived at the same time as a stuck up kid named Jason Lander, the other two where expected tomorrow to a few days. Her Bull cut dark brown hair blew in the wind that came by, showing off her black highlights. Her brown eyes scanned the mansion before her; she was noticeably in great shape, even from afar noted Evan. It was only a half hour until school, the new kids got the day off, they where lucky. The casual tomboy walked up the steps and Jason followed, he was creepy, by far creepy, and his dad was even creepier.  
  
"Ahh, our new students have arrived, Jason, Ana, I'm Charles Xavier," The Professor said smiling friendly. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Jason said smiling friendly. Ana already didn't like this guy, something was fishy about him. "Ana," Ana said nodding towards them. "Well, these are the other students with gifts here," He introduced everyone. "We're still waiting for a member to return mind you," The Professor added. "But now they have to be off to school," Xavier said. The X-men grumbled and moaned on there way out.  
  
The New Recruits where still there. Ray looked depressed right now as did the others. "Hey, what's up?" Ana asked. Jason had gone off on his own to do his own thing, he didn't seem very social. "Nothing, we just kinda miss an old friend," Ray explained. "Who?" Ana asked. "Bobby, he's dead," Magma said. "Or might as well be dead," Roberto said. "What do ya mean?" Ana then added. "Bobby kinda went half crazed, tried to kill a bunch of us, and left with some super slut in white," Ray said. Through the wall they heard Ororo yell, "LANGUAGE!" The student all groaned and sat back in the living room still. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Ana asked. "Fun, we lost that when Bobby left," Jamie said frowning. "Stop shitting her Jamie, you know damn well we have fun, but it's just with Bobby threatening to come back, we're kind down," Ray said. "Oh," Ana said. "Well, let's do something, I'm bored," She insisted. "Sure, we can do something," A voice said from the 6'3 tall lean Jason with his arms crossed leaning against the doorframe. "What?" Ana asked. "Well, I could woo you and Amara to go to my room later," He said with a grin. "Perv," Amara snapped. He rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "Alright, what I was thinking was maybe we could talk about our pasts, ya'know, stuff like that, after all, I just got here," Jason said. "Why not? Not like we have anything better to do," Ray said.  
  
"You wanna start man?" Jason asked Ana. "HEY! I'm a girl Damnit!" She snapped. "Sure you are," He said grinning slightly, "Knock it off man," Roberto said. "Ok ok," Jason said rolling his eyes. "I'll go first," Jason explained his story, *He's next so you'll see it there*. Everyone just looked at him funny for a minute and turned to Ana. "Ok, I'll go next," She said smiling slightly.  
  
"I have a mom, and two brothers, one younger, one older," She explained. "My dad died when I was three, just before my brother was born," She said. "I'm second generation, my mom is a mutant, but it's nothing really, she can talk to people with her mind, but not read it," She said. "I can read people's mind while there asleep, and I can make them do whatever I want with them then, but not when there awake, I can only talk to people mentally when there awake," She said frowning. "Anyway, my mom made sure me and my brothers where trained in Ninja martial arts from a very young age to make sure we could defend ourselves," She said. "Cool," Everyone aside from Jason said who just gave a humph. "Anyway, mom wanted me to come here to get some extra training, and to be safe with all the anti mutant stuff going on, so, here I am," Ana said. "Alright," Ray said. "Now then, when I started out." He was cut off as Ana stood up. "I'm kinda tired, long flight, maybe tomorrow," She said and left. Jason just stared at them; his blue eyes flashed red for a moment. "I'm gonna go phone my dad, see ya," Jason said standing up and leaving. "What are his powers anyway?" Amara asked. "Dunno, he didn't say," Sam replied.  
  
Ana woke up the next day to a bright and early morning.  
  
She got up, found her way to the kitchen after grooming and got a quick bite to eat, she was there at the same time as Logan, Ororo and Hank, and so she was up before everyone else. "Sleep well kid?" Logan asked as she ate her cereal. "Fine," She replied. Scott came in yawning and picked up the milk and poured a glass, he started at it and sat down. "So is anything new?" He asked. "No really," Hank said. "Well, I know something new," Evan said walking in. "The asshole at school," He said sitting down. "Language," Ororo hissed. "Sorry auntie O," Evan replied. "Ja, he vas an ass," Kurt said appearing next to Evan. Ororo gave up and just sighed. "Yea, what the heck are his powers anyway?" Scott asked. This caught everyone's attention. "Powers?" Ana asked. "Well. he's a mutant, we know that much," Scott said. "Alright, so he's an asshole mutant, just kick his ass," Ana said. "It doesn't work that way here Ana," Beast said. "Why the fuck not?" She said angrily. "Because we're better then that kid," Logan said sipping his coffee. Ana just rolled her eyes and frowned.  
  
She wasn't enrolled at school yet so she was just sitting there until Logan came in. "Alright, everyone new, we're going to the danger room, I think I need everyone to brush up on there skills," He explained. "As if," Jason said. "I'm NOT going in there," He added. "Why not? And hey, what are your powers anyway?" Ana asked. "Mind your own business," Jason snarled. Logan growled. "Listen KID, danger room is part of the course here, you don't wanna do it, tough," Logan snapped. "You gonna make me shorty?" Jason snapped. Everyone stepped back after that. Logan looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel from rage. "You and me are gonna have a talk later," He snarled and lead the others to the danger room.  
  
Ana dodged another mechanical arm with ease, she was fast and moving through everything without a problem, she didn't need powers to do this, being trained in ninjitsu is easily enough to do the job. She landed on top of one arm and pulled the wires out and it fell to the ground helpless. Another popped up and fired a massive energy beam at her; she dodged and rolled away on the ground when the session stopped. "Nice work kid," Logan's voice said over the speaker. Ana grinned, she was going to like it here.  
  
***Jason Lander. real name, Jason Essex***  
  
"Remember, we need the 4 I mentioned ALIVE," Nathaniel Essex hissed to his son. "Alright dad, jeeze, you'd think I lived my life in a secluded mountainous area run by a mad scientist or something," Jason said rolling his eyes. "YOU DID!" Sinister yelled. "Point taken," Jason replied and got out of the car. "See ya dad," He said casually. "Goodbye Jason," Nathaniel said as the limousine drove off. Jason looked at the Ana girl and shrugged. 'Tomboy,' He thought right away. He followed her up the steps though. He noticed a breeze come by, his raven black silk like hair blew in the wind, it was long and limped down slightly past his shoulder, he had long bangs that went all the way down his face and an unnatural blue eyes. Wearing his black T-shirt with a white long sleeves shirt under it, his sneakers moved from step to step as his torn jeans moved with his legs. "This is just gonna be one of those days," He said to himself.  
  
"Ahh, our new students have arrived, Jason, Ana, I'm Charles Xavier," The Professor said smiling friendly. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Jason said smiling friendly, 'This guy is such an ignorant fuck, I can't believe he'd build a school like this. after we take care of this shit hole we can take care of those fucking Morlocks,' He thought to himself doing his best to keep a friendly smile. He heard Ana just say her name.  
  
A while later,  
  
He came in and saw the New Recruits just talking. He casually walked over and crossed his arms and leaned against the door. He heard Ana say she was bored. 'Remember, dad told you be friendly and act to be there friend,' he mentally reminded himself. . "Sure, we can do something," He said with a grin. "What?" Ana asked. "Well, I could woo you and Amara to go to my room later," He said with a grin. "Perv," Amara said. 'Wow, actually I think I just found 5 on the list not to kill,' He thought internally snickering. 'Dad wanted me to reproduce in a few years anyway, and she is a class 5 mutant, it works,' He thought. "Alright, what I was thinking was maybe we could talk about our pasts, ya'know, stuff like that, after all, I just got here," Jason said. "Why not? Not like we have anything better to do," Ray said.  
  
"You wanna start man?" Jason asked Ana. "HEY! I'm a girl Damnit!" She snapped. "Sure you are," He said grinning slightly, "Knock it off man," Roberto said. "Ok ok," Jason said rolling his eyes. "I'll go first," He said reluctantly. "Well, my mom died when I was two and my dad took care of me, he and mom didn't get along," He said. 'In fact, mom was just used to bring me into the world,' He thought mentally grinning, 'Foolish woman didn't know a good deal when it hit her, so I guess dad's energy blasts had to replace the deal,' He added. "Anyway, grew up with him, he wants me to get into the business, I think I will, he's already let me help him out a little," He added. "What does he do?" Amara asked. "Nothing much, just some lab stuff," Jason said. 'And abductions, and unwilling genetic testing, and mutant breeding.' He mentally added. "So, we're close, I'm like a mini him you might say, well, not in powers," He said. "You're a second generation mutant?" Ray asked. "Yep," Jason said proudly. "Where are you from?" Roberto asked. "Jersey," Replied Jason. "Anyway, back to my story, dad has some dealings with some people right now, so he wanted me to come here until they where finish," Jason explained. "Oh, cool, not gonna stay any longer?" Amara asked. He looked at her and grinned. "I might," He said directly looking at her, "Depends," He added and sat back. "Your turn man," He said to Ana. "I'M NOT A FUCKING BOY!" She snapped. "Ok OK!" Jason said as she grabbed his ear and turned it.  
  
Ana went on to explain her story, Jason and everyone listen until she left. "I'm gonna go phone my dad, see ya," Jason said standing up and leaving. "What are his powers anyway?" Amara asked. "Dunno, he didn't say," Sam replied.  
  
Jason went to his room. 'Dad, you there?' He asked telepathically. "Yes, what?" Sinister asked. "Well, I think I've found a suitable spouse. so I was wondering." He was cut off. "Fine, whatever it is I don't care, just tell me who it is and I'll tell you if I approve," Essex said. "Amara, she's the only Amara here so that should tell you who she is," Jason's mind said. 'Yes I'll look into it, now remember, DO NOT SHOW YOUR POWERS!" Essex almost screamed. "Yes dad," He said and the conversation ended. Jason sat down in his new room and crossed his arms. "This should be interesting," He said to himself.  
  
The next day he managed to avoid a Danger Room session, but now he was going to have to confront Logan. 'Ugh,' He thought.  
  
"You got some attitude talking to me like that kid," Logan snapped. "So I've been told," Jason said. "Don't you have a date with your cousin or something?" He asked Logan. Logan roared and his claws shot out. "JUST KIDDING!" Jason said panicking. "You owe me A LOT of explaining, and tomorrow you're running the gauntlet kid! I swear it!" Logan shouted. 'Just great,' Jason though. 'This is going to be harder than I thought,' He added mentally.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 10, I figured I'd add people instead of doing another Drake chapter, Bobby will be getting one soon though, there will be some more new guys next chapter though, so bare with me, it will be a little before it gets back to the main story.  
  
New main character added, Adam Akimov, and the next X-man you see join. Isabella Lebeau.  
  
You'll be seeing a bit more of Pixie too, and Chris Winters joins the fray next chapter. The other X-man is unknown to even me yet, so I'm going through the files I got from everyone.  
  
Sentinels will also be coming in soon,  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. Ana Catalina Maria Christina 'Dream' DeSanFe belongs to Son Gomay Videl Goku. I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. 


	11. More Expected, and Unexpected, Arrivals

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Sorry for not updating for the last few days, been busy and had some writers block going on.  
  
After most likely next chapter, I'll be getting more into the Apocolypse story, no he's not the final villain, and I've already got the whole thing planned out in my head how it will work. Things will get extremely interesting after Apocolypse, trust me. This chapter we see a total of 4 characters make there entrance.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 11- More Expected, and Unexpected, Arrivals.  
  
9:00 pm  
  
Isabella Lebeau stepped towards the large mansion before her, this was it, this was where she was supposed to go to be safe, to learn to use her powers better, and to help people. At least that's what she'd been told, right now she was kind of spectacle about the whole thing.  
  
The slightly thin 17 year old looked at some short guy came out. "Hey kid, you're the new student, Lebeau right?" Logan asked. Isabel nodded. "Good, come on," Logan said gesturing towards the door. Bella followed as he long wavy black hair moved along with each footstep, it was rather long, and it wasn't good to have that in a fight, people could grab and pull on it, but she didn't care, it was her hair and she'd do what she wanted with it.  
  
Logan lead her too her room, and felt like killing the Cajun. "So then, this guy came up to me and said, 'hey, how are you doing,' and I was all like." Logan was lost in what she was saying, she just wouldn't shut up. 'Must. resist urge to kill.' He thought. "Here's you room," Logan said, 'worst 40 seconds of my life,' He thought. He quickly left before she could thank him, "Huh, he's kinda lame," She said and entered her room.  
  
The next morning she saw Professor Xavier in the study with the X-men there. "Official introductions?" She asked. Professor Xavier nodded slightly smiling.  
  
***  
  
Chris climbed out of the sewer, the Morlocks had been good to him since he had arrived in the state, but he had to find a place where he belonged. He had heard of the X-mansion, and had heard of some other place called the 'Brotherhood'. He thought to himself on which one to go too, and quickly decided his own fate; the X-mansion seemed the best, based on his. appearance. It was night right now, so he could move quickly and manage to reach this place before daybreak; he'd seen it on the news enough to memorize where it was.  
  
Chris arrived at the mansion. Jean was outside at the time and was to say the least was shocked by what she saw. Chris was covered on his left side, by scales, and looked to have an odd shin with some plates on it and around the left of his body. His black hair was spiked up and his left ear was very odd looking. "Hi," Was all she could get out.  
  
"So, Mr. Winters, you wish to join the institution?" The Professor asked. Chris nodded. "I just. I just want to get out of the sewers and what not," Chris said. "We won't turn anyone away Chris, don't worry, appearances mean nothing here," The professor assured with a friendly smile.  
  
***  
  
Back to the main story,  
  
1 week and 3 days passed, it was now Saturday,  
  
Tyler sat in an apartment. "Toronto," He said to himself. Wanda lay back on the couch looking annoyed, the broken ankle was really a hindrance. "So, how do you like Canada?" Tyler asked, they hadn't talked much, getting across the border wasn't easy either, since no one was supposed to be allowed over. "Fine," Wanda replied. He knew it took her a lot to swallow her pride and claim refugee status, they had lied about there injuries. Tyler was a known mutant though, there were a lot of questions he needed to answer, but he was lucky, they let him in the country, because he claimed that it wasn't him, but another mutant who could change shape who was responsible for the 'New York Rampage'. He knew it was a long shot, but it actually worked, he thinks that the officer talking to him was a mutant though, he could almost see it. That was lucky, very lucky.  
  
He looked over to Wanda again. "You sure your fine?" He asked. "Yes," She replied. "What's with the cold shoulder?" He asked. "I'm just not in the mood," She said. He didn't push the letter. Literally Wanda could kill him with ease, even with only one hand, hex his powers and blast him out a wall that would finish him off easily enough.  
  
"He'll come," She finally said. He didn't understand. "Wanda, who is going to come?" He asked. "Magneto," She said looking slightly frightened. "He won't," Tyler assured. "He will," She answered. "Then why did you come?" He asked. "The possibility to get away for a while," She said. "I thought you forgave your dad?" Tyler said. "I did, but I still don't want to be near him, he uses people," She said. Avatar just frowned. "Don't worry about it, I'll make sure he doesn't get us, I'm pretty sure I could take Colossus and Pyro," He said. "You could take Sabertooth and Gambit, right?" He added. "Pietro would stop me, he's too fast, he'd get behind me and get my arms," Wanda said. Tyler frowned, he knew that was true. "Alright, if he does come, I'll hold them off while you escape, they don't have a Cerebro or whatever, they won't find you," Tyler said. "Why?" She asked. "Why what?" He replied. "Why would you do that for me?" She continued. "Who knows, I always considered myself a nice guy, besides, it'd be better then both of us getting punished," He said, lying through his teeth, he knew why he'd do that, he liked Wanda. "Thank you," Wanda said smiling. He couldn't help but smile back. Tyler had no idea if Magneto would come for them or not, but he knew he wouldn't just hand Wanda over to him this time. He wasn't Magneto's slave this time, he really couldn't believe after he thought over it why he let Magneto control him like that, mutant supremacy, killing 500 people over that, he deserved nothing short of death for that and he knew it.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Right, now this big red bastard is Omega Red, he's big, he's tough, and he's crazier then me!" Pyro said looking into his new camera. "Shut up, and put that foolish device away," Arkady snapped. "Right, now if I piss him off enough, he'll try to kill me, like he trys to kill Gambit for beating him in cards," Pyro continued. "I SAID TURN IT OFF!" Omega Red shouted and lashed a tentacle out. Pyro jumped out of the way, "Right, now it's time to. RUN!" He shouted as Omega Red chased him around the base.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Michael asked. He had been allowed around the base now, but was more or less trapped there, always having his guard with him, and if the Acolytes where on mission, he was locked away. "Yes, Pyro trys to annoy everyone," Colossus said. "How long until I can get out of here?" Asked Specter, "You already know the answer to that question," Piotr said. Michael sighed. "This sucks Damnit," He said to himself. "Da, I would let you out, but my sister needs me, and Magneto would kill me," Piotr said. "Understandable, you're the only civil person here save Gambit and Pietro, and Pietro is border lining it," Michael stated. "Thank you," Piotr said. Magneto walked over to them. "Have you changed your mind yet on my generous offer Mr. Raynor?" Eric asked. "No, not really," Specter said. Magneto growled and walked off. "He's persistent huh?" Mike asked. "Yes, he will not let you anywhere but a few places until you agree," Colossus said. "Goody." Mike replied frowning as he hobbled away on his crutches, with Piotr closely following. Mike was glad Sabertooth was not his chaperone today. Even with his powers, the base had thermal detectors, which would pick up his body heat. He had no real chance for escape and for now, he knew it.  
  
Michael returned to his room and just sat down, trying to think of a way to return to the X-men.  
  
At the Boarding house,  
  
DJ casually walked down the steps, there had been no retaliation for kicking those people out, and it was really working away at Avalanches nerves. "Hey DJ," Pixie said walking up the steps. "What ya doing?" DJ asked. "Leaving down stairs, everyone is, that stupid bastard is down there right now," She said looking very pissed. "Adam huh? Goody, I get hungry just when the beast decides to leave his room," DJ said frowning. No one got along with Adam at all, he constantly clashed with everyone and only Fred was able to keep him in line, Adam hadn't even showed his powers yet, but they knew he had them, they just knew. DJ had been doing over with coping with the new teammate, but that's not saying much.  
  
DJ walked into the kitchen as Adam sat there eating calmly. "Hey," DJ said, only getting a cold glare in response. "What IS your problem anyway?" DJ asked. "I don't like being around less evolved creatures," Adam replied simply. DJ snarled at the comment. "You've got some balls pal, if you didn't notice, I've got powers too," DJ snapped. Adam stood up at his full height and grinned. "That a threat friend?" He said almost happy to hear that DJ was going to fight him. DJ knew this and grinned back. "Of course it isn't a threat Adam! I wouldn't dream of fighting you," He said. Adam narrowed his eyes dangerously and sat back down and continued to eat the slop on his plate looking annoyed. "So, I hear you've got a thing for the red head," DJ teased. This time Adam didn't do anything, he just looked at his food and continued to eat. "Come on man, at least say SOMETHING," DJ said frowning. "I don't have a 'thing' for anyone, I'm the perfect warrior, I don't need anyone, I'm only here because I think the cause can use me best," He said. He finished his plate and walked over to DJ. "I don't like you, and you don't like me, end of story," Adam said and walked past him. DJ just shook his head. "What an asshole," He said finally and went back to the fridge.  
  
Adam walked up the steps and ran into Tabitha. "Well if it isn't the biggest assfiend in the house," Tabitha said with a grin. "Shut up tramp," Adam snapped and pushed past her. She glared at him and threw an explosive on his back. Adam walked into this room and an explosion blew his door off. Adam walked out. "YOU'RE DEAD!" He shouted.  
  
Pixie quickly ran in front of him. "Calm down, you deserved it!" She snarled. Adam was shaking with rage, then Pixie noticed it, electricity was rippling off his body and he looked barely able to control his rage. 'I think I just found out his powers,' she thought. "Listen, you can get over it and stop being an asshole, or fight everyone here, what will it be?" Neo snapped. Adam glared at her. "You tell that worthless little bitch if she does that again, not even death will save her from me," He snapped and the static stopped rippling off his body as he walked into his room. Neo let out a sigh of relief and ran down the steps. "TABITHA ARE YOU CRAY?!" She shouted. Lance looked at Pixie wondering what happened. "What happened?" Lance asked. "Tabitha pissed off our resident psychopath, and I think his powers are pretty dangerous," Neo said. "He hasn't even showed them," Lance said confidently. "I just saw him about to use them, and they don't look friendly," Neo said. "Alright, Tabs?" Lance said. "What?" Tabitha replied. "Just avoid him like us now, or we might get in some serious trouble ok?" Lance asked. "Fine, whatever," Tabitha said looking pissed.  
  
Adam glared around his room, now almost completely destroyed. "This is going to take away at least two hours of my time," He snapped angrily and got to work on rebuilding at least some of his room.  
  
Cyclops stood next to Jean as they watched all the new students interacting. "Things look good," Cyclops said crossing his arms. "Yea," Jean said leaning on him, but picked up on the thoughts that where going through his head. "Bobby isn't coming back now Scott, he's still not here, just relax Scott," She told him reassuringly. Scott just swallowed and nodded. "Alright. it's just kinda hard not to think like this, I mean, Mystique was bad enough, but from the surveillance tape of Bobby. I can't imagine anything short of Magneto stopping him," Scott said. "Scott, Bobby is just confused, I think that telepath that we saw earlier still has a lot to do with this," Jean said looking Scott in the eyes, well, glasses. "Yea, that's probably it. your right Jean," Scott said.  
  
Bobby yawned as he woke up. "You certainly slept late," Emma said still next to him. "Oh well, I can sleep as long as I want, I am the boss," Bobby said grinning at Frost. She chuckled slightly. "I suppose," She said. "So, now that we've moved to this new little base, what are your plans oh wise one?" She mocked. "Today, I think I'll kill Cyclops," Bobby said and pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "You are still an asshole you know that?" Emma asked. "A now millionaire asshole, with superhuman powers, an awesome place to live in, power over people and a cool and hot telepathic girlfriend," Bobby stated. "Fair enough," Emma replied, she had to give Bobby that, he was at least honest, and she was a bitch herself, the Bitch Queen and the king of assholes, a fitting match sadly.  
  
Bobby got up and met with the other HFC members. "Today we're going to attack a group of mutants in some piss town named Bayville," Bobby said. "The X-men?" Angel asked narrowing his eyes on him. "I see you've got more brains then the chicken wings you have on," Bobby said. "I won't do it, they helped me out before, and there good people," Angel said. "Hey Pierce, show our good friend Warren out would you?" Bobby asked. "Wait a second Robby, you don't wanna." Angel was cut off as a swift blow from the Cyborg hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out.  
  
Warren woke up in an alley, with nothing but his boxers and people gathered all around him. "Look it's one of those freaks!" One shouted. "KILL IT!" Another shouted. Warren noted his wings where broken. "I'll get him for this," Angel snarled and looked around for options.  
  
"That was cruel you know," Betsy said. "Really, I hadn't noticed," Bobby said crossing his arms. "You know, we probably shouldn't have done that," Brian said. "Do you wanna follow in his and Selene's footsteps?" Bobby asked. "N-no," Brian and Betsy said together. "Good, alright, let's get going. I wonder what ever did happen to Selene." Bobby asked himself. *** Selene stood in the wilderness around her. She'd been there for some time now. "When I get out of here. he's dead. there ALL dead," She snarled. *** "Oh well, not my problem anymore," Bobby said. "Come on, let's get going," Bobby then added.  
  
Isabel looked out the window thinking of her new life at the institute. "You ok?" Jason asked from behind. "Yes, I just wanna be alone for awhile if that's ok, oh, Ray wanted to talk to you too," She said. "Thanks," Jason replied. 'Ugh, I can't stand interactions with these lower creatures much longer,' Jason thought to himself.  
  
Jason walked over to Ray. "You wanted to talk?" He asked. "Yea, just wondering, you seem a bit more experienced and all." Ray started. "Just ask the damn question," Jason said rolling his eyes. "How exactly DO you ask someone out? The whole Morlock thing. and then the outbreak against mutants, I haven't really." He was cut off. "Just ask them to do something, just the two of you, there, it's not that hard," Jason said sounding annoyed. "Yea, thanks," Ray replied. "Why'd you ask ME anyway?" Jason replied. "Hey, a few reasons, first off, Kurt is bad with woman, even his girlfriend, Scott, woman advice? That's a joke, Evan, he hasn't had a girlfriend, and the other new recruits would mock me, and since you're the next oldest. I just assumed." He was cut off. "Ok, you've got a point, and it was better to come to me then old cousin fucker Wolverine I suppose," Jason said. Ray gave him a blank stare. "Logan does what with his cousin?" Jason was not longer listening though. His mind was elsewhere with his own problems. 'Now then, what to do about my little magma problem,' he thought to himself. He noticed her obvious attraction to him, which helped him very much in getting what he wanted. 'It's great having a dad like mine, he teaches you how to manipulate people SO well,' He thought and left the room grinning evilly, Ray had long since stopped talking and left, so it had been Jason on his own for the last minute going over his thoughts.  
  
Ana watched out the window by herself for a few moments before just continuing with her day. She paused once while she saw Scott and Jean looking at her. "Can I help you?" She asked. "No," Jean replied. 'Looking out for us newbies,' She thought and continued on her way. She ran into Jamie twice, though she knew they where different Jamie's. She settled down in her room and picked up the phone, she then dialed her family to see how things where.  
  
Sunspot was outside with Sam and Amara when Jason came out. "Hey," He said simply. "I wonder what's going to happen today, things seem too quiet, even for the media and everything," Roberto said. "Ahh, the media ain't that bad," Sam said in his southern accent. "Yes it is," Jason replied. "No it ain't," Sam said narrowing his eyes. Jason then went on to explain his theory, aka his father's theory, on the media, which lead to Sam standing there confused. "Damn southerners, can't understand anything can you?" Jason snapped with frustration. "What was that?" Rogue shouted from behind as she came outside. "Nothing!" Jason quickly retorted. "He dissed the south," Roberto said. "DAMN YOU SUNSPOT!" Jason shouted as Rogue took her gloves off and started to run after him. 'Can't let her absorb me! She'll find out everything!' Jason thought. 'I'll have to show one part of my mutation,' He mentally scorned himself. He levitated into the air and let out a sigh as Rogue glared at him. "Come down here ya coward!" She snapped. "AS IF!" Jason shouted back.  
  
Kurt hobbled into his room and sat down on his bed, looking at the sword he was found with. "Vell, that experience vasn't all bad," Kurt said frowning. He then looked out the window. "I hope today doesn't end badly," He said to himself frowning.  
  
Pyro walked over to Michael. "So mate, still trying to find a way out of here and past us blokes?" Pyro asked. "Ya," Michael replied honestly. "Alright, come on then mate follow me, gotta have your chaperone right?" Pyro asked. Michael got his crutches and got out of the room. "Hey monami," Gambit said. He looked at Gambit and Pyro. "Come on then," Pyro said. He led Michael towards a door. "This friend, is what we call, Freedom," Gambit said. Michael looked at the two in shock. "Well go ahead then, get going," Pyro said ushering him on as Gambit opened the door. "Why?" Michael asked. "You don't need to be here, and Gambit disabled the cameras, the boss is too busy with some stuff involving his kid and Pietro is with him, so me and Pyro decided to spring ya," Gambit said. "Thanks," Michael said in shock, "I won't forget this," He added and flew off. "There he goes," Pyro said. "Yea," Gambit added. "Wanna go set Arkady's room on fire again?" Pyro asked. "Sounds good,"  
  
Back in Toronto,  
  
Tyler had nodded off and Wanda was watching TV.  
  
Tyler looked at Ray through the light blasting towards him. He felt his body warping around him once more, the same nightmare every time. He saw himself scream out as finally the beam completely overtook him and blasted into the water and exploded, all Tyler saw himself do is scream.  
  
He woke up in a cold sweat with Wanda looking at him completely freaked out. "What the hell is that?!" She screamed at him. "What?" He asked still trying to catch his breath. "You just screamed like you where being slowly disemboweled, that's what!" She snapped. "Sorry, just, just a problem, nothing else," He said breathing heavily. "You did that at the Brotherhood house too, and you nearly did in the car on the way here, every day," Wanda said sounding slightly worried. "It haunts me alright?" Tyler snarled. "What does?" Wanda asked. "From when I nearly died, it still haunts me," He said looking slightly terrified. "Maybe you should talk to someone about it," She inquired. "Yea. yea ok," He replied and walked over to her. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked. She just smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks Wanda, you're too nice to me," Tyler said sitting down.  
  
The Brotherhood boarding house,  
  
"That does it," Adam snarled at DJ. "You've insulted me for the last time," He added stepping towards Zero. "Z, will you stop pissing him off?! Mystique told us to make sure he didn't go berserk!" Neo scolded. "Yea yo, this guy is not supposed to get pissed, remember, we gotta keep this calm yo," Toad said. "Shut up toad," Fred shouted. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Mystique roared. Everyone turned to there leader who had just arrived.  
  
"I've discovered that the Government is testing a new military weapon today, I think it might be getting used against." She was cut off by an all too familiar sound.  
  
"No it can't be," Lance said. "Not that again," Fred gasped. "No way," Toad said. "What the hell is it?" Tabitha asked. "What's going on again?" Adam asked. "What's wrong with you guys?" Z said. "Sentinel," Mystique gasped.  
  
The huge red man like machine stepped outside the boarding house as the Brotherhood rushed out to meet it. "Mutants, surrender or prepare to be neutralized," The Sentinel said. "This is just fucking great," Mystique snarled.  
  
Cyclops looked at the Professor. "Scott, the Brotherhood is about to be engaged by a Sentinel," Xavier said taking off Cerebro. "What?! We destroyed it!" Scott said in shock. "This is a new one get the team!" Xavier said sounding desperate.  
  
Scott and the team suited up and headed to the X-van and a few other X-men vehicles, they peeled out of the garage at full speed but then hit the breaks. "No," Scott gasped in shock and fear. "HEYA SCOTTY BOY! I see your feeling better!" Iceman said grinning in his ice form, the Hellfire stood behind him. "So, no one gonna give me a hug for coming home?" Bobby asked evilly. 'Shit,' every single X-man and New Recruit thought.  
  
***  
  
Sorry for taking so long, I've been busy and I had some major writers block, please keep up reviewing and reading. Next chapter is the fight with the sentinel and the HFC. How are they going to stop the Sentinel? How are they going to stop the HFC and Bobby more importantly? Well keep reading to find out.  
  
Well, the story is going well aside from that, I have like, 3 quarters of the story planned out, some pretty sad stuff is coming to pass soon, some more angst and drama and romance along with tons of action of course, sorry for the lack of the action the last few chapters, but hey, I don't just do action, I do everything!  
  
I hope everyone continues to enjoy reading my fic, well, I'm off to take my dog for a walk. Bye everybody!  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. Ana Catalina Maria Christina 'Dream' DeSanFe belongs to Son Gomay Videl Goku. Pyroizhot is the creator and owner of Chris 'Raptor' Winters, and Pyro Gurl2 is the creator of Isabella 'Misty' Lebeau I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. 


	12. The melted heart of the Iceman

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
As you guessed, aside from the sentinel battle, this chapter is going to focus a lot of Bobby and his motives for doing what he's doing, as well as what's affected him, and his other reasons aside from murdering Scott is what I mean by his motives. You'll see a number of reasons why he's changed, and why he hasn't changed back by his own will.  
  
For the fight against the HFC, it's going to be separated into sections like before of fights going on at the same time, but this time it will be multiple opponents fighting 1 person more or less. Most likely this chapter will read the two digit number. It might be the longest chapter I write so far.  
  
The Acolytes Roll will be enlarged soon, but I was wondering, if anyone has a good Acolyte character they wanna send in to me, please do, I could use one, because I don't wanna use one of my own OC's to take the place as one of there more main characters, though it is likely that Pyro and Omega Red will become main characters for them, I've gotta get Magneto's crew more involved, it's just true.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 12- The melted heart of the Iceman  
  
"This is JUST FUCKING GREAT, you know that?!" Adam hissed as the sentinel's torso transformed and its extra guns ported out, its missile launchers appeared and its arms changed. "Surrender, Sentinel 7 will not repeat warning," The voice boomed. "7!?" Pixie said in shock. "Let's do this," Adam said. He then clenched his fists and grinned, a bluish aura starting blasting out of his body and he roared in pain as static blasted out of his body, the roar turned to an insane laughter and he stood there a moment later grinning with static and the blue glow coming off him. "This should be fun, I can thank the bucket of bolts for the quick charge, he's got a lot of energy stored up in there," He said grinning. Pixie flew into the air quickly using his wings. DJ jumped beside Lance. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked. "Oh yea," Was Avalanche's reply.  
  
Fred picked up Lance's cheep. "NO FRED!" Lance cried in desperation but it was too late. The Blob whipped the jeep into the sentinel and it exploded on contact. The sentinel took a few steps back. Its weapons glowed and it opened fire, blasting Fred into the ground. Lance and Z pointed there hands forwards and the ground began to crack and rumble around the sentinel's feet, a giant fissure opened and the sentinel fell into it. "That's that," DJ said grinning. Just then they heard thrusters blast and the sentinel flew out and landed. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Lance shouted. The Sentinel's weapons opened fire and blasted the pair.  
  
Mystique stood off from the side, "Toad," She said. Todd nodded and moved in. He looked up at Neona. "Distract it yo!" He shouted. Neo flew right in front of the sentinel. "Hey, asshole, try shooting me," She said and fingered it. The sentinel opened fire and she dodged through the air just barely dodging mind you. Then the firing stopped. Toad had slimed its eyes, and the thick slime was too much, it couldn't use its visual scanners. The sentinel stumbled around. It just stopped them. Adam grabbed the foot and started to laugh manically. "This is too easy!" He shouted and pushed up, the sentinel tripped over and slammed onto the ground. He turned to Mystique. "See, no problem," He said crossing his arms. Just then the sentinel stood up. "Why won't you just DIE?!" He snarled. Fred walked up beside him, he'd recovered from the barrage, though Lance and DJ where still down.  
  
"Tabitha!" Mystique ordered. "Alright," Meltdown said. The sentinel was now just about to get up. "Knock it over again! Fred, give me a hand when it's down," Adam said. Mystique was shocked he was giving orders. The Sentinel turned to Meltdown who threw a high powered explosive on it, the blast exploded and the sentinel didn't go down. It turned its weapons on her and fired, she barely dodged, and it then turned to Adam and Fred and fired. "FUCK!" Adam snarled as he was blasted back. Mystique looked very cross. Toad was going to slime it again when it turned and blasted him. 'It's still using stun weaponry, no missiles yet,' Mystique thought.  
  
Pixie was dodging shots from the sentinel again when this time a wave of earth piled up and tripped it, some fire on the ground then expanded and blasted into the sentinel. DJ and Lance where standing there using there powers, the Sentinel sat up and fired missiles. DJ grabbed Lance and pushed him out of the way and barely dodged the rockets, they hit the ground where they where with a massive blast. "He's on lethal mode now! His lasers have increased to kill!" Mystique shouted. The Sentinel got back up and Meltdown threw an explosive in its need joint. "GO DOWN THIS TIME!" She snarled. The bomb exploded and the sentinel fell down.  
  
Adam and Fred where back up. The pair rushed to the sides of its head. "See Fred, told you this would work," Adam said with a grin, they both grabbed the head and used the sentinel's torso for leverage to do what they had planned and tore the sentinel's head clean off. Mystique grinned at the teamwork they had shown. "That thing really hurts when it hits you," Adam said rubbing his shoulder and ribs as the glow and static left him. "Nice work everyone, but unfortunately, this means we now have to find somewhere else to live," She said. "Because we just destroyed most likely a multi billion dollar machine that is owned by the government, they'll send more on lethal for this," She informed them. "Let's go!" Lance said. "Get anything you need from inside, I'll contact some people I know," Mystique said.  
  
Meanwhile at the mansion,  
  
Kurt hobbled inside with his broken leg and picked up his sword. "If they get inside, I'll be ze professor's last line of defense," Kurt said looking grim.  
  
Back outside,  
  
Scott got out of the X-van with the other X-men and the other vehicle and Logan's bike's occupants also got out looking at the HFC.  
  
"Fitting isn't it? You guys where just leaving, so now that we are both in battle uniform, I guess this time it's a bit more official," Bobby said. "What happened to you Bobby? Come on, you don't wanna do this," Sam said. He was then scolded by a cold mocking laughter from Iceman. "You all don't get it do you, LIFE happened to ME, you're all so blind, and you know what, so was I," Bobby started. "But that's all in the past, what matters now is right here, right now, right guys?" He turned to his team. "Of course Mr. Drake," Sebastian snarled.  
  
'Bobby's team doesn't seem that willing to help him,' Scott noted. "Bobby, this is the last time we'll ask you, please stop this madness, your our friend, we can forgive just stop this insanity," Beast pleaded. "Sorry Mr. McCoy," Bobby said almost regretfully, "But I'm not who I used to be," He said grinning now. "Not the little kid who everyone pushed around, who wasn't taken seriously, now most of you are pissing yourselves to even hear of me, am I right? I can see it, I've learned a lot, now you guys being afraid of me, THAT'S what I call respect!" Bobby said grinning. He then turned dead serious. "Now let's get this over with," He added.  
  
The teams glared each other down, the X-men had numbers, but it seemed the hellfire club had experience and in many cases just more power.  
  
The Black King squared off against Berserker, Sunspot, Beast, and Jamie  
  
The white Bishop squared off against Shadowcat, Dream, and Cannonball  
  
Brian Braddock the Black Bishop squared off against Raptor, Storm, and Magma  
  
Emma Frost moved against Jean Grey  
  
Elizabeth Braddock moved against Wolverine and Rogue  
  
Bobby picked his target well, Cyclops, just Cyclops.  
  
***Sebastian Shaw vs. Berserker, Sunspot, Beast and Jamie***  
  
Shaw smirked as he moved away on the institute grounds his 4 opponents follow.  
  
"Well then, I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Sebastian Shaw," He said politely. "Why are you dressed like a guy from the beach?" Ray asked. He narrowed his eyes on Ray, "You die first," He said angrily.  
  
Sunspot charged up while Beast just roared and Jamie stood there for a few seconds. Ray charged his hands and blasted Shaw who yelled out as he hit the ground walls. He got up grinning, he looked fine. "Thank you," He said grinning, no one understood what he meant.  
  
Sunspot ran forward and slammed his elbow into Shaw's jaw, Shaw titled back and grinned and then punched Roberto in the face, Rob couldn't believe the power of the attack and went flying back and landed on the ground barely able to move. "THE FUCK!?" Ray shouted. "You see my boy, any force used against me helps raise my endurance, strength and stamina," He started to chuckle after that. Beast grinned. "Thanks for telling us that, now we know your strengths," Beast said. "I told you because none of you will be able to stop me," Shaw hissed.  
  
Shaw rushed forwards and kicked Jamie, 20 Jamie's shot out. Shaw's eyes widened in terror as the 20 boys turned to him and grinned. "My god," Shaw said as the wave of Jamie's jumped on him, he struggled to get out of the dog pile of humans attacking him, he felt the pain but it was increasing his power drastically. He finally roared and threw them all off. Beast growled. "We're done, there's no way we can stop this guy," Hank said looking down. Just then a misty aura surrounded Shaw. "What's this?!" He shouted in a rage as he was unable to see anything, he moved through the mist but to no avail.  
  
Hank turned to Roberto, "How far do you think you could throw him?" Hank asked as Roberto De Costa got up and grinned. "Far enough," He said. Shaw then flew something on his leg and was lifted off his feet, he was then spun on his foot, he was yelling out as he spun and Sunspot threw him into the sky, he went a good 4 miles before at last hitting the water, he had gone over the cliff near the institute. Isabella Lebeau walked up behind Beast. "I get him?" She asked. "Yes you did," Beast said smiling happily.  
  
***Daniel Pierce the White Bishop vs. Cannonball, Shadow Cat, and Dream***  
  
Pierce looked very bored. "You do know none of you will be able to contend with me, right?" Pierce said. "We'll see about that," Sam said and flew forwards and slammed into Pierce. Daniel hit the ground hard and jumped to his feet and then punched Sam in the face, his cybernetic arm did a good job too, it sent Sam flying into the air and he landed flat on his back in front of the mansion's door, out cold.  
  
Pierce turned to the two girls. "Care to try?" He asked. Dream turned to Shadowcat. Dream then ran forwards and Pierce swung at her, she ducked under his punch and laid an uppercut him, He titled back and she unleashed two quick kicks to his face and then a quick spinning back hand, Pierce fell back and hit the ground hard.  
  
Ana turned to Kitty. "See, no problem," She said looking confident. Just then Pierce's arm grabbed her shoulder. "Really?" He snarled and spun her around, he landed a kick in her ribs and she went back gasping for air, Pierce then pushed her as hard as he could and she went back 10 feet before hitting the ground and skidded along it rolling over and over on her head and hit the ground out cold. Pierce grinned at his handy work and saw the scared Kitty Pryde looked at him in shock.  
  
"Don't be surprised," he said walking towards her. "I'm one of the richest men on the planet, and part of a super human organization, do you actually believe that a few YOUTHS would stop me?" Daniel said with a grin plastered on his face. Kitty got up her courage and kicked him in the stomach, Pierce was barely fazed by this, he swung at kitty and she jumped through him using her powers. Pierce screamed out in pain as his cybernetic parts burned. Kitty then looked at him in shock. He hit the ground breathing heavily. "You bitch. you just destroyed my cybernetic parts," He said gasping. Kitty smirked confidently and walked over to him. "Not so tough now are we?" She asked. "Yes we are," He said with a grin and jumped to his feet, catching Kitty guard he punched her in the chin knocking the Shadowcat out. "My parts also have an auto repair mechanism, did I mention that?" Pierce then turned to the mansion. "This should be interesting," He said making a break for it running past the unconscious Sam and Ana.  
  
***Brian Braddock, the Black Bishop vs. Raptor, Storm and Magma***  
  
Brian didn't take any pleasure in this fight; he was doing what he needed to do, he was in the club, and his life was more or less at stake, he would very much enjoy it if Bobby was killed in the fight, in fact, he could say that for everyone save Frost for wanting that.  
  
Brian looked at the freak before him. "What the hell happened to you lefty?" He asked. "Oh it's personal now," Chris snarled. Brian didn't know what exactly that mean, but he was a pretty good feeling he was screwed because of that comment.  
  
Brian dodged an energy beam that was blasted towards him from Raptor. He flew into the sky and grinned. "Well, I think I've got the advantage now," He said confidently. He then saw Magma come up beside Raptor and transform, she created a magma ball and Raptor formed another energy blast, the two fired at him and he barely dodged. "Ugh, today is just NOT my day," He snapped to himself as he dodged another two shots. "I'm tired of this," He said and flew directly at them and dodged another few shots on the way.  
  
He flying close lined Chris, and with his enhanced power it was an easy one hit KO. "Oh this is just too easy," He said in his British Accent. He flew back up to take make an attack on Magma when thunder clapped around him and the winds picked up. He turned to Storm and growled angrily, she was flying like him. He flew at her and swung, she flew under him and her eyes glowed as her pupils disappeared.  
  
"What are you going to do? Blow wind at me?" Brian snickered. Just then a Magma ball flew past him and he turned his attention to Magma once more. "Ok, this one can't do anything, your going down first," He said angrily and flew at her.  
  
He was about to landed an attack of her when a kick from the side hit him and he went flying until he hit the ground. Brian got up to see Jason Essex standing there with his arms crossed. "No touching this one," Jason said shaking his finger at him. "Little insolent bastard!" Brian snapped until he heard thunder clap again and now Storm flew high above. "This battle ends now," She declared in her god like voice. Brian didn't understand until a bolt of lightning blasted out of the clouds that had formed and hit him head on, and thus was the end of his battle as he went flying back from the shot and smashed through the institute wall. He got up and glared at them as they came towards the hole. He hit in some trees and watched holding his burned chest. "That was annoying," He growled.  
  
***Emma Frost vs. Jean Grey***  
  
Emma Frost glared at the other Telepath.  
  
~So, you think you can take me up here?~ She told her telepathically and in real life tapped on her head. Jean glared at her. ~That'd be more then easy~ Jean scowled back. Emma grinned, she had her. ~Fine, come on~ Emma communicated grinned.  
  
Jean sent out a telepathic blast that hit Emma and Frost's head titled back, she turned back to Jean and narrowed her eyes. She herself fired a telepathic blast and hit Jean. Jean fell back and shook her head.  
  
Jean fired another blast, then another. Emma's head shot back and she snarled turning back to Jean, blood trickled out of her left nostril now. "Bitch," She snapped in reality. She then gathered her strength and blasted Jean with everything she could gather. Jean literally was knocked off her feet by the force and hit the ground out cold. Emma grinned and walked over to her with her arms crossed. "Weakling, you telekinetic telepaths are always weak in the mind," She scolded.  
  
She then turned to the institute to see Charles in the window. 'Charles Xavier,' she thought and then her mind burned with pain as she went back as waves of power blasted her mind. 'NO! He's a telepath!' She mentally screamed, his power was overwhelming and she could no longer stand it, she fell to her knees and then to the ground unconscious.  
  
Charles sat there looking at the fallen telepath. "She's the reason why Bobby is like this," He said to himself.  
  
*** Psylocke aka Elizabeth Braddock, vs. Wolverine and Rogue***  
  
Psylocke got to her fighting stance and Logan glared at her. He let his claws out and growled. "So kid, you think you can go head to head with us?" Logan asked. "Think? I know I can, bloody Americans, always 'We're so tough' bullshit, I should really knock some dignity into you," She said looking rather cross. Logan growled. "Umm, lady, Logan isn't from the states, as far as anyone knows, he's Canadian," Rogue said. "Shut up, southern wench," Betsy snapped. "Ok, now this is just stupid, come on you bitch," Logan snapped. "With pleasure," Betsy replied narrowing her eyes before taking off.  
  
She ran at Logan and stopped just in front of him and jumped into the air and did a spiral, landed behind him and kicked him in the back. Rogue came in with a jump kick and she moved to the side and kneed Rogue in the stomach. She turned to see Logan coming at her with claws out, she moved back as he slashed at her. Logan's claws went straight for her neck and she dodged to the side and connected a vicious hit on his jaw from her elbow.  
  
Psylocke jumped back as glared at the two, not sure on what to do next. Rogue was catching her breath and Logan was already back in action. She let out her psyonic dagger. "Come on then," She said glaring at them.  
  
Logan roared and came in with a hard slash, Psylocke moved to the side and Logan caught her in the stomach with a kick, she moved back in pain and punched him in the face, Logan titled back and snarled turning back to her. He slashed at her head and she ducked under and kicked Logan in the side of the knee, Logan tilted down and Betsy stabbed him in the head with her knife. Logan cried out and then fell unconscious. "That's that," Psylocke said grinning until she felt everything seemingly drain out of her and hit the ground. Rogue with her glove off stood behind her looking down. "Mah god, what's Bobby been doing?" Rogue asked looking through Betsy's memories in shock and horror. "Warren," She then gasped. She knew what Bobby had done to Angel now.  
  
Brian watched from afar, his battle had recently ended. 'Capture my sister? NEVER!' He thought and flew in. Rogue was still going over the memories when she felt a force fly past her, she turned to see what it was and found Psylocke gone. 'Shit,'  
  
***Bobby vs. Cyclops***  
  
Bobby watched at his team started to engage the X-men and turned to Scott. "Now that is happening, let's get this over with," Bobby said with a grin. Scott pulled his hand to his visor. "I'm going to stop you Bobby, you've haunted me enough," Scott said. "To you it's iceman," Robert snapped. "Whatever," Was Scott's response as the crimson beam shot out of his visor and shattered Bobby.  
  
Bobby reformed and slowly took human shape once more. "Ouch," He said grinning and pointed his hand at Scott and a beam that froze anything it hit shot out. Scott dodged around it and fired at Bobby. Bobby did the same as Scott had done and growled angrily. "We don't have to do this Bobby," Scott said. "Stop calling me that!" Bobby shouted and fired a beam at Scott.  
  
Scott rolled to the side and blasted Iceman again, this time shattering him once more. Bobby reformed and cried out in a rage. "You're still just a sloppy kid!" Scott shouted angrily. "Oh that does it!" Bobby shouted back and formed spikes over his right arm. "I learned this from Evan," He said grinning and let them loose. Scott's eyes widened with shock as the deadly ice spikes shot out at him, he shot them down just in time.  
  
Scott looked around for anyone to help him and saw Evan sitting in the X- Van. 'What's he doing?' Scott thought. Evan looked scared. 'He saw him come back from the dead, of course he's scared,' Scott thought frowning. Just then Bobby appeared in his view. And fired a beam at Scott, Scott jumped out of the way but Bobby fired another where he was to land. Scott landed on an ice slick and hit the ground hard and looked up to see Bobby freeze his legs to the ground. "Bobby!" Scott pleaded. "See ya Scotty boy," Bobby said and pointed his index finger at him, it formed into a spike at the end and pointed at Scott's forehead. Just then a bone spiky cut off the arm and Bobby jumped back and saw Evan. "I won't let you do it Bobby," Evan said, shaking slightly. He then fired two spikes that shattered the ice that trapped Cyclops freeing him. "Touching," Bobby said looking annoyed as a new arm liquefied out and then solidified into ice.  
  
***This is now in the real time sequence***  
  
Just then he noticed something. He turned around to see all the able bodied X-men glaring at him. "Robert, please give up," Storm said. "You all can't beat me! You know it! I can't be harmed like this!" Bobby declared. Beast just shook his head slightly. "But you can be contained Bobby, just give up," Beast said. "I'd rather die," Bobby snarled and pointed his hands at them. "I thought you where my friends, I guess I thought wrong," He added. "We are your friends Bobby, you need help right now, that's all," Ray said to his friend. "Shut it Ray," Bobby snapped and was about to fire an ice beam when Scott blasted him from behind shattering him. Magma walked over and melted the ice down. "We have to find something to contain him!" Beast shouted.  
  
Pierce looked around. "This is just too easy," He said. "Vrong," Kurt said limping out holding a sword. "A cripple. A CRIPPLE is going to stop ME?" Pierce then started to laugh fanatically. He ran over to Kurt and swung at him, Kurt barely managed to move back to dodge. "Oh, a quick one huh?" He swung again and this time Kurt swung the blade, removing the cybernetic arm. "Holy shit!" Pierce said in shock looking at where his arm once was. "I'll kill you!" He shouted. He ran at Kurt who swung again and he dodged, he threw a punch with his left arm and Kurt teleported behind him and pulled the blade up. Pierce turned around growling with rage and was about to attack and Kurt retaliated, the blade cut through with amazing precision and blood sprayed everywhere. Kurt stepped back in shock at what he had done. Donald Pierce slowly slipped in half, he had been cut completely down the middle and slipped apart and blood went everywhere. "Nien." Kurt said and dropped the sword and fell to the ground and huddled as best he could in the fetal position with his broken leg crying as his actions.  
  
Bobby kept trying to reform but it was no use, Magma kept melting him down. Beast came out with an odd container and Jean levitated Bobby's puddle into it and it was sealed.  
  
The X-men looked around. Shaw was gone, so where the Braddock's, and Pierce was not in sites. The only person who was still downed was Emma Frost. Beast carried Bobby's container in and Jason picked up Frost and brought her in. Everyone stopped in shock at the site they saw waiting for them. "Looks like we found the other one," Scott mumbled. "Kurt is going to need some counseling I think," Beast said in shock.  
  
The container shook violently. "I think he's mad," Scott pointed out. "Really?" Beast asked rolling his eyes. He took him underground and put him in a holding cell. He quickly opened the container ran out of the cell and shut the door. Bobby took his human shape and became flesh once more. ~Welcome home Bobby~ Professor Xavier's voice said. Bobby growled angrily. 'I'll get out of here, I swear if it's the last thing I do,' He snapped. ~You will once your better~ Xavier assured. Bobby sat down in a corner going over his thoughts. 'I don't need his crap,' He turned to ice so he could think in peace.  
  
3 hours later,  
  
Emma Frost came around in her cell. "This is just perfect," She said sounding annoyed. 'Oh well, Robert will get us out of this soon enough,' She thought cockily. "Unfortunately not Ms. Frost, Bobby is in an air tight steel cell that he cannot break out of," Professor Xavier said wheeling into the cell. "Oh great, I can only assume you're the one who subdued me?" Emma asked. "Yes, that would be me, now I have some matters to discuss with you," Professor X said putting his hands together in front of his face and then setting them on his lap. "Discuss away," Frost said rolling her eyes. "What DID you do to Bobby?" Xavier asked. "Ah, the question I was expecting, I did a lot, be more specific," Emma said coldly. "What did you do to his mind," Xavier said sounding actually angry, something that doesn't happen often to the great Professor Xavier, he lost his cool.  
  
"Well, that's rather complicated, I first implanted mental barriers in his mind to prevent tamping, that took 5 hours," She said. "Then, I read his entire mind to learn everything I could, that didn't take long, 2 minutes," She continued. "After that I put a presence of my psychic energy in his mind, to help guide him and keep him in line, like he feels pain if he wants to hurt me," She explained. "That's monstrous," Xavier said. "It is not monstrous. It is a very smart tactic to keep your minions in line. thought it didn't work out as I had planed." She said frowning. "What do you mean?" Xavier asked. "In his ice form, since he has no organic mind, he is an entity in that form, he ignores everything I did and he cannot be attacked mentally, I'm sure you noted that," Emma said. "So, what did he do? Why hasn't he killed you, since this new Bobby would attack you no doubt," The Professor said. "He did," Emma said sitting back looking cocky. "Then how did you survive if you made his life such a hell?" Xavier asked. "He let me live," She said casually. "Why?" Xavier asked. "That's personal! Mind your own business!" She snapped. "You destroyed one of my student's minds! It IS personal!" Xavier shouted. "Hah! His mind was in a lot worse shape then you THINK when he came to me, yes there are things I did, but the blame can't all be on my shoulders," She snarled back. "Besides, Robert spared me for reasons that you don't need to know about," She said quietly. He just stared at her. "Leave," She added. "No, I own this area, and by all means you are not a guest here under normal circumstances," Xavier said. "What the hell more do you want to know?" She snapped. "It would be easy if you simply told me why he spared you," Xavier said. "Pity?" He added. "Now THAT is just insulting, Robert let me live because he lo. enjoys my company," Emma said. "I see," Xavier said. "I'll be having you transferred to the proper authorities soon," He said and wheeling out as the door shut.  
  
Xavier was outside the air tight cell door for the icy demon, once known as Bobby Drake. ~Bobby,~ He projected to the cell. ~What?~ Snapped back. ~I'm coming inside, will you be calm?~ Xavier asked. ~Why should I be?~ Bobby replied. ~WE doe have Ms. Frost here as well, I'm very certain that Wolverine would be able to get to her before you killed us, and you do know how Wolverine would act if you killed me,~ Xavier said. ~. Fine.~ Bobby said.  
  
Xavier wheeling in, the cell had ice coming off the walls and icicles' coming from the ceiling, the air was a low temperature as well and Xavier looked at his breath. "What do you want Q ball?" Bobby asked sitting back on a chair he made of Ice. "Robert, I'm here to help you," Xavier said. "YEA RIGHT!" Bobby said laughing. "You just want me to come back right? To be a little X-man?" Bobby then snarled. "No Bobby please just listen to me. Ms. Frost and I had a little talk about you." He was cut off by Bobby just looking away looking depressed. "What?" He snapped. Xavier decided this was pointless and looked into Bobby's mind.  
  
He saw many things, and the blocks in place, they where almost impossible to get past, but Xavier did manage to get inside. He saw what Bobby had in his mind. He thought Emma betrayed him to get out. 'Not much faith,' Xavier thought. He then saw the thing Emma had put into his mind, and realized something as he looked over the huge orb among the thoughts, he could only remove it if Bobby let him, he looked over the other things in his mind and discovered some things in there and found out why Bobby had let Emma live, the boy was in love with her. He sighed to himself and knew this was going to be hard, mainly because the only way to get him to forget that would be to lye to him, because he in all honesty didn't know if Emma returned the affections towards him. This situation was indeed most difficult.  
  
"Bobby, just to put you to some rest, Emma has not betrayed you," Xavier said. Bobby immediately turned to ice. "You went inside my head you BASTARD!" He shouted getting off his chair. Xavier looked nervous now. "I did so only to understand why you've done this," The Professor explained. Bobby didn't seem to calm down. "If you're going to change my mind," Bobby transformed back to flesh. "Then do it, I don't have time for these games, make all these 'bad things' go away, I know you can, because right now I'd rather you do that then put up with anymore shit," Bobby said. "Robert, I wouldn't do that," The Professor started. "Oh shut up, you're so full of shit," Bobby snarled and turned to ice. Xavier just sighed. "Bobby, I can remove the link Emma put in your mind, but I need your help to do it," He said. "Why would I want that gone?" Bobby said smirking. "You. know about it?" Xavier asked in shock. "Yea! Duh, she put that in there when I started to work for her, to ensure loyalty, I know it causes me pain to think about harming her while I'm in my fleshy flesh state," Bobby said. "It alters your thoughts slightly too Bobby, and keeps you connected with her, have you considered it might be the source of your attraction to her?" He asked. "No, because I did feel something when I did first meet her," Bobby said in a low voice. "Now, move out of my way and let me OUT!" Bobby shouted. "You know what Bobby, I will on one condition, you let me remove that, if I do, and you still want to go off and do what you did before, I'll let you leave the institute, as long as you don't fight anyone on the way out," Xavier said. Bobby just looked at him. 'It's a trick. but I can't think of another way out of here,' Bobby thought. He turned himself once more into flesh. "Do it then," Bobby said.  
  
Xavier went into Bobby's mind and Bobby just sat in a chair inside his mind. "Hello," Xavier said. "Alright, let's do this," Bobby said rolling his eyes. He walked over to the black orb. "Pick it up Robert," Xavier said. Bobby did, "Smash it," He added. Bobby then tossed it on the ground and it shattered.  
  
Bobby's eyes shot open and looked at the professor. "Well?" He asked. "Can I go now?" Bobby asked. Xavier frowned, he hoped that had been the main source of what ailed Bobby. He did detected distaste for Scott in there, but not enough to change him this much. Xavier then thought of something. 'He's doing it now because he does love that telepath,' Xavier thought grimly. 'It wouldn't matter if she was out to kill half the world at this point,' He added. "Very well Robert, follow me," Xavier said frowning and lead him to Emma's cell. The door opened.  
  
"It's about damn time!" Emma shouted. "Sorry," Bobby replied. "What are you doing with him?" Frost asked. "Made a deal, c'mon lets go," Bobby said in a defeated voice. She left with him to the upstairs area.  
  
Scott and the other X-men watched in horror as Bobby left, before he did he stopped in front of Scott. "This is far from over Scott," He said. Bobby then left with Emma. 'The club's already betrayed me I bet, so, what now?' He asked himself. ~Well, who needs them? Your probably one of the most powerful forces on this planet,~ Emma told him. He smirked at her as they exited the institute grounds. "Yea, your right," He said and grabbed her and kissed her. "You owe me," He said grinning. "Oh how nice," She said grinning back. Bobby's face then turned dead serious. "I do love you, you know that right?" He asked. "Of course, I wouldn't be much of a telepath if I didn't, you still are human some of the time," She replied. "How about you?" He asked. "I'll just have to keep you guessing," She said smirking and put her finger on his noise. "Now, can we go?" She asked. "Course," He replied happily.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Magma looked at Jason. "Thanks for saving me out there," She said smiling. "No problem," He said smiling back gently. 'Eating out of the palm of my hand,' He thought evilly.  
  
Scott looked at Jean. "Why. why did he just let him go?" Scott asked. "Scott calm down, I'm sure the professor was just." She was cut off by Scott looking almost out of control. "I can't take this much more," He said to himself rubbing his head and looking very distort. "Scott, are you ok?" Jean asked. "No," Scott replied and walked to his room.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 12 is up! Took me a while, hope it's not too sappy or anything, but that' generally how I see Bobby at this point. Anyway, next chapter is a bunch of new stuff coming up, like with the Hood expecially, some surprises all around of course, Magneto's reaction to Michaels leave, and Michael's return to the X-men. Not to mention a lot of happening which you do not see, you'll find some of it out later.  
  
Not to mention, how is Kurt going to deal with what's going on in his life, he just killed someone for the first time, how is he going to get over it?  
  
***IMPORTANT VOTE***  
  
And what's up with Cyclops?  
  
I want your opinion actually, should Cyclops pull an Iceman on everyone? I'm thinking of that because of everything that's wrong with his life, no control over his powers, multiple people out to kill him, and a seeming betrayal from the professor in releasing Bobby. Should Scott betray the X- men? Vote yes or no please, I really want everyone to vote on this, I'll repeat this message at the beginning of the next chapter as well. ***  
  
Apocalypse will most likely be see once I deal with a few minor villains, for now Iceman is out of the way, so the next one to leave view for a while will be Sinister, which should open things up for Nor to come in, heck, Sinister leads to Apocalypse.  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. Ana Catalina Maria Christina 'Dream' DeSanFe belongs to Son Gomay Videl Goku. Pyroizhot is the creator and owner of Chris 'Raptor' Winters, and Pyro Gurl2 is the creator of Isabella 'Misty' Lebeau I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. 


	13. Flawed Perfection

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Said I'd repeat it and here it is,  
  
I want your opinion actually, should Cyclops pull an Iceman on everyone? I'm thinking of that because of everything that's wrong with his life, no control over his powers, multiple people out to kill him, and a seeming betrayal from the professor in releasing Bobby. Should Scott betray the X- men? Vote yes or no please, I really want everyone to vote on this, I'll repeat this message at the beginning of the next chapter as well.  
  
This chapter is around the BH of mutants, but a lot of Adam, mainly because he's going to have A LOT change for him; Selene is coming in as a villain as well. Just to inform, the main villains in this story are noting to be listed with there lead henchmen.  
  
Iceman- Emma Frost Sinister- Jason Essex Magneto- Quicksilver Apocalypse- ? Selene- You'll find out at the end of this chapter  
  
Next big foes I'm having in here is Selene and Sinister, so you'll be seeing a lot into them.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 13- Flawed Perfection  
  
It had been 2 weeks since Chapter 12,  
  
Adam growled as he stood with his arms crossed in the room they where in. "This is a waste of my time, living in this ruined city," He snapped. They where living in the ruined city of New York, which population was now only in the 10,000's, the government was avoiding it completely now. Almost everyone had moved away from the city, dispersing around the country.  
  
DJ sighed with depression in a corner. "The institutes looking better and better," He mumbled to himself. "Fool, I could eliminate those insects in mere moments," Adam stated looking away with a confident but serious look on his face. "You're a real asshole you know that?" Neo said from the side. Adam glared at her, "Asshole or not, I'm far superior to you, you evolutionary throwback, you gaze upon the future, the perfect future," Adam said. "Anyone told you your crazy Adam?" Lance asked. "Most don't live long after telling me that," Adam replied coldly. "Everyone shut up," Mystique hissed. "To hell with this, I am tired of your little games, I'm going to entertain myself," Adam snarled and quickly walked out. "What an ass," DJ said. "Yea, he's a complete nutcase yo," Toad said. "As insane as he may be, he's still very powerful," Mystique said, "And arrogant, and self centered, and not much of a team player," Tabitha pointed out. "Me and Lance could take him," DJ said. "I have no doubt you couldn't," Mystique said smirking, "So that's one thing to keep the moron in line," Raven added.  
  
DJ crawled to the roof of the ruined building and looked out over the destroyed city. "What could have done this?" He asked himself looking out over the ruins. Living there had really gotten to him, he'd never seen anything life this. Not many had mind you, but this was enough to make even the happiest upbeat person turn to a depressed manic. "Someone like us did this," Neo said from behind. "You follow me or something?" DJ asked. "No, I was just here first," Pixie said grinning. "What do you think will happen to us, mutants I mean," DJ asked. "I only know what Mystique tells me, and it doesn't look very nice," Neo said. "Wonder where captain asshole is going?" DJ asked. "I already know, his aura was giving it off," Neo said shrugging. "Where?" Z asked. "Obvious, he's going to pick a fight with someone," Neo said.  
  
Adam walked down the street looking at the last people attempting to leave the city packing things up. "Weakling," He said to himself shaking his head. Just then he heard something in the distance. "It's one of them! KILL IT!" Shouted one man, 'Well, this should be most fun,' Adam thought grinning.  
  
Fred and Toad where hopping around the building. "Mystique, where is this contact of yours yo, we ain't seen shit yet," Toad explained. "Toad, he didn't come himself, that much is obvious, he gave us this because he owed me a few favors," Raven explained. "That politician is on again, god I can't stand him," Everyone heard Lance say from the beat up living room. Graydon Creed stood at the microphone on TV preaching against mutants. 'Ungrateful little shit,' Mystique thought bitterly. "I really wish his X- gene wasn't dormant," Mystique growled to herself. Toad, Fred and Lance looked at her and DJ with Neo had just arrived and did the same. "You know him?" Lance asked. "Yes, and it's none of your business," She growled to them. "Ugh, you're never any fun," Zero said crossing his arms. "We never get any juicy info out of you, always answers that lead to more questions," He added. "Shut up, I'm in charge here and I'm keeping all of YOU alive," She snapped. "Fair enough," Lance said while DJ just humphed.  
  
Graydon Creed left the stage with a satisfied grin on his face and went to his apartment in the state. He hated traveling right now, but he needed to rally more supporters. When he sat down and took his shows off he fell forward groaning in pain, his muscles felt like they where on fire. "Ugh. not again," He snarled. "I've really got to have that checked out," He added. He got up and turned on the TV, and then watched himself on the news with a grin.  
  
Adam stumbled across where the mob was. There were at least thirty people. "She read my son's thoughts! It's another one of those FREAKS; we have to protect our children from monsters like this! The government isn't doing good enough!" The lead man in the mob shouted. Adam stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk on as they chased the helpless girl. She ran right into Adam. "Please help me!" She cried. He looked down at her and saw something in her eyes. She didn't have much time. "Fine," Adam said reluctantly and stepped in front of her, more out for a fight then to protect one of his own species.  
  
Neona spread her wings out and then sighed. "So, what's up with you?" Lance asked entering the room. "Nothing Lance," She replied. "Oh come on, something's bugging you," He said with a friendly smile. "Of course, but it's the same thing that's bugging everyone," She replied. "Oh, that," Lance said. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine, after all, how can we loose? We're the better of the two sides' right?" Lance said. "Yea, I guess you right, Lance." She said. "What?" He asked friendly. "Never mind,"  
  
"Stand aside," One man said holding up a pipe. "Oh please, you fools don't even realize you're up against the perfect weapon," Adam said and started to charge, the aura and electricity blasted out in a flash, he'd drained it from all around him, being in the part of the city where people still where had it's perks for him. "JESUS IT'S ANOTHER!" A man shouted. "Kill it anyway!" Another one shouted. A man with a bat came in screaming in a attack and swung it, Adam caught the bat with no effort and stabbed his arm right through the man's stomach, he cried out and blood was gushing from the wound and his mouth. Adam lifted him into the air with him still hanging off his arm. "Anyone else?" Adam said with a confident grin. The mob disbursed running in fear. Adam threw the body away into a dumpster and started to wash his arm in a nearby puddle. "Great, this takes forever to get off, I hate blood sometimes," Adam said to himself. "T-thank you!" The young girl said blinding happiness mixed with some fear. "Whatever," Adam replied. "They'll come back with guns, they always do, I've seen it," She said pulling on his arm. "Let me take you back to my house, my mom and brother will help you out," She said. Adam didn't exceedingly care and shrugged as she guided him along.  
  
Adam arrived at the home and she pulled him towards the door. "We won't be here long, we're moving in a few days once my dad gets back from his business trip to Germany," She explained. Adam didn't really care; he just wanted to rest up briefly. She opened the door. "Mom!" She shouted. She pulled Adam in. 'She had better not be trying to ask me out or anything,' He thought mentally. She turned back to him. "As if! I'm just trying to thank you," She said. "Did I say that out loud?" Adam asked. "No silly, I'm a mutant telepath," She said smiling. "Oh," His mind's thoughts drifted to another telepath he knew of. "She sounds nice," She stated. "Don't go in my head again," He growled. She nodded quickly. Just then Adam got the shock of his life as the young boy came in, 10 years old at most with a woman who looked like she was in her early 40's late 30's. He stared at the girl a moment and turned back to the pair.  
  
"Hey Toad, Fred, what's up with you?" DJ asked. "Nothing much yo, just going to get some booze for tonight, want in?" Toad asked. "It's been 3 hours since Adam was here; think we should look for him?" DJ asked. Toad and Fred looked at each other and then at DJ, the three then burst out laughing. "That's a good one!" Fred said grinning. "Yea I know if anything I hope that prick gets hit by a car! But really, sure let's get this done," Z said.  
  
Adam stood in shock of the woman and put his locket under his shirt. "Sarah! What did I tell you about bringing people home right now? You know it's not safe!" Sarah's mother said in a strict voice. "But mom! He saved me from a mob of people, he's a mutant like me," Sarah explained. "Really? Who is he?" She asked. Sarah then looked embarrassed; she hadn't read his mind to get his name or anything and hadn't asked. "Ummm, what's your name?" Sarah asked, her mother rolled her eyes. "Adrian," Adam quickly replied. "Well then Adrian, thank you for saving my daughter, if you need something." She cut herself off looking at him. "Are you alright? You don't look very well," She explained. Sarah looked at him and raised a brow. "Are you alright?" She asked. Adam looked around the home briefly, the place was a castle in his view, and lucky it was on the outskirts of New York. "I'm fine," He mumbled looking at the floor. "Are you sure you're ok?" She asked looking concerned. "Can I sit down?" Adam asked. "Sure, Adam get him a chair," She explained. The boy came back with a chair and Adam sat down. "Are you sure you're alright?" Sarah asked. He didn't answer this time. "Can I be alone for a second," He mumbled. The three looked at each other. "Sure, we'll be back in a second," Sarah said pulling her mother and brother away. Adam pulled out the locket and opened it, "You've aged well," He said frowning.  
  
"You even replaced me, named your new little brat Adam even," He snarled, "I should have known you'd do better then I did," Adam said sadly. "You got a nice house, family, most likely money, you left me with all the problems," He said and then gave a slight sigh. "I wish you where as miserable as me," He added and stood up. Just then Sarah came in. "Are you ok?" She asked. "I'm going to leave now," Adam said turning around. "Really? We're about to have some dinner." She asked. "Listen, your nice and all, but you don't need me around, I'm just a curse to you, trust me," He said. "Oh come on, it's not that bad, we've got plenty," She said grabbing his arm. Adam was pulled into the kitchen by his pushy half sister and forced to sit down. "So how old are you Adrian," Sarah's mother asked. Adam's former gaze of shock was now a bitter glare. "Well?" She asked. Adam stood up growling and tore his necklace off after pulling it out from under his shirt. "This belongs to you," He snarled and slammed it on the table and walked out, he quickly left the house with bitter hatred growing in his mind.  
  
Sarah got up and picked up the locket and looked at her mom in confusion. "What was that about?" She asked. Her mother walked over and opened the locket and all the blood in her face drained. "Mom? Are you ok?" Mini Adam asked. "Oh god." Jessica *The mom* said. "What is it?" Sarah asked. "He can't be," She said looking at the way he left. "What?!" Sarah asked desperately. "That's Adam," She barely got out as tears formed in her eyes. "What?" Her youngest son asked. "Mom, Adam's right here," Sarah said looking very concerned. Jessica burst out into tears and sat down. Sarah had enough of this and stormed off after Adam.  
  
DJ was on his way back with Fred and Toad when they saw Adam, it was starting to rain and he looked very pissed off. "Hey, where you been dawg?" Toad asked in slang. Adam shoved past them. "Hey! Fuck you Adam!" DJ shouted. Adam turned around and glared at them. "FUCK OFF," He snarled. Usually Adam wasn't that direct, usually it was a smart assed comment about him being better and then saying he didn't need the company of lower creatures, but this time it was blunt and to the point. "Hey FUCK you Adam. We don't need your shit! If you're so much better then all of us move out on your own!" DJ shouted. Fred and Toad stepped up. "Yea!" Fred shouted.  
  
Just then a girl pushed past them and slapped Adam. "What the fuck did you DO!? My moms back home crying thanks to you, you asshole!" Sarah shrieked. Adam looked almost overtaken with rage. "You little bitch! You don't know anything, go back home and be with your perfect little family," He shouted back. "Listen, you're going home to apologize to my mom RIGHT NOW," Sarah shouted. Toad came up behind her. "Hey crazy girl, ain't no one tell Adam to do that, he's gonna blow his top," Toad said. 'So his name is Adam,' Sarah thought. "Stay out of this!" Adam shouted at Toad and the other two members' direction. "Fine, we'll be back at the base," DJ said sounding pissed off and they moved aggressively past Adam.  
  
"Now come on!" Sarah said grabbing his arm, this time he didn't budge. 'Pushy', Adam thought. "DO I have to FORCE you?" She screamed at him. "I don't owe that wretched cow shit!" Adam shouted. "I'm the perfect fighter and I don't need to be badgered by her, I've been dwelling on that weak link for to long as it is," Snarled Adam. "You owe her an apology! That's what you owe her for being such an asshole in OUR house!" Sarah shouted. Adam grabbed her arm. "She left me with a drunken asshole who beat me routinely until I was sixteen, so don't tell me I owe her ANYTHING," Adam hissed and threw Sarah to the ground. Sarah was sick of this; she had taken all she would. She got up and mentally blasted him. Adam's eyes widened and blood came out of his noise as he fell to his knees. "My mom wouldn't do that!" She hissed. "Go away kid," Adam said weakly as he got up. "Tell mom. Jessica, that I'm sorry for me," Adam said. That struck a cord in Sarah as Adam walked away.  
  
'Mom? She really did leave him. he's my brother?' She thought. Sarah just swallowed her pride and turned around. "You should be happy," Adam shouted still turned around, "She at least stuck around with you, but I want you to remember something as well! She spawned off the perfect creation. You should feel proud to share my blood!" He added with a slight bit of what seemed to be insanity in his voice. 'That was not comforting,' Sarah thought.  
  
Lance glared at Adam as he came in the door. "Where the hell where you?" Lance snapped. "Get lost mullet boy," Adam snapped and shoved Lance into a wall. Adam went into his room and came out with a bag. "I've had enough of this place, I'm gone," He stated walking out. Everyone just stared at him as he left. "Ok, did I miss something?" Neo asked. "Dunno, why?" Fred asked, "His aura is a shade grayer, not that helps him." She started.  
  
2 days later,  
  
Adam looked at Bayville. "I hate this wretched town," He said to himself. "Look at these useless ants wasting there lives away here, it's an insult to nature," Adam added. He was standing on top of a building, it was about 4 stories. "I'd be doing them all a favor wiping there pitiful lives away," Adam said and then his cold blue eyes shined. "Well. I AM in a giving mood today," He said with a grin and his eyes shined once over as he looked almost mad. Electricity then sparked around him. "Well now, let's get started shall we?" He said, this time an insane cackle came out as he landed in front of the building cracking the sidewalk as his feet slammed into the ground and turned to the nearest victim.  
  
Isabella, Kitty, Evan, Jean, Kurt and there chaperone 'Mr. Logan' where at the mall when they heard the cries of terror. "This is just great," Kitty exclaimed. "Can't we go anywhere without something strange happening?" Isabel asked. "Come one, let's check it out," Logan said. "Vhy did I have a feeling he vould say that?" Kurt asked. "Because Logan's a brick headed cousin fu." He was cut off by a glare from Logan, the nickname from Jason had spread rapidly through the X-men ranks and sometimes it slipped out. Logan and the others quickly headed out for there three block run to see what was happening.  
  
Adam tossed a police officer through a wall, killing him instantly and turned to the three others. 'Fuck, guns, this could be bad,' Adam thought. He then noted they where terrified. 'Works for me.' He thought. "Gentlemen, here's a new trick," Adam said jumping behind a car. The police opened fire as he jumped. Once he heard they where out of bullets he picked up the car and crushed them with it, a blood smear was where the car had crushed them. Adam grinned at his handy work. "Adam?!" Adam turned to his name and saw 6 of the X-men standing there in shock. "Ahh, well if isn't the X-men, I was expecting you," Adam said with a smirk.  
  
"Vhat are you doing?" Kurt gasped, "What does it look like? I'm helping them on there way to extinction, they should be grateful that a perfect being like myself even took his time out to end there pointless and worthless lives," Adam explained with a smirk. "Your nuts," Logan said. Adam glared at him. "Really? These ants are afraid of mere mutants and are now registering them, while I am far more advance then any mere mutant, I'm just defending my underlings out of compassion," Adam explained closing his eyes, crossing his arms and nodding a few times in a 'I know all' sort of way. "That's it, this guy has got to go," Evan said. "Whatever double minority," Adam said. Spyke snarled and launched 5 spikes at him, and the battle commenced.  
  
Adam dodged the spikes and came in with inhuman speed and landed an elbow on Evan's stomach, he was standing right in the middle of the X-men with Evan gasping. Evan hit the ground unconscious. Kurt was in crutches and had been teleporting to keep up, he didn't know what to do, so he teleported to a safe distance to watch.  
  
Misty blinded Adam with her powers and everyone moved back. Adam swung widely and hit Kitty with a hard left, sending her into a car, which she phased through just in time, but was barely able to move once she landed. Adam snarled as he attempted to find his way through the mist and was punched in the gut by someone. He gasped slightly, it seemed harder then most fists. He grabbed the arm and with all his strength pushed his fingers in and slid down. Logan's muscles were torn away and ripped apart by this action and went back. Adam didn't know where he was and needed to deal with this fast. He went low to the ground and listened. "Misty, what's he doing?" Jean asked. He heard that to his right. "I dunno," Came from his left. 'Got ya,' He thought. He leaped to the side and hit something. The mist faded for a second and he saw the Lebeau. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet and head butted her. "None of you can defend yourselves very well in close can you?" Adam asked with a smirk.  
  
He turned his gaze to Jean and smirked. "Jean," He said friendlily. Jean stepped back nervously. "Don't worry, I know you won't hit me, we'll have a nice conversation after this," He said with a grin and turned to the now healed Logan. who was faking injured. "Now then, I think it's your time to die," Adam explained stepping forwards. Logan tried to think of a plan. Adam was about to leap forward in an attack when a massive telekinetic wave blasted him from behind, he went flying forward with no control at Logan. Logan let his claws out and with a hard left stabbed Adam in the stomach, the 3 blades went right through to the other side.  
  
Adam coughed up blood and looked down at the hand in his mid chest. He turned his head to Jean in disbelief. "I. Guess. I misjudged you. Jean," He said looking hurt more then physically. He turned to Logan and pulled up his left arm to punch him, Logan then stabbed him in the hard with his right arm. Adam's eyes widened with that. He coughed up more blood and Logan pulled the claws out. Adam stumbled forward. "This can't be happening to me. I have no equal." Adam said looking traumatized, he turned then to Jean. "I won't forget this," He said and slid up against a wall and fell on his ass, the blood slicked down the wall as he collapsed dead.  
  
Jean telekinetically picked up her downed team members. Logan closed Adam's eyes. "We'll leave him for the authorities," Logan said frowning. Jean turned to him. "I feel sorry for him." She said sadly. "Yea, we'll talk to the Professor about this later," Logan explained. Jean looked back at the body one more time and felt pity for her former school peer.  
  
"Leave him to the authorities? What fun would that be? And be a complete waste of a perfectly good killer," A voice said as the X-men left. A hand gestured out and telekinesis lifted Adam off the ground. "You've got big things coming," Selene said with a grin. She had managed to get back to civilization 6 days earlier. 'The world is yours, I think this is a fitting thing for me to think of, because the world will soon be mine,' She thought evilly. "Mr. Akimov, your little run is far from over." She said and quickly left before the authorities arrived, 20 seconds later the scene was swamped by police.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
"Lady Selene, you have a body with you." A servant said. "Very observant, get the Liber Kenrix, I wish to perform a spell," Selene explained as she walked into her mansion. "Of course Lady Selene," The servant said.  
  
Michael Raynor was almost home, he could feel it, a warm smile came over his face. 'home,' He thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 13, next chappy is going to be based around the X-men, it's called betrayal for a reason, and it's not just Cyclops, trust me.  
  
Chapter after that will most likely be the Acolytes, Tyler + Wanda and a slight bit of X-men. After that, who knows? Bobby will not be in the picture for a little while, Selene will be. The HFC is out of action for a short time but should rear its' head around soon. Sentinels will be around more and more as time goes on, next appearance by a metal monolith will probably be next chapter.  
  
That's all for now. PLEASE Read and Review, I love getting reviewed, the more reviews the faster I put chapters up you know. Hope you enjoy. 


	14. Betrayal

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Votes are in, 3-0, Cyclops prepare to make your alternation! LOL. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing, I'll try to get a chapter up at least once every 2 days. This chapter is about Cyclops and the turn of another student. Amara is going to be playing a pretty significant roll over this as well.  
  
By the way, in the next few chapters, don't be surprised if I have Jean leave the team as well. believe me when I say this, she doesn't do it willingly. The X-men seem to come apart at the seams in the next while, but of course do not because there a mainstay team.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 14- Betrayal  
  
Starts right after the X-men get home from killing Adam  
  
Jean looked at the wounded, once more being treated by Hank and frowned. "The injuries are finally catching up with the risks the team takes it looks like," Hank said sadly. "Let's hope they don't progress beyond this type of injury even," Ororo said frowning. Jean looked at the two. "I'm going to get see how Scott's doing," She stated. Scott had been in regression the last while. He hadn't talked to anyone let alone the professor. The day that Xavier just let Bobby go was the last day he'd been even remotely like he used to. He and Xavier had a 'talk' a little while ago. Needless to say, the entire mansion was worried after the argument nearly got out of hand.  
  
"Scott?" Jean asked knocking on the door. No response. She sighed and opened the door to see Scott sitting there talking to Jason. "Your theories sound more like the delusions of a crazed madman," Scott said. 'Yea, wonder where he picked that up,' Jason thought. "Anyone, I'm going to see Amara, see ya," Jason said before walking past Jean.  
  
"Scott," She said calmly. Scott just sighed. "What is it Jean?" He asked. "I just wanted to see how you where doing," Jean said. "Well what wonderful thing happened to you today Jean?" Scott asked. Jean frowned. "Logan and me killed Adam," She said. Scott looked at her. That was the best news he'd heard all week! "I'm sorry Jean, though I can't say I'll be attending the funeral," Scott said calmly. "Yea, me neither, he was kinda creepy, but he killed about 30 people before we stopped him," She said. "Listen, Jean, I'm not really into this today." Scott said. "Into what?" Jean asked. "Well, I'm different alright?" Scott said. Jean raised a brow. "Look, I just need some time alone alright?" Scott asked. "This is still about Bobby isn't it?" Jean asked, she looked mad, "Jean," Scott was cut off. "FOR FUCKS SAKES SCOTT! Get OVER it, the professor let him go because it was the only way for him to even try to help him! He explained that! Get over it!" She shouted at him. Scott got up. "You know what Jean?! You don't get it, you've never had someone out there looking to kill you, I have, and I'm tired of it! We're not even helping that many people anymore! And we let threats like Iceman go! We should have killed him!" Scott snapped back. Jean froze. "What?" She asked. "We should have put a bullet in his fucking head alright!?" Scott snapped.  
  
"Scott, what's happened to you?" She asked. He stopped and looked confused. "You're an X-man Scott. are you already forgetting that because of the way the world is?" She asked. "I'm starting to see the Professors dream for what it is! A dream!" Scott said. "We've done everything to stop those bills but they kept going on, now mutants are under registration, laws are lack on punishment for people who do crimes against us, and we just sit here hiding in the mansion! There are others out there fighting Jean!" Scott yelled. "I can't believe your saying this," Jean said in shock. "I've had time to think, Magneto is an asshole, so is Mystique, but nice guys come in last, I know that from experience," Scott said. "And what about Bobby Scott? How many people does he or Magneto's men have to kill to stop this Scott?" She asked. "I dunno Jean," Scott replied sadly. "Scott, think about what you're saying," She pleaded. "Yea. yea I will," Scott said in a depressed voice. "You're starting to scare me, please just think about what you're doing," Jean said. Scott looked at her and nodded, she was always there for him. He looked down at the ground and let his head just sag. "Why's life so hard for me?" He asked himself.  
  
Scott heard a voice in his head then. 'He can protect you, he can make your enemies disappear, he can fix your powers and give you all the power you want, and will help the world finally be at peace,' The voice rang in his mind. "Who's there? Professor?" Scott asked to the air in his room. 'Hardly, I am looking for worthy followers to help bring the great En Sabah Nor into life once more, you could help us Scott, he's the savior of all mutant kind,' The voice said. Scott looked out the window and looked for someone. 'You will not find me here, some of your friends have attempted this and failed the test, will you come willingly?' It asked. "Where?" Scott asked in intrigue. 'Meet us at the ruins tonight, we will find you if you go to them, the ruins of once the city of New York,' It said. Scott didn't know why, but he stood up and headed out the door, to where he headed, he knew, to whom he was to meet was another thing.  
  
Scott got into his car and drove out. Xavier was on Cerebro and detected an all too familiar signature, and felt Scott heading towards it. "No," He gasped. "X-men we must stop Scott from going where he's supposed to," Xavier mentally told everyone.  
  
~Son, you must stop the X-men at all costs, they MUST not intercept Cyclops~ Nathaniel told Jason through there link. Jason smirked and nodded. "At last, I don't have to put up with these low class fools anymore," Jason said and geared up.  
  
The X-men met in the front. "Alright, we will be taking the Velocity to cut him directly off and the X-van to pursue him," Storm said. Jean looked desperately worried. "He's finally given in," She said to herself.  
  
"Actually, I have to tell you all something," Jason said walked in front of them. "What is it kid? This ain't time to be messing around," Logan said. Jason grinned evilly. "I can finally stop acting, I've gotten everything I want so far, so my dad has decided to cut my membership," He said. Amara looked at him in shock. "We can still see each other right?" She asked. "I'm afraid not Amara, you see, he's told me, that well, your not allowed to follow Scott," Jason said evilly and levitated a few inches off the ground. "To get to him, you must go through me," He said and his blue eyes turned red. "And its not Jason Lander, it's Jason Essex," He added.  
  
"Alright, I've had it with this kid, and he's finally given me an excuse," Logan said grinning and came at him with claws extended. Jason smirked, dodged his swipe and kneed him in the stomach. After kneeing him he grabbed his arm and threw him away like a rag doll. "That was easy," Jason said grinning, "I'm tired of having to hold back anyway," He added. "Hey ASSHOLE" Everyone heard. He turned to look into the sky and a massive gold like energy black hit him head on, exploding outwards everyone put there arms up to cover from the debris blowing everywhere. Logan was the first to look up. "Michael!" He gasped. Michael landed a few meters away from the smoking crater. He leg was still out of action. He then turned invisible. Jason appeared as the smoke stopped, completely fine with a smirk. "Oh that's it," Berserker said. "Storm!" He added. She and Ray fired a massive amount of energy into Jason. He took the hits without even budging. "I'm so hurt," He said in a mocking tone.  
  
Amara was too shocked to do anything. Jason was acting the whole time? She couldn't believe it. 'My boyfriend is a murderous monster?' She asked herself. "Jason! Stop it!" She screamed at him. "Shut up! I'm trying to do my JOB here," He snarled back.  
  
Spyke let a spike come out of his arm and threw it at Jason, who caught it and sighed. "Oh no." He replied looking bored. He levitated a bit high and Michael appeared below him. "Ray!" Mike shouted. The 2 then laid a massive amount of blasts onto him. The explosion blasted out into the sky. They then heard chuckling, which turned to an insane cackle. "Oh please! Try a new approach already! Here! Let me show you what your little blasts do to me," Jason shouted. He pointed his hands down. A good 100 kinetic blows blasted out all at once. Everyone dodged and jumped aside and the blasted the front of the institutes lawn into a massive sea of craters. "They give me a bit of juice for my kinetic energy blasts, nice trick huh?" Jason said evilly. Everyone was shocked by this.  
  
Jason landed on the ground. "Anyone else?" He asked. Logan came up behind him roaring. Jason looked very pissed and growled, he dodged Wolverines attack and once again kicked him, but this time he grabbed his arm but didn't throw him lightly, he threw him a good 30 feet into the institute wall. Jason turned to be tackled to the ground by Beast. "Let go of me!" He shouted. Beast then punched Jason in the face. Jason managed to get the upper hand and pushed Hank off, he then blasted him with 1 kinetic shot. "Damn, can't fire more then one now," He said.  
  
Michael and Kurt where downed indefinitely now, with there already injured legs the blasts from Jason had done them in.  
  
Dream ran directly at Jason and jumped over him and kicked him in the face as she did it. He moved slightly back from it and turned around swinging; she dodged the punch and kicked him in the stomach. Not much of an effect. "Bitch," He snarled and punched her. "Jason please stop!" Amara shouted, this time flaming up. "Will you shut up?! You're lucky you're now on the list for those I let live!" Jason shouted.  
  
He then noticed Rogue and Jean. Rogue was coming in and he knew what that meant. He blasted Rogue back quickly and was hit by a massive wave of telekinetic power. He hit the institute wall like Logan had earlier. Just hen 8 bony spikes pinned him to the wall. "Got him!" Evan shouted. Jason just shook his head and pulled off the wall with no effort. Jason then shot an energy beam and Jean and knocked her over. 'Remember, Amara, Rogue, Jean and Beast have to survive this,' He added mentally. Storm blasted him with winds but it had no real affect. Just then he turned to see Amara form a magma ball. "Don't make me do this," She pleaded. "Oh will you shut up? I'm starting to regret my choice in you," He said looking annoyed. She glared at him and threw the ball, it was about the size of a baseball. It burned straight through his chest and he gasped, there was a baseball size hole in the middle of his chest. He helplessly fell over.  
  
Everyone capable surrounded him quickly. They then heard something disturbing, laughter. "I. see. I picked. well," He said looking at Amara with an evil smirk on his face before his face went lax and he died. Amara didn't know what to do. She shook for a few moments and fell to her knees, still in her magma form. "We have to get her inside, the team that was going in the X-van stay here, they'll be no chance in getting Scott with the van, take the wounded and Amara inside," Ororo ordered. "Welcome back Michael," She added.  
  
Jean, Misty, Rogue, Ray, Multiple, Sunspot, Storm, Wolverine and Spyke all went to the velocity as quickly as possible in hopes of catching Scott.  
  
"He just died it would seem," Sinister said with his arms crossed. Mesmero looked at him. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Apocalypse will try to compensate you," Mesmero said trying to look sympathetic. "Don't pity me, I have not lost anything, you know nothing, my son can't die, he is immortal, every time he dies I just clone him, he's died twice before this, his memories can all be uploaded through me to his new body anyway," Nathaniel said. "Impressive," Mesmero said in awe. "He'll be here any minute, the velocity will be here in 14 minutes, Scott in 2, so we must make sure he joins us," Essex said. "Why is he so important again?" Mesmero asked. "Idiot, he's the only one who can stop me, his powers negate my own when I'm struck by them, if he joins us." He was cut off by Mesmero, "I understand," He replied.  
  
Scott got out of his car and looked at the destroyed surroundings, there where some homeless people about 50 feet away near a fire they made. He sighed at the sight of them. "Good to see you made it Mr. Summers," Mesmero said coming out. Scott reached for his glasses. "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to make an offer, we are here to make an offer that is," He added. Nathaniel Essex, also known as Mr. Sinister stepped out behind Scott. "Hello Scott, it's been a very long time," He said with a slight smile.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Scott asked. "I'm the man who ran the orphanage you where in until Xavier took you away," He shape shifted into his more human self. "You remember me now?" He asked. Scott gulped. "Yea, yea I remember," Scott said. "Good, and don't think Xavier just betrayed you by letting Iceman go, he's been lying to you from day one," Sinister said with a grin. "Bullshit he was," Scott said. "No, really, you have control over your powers, in a sense," Sinister said. Scott raised a brow. "You can't control them, you should be able to, and here is the reason, you have slight brain damage from the coma you where in from after the plane crash, rather unfortunate," Sinister said. "I can fix it though, I was unable to back then but I can now, come work for me, you will get your powers and eternal life in a sense," Sinister said smiling. "Why?" Scott asked. "Why what?" Sinister replied. "Why me that's what," Scott hissed. "I've had interest in you from day one, your overall genetics are incredible," He explained. 'Not to mention any offspring you where to have would be most interesting,' He thought evilly, knowing exactly how Scott's children would evolve if he bred with another mutant. "I can give you control, I can give almost anything you want in fact," Sinister said. Scott looked away. "We're done talking," He said. "I know how you want humans and mutants to get along, but you're becoming a realist like so many aren't you?" Sinister questioned. "Listen, get lost," Scott said heading for his car.  
  
"She'll leave you, I hope you realize that," Sinister said. Scott froze and turned to him. "Yes, I know all about Jean, she's already thinking of leaving," Sinister said. "I've got contacts," He added. "And I know that's the only reason why you stay at the pitiful institute; you've been betrayed and attacked for some idealistic cause." Sinister said. "How much more must you loose hmmm?" Sinister asked. Scott looked down. He'd be crying if not for his optic blasts. "Your friends will be here to take you away in a minute, pick now," Sinister said seriously. Scott looked at him. "Al.Alright," He said quietly. "Welcome to the Marauders Scott," Sinister said with a grin.  
  
The Velocity landed right by Scott's car and everyone hurried out to see no sign of there leader. Jean then probed the area for him and didn't find anything. "He's gone," She said looking sad. "I know child, but we must go," Ororo said. Jean looked at Scott's car. He'd been too different, he wasn't the same Scott as before, that Scott died when he was put into a coma. "I hope he finds himself," Jean said. "What do you mean?" Evan asked. "Scott isn't Scott anymore, I think I've only been with him out of pity, the fact he didn't need another tragedy in his life." Jean said looking depressed. "Let's just go. I don't think I can stand being here much longer," Jean said.  
  
Just as they where about to leave everyone heard an all too familiar sound. A huge figure landed from the sky and crushed Scott's car. Its jets retracted. "Mutants, you are to surrender to registration by an act of the law, you will do so or be neutralized," The sentinel said. "Shit!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
The sentinel asked once more. "Storm, give me a charge, everyone else hold it off," Berserker said. "Excellent idea," Ororo said. Remembering what happened to Tyler from the similar tactic.  
  
Jean picked up a giant steel rod with her powers and shot it at the sentinel like a javelin. It stabbed through the middle and destroyed its main gun. The sentinel was now unable to switch to its heavy gun mode. Misty created a mist around its head. The Sentinel fired 12 missiles that automatically tracked, the X-men barely dodged out of the way. The sound of thunder cracked through the air as lightning hit Berserker.  
  
Ray had enough power now. He pointed his fists forwards and a massive blast, thought not nearly as massive as his shot against Tyler blasted the entire Torso of the sentinel into scrap. "Everyone to the Velocity before more come!" Jean shouted.  
  
Everyone arrived back at the institute just as Hank was performing an autopsy on Jason. "This is the most bizarre body I've ever checked over," Hank said. Everyone looked at him, and Amara looked worried. "He has 2 X- genes, like they where grafted onto his DNA, I can tell one is from birth, but he has installed powers," Hank said. "Or had," He mumbled. "My word, genetic experimentation, or alteration," Xavier said frowning. "You mean, he was changed?" Amara asked. "Not recently if that's what your wondering, he's been like this most his life I'd guess," Hank said. The Professor sighed and wheeled up the stairs until he heard a roar from the living room.  
  
Logan looked very angry. "What's he DOING?!" Logan shouted at the TV. Xavier wheeled in front of the TV to see something astonishing. A mutant which was a very big one at that.  
  
He had to be about 9'5, he was covered with muscle and dark blue skin, and he was a giant. He was currently floating in the air laughing hysterically as a black hole in space and time was opened behind him. There where 3 sentinels' facing off against him. "And today a mutant of unknown origin fought the government's new sentinel program, completely destroying two of them," The reporter said. "1 was barely salvageable, making this the 8th sentinels lost since the beginning of the program," The reporter said.  
  
"This type of violence will not help us," Xavier said frowning.  
  
"The mutant killed 231 people as they where sucked into the void behind him, they came out the other side as bodies and hit the ground, they had already decayed according to official for around 80-100 years," She explained.  
  
"Yea. this is not good," Logan said. "I know Logan, I'll check on Cerebro for him," Xavier said frowning, depression as of late had been affecting the telepath.  
  
Meanwhile at an undisclosed location that is not in North America.  
  
"Well Mr. Summers, how do you like your new living arrangements?" Essex asked. "There fine," Scott mumbled. "Stop complaining, fuck, when I got here I was happy as hell!" One of his teammates, Janos, also known as Riptide said. "Leave him alone you worthless little throwback, he's far more important then you!" Sinister snarled. Janos just mumbled something and left the room. "I hope you enjoy your new accommodations Mr. Summers, I think tomorrow we'll discuss your eyesight," Sinister said calmly and left. Scott looked at his new room with a deep sense of guilt.  
  
The next morning Scott woke and groaned holding his head. He remembered everything that had happened, but he still had a headache. Scott slowly got to his feet, had a shower, did his teeth, shaved and then got dressed.  
  
Scott walked out of his room to see Sinister and. Jason?  
  
"Jason?" He asked in shock. "I see you've already met my son," Sinister said. Scott looked shocked. "C'mon, operating table awaits," Jason said. "Operating table?" Scott asked. "I'm fixing your problem," Essex sr. explained. "Alright." Scott said in hesitation.  
  
2 days later,  
  
Scott's eyes slowly opened. "Where. where am I?" He asked. He looked down to see he was in a tube and very naked. "What the FUCK!?"  
  
"Relax," Sinister said throwing him his clothes. "What the fuck!? You didn't go dental on me, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU." He was cut off. "Idiot, you died in the operation," Sinister snarled. Scott looked shocked. "What?" He asked. "I just told you, you died during the operation, I was forced to clone you, but you should be happy, you came back with control over your powers didn't you?" Sinister asked. Scott then realized everything was in color. "I can see," Scott said in shock. "Of course you can! Now get out of the tank, we have MUCH to discuss," He said sounding annoyed. Scott was still in complete shock over this, he died? But he was back? Was he really even himself anymore?  
  
Scott walked in and saw his 'teammates' with Sinister, Jason wasn't there though. "This is your new team Mr. Summers, you'll do as I ask if you enjoy your freedom," Sinister explained.  
  
Scott looked at the team and raised a brow. "I know you already know Janos," He said. "But this is the other members," He explained. "Kodiak Noatak, also known as Harpoon," He said. Harpoon just glared at Scott. "Grey Crow, also known as Scalphunter," He explained pointing at Scalphunter. "Michael Baer, also known as Blockbuster," He said. "And finally, Lorna Dane, also known as Polaris," He finished. Scott looked at them. "And you all know this is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops," He explained. The team members all looked at one another. "Since Jason is going to be working with me rather soon, and none of you have shown excelling leadership skills, Mr. Summers will be taking over the squad," Sinister said.  
  
"That is some bullshit!" Harpoon snapped. Sinister glared at him. "I mean. I'm sorry, I was wrong, you're the boss," Harpoon said. Scott knew nothing about Sinister, but for some reason Sinister seemed to be acting more friendly to him and he didn't know why. If he knew why, he'd most likely be in charge.  
  
Scott noted the only one who was close to his age seemed to be the green haired girl Lorna. "So," Scott started. "What?" She asked. "Why are you here?" Scott asked. "Control, money, parents, lots of reasons," She explained. "But the main reason, is because our boss wanted me here," She said. "Oh," Scott said. "You're lucky he favors you, he's most likely interested in who you pick to 'breed' with as he puts it," She said. Scott raised a brow looking almost disgusted. "He's a geneticist, and he breeds stronger mutants, he also works for some guy who's in some crypt," She said. Scott was still shocked. "Stop that, it's not so bad, he'll most likely give you whatever you want that means so you can have some poor bitch spit brats out for him," Janos said from behind. Scott just looked ill for a moment before shrugging it off. "Alright. let's get started on teamwork skills," Scott said, Essex had been good to his word so far, so Scott would be good to his.  
  
Nathaniel and Jason watched through the security monitor how Scott seemed to take charge of the team. "You see son, he's a very good field commander, I finally have someone other than you I can rely on," Sinister said. "Gee, and here I thought I was an only child," Jason said rolling his eyes. "Mind your tongue," Nathan snapped. "Yea ok," Jason replied. "Now then, I wonder who he'll pick," Sinister said. Jason looked at him. "I have to keep him happy you know, I mean I wonder who he'll pick to be with in his social life, because the Summers' family has a very interesting thing about there genes," Sinister said. "What's that?" Jason asked. "If Scott where to bread with another mutant, his gene would merge with the gene from the mother, and ENHANCE the power already there, so no matter what, the child comes out with similar powers to the parent, but enhanced far beyond there predecessor," Sinister said. "Wow. trippy," Jason said. "Please son, use English while talking to me, not slang," Sinister said sounding disappointed. "Whatever," Jason said leaving. "He gets more annoying every day," Sinister said growling.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
The large blue mutant from the news sat in a corner, he shook with fear. "I wanna go home," He mumbled in his booming deep voice. "Hello child," Said a voice from the shadows as Selene stepped out. "I can take you home," She explained smiling friendlily.  
  
Acolyte Base,  
  
"Gambit!" Magneto shouted. "Yea boss?" Remy asked coming out. "Get the team, I have to deal with some worthless humans who think themselves beyond us," Magneto explained, this would be the first time the full team went out to confront humans in some time. But he knew there weren't just humans where he was going, but traitors to there own kind.  
  
***NEW MAIN CHARACTER*** Scott Summers is now a main character, Alex may be put into this too. I thought it would be cool and do what almost no one does in any one of the mainstream universes and use Scott as a Marauder, I think it's fitting since I made Scott a bad guy, if he was his older self I'd say its retarded, but he's not!  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 14, I liked it, anyway, and next chapter is based around the Acolytes, Tyler, Wanda and a slight bit of the X-men about Michaels return.  
  
Chapter after that will be dedicated to Selene and her new group, there going to be some villains of course, Selene's lead Henchmen is Adam as you've most likely guessed, but he's still dead for now.  
  
Anyway, Please Read and Review, I really want some more, it makes me think I have a purpose to keep continuing to story (, I will either way, but I really like reviews ( 


	15. Mutant Counterattack

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Windwalker- Thanks for the review, you're the only one who reviewed chapter 14, which I spent a lot of time on *Cries*. Anyway, I don't like completely sticking to cannon rolls as you guessed already, so please continue to review.  
  
Anyway, I've got chapter 16 almost finished as well, so I'm gonna have some leeway, also, please read and review, I really do enjoy seeing what others think. And tell me how some situations will work out once in a while. I like to see how people think I'm going to steer the story. Thank you in advanced for reviewing.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 15- Mutant Counterattack  
  
Michael sat in his room. He'd finally gotten cleaned up, he was in a fair bit of pain right now, but that didn't matter. His leg astonishingly was supposed to be completely healed by the end of the week and Hank said he'd take a look at his other injuries. Michael was just glad to be home. He sat down and sighed as Kurt Bamfed in. "Hey, you doing ok?" Kurt asked. "Fine, dude I can't believe I'm finally home." Michael started. He'd been gone for some time. "Don't vorry, I'm sure everyone vill be happy to see you, Jean and Logan are organizing a training season for everyone else," He said. "Jean? Why not Scott?" He asked. Kurt gulped, "You'd better ask ze professor zat question mien friend," Kurt said and teleported out. Michael floated off the ground and decided to take Kurt's advice.  
  
"What happened to our fearless leader?" Michael asked. "He left. I'll give you greater details tomorrow, for now, how are you?" Xavier asked. "You could probably tell me better how I feel than anyone," He said frowning. "Did you find anything while with Magneto?" Xavier asked. He shook his head. "I see. Tomorrow we'll talk more in depth, until then just try to get some rest and see your friends, we were worried," Xavier said. Michael nodded. He felt great being home, and really wanted to catch up, but first he just wanted to take in the fact he was finally back home.  
  
Tyler watched the TV angrily. "The American Government is now demanding to know the location of the two refugee mutants from the New York Rampage." Adam turned it off and growled. Wanda looked at him. "You ok?" She asked. "Yea, how are the ankle and wrist?" He asked. She had gotten the casts off a little while ago but her ribs where still bandaged up. "Better," She replied. Tyler hadn't been having the nightmares as frequently and was grateful for it. He found himself looking at his roommate a little too often and cursed himself for it. He glanced at her again. "Hey Wanda, I'm gonna go out for a while, need to clear my head," He said. "But it's raining." She replied. "So what?" He asked. She just sighed and shook her head.  
  
Tyler walked outside and just walked down the street, his thoughts went to the Maximoff that was living with him. "Damnit," He cursed himself again. "Oh well, shit happens," He said to himself. Just then he heard an all too familiar sound and gulped. "Yea. shit does happen," He said looking nervous as he saw a sentinel come around a corner. 'FUCKING HELL! WHATS IT DOING IN CANADA!" His mind screamed. "Mutant, Tyler Klimov, you will surrender or be eliminated by sanction of the United States government," It said. 'Oh well, you only live once,' He thought. "Sanction this!" Adam said and put his hands up and fingered the sentinel. "FUCK YOU!" He shouted. The sentinel transformed into its gun mode. 'Not the smartest plan,' He thought to himself as the sentinel opened up with everything and hit him head on. The explosion blasted out and glass shattered across the street.  
  
Wanda heard the explosion and looked out the apartment window to see the sentinel no more then 100 feet away, standing over a smoldering crater. "Son of a bitch!" She shouted angrily and headed out.  
  
Avatar crawled out of the 5 foot deep hole in the ground. "Ugh. I really hate this thing," He said, his body ached after being hit by that much firepower. He looked up as it prepared its cannon to encapsulate him in a green prison. He rolled to the side just in time to dodge it.  
  
He pulled a manhole off of the ground and whipped it at the sentinel like a Frisbee. It hit the sentinel's left arm and destroyed its cannon. The sentinel immediately targeted him with all of its missile batteries. Tyler watched as 8 of the objects shot out and went flying at him. Avatar put his guard up as the missiles exploded on top of him. He pulled himself out of the hole once again and shivered with pain. 'I fucking hate fighting ranged opponents,' He thought to himself. Tyler made a mad dash for the huge robot and was blasted by its laser system before he made any major headway and landed on the ground hard. "Shit, this is hopeless," He hissed to himself. Just then a blue fluid like beam hit the sentinel and it started to buckle and exploded. He turned to see Wanda barely able to stand and she fell over. "Ahh shit," He said to himself and rushed over.  
  
"Wanda you alright? What did you do?" He asked. "I should be fine in a second, and I made the probability of everything that could possibly go wrong with its vital functions to be very, very, high," She said. He looked over at the wreckage. "Wanda, thank you," He said calmly. "You shirts ruined," She said. "Yea, I can get another," He said smirking. More then his shirt was ruined, so was his pants, he was literally ragged from the explosions that hit him. He then frowned.  
  
"Listen, Wanda, if they sent a sentinel all the way here. there gonna keep coming for me," He said. "Then we'll fight them off!" Wanda snapped. "No, not we," Tyler said firmly. "Don't you DARE leave me alone," Wanda snarled. Tyler raised a brow. "Don't leave me alone," She then added sadly. "You really know how to make someone's decisions more difficult don't you?" Tyler replied frowning. "Please, I don't wanna be abandoned again," She added. "Wanda, listen," Tyler started. "I really don't want you to get hurt, between sentinels, your dad, humans, I'm just a magnet for trouble, you could do a lot better without me," He explained. "But I don't care," She said. "You should," Tyler replied. "Please, you've been so good to me. better then anyone has been yet," She explained. Tyler sighed and rubbed his forehead with his thumb at index finger. "Well what do you want me to do Wanda? I'm trying to keep you safe here," He said. "But I don't care about that," She replied sadly. Tyler just breathed out heavily. "Wanda, I don't want to leave, but you don't know what you want, you've been away from your life for 8 years, you're now stuck with an ex-drug addict and mass murderer, does that sound right to you? Listen, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be here, but it's for the best. you don't wanna be stuck with me," Tyler explained looking just tired. "Please Tyler, it doesn't matter, my dad manipulated you, you know that now," She said putting her hand to his cheek, he pushed it away. "Don't do that," He explained looking annoyed. "Why?" She asked. "Because I, strange word for me to say now that I think of it. I haven't said it in at least 2 years. but I think I do love you Wanda, so you should just leave me alone," He said. She smiled at him and hugged him. Immediately he was confused. "You're the kindest person I've gotten to know so far Tyler, you've always been good to me, I'm glad you like me as much as I like you," She said. Tyler frowned to himself, how did he get himself in such shit all the time?  
  
"We're going south again. We'll find another place to live, this one is too hot, the states is now sending sentinels here, so that means it doesn't matter if we're there or not," He said. "I think I know a place where we can go," He said. She nodded and nervously moved up and kissed him. His eyes widened at that. 'I think I need a shower,' He thought, 'A very cold shower,' He added.  
  
Acolyte Base 3 days later,  
  
Magneto looked over his men. "Right then, we gotta go burn down some buildings with giant robots out to kill us, that sounds like a bloody good time then mate," Pyro said joyously. "Foolish Australian imbecile, this mission will be most difficult," Omega Red said. "Don't call me an imbecile without telling me what it means mate, it ain't polite," Pyro hissed. "I hate them," Gambit mumbled, "I wonder why," Colossus added. "C'mon you guys it can't be that hard," Pietro said.  
  
"Gentlemen, from the news broadcast yesterday you should know Sentinels are not all powerful, one mutant defeated three," Magneto said. "Yea, but he was huge!" Pyro said. "Size means nothing," Magneto hissed. "And besides, those worthless robots are made of metal," Magneto added with a grin. "You may have those powers Magneto, but we don't," Sabertooth growled. "Silence! You will not speak to the founder in such a way," Arkady snapped. "Hey mate, Creeds funny, lay off, and get ya foot out of ya ass, its making you a stiff," Pyro said. "SHUT UP!" Magneto shouted before anyone could retaliate. "Wow there pops calm down ok? We're going of course," Pietro said in his fast pace, "But we do have concerns, like when are you going to take me out for my drivers test," Pietro added. "Shoot him," Magneto said to Pyro. "Sure thing boss," Pyro said pointing his flame throwers at Pietro. "HEY!" Pietro said in shock and horror, mixed with some anger.  
  
The metal orbs slammed into the ground in Texas, the state where the sentinel production line was. Magneto was the last to exit his pod as always. "Hey boss, I don't think this is such a great idea," Pyro said. "John, shut up," Piotr said, finally fed up with Pyro. "Guys. I don't think I can do this," Pietro said, his voice was even faster then usual, as in a blur. "What?" Sabertooth asked. "I. don't. think. Icandothis," Pietro then said. "Why not?" Gambit asked. "Since we went out I've gotten kinda addicted to speed." Pietro started. "JESUS CHRIST!" Pyro said in horror. "Hold on, this could be a good thing," Magneto said evilly.  
  
Magneto saw the target, the complex was huge. "Alright then, Arkady, become the distraction," Magneto said. Rossovich was not happy to comply. He walked down, there were a few houses, most likely where the workers lived who where in the complex, a few as in 100 or so.  
  
Arkady's coils shot out into two houses, opposite to each other on the road. Everyone heard a scream in each house. The coils pulled out a woman in one and a child in another. "You think you can stop we mutants from destroying your pitiful society? Your society no longer exists, you just don't know it yet, allow me to educate your friends on what happens to those who fight openly against your new rulers," Arkady said in his thick Russian accent to the woman in one coil. He looked at the boy in the other and drained the life out of him and the crushed the body and threw it away. The woman screamed in terror as people where now fleeing.  
  
"General, a mutant is attacking the workers living area," One man said. "Dispatch 4 sentinels, that should be enough," The General said.  
  
"They will dispatch there sentinels now, you will hold them off and they will send more, as they do I will destroy the base once it's defenseless," Magneto explained. "Surethingpops," Pietro said and with an even faster then normal blur disappeared from site. The rest of the team soon followed as fast as they could.  
  
Omega Red saw the 4 huge machines land before him. "At last, this should be most interesting," Arkady said and threw the now dead woman away. His coil whipped around violently for a few moments. "Come meet your doom," Arkady said. The sentinels did not give any warning like they normally did, they where not programmed to capture this time. They opened fire with everything they had and blasted Omega Red and about 8 houses into a crater. Omega Red came out chuckling slightly. "You think you can defeat me?" He said and his tendrils thrashed once violently and then shot out and stabbed through one of the sentinels legs, came out the other side, wrapped around the back and ripped the lower part of the limb off. "Don't flatter yourselves," He said insanely. The huge machine came crashing to the ground.  
  
Just then a blur went racing past Omega Red and circled around one sentinel at crazed speeds, 3 sonic booms exploded off as well and Pietro appeared beside Arkady. "And another one bites the dust," He said looking slightly out of it. With that another Sentinel fell to the ground, this time it completely fell apart.  
  
The 2 remaining sentinels transformed into the gun form. "Shitty," Pietro said. One fired its capture weapon and Pietro shrugged, he pushed Arkady out of the way and he himself was hit. He froze in his new green prison. Arkady got up fuming with rage. Just then the reinforcements arrived on his side. Gambit seemed to almost appear beside him and 12 charged cards went at one sentinel exploding on its torso and it fell to the ground. Colossus came from behind the other and grabbed its leg. He roared as he tore it off and threw it away. The sentinel like the one Arkady defeated could no longer stand and fell to the ground. The sentinel Gambit had knocked over was already starting to get up with the coils from Omega Red speared through its head. Sabertooth and Pyro came out of the shadows. "That wasn't so tough," Gambit said. Just then 6 more sentinels landed. "Spoke to soon," Sabertooth added.  
  
"Sir, 6 more sentinels have been dispatched, you know we only had 18 in the base, and the assembly for these does take time," He said. "Get fury on the line and tell him we are under attack," He said. "Another mutant! He's above the base!" One man shouted looking at the monitor. "Dispatch remaining sentinels to dispose of him now!" The General shouted. "I'll be damned if these freaks take down my command," He snarled.  
  
Magneto floated above the complex with his hands spread apart floating in the air. The remaining sentinels flew towards him and all stopped. The General's face turned to one of horror as the Sentinels all began to warp apart and then exploded. Magneto pointed his hands down at the complex and the metal plating and everything inside of metal began to tear itself apart. "No!" The General shouted as the entire place fell apart and the sentinels' assembly line reactors exploded in a blinding flash.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Gambit dodged another volley of missiles from his enemy. He looked at Sabertooth who was ducking and running from laser shots from a sentinel. Gambit looked back over and ran right up to his enemy barely avoiding the lasers. He grabbed its leg and kinetically charged the sentinel. He turned to run and the sentinel took a step forward and exploding in a massive bang, Gambit was sent flying by the power of the blast and hit his head on the side of a ruined house.  
  
Omega Red's tendrils shot out and tripped one sentinel; he then shot them out and speared the head off another. Colossus ran over to the downed machine and tore into it's back rippling most of the circuitry out, disabling another.  
  
Pyro shot flames at his foe doing nothing. Sabertooth was having a similar problem with his opponent. Just then the explosion was seen in the complex. "Right, we won alright," Pyro said grinning and was too distracted. He was hit by a laser battery and was downed.  
  
Just then the sentinels all lifted into the air, crumpled and exploded. Magneto floated down to his men. "We are leaving, now," He said and the orbs landed before them. Colossus put the frozen Pietro in his orb.  
  
When the Acolytes returned to there base Magneto looked at the thawed Pietro. "Well now, let's have a little talk about your drug problem shall we?" Magneto said. Pietro gulped as Magneto led the frightened young man away. Piotr and Remy felt bad for the son of Magneto's current situation, while Pyro was amused and Arkady with Creed didn't all that much care.  
  
"So mates, we going to get pissed tonight or what? Celebrate the success of the cause and all right?" Pyro said hanging off the back of his Russian and Cajun colleges. "No, I am busy, and also because if we did I can assure you the other two would get involved," Colossus stated. "Sabertooth is alright on a piss up!" John insisted, "And our Soviet friend? Remember LAST time?" Remy said. "Ahh the bugger was just letting some stress out," Pyro said, "He killed 8 people." Colossus started. "So what!? It doesn't matter for a dime. We're out to beat humans' right? Beside I'm bored and there's nothing better to do, and Magneto will be beating some sense into Pietro for a little while anyway," Pyro said. Gambit sighed. "Fine," He said in defeat. "Very well, but I am only coming to keep things in line and to make sure they do not get out of hand like LAST time," Piotr said. "Alright!" John shouted happily.  
  
"You trying to leave without ME?" Arkady asked from behind as the other team members tried to sneak out. "Just about to tell ya in fact," Pyro said rubbing the back of his head. "Great," Sabertooth mumbled. "Come on if ya coming," Pyro said.  
  
The group got to the small town in upstate New York. They went to the first bar they could find. "Pitiful capitalism." Arkady started. "Ya living here and ya working for mags, shut up," Pyro said. "He does have a point monami," Gambit said. Arkady mumbled something in Russian, "No we are not blind assholes," Piotr said to Arkady. Omega Red growled as they entered.  
  
They looked around to see it wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty. They sat down and looked at the tender. He immediately noticed Sabertooth and Omega Red. "We don't serve your KIND around here," He explained. "What kind would that be?" A deep voice said from the side. The tender looked to see the freakishly huge customer who had entered before. "Mu-Mutants," He stuttered. "Rules just changed," The big man said. He gulped and nodded. "What'll ya have?" He asked. "I'll have a." He was cut off. "How old are you?" He asked. "I'm 21! Right Vic?" He said pointing his thumb to Sabertooth. "Yes sir," The tender said.  
  
The big man from before sat next to Gambit, he was on the end of them after they had made there orders. "So, your mutants huh? Who you work for?" He asked. "None of your concern dog," Arkady snapped. "Learn some manors," The big man snarled back. "No fighting in here please," Piotr said standing between them. "What's your story?" Remy asked. "Thinking about hunting down my brother," He mumbled. "Who's that?" Pyro asked. "That little bastard professor from the news," Cain Marco, the Juggernaut said with utter distaste. "We work for a tough mutant, real tough," Sabertooth said. "Oh well. Enjoy your drinks," Cain said leaving. "That guy was big," Pyro stated. "Really? I hadn't noticed," Gambit said with each word dripping with sarcasm.  
  
By the end of the night things had starting getting out of hand. "Listen, you don't have a healing factor, no more," Piotr said to Arkady. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Arkady said in a lazy voice. Piotr knew this would end this way. "Shut up Red, seriously," Gambit said. He and Piotr had the least to drink, while the others really let themselves go. As they made there was back to the Acolyte base Arkady had attempted to once again attack a group of people in the name of 'Mother Russia'. Once back at the base Arkady passed out from drinking too much while Sabertooth had already recovered. Pyro too passed out and Gambit and Piotr just knew what kind of mess this would be in the morning.  
  
Magneto was too tired from his run in with Pietro the next morning to really care what his team had done the night before. He turned to the computer monitor to see world events when he saw the live feed to a conflict just below the border.  
  
Tyler picked the hummer up and threw it at the tank a few meters away, it exploded on top of it and he breathed heavily. There where about 42 unconscious people lying around him. He turned slightly. "You coming Wanda?" He asked. "In a second," She replied and hexed the news chopper. It lost control and crashed a little ways away.  
  
Magneto smirked. "So there alive," He said grinning. Pietro came in looking slightly deprived and saw his dad. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. "Wanda and Tyler appear to have been seen by the media," He said. "So they are alive," Pietro added. "Tyler won't be for long," Magneto snarled looking angry.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 7, kinda shorter then normal I know. Anyway, less sentinel sighting for obvious reasons, the government now only has 8 in operation until they get a new base ready to build more. That will take then at least until Chapter 19.  
  
Anyway, next chapter is dedicated to Selene and her new crew of mutants. Adam comes back and it's pretty cool in my opinion. Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. Ana Catalina Maria Christina 'Dream' DeSanFe belongs to Son Gomay Videl Goku. Pyroizhot is the creator and owner of Chris 'Raptor' Winters, and Pyro Gurl2 is the creator of Isabella 'Misty' Lebeau I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible.  
  
Sorry that I forgot that part of the disclaimer the last 2 chapters. 


	16. Who says you can’t live forever?

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Trying to stay one chapter ahead is hard, so this is coming up tonight as I work on chapter 17 as you read this! (  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 16- Who says you can't live forever?  
  
2 weeks after the events of chapter 15  
  
Adam's eyes slowly opened. "Look! The goddess's power has brought her herald back to the land of the living!" A voice shouted, but it was in a language he could not understand. His vision was hazed and he was NOT happy. He sat up and groaned holding his head with his left hand. He immediately noted the air was thick and humid. 'I'm not in New York State anymore,' He thought as he saw the giant roman like city around him. He immediately attempted to draw power from the area but found no electricity. He looked down to see he was shirtless but his pants where still on, that was a good thing. He also found he had no wounds on his chest from Wolverine's assault, which in itself didn't make any sense. He then noted he was on an alter like surface and turned to his right to see a crowd of people looking at him in awe.  
  
One man in a robe stepped forwards. He had guards all around him, armed with spears? "Her highness told us to leave you at the alter and your body would be healed, saying it was her power working through you!" He said looking overjoyed. "You are a herald of her power!" He added. Adam was no impressed by his bad English. "Get the hell out of my way," He snarled getting up. "Please oh mighty one, we only wish to bring you to your master," He said. Adam narrowed his eyes on the men. "Fuck you, I don't have a master," He snarled. "She has told us your godly powers are not empowered here, you are mortal like us, you will not be able to defeat us," The priest said. Adam put up his fighting stance. "Very well," The Priest said sighing. Voices rang out from the crowd almost seeming like pleading, but he couldn't understand the language, 4 guards came forward attempting to restrain him.  
  
Adam met the first guard with a punch to the stomach and a hard uppercut, he turned and in so let his leg rise up and caught another with a kick to the jaw sending him off his feet. Another then picked up his spear, she jabbed it at Adam who moved to the side, grabbed it, pulled her towards him kneed her in the stomach and took the spear and then stabbed her with it. He turned around to see the last guard jump him, he elbowed him in the face, punched him in the gut and kicked his left leg out. Adam turned to the priest. "I may not have my powers, but I will NOT loose to a group of low life HUMANS," He snarled.  
  
The priest looked frightened and stepped back. Adam jumped off the platform and looked still in awe at the beautiful Roman style city around him. The people there seemed to be looking at him in fear and where shouting. He turned to the priest and grabbed him. "What are they saying?" He snapped. "One of god's minions has fallen," The man said looking frightened. Adam chuckled lightly and looked at him seriously. "Where is this god of yours? I think I should meet her for bringing me here," Adam said and grinned evilly. His eyes seemed to flash with insanity at this point as well. "Of course," The man stuttered.  
  
Adam walked to a huge temple where he saw steps leading to the top. "This is her greatness's place of living," He said in fear. "Really," Adam said looking unimpressed. "You should thank me, I'm about to rid you little society of some worthless lying bitch," He said and threw him away and made his way to the steps. "No one can defeat the goddess," He heard the priest say. 'What ever,' Adam thought.  
  
Adam felt new life in himself as he felt himself drawing off an electrical source. 'Really. this 'Goddess' seems to have all her technological needs, which is all the better for me,' He thought evilly.  
  
He walked in the large room and saw a woman lying on some couch with two guards. "I see your awake Mr. Akimov, I hope you didn't cause too much trouble," She said looking bored. "I'm about to cause more, where am I? And what did you do to me," He snarled. "Is that anyway to talk someone who had you brought back to the world of the living?" She asked in a superior tone. "I don't know what you're talking about," Adam replied with a smirk. "Well Adam, you where killed by Wolverine a few weeks ago," She explained. "Full, of shit," Adam replied. "Well you did die," She stated. "Then how is it I'm alive now?" He asked. "I brought you back, I'm after all a sorceress," She said. "A sorceress? That's sad, you can't think of a better excuse," He said. "No really, I am, and I have picked you to be apart of my new little team," She said. "And if I refuse?" He asked. "You'll know oblivion once more," She explained. "I doubt that," Adam said as electricity shot up his body. "Really." She stated and his lifted into the air and looked confused. "This is but a sample of my powers," She said. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Selene," She said with pride in her voice. "Well then SELENE, what do you intend to do with me? You and your little 'magic'," He said mockingly. 3 men who looked like doctors then entered. "I didn't say I only use magic," She said with a grin. Adam gulped as he was helpless in the air.  
  
Some time later,  
  
Adam woke for the 2nd time and felt dazed. "Ahh, awake once more I see," Selene said. "I'm not enjoying this," He said sitting up. "What'd you do this time?" He snarled. "I change YOU this time, you see I needed you under control, and you didn't seem like you wanted to cooperate, so you are now a psychic vampire in a sense," She said. "Funny," He said laughing. "No really, you need to drain the mental energies of the living to remain alive, you should feel the hunger as we speak," She said. Adam looked at his body a moment and then looked at her and shrugged. "I don't feel any different," He explained. She raised a brow and looked at the doctors. "Well!?" She hissed. One looked over the results on paper. "He. has unique blood chemistry Lady Selene," He said. She smiled gently and walked over. "Ok," She rested her hand on his cheek and then drained the life out of him, killing him. "Now then, will there be anymore screw ups today?" She hissed to the other two doctors.  
  
Adam got up and looked at the doctors. 'We're gonna die!' He heard in his head and looked confused. "What'd you say?" He asked the doctor. "Me? I didn't say anything?" The doctor said. "Yes you did, your afraid of dying," Adam said looking puzzled. "Selene, I think the procedure has had other effects," The doctor said. "I'm bored, if you're finished I think I'll be killing you now 'Selene'," Adam stated. "Shut it," She said forming a fireball in her hand and blasted him into the wall. He got up dazed. "Alright, you get that one free," Adam said barely able to stand. Adam then growled slightly as he felt power rush through his arms, but not physical power, this he didn't understand. He blasted two wholes in the floor. "Another affect you weren't expecting?" Selene hissed to the doctor.  
  
Selene looked annoyed. "I'm immortal, you can't kill me," She said. "Really?" Adam said mockingly. "Well then I guess I'll just have to break you neck then won't I?" He said evilly and put his fighting stance up. "Nice knowing you," Adam said and attacked Selene put one hand up and a telekinetic shield came up over her. A moment later Adam was on the ground barely able to move from being hit by an invisible force "Ok, after seeing that, I give up," Adam said getting up. "Good, your little half brother will be most happy to see someone more familiar," She said. Adam raised a brow. "What?" He knew he had a half brother, but that had nothing to do with this. 'What's the little fucker got to do wit this?' His mind snarled. "I'll explain later, but as for now, one thing, I OWN you, understand?" She said narrowing her eyes. "Of course," Adam replied in a low tone.  
  
Adam noted his almost scary surroundings. It was dark and the walls where damp. "Here we are," She said. Adam looked around with his icy blue eyes. "Where is here?" He asked. "Where your powerful little brother Adam is," She explained. That name made him almost twist with rage. "Though. not so little anymore," She said with a grin. Adam didn't understand until he opened the door to see a huge figure sitting on the floor. "Holy fuck," He whispered to himself.  
  
Sitting there was a huge figure alright. Covered with bulky muscle, about 9 feet tall, dark blue skin with no hair, there was his supposed half brother. Adam then noted his clawed fingers and toes. Luckily he had a pair of shorts on. 'This is great. just fucking great,' He thought. He then noted something, the thing was crying?  
  
"Hey, you what the hell is wrong with you?" Adam asked. The huge figure looked up and looked shocked. "You... you're the one that made mom cry," The 'man' said. "I dunno who your mom is man," Adam said. "This is your half brother, he mutated a few days after you got yourself killed, his father abandoned him in New York when they moved," Selene explained. Adam looked at her and raised a brow. He then looked back and noted some familiar facial features. "So what do you want me to do with the little shit? I don't care about him," Adam explained. "Well you're going to be his legal guardian while in my city, besides he needs to learn how to control those dangerous powers of his," She said with a grin. Adam didn't understand. Adam noted the long pointed elf like ears on his 'brother'. 'Shit he heard,' He thought.  
  
"Alright kid, get up," Adam said. Adam the 2nd just looked at him. "Get up or I'll beat the shit out of you!" Adam shouted. The boy got up shakily. "Good, now c'mon," Adam said turned around leaving the room. His younger brother followed slowly, looking scared to death. 'A guy who looks like a frightening demon monster from hell is scared of this? I've seen it all,' Adam thought.  
  
"Now then, as you all guessed I am god here, you have 3 other teammates and I'm not sure who will be in charge, though it definitely won't be you," She pointed at the tall blue Adam. "Now then, you two can catch up; I must attend to my other 'colleges'. By the way, if your thinking of escape, try to learn Portuguese, you're in the middle of the Brazilian jungle," She said. Adam and Adam's jaws both dropped as she left the room.  
  
"Big brother?" The big Adam asked. "Shut it, don't call me that," Adam snarled. "I've gotta get you a new name, both of us being 'Adam' doesn't fit, what are all your powers? Or are you just blue and stupid?" Adam asked. "I can make wholes and move stuff with my brain," He responded proudly. "Gee. good for you, how about I call you shit for brains?" Adam asked. His younger sibling looked like he was going to cry. "Ah hell, Void, there ya go," Adam said. "I don't wanna be called that, I wanna be Adam, can you be Void?" Void asked. "NO!" Adam responded harshly. This time the blue giant did start to cry. "STOP CRYING!" Adam shouted angrily. "If I catch you crying like a little baby I'll give you something to cry about, you understand?!" Adam hissed. Void nodded in fright. "GOOD!" He added. "Now then, you call me Adam, not 'big brother' or 'brother', I'm not your brother you little shit, I'm Adam Akimov, we have the same mom, nothing else, you got that?" Adam said harshly. The blue mutant nodded slowly looking depressed. "What now?" Adam hissed. "I don't wanna be alone," He said. "Oh for fucks sake, you think that since I don't wanna be your big brother you're alone?" Adam said. Void nodded. Adam now growled with frustration. "Fine, call me 'brother' if you want, but I'm not going to act like one," Adam hissed sitting across the room on the floor. "By the way, I'm going to be keeping your worthless hide alive, so you'll thank me later," Adam said. "So do what I say, when I say it understand?" Adam added. Void nodded in response. "Good," 'Damn kid, he's a pampered little brat, when I was his age I was already ready to take life by the horns,' Adam thought, but unknown to him, he was projecting his new telepathic power. Void started to cry again. "STOP THAT!" Adam shouted.  
  
Adam noticed a servant come in. "Her lordship wishes to see the both of you," He said. Adam looked at his sleeping brother. "Wake up brat," Adam hissed and kicked him while he sat in the corner. The boy whined and got up. "What?" He said sadly. "Stop acting like that! Get some balls Damnit! Now follow me," Adam snarled and grabbed his arm dragging him along with him.  
  
"Mr. Akimov, Mr. Dyson," Selene said as they entered.  
  
"This is your team, they where very cooperative once I gave them some options," Selene said. Adam stared at his 3 'teammates'. "This is Rictor, also known as Julio Esteban Richter," She said gesturing to one of the 3 people.  
  
* that is profile for Rictor, only take in the name and abilities, the story for him is not the same, but some parts are with his family.*  
  
"Next is Jubilation Lee, a former X-man if you would believe it," She said. "Call me Jubilee," Jubilee grumbled. "I'll call you shit if I want," Adam hissed.  
  
"Adam if there is another outburst like that and I'll have you fight all of your teammates," Selene said dangerously. "Fine, they can't really compare to perfection now can they?" Adam said grinning, "Then how did you die in the first place? Oh wait, you where killed by some short guy with claws and a woman you where obviously infatuated with," Selene said. "SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Adam shouted and was about to moved forward before he was blasted into a wall by Selene. Void looked behind him at the broken form of his brother. He felt like crying but didn't want his brother to get pissed off at him again.  
  
Adam got up looking furious. "Mr. Akimov, I told you, just like I told everyone else, I OWN YOU, learn some respect and you might get to live," She said.  
  
"Next, and last on our list we have Angelica Jones, also known as Firestar," Selene said. Adam remained quiet looking at her.  
  
*, same situation as Rictor*  
  
"Gee, how nice," Adam said.  
  
Selene then pointed at Adam and turned to the others. "This is your resident psychopath, his name is Adam Akimov and he has no nickname or alias," Selene said. "I am not psychotic, I'm a realist," Adam declared. "You think you're the perfect human if I'm not mistaken even after you where killed," Selene said in a questioning tone. "I'm stronger then I was before, I AM perfect, and thanks to your little procedure," Adam tapped the side of his head with a grin, "I have new abilities," He said. "Yes, how nice for you, you are still and ANT compared to the likes of me," Selene said. Adam growled with detest as she moved on.  
  
"This is Adam Dyson, he's only 10 spite his appearance, his codename, I believe Adam said is Void in the other room?" Selene said. "How'd you know that?" Adam asked. "Simple, I've been keeping tabs on all of you, and I got all of your information from everyone here from mentally reading you on the trip," She explained. "Why do you think there is no telepath here?" She added. Adam growled and then grinned. "There is now," He said. "I'm growling tired of that tongue Akimov, continue to annoy me and I'll have it cut out," She hissed. Adam knew now was a good time to shut up.  
  
"Now then my minions, I'm going to place one of you as leader, who shows the greatest leadership skills, and on field tactics," She said. Rictor crossed his arms and grinned. "So far, I've narrowed it down to Rictor, and Adam," She said. Adam raised a brow. "Oh really," He said with a smirk. "I see you can at least see talent in some things," He added. "But there is some poor taste," He said looking at Rictor. "Enough!" Selene shouted. "I think I've made my choice, Adam, you're in command," She said. Even Adam was surprised by that choice. "Did I miss something?" He asked. "No, but I think it was the better choice, now the priests will lead you to your rooms, the males are in one room the females are in another, I don't need 'breeding' on the job," She said. "I'm insulted!" Rictor and Adam exclaimed at the same time. "I don't care! Now get out of my site, and I also know you Julio hit on almost everything you find mildly attractive, while you Adam try to get one specific person, currently still the one who killed you," She said. Adam lowered his head feeling slightly embarrassed while Rictor shrugged. "That's what I thought, now get out of my site," Selene said as a few of her subjects came and moved the mutants to there new rooms.  
  
Adam looked at his two roommates, the little brother he never had or wanted, and the flirting jackass. "So COMMANDER, please do tell us what to do," Julio said. "Shut you mouth for starts," Adam snarled. "Now then, from what I've seen only this building has power, so that means most people in this city outside here are primitive," Adam said. Void looked confused by Rictor understood. "I don't plan on escaping, this situation is, interesting, not to mention now that I think of it, I do owe my life to the ice bitch," Adam said. "She nabbed me back in Mexico, I was about to be killed by the police and in a flash I was here," Julio said. "I was hiding and she found me," Void said. "Good to know Void, I can see courage doesn't run in the family," Adam said rolling his eyes. "He's got a point kid, toughen up," Rictor said. "You see the Jubilee kid? She was pretty hot," Julio said completely changing the conversation. 'I wonder if Selene will let me kill him,' Adam thought. "HEY!" Julio shouted. 'Shit, projecting again, gotta figure out how this works,' He then thought. "Shut up, I'll think what I want," Adam snarled.  
  
The next morning,  
  
Adam woke up to see Julio still asleep as his little half brother. "Lazy," He said to himself. He got up and began to throw kicks and punches at an invisible opponent. "What the hell are you doing?" Julio asked barely waking up. "Training," Adam explained. "I have to keep in top physical condition," He added. "How nice for you, some of us are trying to sleep," Julio said. Adam grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the air. Static ran up his body as he did this. "You work under me now, understand? And you are going to get off your lazy ass and get to work on at least DOING SOMETHING!" Adam snarled. Rictor spat in his face, "Fuck you," He said with no respect present in his tone. Adam's eyes flared with hatred and he was about to attack when he heard the door open, the stone door slowly moved and Selene stepped in. "Having fun?" She asked. "No," Adam and Julio said. "Good, wake up the brat and get dressed in your new battle attire, your going out to train," Selene said. "I feel honored," Julio said in mock respect, "Double for me," Adam said. Selene narrowed her eyes dangerously and just left as 3 servants brought in there battle attire.  
  
Adam stood in his leather armor T-shirt and pants. He had a chest plate with shoulder plates and a back plate composed of what he assumed was steel. He also had steel guards on the top of his new boots and his shins. He had a pain of fighting gauntlets as well that were over the top of his hand and went down the top of his forearm, leaving the underside to be strapped to keep them on. "Interesting," He said smirking, noting all the metal parts where a metallic black to match up slightly with the leather.  
  
Rictor came out wearing a black under suit that looked similar to the X-men new recruits. He had shoulder plate armor plating, and chest plate armor plating with a back plate. He had no other. Obviously he wasn't expected to be in close combat.  
  
Void came out in a pair of black leather armor pants. "They didn't give me anything else," He said. "You don't need anything else, you're a freaking mountain of muscle," Julio said. "Lay off," Adam said from the side. Void's hopes slightly rose from that comment that he wouldn't be alone. "And if I don't 'Mr. Stick up the ass because I THINK I'm perfect'?" Rictor said. "I'll see how far I can stretch your entrails," Adam said simply. "Bull shit, you want some come get som." He was cut off by Selene's voice ringing in there heads. "Stop fighting and get down here you idiotic brats!' Selene's voice said. The 3 looked down and walked out.  
  
When the 3 got outside of the huge temple like complex they saw Selene waiting with a group of human guards, Jubilee and Firestar.  
  
Jubilee was in a black trench coat with the front open, and apparently had the same leather armor under suit as Adam, but no plating.  
  
Firestar was in a leather armor suit and it had yellow markings on it and had a visor on that was orange.  
  
"Finally," Selene said. "Now then, we're going outside the city where you are going to work as a team," Selene explained. "Hah, funny, and where are you oh mighty leader going to fit into all of this?" Adam asked. "I'm not, you're my personal team to deal with things that I decide aren't worth my time or I have other more pressing matters to do," She explained. "I feel so honored," Julio said. "Thinking the same thing," Jubilee said. "Silence!" Selene screamed. "Now, get outside the city," She said pointing in a direction.  
  
Adam and the others looked in awe at the beautiful city, and the people moved off the streets and bowed to them. "I could get used to this," Adam said grinning looking at the people. "No kidding," Julio said. "Will you guys cut it out?" Angelica said. "No, this is too entertaining," Adam said. Void stayed quiet in the back. "Your little brother is kinda of a wad," Julio said. "I wasn't there while he was being born or growing up, I don't know shit about how he got like that," Adam said. "What's wrong? Mommy or daddy didn't love you enough?" He said in a mocking tone. Adam tackled Julio to the ground. "You're fucking dead!" He shouted. He was then lifted off the ground and looked both ways to then realize that Void was holding him in the air with no effort and one hand. He stared at him for a moment. "Put me down," He said. Void put him down and they continued on there way, Rictor and Adam glaring at each other the whole time.  
  
They got outside the city to see Selene already waiting. They also saw the edge of the jungle. "Very good, now then, first things first, I'm going to explain what's going to happen, you are going to fight me," She said. "Funny, no seriously, what are we doing?" Julio said. "I just told you," Selene said. "We're fucked," Firestar said. "Come on then," Selene said crossing her arms.  
  
Adam turned to Julio. "I'm gonna get a plan of attack ready," He said. He turned to Jubilee and Firestar. "One of you can shoot something right?" He asked. They both nodded. "Give us cover fire," He said. "Julio, what do you do?" He asked. "I can cause Earthquakes and warp the ground," He said. "Great, you're Lance but worse," Adam said. "What?" Rictor asked. "NOTHING," Adam hissed. He turned to Void. "I can create holes. I'm big. Ummm. I can move stuff with my mind," He said. "Good, ok, Rictor, when I tell you to, bury her, Void, I want to you knock her down every time she comes too close to us, and I'll try to hold her off in close combat," Adam explained. "That's the plan, ok?" He asked and everyone nodded in response. Adam turned to Selene. "Alright, we're ready," Adam said.  
  
Adam got his guard up as Selene looked amused as how they where arranging themselves. "Rictor, move to my right and get ready," Adam said. "Jubilee, move back and Firestar move forward," He added. They did as told and Void stood behind Adam. "I see you've learned some tactics," Selene said. "Shut up and fight," Adam said tensing up. "Ok then," She said. She pointed her hand out and formed a fireball. She launched it out. Jubilee shot it down and Firestar shot at Selene with a blast of microwaves. Selene felt her skin burn under it and hissed angrily. Adam moved closed as Selene blasted Firestar with Telekinesis. Selene herself was then blasted back by a telekinetic wave, a weak one, from Void. She turned and blasted Void with Telekinesis and then found Adam on her. Adam came in with a kick that caught her in the face, he then landed a punch on her stomach and moved quickly behind her and elbowed her in the lower back. She fell to her knees and he broke her neck. "Done," He said smirking. She got right back up fight. "You're done alright," She said and punched him in the face, Adam with flying and was about to hit a tree when he put his legs out, rebounded off the tree, did a flip in the air, landed behind the shocked Selene and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled back and slammed Selene's head into the ground and then jumped away. "Rictor! NOW!" He shouted. Julio pointed his hands out and a fissure ripped in the ground and Selene fell in it. Julio then concentrated and closed it in.  
  
Jubilee, Adam and Rictor stood victorious and looked at each other. "There, now it's over." Suddenly the ground exploded and Selene floated out. "FUCKING HELL!" Adam snarled. Selene blasted Jubilee, Rictor and finally Adam. The three sat up and saw Selene standing there triumphant.  
  
"Excellent work," She said. "You had no hope of winning, but you impressed me," She explained. "You all get to live in other words," She said. She left 4 guards to escort them back and before leaving turned to them. "You should all be proud of yourselves, my Void Stalkers," She said leaving.  
  
Adam got up 2nd and noticed Firestar was the first up. He turned to see Void crying. "Oh fucking hell," He said. He walked over and pulled him to his feet. "What is it now?" He snarled. "She hit me," He explained. Adam punched him in the face and pulled him up. "THAT FUCKING HURT? If you cry again I'll fucking kill you I swear!" Adam shouted. Void stopped sobbing and nodded frantically and he dropped the more powerful mutant. Adam was disgusted, it was obvious his little brother was stronger then him or anyone else on the team but he had no concept of what to do with his powers or how to fight. Julio got up next. "Alright, now what?" Angelica asked. "I dunno, I'm going back to train myself, and I suggest you do the same, do whatever the fuck you want, I don't give a flying fuck," Adam explained walking off by himself.  
  
He turned to a guard who was leading him back. "You speak English?" He asked. The man nodded. "Then where is here?" Adam asked. "This is the city of Nova Roma," He said. "Well, interesting," Adam explained. He felt the charge he'd saved up from the temple loosing effect. "I hate having no power," He said to himself in an annoyed voice. He turned around to see his brother being lead back along with Jubilee. ~You and me have some training to do Void, I'm not impressed, and since she told me to keep your ass alive, that's what I intend to do~ Adam sent telepathically. Adam the 2nd gulped to himself in fear.  
  
Void stood in front of Adam who was powering up, the blue glow and electricity moving around him. "Now then little brother, I'm going to teach you how to fight. the hard way," Adam explained looking almost insane and put his guard up. Void gulped and didn't know what to do next as Adam lunged at him.  
  
Later at the Institute-  
  
Rogue got out of her bed looking like a zombie and headed towards the kitchen. "Ah haven't slept that bad in so long," She said. Mesmero stood outside the gates of the institute with a satisfied grin on his face, Mystique beside him with her arms crossed. Only one member was spared for an unknown reason, Magma.  
  
At the Acolyte base a few hours later  
  
The Acolytes lay unconscious on the floor as Rogue walks out, except Pietro who watched from the shadows, managing to get away in time.  
  
And a few more hours later at the new base for the Brotherhood  
  
Rogue finished absorbing Lance and headed out, not knowing Pixie watched from her hiding place. "Her aura is black," Neo mumbled to herself.  
  
Sinister watched all the happenings with Scott and Jason standing next to him, Scott with a look of guilt on his face, Jason with a smirk. "That went well," Jason said. "Indeed," Nathaniel said. "I dunno." Scott started. "Mr. Summers, you must as your generation says 'lighten up', it's all for the best I can assure you," Sinister said. Scott looked down at what he now saw as color not ruby tinted and then looked back up and nodded. "Excellent, now then, you have a training session with the Marauders," Sinister said. "Yes Dr. Essex," Scott replied leaving. "He's an ass," Jason said. "Shut up Jason, just shut up," Sinister replied looking annoyed.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 16, took me long enough, I hope it was good enough. Selene's team is called the Void Stalkers, and you'll see why soon.  
  
Next chapter is a Brotherhood and X-men and Acolyte chapter. After that it's a Sinister Chapter, then a Selene chapter, or maybe the Sinister and Selene chapter will be one chapter, I dunno. Anyway, Apocalypse is coming around soon, so far it's going to be pretty neat what happens in my opinion. Madelyn Prior coming in on the Sinister chapter, but there's a surprise twist there. Also, next chapter I'm introducing a new OC, perhaps 2, but 2 at the very most. Spyke will be getting involved with power 8 soon. don't be surprised if Kitty and Kurt are the only original students for a little while.  
  
Also, Bobby will be making an appearance soon.  
  
Next chapter won't be extremely long just to let you know, but I'll see.  
  
Keep reading and Reviewing! Seeya!  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. Ana Catalina Maria Christina 'Dream' DeSanFe belongs to Son Gomay Videl Goku. Pyroizhot is the creator and owner of Chris 'Raptor' Winters, and Pyro Gurl2 is the creator of Isabella 'Misty' Lebeau I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. 


	17. Awakening part 1, the Heroic point of vi...

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 17- Awakening part 1, the Heroic point of view  
  
Rogue got up feeling drowsy, graduation was today, and she'd get to see Ms. Perfect get her sheep skin and carry on to a happy life. 'Ah hate her,' Rogue thought.  
  
Rogue got dressed and it was a normal day for the most part, but everyone seemed tired no matter who they where. Only Magma seemed to be up to speed.  
  
The ride to school was more quiet then usual. Everyone had seemed to be quieter since Scott had left. The real thing going around now was who would leave next? Numbers on the team kept dwindling, Jason, Bobby, Tabitha, DJ and Scott where all traitors now. Rogue just sighed to herself and turned to Kurt. "How are ya Kurt?" She asked. "Fine," Kurt replied. "Anything wrong?" She asked. "Ja, but it's nothing, really," Kurt replied. "Are ya sure?" She asked. "Ja," Kurt replied. "It's about that machine guy isn't it?" Rogue asked. Kurt just nodded once, "Drop it please," Kurt replied. Rogue knew when to cut out.  
  
When they got to school, by the end of the day Principal Kelly was giving a speech to the graduates. Rogue watched from the bleachers in boredom. Just then metal objects began to fly out of control. She looked around in desperation of what was going on. Xavier and Ororo where beside her and looked confused as well.  
  
The graduates fled the field as Magneto, the Acolytes and Brotherhood all came onto the field. "Eric! What is the meaning of this?!" Xavier shouted. "Rogue attacked both our teams! She's working with a telepath that wiped our minds afterwards as well!" Magneto shouted. *In my story there is only 2 doors that let Apocalypse out. it's just easier that way*  
  
Magneto then encircled Rogue with chairs. "Magneto, do not jump to." He was cut off. Rogue then lost control over herself and used Magneto's own powers to escape into the sky. "She sure is on you side huh?" Arkady said crossing his arms.  
  
The X-men had gathered with Wolverine and looked at there opposing teams. "Where's Mystique?" Xavier asked. "We dunno yo, she just disappeared a few days ago, said she had to deal with family business," Toad explained. Kurt immediately shrunk. "She said it wasn't you hairball so don't worry," Lance said. "Lance, DJ is covered with hair too, don't be an ass," Neo said crossing her arms. "Ugh, fine," Lance replied.  
  
"Will you bloody idiots shut up and listen to the boss? He's got a good plan running ya blokes," John said. "Good plan for a capitalist pig." Arkady said. "Will you two both shut up!?" Gambit shouted. Arkady and John glared at Gambit. "Shut it Red," Sabertooth said. Omega Red glared at him and then at Logan. "Can I kill him now?" He asked Magneto. "No, not until we get this solved," Magneto explained.  
  
"Agreed, a cease fire is in order," Xavier said. "We agree to that," Lance said. "Who put you in charge?" Fred asked. "Us," Tabitha, DJ and Neo said at the same time. "Ahh that's some harsh bullshit," Toad said. "Very well then Mr. Alvers, it's agreed," Magneto said.  
  
"I saw someone leaving the house after she did it," Neo spoke up. "I saw him walk into a limo with the skunk head, his aura was black," Neo explained. "Can you allow me to read your mind to see who it was? I promise to take nothing but the image," Xavier said. Neo looked hesitant but nodded. Magneto and Lance looked eagerly to see what would come back. "Mesmero," Xavier gasped. "Who is Mesmero?" Magneto asked. "A mutant working to unlock a great evil onto the world," Charles explained. "That doesn't sound like a cliché or anything," Michael said from the back. "Yea, I know what you mean, it seems every man and his dog is like that now," DJ replied. "Shut up! Let them finish," Arkady snapped, he looked somewhat interested in what was going on.  
  
"Do you know what he's after?" Asked Lance eagerly. "Yes, but not where it is," Xavier said frowning. "I say while we attempt to organize things we send out a team to hunt down Rogue and Mesmero," Magneto stated. "An excellent plan," Xavier replied. "Logan," He said. "Alright Chuck I'm on it," Wolverine explained. "Sabertooth, Gambit, go with him," Magneto said. "NO!" Sabertooth protested. "Why not let me go with them?" Omega Red asked with an evil grin. "Or not," Magneto said making Arkady frown. "You will go and that is final!" Magneto shouted at Sabertooth. Victor nodded in defeated.  
  
"Back to the mansion, so we can find out where they might be headed with Cerebro" Xavier stated.  
  
The 3 teams aside from Wolverine, Sabertooth and Gambit headed out. They took a similar path as they did in the series.  
  
Ororo pulled up to the mansion. Xavier looked pail at what he saw standing in front of the gates, Tyler Klimov and Wanda Maximoff. "Oh my," Xavier said. He noted the car rumbling and opened the door and jumped out without his wheel chair. Ororo did the same. The X-van's occupants then baled. The two vehicles flew at Avatar who looked shocked as they smashed into him. "Daddy's home," He gasped after tearing through them looking at Wanda.  
  
Magneto floated in front of the pair. "How DARE you defy me," Magneto shouted. "Magnus! The cease fire!" Xavier shouted. Magneto glared at the two before him. Wanda didn't seem scared but Tyler looked petrified. "Very well CHARLES," Magneto said glaring at his daughter one last time. Wanda suddenly disappeared in a flash and Tyler looked confused.  
  
"Are you CRAZY?!" Pietro shouted looking at Wanda. "We came here to get away!" Wanda hissed back. "Why'd you leave in the first place?!" Quicksilver asked looking concerned and angry. "Dad is a manipulative asshole! That's why!" She snarled. "Besides, I'm happy with Tyler," She added. Pietro raised a brow to that, "What's that mean?" He asked. "Nothing to you," She hissed. Pietro backed away in fear. "Now take me back before you get what's coming to you," Wanda said. "Right oh," Pietro said in fear.  
  
The pair zipped back and everyone looked relieved. "Family talk," Pietro said. The X-men, Acolyte and Brotherhood members went to the institute grounds while Pietro and Magneto stayed outside the gate. "What did she say?" Magneto demanded. "I think her and Tyler are more then friends," Quicksilver replied narrowing his eyes on the two entering the mansion. "Is that so," Magneto snarled.  
  
"So you wish to join the institute?" Xavier asked in his office and Tyler and Wanda looked at him. "Why?" He said looking more interested in any response then anything. "We had enough of Magneto, and I don't want to kill anyone anymore," Tyler confessed. "Guilt brought you in?" Xavier asked. Tyler just nodded slightly. "I see," Xavier said. He already knew a few reasons why Wanda would come and she didn't need to explain. "Very well, but I must get back to work on some other pressing issues, Storm will assign you your rooms, you won't go to the new recruits either, both of you have mastered your powers rather extensively." He said.  
  
Tyler got to his room. He'd never seen anything so nice. He sat down on his new chair at his desk. "Is this mine?" He asked looking at the room in awe. "Yes it is," Storm replied smiling friendlily. "No strings?" Avatar asked looking suspicious. "None," Storm replied. He then glanced at Wanda. "Pretty sweet set up," He said smiling. She smiled back and left with Storm to her new room. Tyler then went and lie on his bed looking at the ceiling. "Wow," He said to himself.  
  
Magneto looked at Charles. "Nothing," He said taking Cerebro off. "If only we knew what he was thinking," Lance said. Xavier's eyes widened. "We do, I've been in his mind before, we can get the information out," He said.  
  
*SLAP* "Ouch! What was.? Isabel!" Gambit said in fear. "DAMN RIGHT ISABEL!" Isabel shouted and then slapped her older brother again. "You go around killin' for that fool with the professor huh?" *SLAP* "WELL!?" She screamed. Remy shook his head. "Then what about those poor blokes that where in that town once, or that steel mill, or those poor bastards at that plant," Pyro started. Gambit looked nervously back at his little sister. "Now sis," He started. *SLAP* "Stop slapping me!" Gambit shouted and she growled. "OK!" She said angrily and kicked him in-between the legs. "That was for mom," She hissed. Gambit fell to the ground as Omega Red snickered from the corner at his downed teammate. Misty looked at Pyro. "What is it love?" Pyro asked. "I'm not your love, I was going to ask if you could clean my loving brother's carcass off the ground," She said walking out. The right side of Gambit's face was a bright red from the slaps and he lay on the ground holding his crotch with his eyes shut. "Ahh ya pussy," Pyro said trying to help the Cajun to his feet. "Remy's gotta do something about that girl," Gambit said to himself.  
  
DJ sat across from Beast. "So." DJ said trying to start a conversation. Beast remained silent. "How's. life?" He asked hopeful for a conversation. "Fine," Hank replied. "Oh c'mon cus, can't we just get along?" DJ asked. "We did, until you joined an organization that murders people," Hank said. "Now hold on, we haven't killed anyone yet, we've only been learning HOW to kill people," DJ said shaking his finger in a know it all sense at Beast. Hank couldn't help but give off a slight chuckle. "Alright, how are things in the 'hood' as the students say," Beast said smiling at his cousin. Just then Magma came in. "Mr. McCoy, I'm not feeling to well," She said.  
  
"Ok Amara, come on," Hank said leading her to the med wing. He did some standard tests, check her breathing. He didn't find anything odd, he checked her throat and her temperature, all fine. "What are the symptoms?" Hank asked. "I felt sick in the morning, I threw up, then I've just felt off all day," Amara replied. "Ok." Hank said jotting it down on a notepad. "I'll take some blood and tell you if there's anything up with your condition in about, 6 hours to 2 days depending," Hank said. "Thanks Mr. McCoy," She said. He handed her a bottle. "This should calm your stomach," He said. He took the sample and put it aside for now, knowing the professor would call on him soon.  
  
Michael walked past Amara holding a bottle in her hand as he and Raptor talked. "So, what do you think of the hood and Acolytes being here?" Raptor asked. "I don't like the Acolytes and Magneto being here," Specter admitted. "But it's not like I have a choice dude," He added. "Don't worry about it, cease fire, they can't do shit," Chris said. "Thanks for the reassurance," Michael said. 'But if Magneto wants to attack, no cease fire is gonna stop him,' Raynor thought sadly.  
  
8 hours later,  
  
Lance stood next to Xavier and Magneto as Xavier delved into his own mind with Cerebro. "Egypt, the Sphinx," He gasped after taking Cerebro off. "We leave tomorrow, morning, the teams needs sleep" Magneto said, though didn't sound happy over it. "Let's hope Logan and the others have had more success," Xavier said.  
  
Hank went back to his lab and found he didn't want to sleep, he shrugged and found he had no work, and then he remembered Amara's blood sample. "It couldn't hurt," He said to himself and went to the slide and began to examine it.  
  
The next morning,  
  
The 3 teams, including the new recruits where gathered outside.  
  
"Only the strongest members of each team will be going, the others will remain here," Magneto said. "My team will consist of Omega Red, Pyro, Pietro and Colossus, since all are trained enough," Magneto said. "I'm not going, since we're going underground, it'd be suicide," Lance said. "But, DJ and Fred should go," He said. "I will be taking Hank, Shadowcat, Night Crawler, Jean, Spyke, Specter, Storm, Tyler, and Magma," Xavier declared. Hank tapped Xavier on the shoulder and moved him off to the side and whispered something to him. The Professor looked shocked and raised a brow. He then said something back and Hank shook his head and then nodded after Xavier's response. Xavier wheeled back. "Amara will not be going on this mission, and will report to the med ward immediately, Chris will be replacing her," He stated. Amara looked furious. "Why can't I go?" She declared. "I'll explain it to you in the med ward," Hank said. She stormed into the mansion as the other new recruits and Brotherhood members dispersed around the yard.  
  
"Why can't I go?!" Amara said furiously. "Your condition won't allow it, you won't be able to go in your Magma state anymore. unless of course you." He was cut off. "Why not!?" She said angrily. "How sick am I?" She added looking now more concerned. "You're not sick Amara," Hank said. Amara didn't understand. "I'm afraid. well. your pregnant," Hank said. Amara's jaw dropped.  
  
"But I'm only fifteen," She said sitting on the med ward bed pulling her hand through her hair looking out of it. "I know do you know who the father is?" Hank asked resting his hand on her shoulder. She shuttered and started to cry. He frowned. "Him," She said continuing to cry. "You have to be more specific, unless you don't wanna tell me," Hank started. "I can't believe he did this to me. we only did it twice," She said continuing to cry. "It's ok Amara, everything will be fine," He said. "No! No it won't, I killed him!" Amara said and Hank didn't understand. "Jason," She finally said.  
  
The words rang through her mind, mocking her after a moment. 'I picked well'. She just let her head sink to the floor with shame. "There's nothing to be ashamed of Amara," Hank assured. "He just said all the right things," She started. "I know I know, he tricked everyone," Hank said. "Just try to get some sleep," He said handing her a few sheets of paper. "These are your options, and what you'll have to do with them," He said. She looked down at them still crying slightly. "I've gotta go, we'll talk when I get back," He said. "Just stay here for a while, ok?" He said in a reassuring voice. Amara nodded, still in complete shock and sorrow.  
  
Hank went back outside to see the teams all standing ready. That had taken more time then he thought, and for the teams to prepare, it would now be night in Egypt.  
  
"We're the only members of our crew," DJ said looking annoyed. "Don't worry bout' it, we'll be fine," Fred assured.  
  
"Here we go, off into the unknown, to seek out new blokes and new." Pyro was cut off by a tendril wrapping around him and lifting him into the air. "SILENCE!" Arkady shouted. "Wow, lay off," Gambit said trying to calm him down. "C'mon comrade, put Pyro down," Quicksilver said approaching him. Omega Red calmed down and dropped Pyro. "That bloody hurt ya bastard!" The Aussie shouted. "Shut up John," Colossus said. "Right, got it," Pyro said. The metal orbs landed in front of them and the tops opened. "Enter," Magneto said floating in from the side as he got in his own orb.  
  
Shadowcat looked nervous as the team was ready to go to the underground to head to the X-jet. "Come, it will be a long flight," The Professor declared. Professor Xavier was about to enter the mansion when a voice went out through the institute grounds. "Leaving without me? I'm hurt and appalled, no manors for your guests," It said. Everyone turned to the gate to see Iceman standing there with his arms crossed.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as everyone looked ready for battle. "I'm not here to kill you so will you chill?" Iceman said. He walked through the gate bars after turning himself into liquid and then hardened back to ice. He pressed the button and the gate opened behind him as Emma walked in calmly. "We've been watching you, real interesting soap opera going on here," Bobby declared. "Money does wonders for satellite spy networks huh?" He added. "Anyway, we're here to help," Iceman said. Everyone looked shocked. "Why?" Magneto was the first to speak, through his own sources he knew what Bobby Drake had become. "Simply really, Bobby and I decided we don't want a power greater then his own running around the planet," Emma said. "It only took us a 2 hour flight to get here by our personal jet," She added. "So you spied on us? Gathered intelligence on this new threat, and now you want in because you think it's too threatening?" Hank asked. "More or less," Bobby replied. Magneto looked at Charles who looked back. "No, we thank you for your offer but we don't need the help of you, since we can trust you less then we can each other," Xavier said. Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but when you fail, and you will, and you need my help to kill the fucker whose let loose, I'll see you BEG," Iceman said and turned to Emma. "C'mon Em, let's go," He said looking annoyed.  
  
"Was that a mistake?" Hank asked. "No, I was reading Emma's mind, after we stopped Mesmero they planned to kill us," Xavier said. "How nice," Magneto said. Xavier sighed. "Make sure everyone here is on alert, Bobby may attack while we're gone," The Professor said.  
  
Bobby looked at Emma. "You let him in your mind?" He asked. "Just as planned, I know he saw the parts we wanted him to see," She said and he kissed her. "I love that about you, always a plan," Bobby said grinning evilly. "Alright Robert, let's go," She said. He looked at the monitor in the limo and saw the 'show' before him as the X-men and BH members went inside. "I'm glad we hired that hacker to link the surveillance system to us, think they bought that satellite crap?" Bobby asked as he pulled out a bottle of champagne, Emma just shrugged. "It doesn't matter what they think," She said. "Now then," He said taking out two glasses. He poured a glass and handed it to Emma. "To your plan," He said and toasted. She did the same. She took a sip as Bobby too a chug from the bottle and put the cap back on and looked completely out of it. "Not the best idea you've had Robert," She said. "Shut up," Bobby said looking sick. He then rubbed his head again. "Can't wait till they come begging, then we get whatever we want," Iceman said grinning. "A smart business decision for us to make might I add," She added. "There are a few things just too rare for even you to get your hands on, just not Magneto and Q ball," Iceman said grinning. "The gems of Cytorack," Emma said grinning.  
  
The X-men arrived in front of the Sphinx with there allies to see the entrance already open. "What the hell?" Magneto said. "They must have beaten us here!" Xavier gasped looking desperate. "No, Mesmero didn't beat you here," A voice rang out over the desert. "But we did," A figure said stepping up from the top of the Sphinx, the night sky above the desert was littered with stars and the full moon. They could see he had his arms crossed but no features under the shadow that covered the front of his body. "Who are you?" Magneto shouted.  
  
He jumped off from the front of the Sphinx and landed in front of the men and landed crouching and then stood his full height. The blood in the X- men's veins turned ice cold seeing who it was. He noted this and gave no response though.  
  
Mesmero, Mystique and Rogue made there way up the mountain with Wolverine, Gambit and Sabertooth in hot pursuit.  
  
Jacen Lynch headed out towards the mansion smiling. "Alright, let's see what we can do," He said to himself continuing his strut. 'This ought to be interesting, I've always wanted to meet the professor myself since I saw him on the news,' He thought. "I hope the Morlocks and Callisto will be ok without me," He said to himself feeling a bit guilty.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 17, 18 will focus on the X-men and the next is on Sinister and Selene, it will be a bit longer. Also, it does not end where this one is. It does go up to that part and beyond. I hope there are a few surprises for you. *Grins evilly*  
  
I think you'll find it very interesting, it involved betrayal, love, hate, Madelyn Prior makes her entrance, but it's kinda sad what happens. My Madelyn is a lot different from the Comic one this time, I'm just using the name you'll see how she's different.  
  
Anyway, keep reading and Reviewing. Next Chapter will be longer, more action packed, and just better I hope.  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. Ana Catalina Maria Christina 'Dream' DeSanFe belongs to Son Gomay Videl Goku. Pyroizhot is the creator and owner of Chris 'Raptor' Winters, and Pyro Gurl2 is the creator of Isabella 'Misty' Lebeau I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. 


	18. Awakening Part 2, the villainous point o...

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Only one Review for Chapter 17 :(, I'm starting to feel unappreciated :(  
  
This is the longest Chapter I've EVER written for any story, it's GIANT. Next chapter is based loosely around Impact might I add, but with some MAJOR changes going on there. Agatha Harkensen also has a roll to play.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 18- Awakening Part 2, the villainous point of view  
  
Takes place during Chapter 17  
  
Cyclops sat back and watched his colleges mingle. He remembered Riptide from when he himself was in the orphanage, but the others where new comers.  
  
Scott shrugged it off and went to see his boss. He got to the door to the lab and saw Jason walk out with a satisfied smirk on his face as usually. Scott then walked in and saw his employer standing there with a usual smirk on his face. "Scott," He said in an all too friendly tone. "What is it Doc? Your acting weird," Scott accused. "How funny of you Mr. Summers," Sinister said. "I've decided to give you a friend," He said 'Considering you've taken no interest in Polaris' He added mentally. "What?" Scott asked looking curious. "I decided you needed someone to be with, since no one here seems to get along with you very well save Lorna and Janos," He said. Scott's facial features didn't show any sign of happiness.  
  
"Ms. Grey should be ready any moment now," He said. Scott then looked horrified. "WHAT?!" He shouted in shock. "Yes, Jean, I decided to clone her and I did manage to exhume most of her memories, I made some alterations to make her more agreeable." He was cut off. "I can't believe you," Scott said looking angry. Essex didn't expect this reaction. "That's NOT Jean, if I asked for help in MY personal life, I wouldn't come to you, got it?" Scott hissed. Essex looked very angry now. "Completely, I'll terminate the subject," He said looking rather annoyed. Scott paled. "What?" He asked. Sinister took a note of that. "You know, eliminate her, she wasn't cloned for the team," He said simply. "Hold on a second, you can't just kill her," Scott said. "Of course I can!" Nathaniel snapped. "Wait, just have her on the team or something, don't just kill her, please," Scott begged. Sinister knew pissing Cyclops off right now wouldn't help him greatly. 'I'll eliminate her later,' He thought. "Fine," Sinister said looking away. "Now go," He added, his entire mood for the day ruined.  
  
Jean stepped out of the tube barely able to stand and felt weak. "Come on then," Sinister hissed. Jean looked at him with a bit of shock, who was this guy? "What?" She said looking confused. "Listen you failed little experiment, get up and get dressed," Sinister said. She noted she was naked and did as she was told immediately. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Jean snapped. "Be quiet and I'll tell you exactly what YOU are," Sinister said. "You are a clone, you are a shadow of another person's life, you have no life of your own, you have no friends, and no one cares about you, I created you for Mr. Summers, and he doesn't even care for you," Sinister said looking annoyed and angry. "Though you're lucky he said to leave you alive, if you could call it lucky, I've altered your minds thought patterns as well, to be more agreeable," Sinister said. "Jean Grey lives at the Xavier institute, you are not her, you are nothing as far as I'm concerned and I will leave you to die in a heartbeat, understand?" Sinister asked. She was trying to process all this. "What?" He said looking horrified, finally finding her voice. "I told you, I will not repeat it again," Nathaniel said. Jean gulped and sat down looking shocked. "I'm going to tell you what your job is, you work for my team now, if you die, you die, your squad commander is Scott Summers," He said. She didn't even nod. "Listen, I don't believe you," She said. "Then probe away, not that you'd understand my mind much," Essex said. Jean normally wouldn't have done this, but she dived into his mind and saw it all. She immediately grew a hatred for her true self after reading that. She had nothing and the other Jean had everything. She saw how Scott reacted too, a bitter distaste grew for him as well, rejection hurt she found. She turned away breathing heavily. "Get out of here and find a room, I'll get you a uniform, don't doodle, you've been a big enough waste of mine time," Sinister snarled. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Mr. Sinister to you, now GET OUT!" He shouted. Jean got up and walked out almost in tears.  
  
As Jean went through the hall conflicting things battled away in her mind. One thing was she knew she wouldn't be able to fight her way out. But another was, Scott had changed, and she also knew she was thinking differently. She felt more aggressive and hostile, and found no matter what she disliked humans. 'No!' She mentally screamed. "Hey there, you're the new girl huh? Come on," Harpoon said grabbing her arm. He led her to a door. "Here's a room, get ready for training, boss will expect a lot from a failed test subject," Harpoon explained. Failed, that word worked its way into her mind as she sat in the bland room. She'd show them. New determination came into light. As Sinister put it she was a shadow, a copy of someone else's life. She wouldn't let herself be the shadow, she'd make her own way in life, and to hell with Scott, Sinister, or the real her. "I won't be just pushed aside," She decided, still out of it though, so much being crammed down her throat and as far as she knew, she wasn't even an hour old. "I can't believe this is happening to me," She said looking confused and sad.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Scott stood outside at the training area as the team assembled. Jean came out. He noted that and felt a ping of guilt. But this wasn't his Jean, he knew that. This was a copy, and if he wanted Jean, he would work to win the one he grew up with, not just some copy meant for him.  
  
"Alright, we're going to work on teamwork skills again today," Scott declared.  
  
The training was hard and Jean fell over unable to stand after training 4 hours. She felt something pick her up. She saw Scott pull her to her feet. She immediately knocked away his hand. "I don't need your help!" She hissed. Scott was taken back by this comment. "Jean, listen," He was cut off. "I'm not Jean, you don't even think so, I'm a shadow, I'm not even real!" She shouted. Scott just sighed as Jean left. He then went back to the complex following his teammates.  
  
Scott didn't exactly know how to handle the situation now. Everything here was fine, but with this new factor in, he knew things where going to be trouble. Scott knew he'd been an ass before, he really should have given her a chance at least, but now even he knew it was for the best just to leave her alone. Scott knew that this Jean was different, Sinister even mentioned that, those 'minor' alterations weren't so minor and he knew it, this Jean seemed darker, more aggressive and just not the same. Jean had always been competitive with people, but out there she was almost possessed. "Well. at least she's ambitious," Scott said to himself.  
  
The next day Scott woke up and quickly headed towards the food dispenser for his great breakfast of foot supplements.  
  
When he got there he saw Jean, she was already different. "You cut your hair," Scott said. Jean had cut her hair much shorter.  
  
*Don't ask me to describe it, just use your imagination, I suck at describing hair styles*.  
  
"Leave me alone Scott," She said. "Listen, I'm sorry alright? I'd like it if we could be friends," Scott said. She looked at him and didn't say a word. She then looked back at her food and started to eat. Scott sighed and went to a table to eat. "Shot down," Scalphunter said from the side. "FUCK YOU GREY!" Scott snapped back.  
  
After another training session, Mr. Sinister came out and looked over his men. "Tomorrow we leave to meet with some allies of mine, we both mutually decided that Apocalypse's release interferes with our own plans far too much," Sinister said. The Marauders just looked at him and nodded. "Be sure to make sure everything is in order," He added. "I myself and Jason will not be joining you, but the allied team will be, you will most likely be running into the X-men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes, there files are on record at the main computer," Sinister explained. Scott just nodded, he didn't relish in the idea of fighting the X-men, but he felt like he wanted too, and also he hoped the professor would be there.  
  
Jean was overjoyed to hear the news, she hoped if there was any god on the planet that they would let the other Jean be there. She would snuff the life out of her and not have to be the shadow anymore.  
  
Sinister knew his team alone could not deal with all 3 opposing teams. It would take tactics to do this. He also knew even with the help of the others it would still be very difficult. He honestly hoped Jean was felled in battle. It would no longer embarrass him.  
  
His mind then went to his college Mesmero, he never told him the location for Nor, but he hoped he had it right.  
  
Scott went to sleep that night and just looked at his ceiling in color, he loved his natural eyesight. He then shut his eyes and drifted into sleep, tomorrow the plans of his new commander would begin, and he himself would be leading the charge.  
  
Meanwhile, in Nova Roma  
  
Void could barely move as he saw Adam standing over him. "Pathetic," Adam snapped. "Now get up before I put you down permanently," Adam hissed. "Enough!" Selene said from the side. Adam glanced over to see her looking unimpressed. "That's enough for today, he's improved," She said. Adam just spat beside his little brother's still form. "It's not my fault he's so weak," Adam snarled and walked off, he felt ashamed to be related to his little brother.  
  
Adam walked out into the city and saw people gathering around him. 'Not again,' He thought. They started to cheer in Portuguese. "Oh holy one, they say they are most happy to see you and they see it as a blessing," A priest said. "Tell them they should learn how to fuck themselves, because I'm not going to teach them," Adam said. The priest looked shocked and turned to the crowd and explained what Adam said. A dozen looked amazingly offended while the rest looked away feeling ashamed a man who was 'chosen' by there god had said such a comment to them. Adam continued his walked and noted three young woman had attempted to seduce him. 'I hate this place,' He thought immediately. A man walked up looking desperate and began to talk. "I don't understand your language," Adam explained looking annoyed. "He says that he wants you to bless his family who are expecting another member soon," The priest said finally catching up to Adam. Adam gave him a hard glare. 'This place is mad, I hate being this holy bullshit,' Adam thought. He saw the man had a pleading look in his eyes. He sighed to himself. "Tell him he's got my blessing," Adam said, it was obvious the old man was overjoyed leaving after the priest told him. Adam hated being nice to people who he didn't care about, but even he had sympathy on some people who where down and out.  
  
Julio walked over to Adam. "Nice thing you did back there? Is it possible Adam Akimov has grown a soft spot aside from the one crammed up his ass?" Rictor said smirking. "Sorry to disappoint Rictor, but I'm not growing any soft spot, those lead to weakness," Adam said. "And I am not weak like a little punk like you," Adam added dangerously. Julio crossed his arms. "Fuck you Akimov," He said to Adam's face. "I'm getting tired of you Julio, unless you want to square off against Perfection, I suggest you keep your worthless pathetic opinions to yourself," Adam said with hatred dripping off every word. "Fine, I'll keep those little thoughts tucked away, but I know you'll be listening in, so I don't even have to tell you," Rictor said. "Sorry to disappoint once more Julio, but I wouldn't look in your mind unless I was going to die, because I'm most likely become a mental retard trying to understand your primitive thought patterns," Adam said with a cruel smirk. "Whatever," Rictor said walking past. Adam looked at a stand there some fruit was. "Meh could go for some grub," He said to himself.  
  
Adam finished the apple he'd gotten and moved on back to the temple, he hated the people flocking around him, but Selene's orders not to kill them seemed to get in the way of him dealing with that problem.  
  
Adam's thoughts drifted to the night where he got revenge on his father for years of beatings and abuse and grinned. "Old bastard didn't see that coming," He said to himself. He remembered the very sound his father's bones made when they where shattered and just smiled with joy as he shut his eyes and leaned his head back. "Something wrong your holiness?" The Priest asked. "NO!" Adam snarled, going back to his less friendly mode.  
  
Selene came towards her group with a smirk on her face. "We leave for Egypt tomorrow," She said. "Why?" Adam asked. "You will be teaming up with a group of mutants who work for someone I made a deal with, your job is to stop the X-men and anyone else from entering a certain tomb with there life," She explained. "Sounds fun," Adam said with a grin. Jubilee looked horrified. "Remember the price of not doing this Jubilee," Selene said looking at her. "Living from day to day, forced to feed off others to live, killing to survive all the time, do you want that?" Selene asked. Jubilation shook her head frantically. "Good," Selene said with a satisfied grin.  
  
Void looked at Julio. "Think they'll be people there?" He asked. "Of course stupid," Julio replied. "And. mutants?" Void added. "Yes, and mutants," Adam said rolling his eyes. "No, you can't be there friends," Adam said reading his mind. Void growled and frowned. "Good, now that is settled, get some sleep, we'll need it for tomorrow," Adam said.  
  
The next morning Adam and the others left in there battle attire to see Selene standing outside the temple.  
  
"Alright, where's our right?" Adam asked. Selene just stared at him. "How the fuck do you expect us to get to the fucking Nile Selene!" Adam added angrily. Selene pulled up a photo of the area where they wanted to go. "Void," She said walking over to him. "See this picture?" She said pointing at it. "I'm 10, not 3," Void replied. "Yes, you are," She pointed at a part of the picture. "We want to go there," She said. Void nodded.  
  
Void began to roar in his deep voice, his huge fangs showing as his pupils disappeared. A golden energy streamed off his body and he put his hands forward. A large black whole appeared in space, a vortex with the blue tint. "There you are," Selene said. "How do we know that's even safe?!" Angelica shouted. "One way to find out," Adam said, he grabbed Firestar and threw her in. "BASTARD!" Her scream let out as she disappeared as soon as she touched it. Adam shrugged and was in next.  
  
Adam landed on his ass in the desert before the great Sphinx. "Wow, it worked," He was then blasted by Firestar. "ASSHOLE!" She screamed. "Whatever," Adam said getting up and shook his head slightly. "Where's our allies?" He asked. Just then the other team members of the Void Stalkers fell out of the hole and landed beside them. The vortex disappeared as soon as Void fell through. Unfortunately to Adam, he didn't notice this, since his not so little 600 pounds of mutant enhanced muscle brother, landed on him.  
  
Adam found himself being pulled to his feet by someone unfamiliar. "So, you're the team we're supposed to hook up with huh?" The voice said. Adam regained himself and pushed away. "Name's Harpoon," Harpoon said. "Adam," Replied Adam. He looked over to see his team looked at the others just as Scott came out.  
  
"Jubilee?" Scott said in shock. "Scott?" She replied looking ill almost. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I could ask you the same thing!" She said angrily. "Never mind, we have a job to do so let's just do it," Scott said changing the subject. He didn't want Jubilee to know. "What happened?" She pursued. "I left the X-men, I can see you did the same," Scott said. "No, I'm forced into this," Jubilation said frowning. Scott felt a ping of guilt. "Summers," Adam hissed from the side. Scott turned to see Adam Akimov. "So, you run this merry little band of yours?" Scott asked. "No, just field commanding, and I doubt you're my boss's ally, even she can do better, so I assume you're the same," Adam said.  
  
Adam turned to see someone leaning up against the Sphinx foot. "YOU!" Adam shouted in a rage. The Clone of Jean turned her head. "ADAM!?" She gasped. Adam shook with rage. "Calm down, what'd Jean ever do to you?" Scott said. Adam turned to Scott. "Nothing, she only caused my DEATH!" Adam shouted in Scott's face. Scott didn't understand, was he cloned like himself? "Are you a clone or something?" Scott asked. "No, just brought back," Adam said. He then turned back to Jean. "And you, will not live to see tomorrow," Adam said angrily. "That's not Jean," Scott said. Adam turned back to Scott. "What?" He asked. "That's not Jean, it's a clone," Scott said. Akimov just snorted. "Fine, I'll believe you, for now," He said. He in actuality was overjoyed he didn't have to kill Jean, but still felt the need to murder at least one of them.  
  
Adam found it odd there was an electrical source nearby that he was able to draw off. "Julio, remember what Selene told you before you left," Adam said. Rictor walked over and pointed his hands at the front of the Sphinx, a massive shockwave in the ground appeared then and then died down. The front entrance blasted inwards and there was a set of steps that led to a door in the ground. "Remember, we go down there and clean it out of bad guys, then wait for them to come," Scott said.  
  
2 hours had past since eliminating the last killer Robot, Scalphunter and Cyclops did the most damage to them, and Polaris was a close 2nd place with her magnetic powers.  
  
No one had been injured and the 2 teams sat there until nightfall came. "God, will those stupid bastards ever get here?" Adam complained. "Shut it perfect boy," Janos said. "Fuck you weakling," Adam shot back. Just then Scott's ears perked up. "Everyone get to there hiding place! Remember the plan!" Scott shouted. Everyone then recognized the sound of the X-jet who had any contact with it. "He's right! MOVE!" Adam shouted to his team.  
  
The Black Bird landed down with the metal orbs of Magneto and his men. Soon both teams had exited there respective transportation and stood before the already opened tomb. "What the hell?" Magneto said. "Mesmero must have beaten us here!" Xavier gasped looking desperate. "No, Mesmero didn't beat you here," A voice rang out over the desert. "But we did," A figure said stepping up from the top of the Sphinx, the night sky above the desert was littered with stars and the full moon. They could see he had his arms crossed but no features under the shadow that covered the front of his body. "Who are you?" Magneto shouted.  
  
He jumped off from the front of the Sphinx and landed in front of the men and landed crouching and then stood his full height. The blood in the X- men's veins turned ice cold seeing who it was. He noted this and gave no response though.  
  
"Scott. what are you doing here?" Charles finally said. Cyclops just crossed his arms. "Nothing much, just SEEING how things are going," Scott said. The Professor saw the color of his eyes and looked down. "Oh so you noticed huh? I sure as hell noticed," Scott said. "What are you talking about Scott?" Jean asked. "I couldn't control my powers before. You know that, well HE was lying to me, the whole time! I couldn't for other reasons then control, that's for fucking sure!" Scott shouted. Everyone looked at Charles. "I had brain damage, that's why I couldn't control it," Scott said. "But it's fixed now, and not thanks to any enhancer of Magneto's either," Scott said. "And since we were once on the same team, I'm giving you two options," Scott said. "Scott, I did it for your own good. Please if you'll hear me out," Xavier pleaded to his first student, but it was obvious Cyclops was ignoring him. Everyone looked back to Cyclops. "First, you get back on your little aircraft, and leave," Scott said. Magneto snorted, "And what's the other?" He asked. "We kick you ass, kill a few of you, if not all of you, and you leave on your aircraft," Scott declared. "You and what army Cyclops?" Pyro asked. "Scalphunter, if you would," Cyclops shouted.  
  
Nothing happened for a few seconds as Cyclops stood there, all three teams frozen in face. Then everyone turned to the staircase as they heard footsteps. A man with long hair black hair and a beard appeared from the steps. holding two giant energy cannons. "Welcome to Egypt," He said as he let loose with two massive orange colored energy beams.  
  
Magneto and his crew where the first to noticed and jumped out of the way and covered, the X-men and Hood where next. The two beams landed right where they where once standing and exploded in a massive show of power.  
  
Magneto glared at Scalphunter and waved his hand at him, the two cannons lifted out of his arms. But suddenly they went back. Magneto didn't understand until the levitating Polaris came into view. "Child, you challenge me?" Magneto said, insulted that a young woman would dare challenge him to his title as master of magnetism. Lorna did not reply. Instead she fired a magnetic wave at Magneto that knocked him back. "Very well!" Magneto shouted. He himself now floated through the air.  
  
Omega red was the next to recover and his tendrils thrashed about wildly as he growled with frustration. He glared at Cyclops and picked him as his first victim, unfortunately someone else had other plans. Omega Red was his by a wave of earth and went flying back. Julio came into view. "Sorry friend, but you're not going after him, your going after the Rictor," Rictor said with a grin. The Russian glared at his foe and got to his feet.  
  
Colossus got to his feet and looked at the huge figure before him, even bigger then himself. "Let's play," Void said and punched Colossus in the face, sending him flying back. Adam the 2nd had a cruel smile drawn across his lips as he calmly walked down towards the downed Colossus.  
  
DJ looked at Pyro. "Right mate, I'll go down under and you stay topside, these guys are trying to stall us," Pyro stated. DJ nodded. Xavier overheard as well. ~Everyone, if you get in a fight with someone, only ask for help now, we may have to leave you behind to get to the tomb first~ Xavier's voice said.  
  
DJ was about to go when a throwing star went flying past him at amazing speed, it hit him in the shoulder and the warm blood came flying out of the wound from the velocity of what had hit him. He turned to see a silver haired man grinning at him. "Name's Riptide, and you're about to have a very bad day," Janos said. "That so?" DJ said putting his guard up.  
  
Storm was about to move towards the entrance when an optic blast hit her in the chest and she went flying back. "Sorry, but no one is going inside," Scott said with a satisfied grin. "Is that so?" Avatar said stepping up to bat. "Try that little trick on me," He added. He then gave Xavier a glance that said 'Get inside now'. He turned back to Cyclops and got ready for battle.  
  
Scalp hunter aimed his gun at the downed Storm. "Bye bye," He said with a grin, just then two energy bolts shot down at him from above, he barely got out of the way in time and didn't see where they came from. Specter appeared behind him. "You and me friend," Specter said. A drop of sweat came down Scalp Hunter's forehead. "Agreed," Hunter said and his guns formed into a new weapon.  
  
Xavier, Night crawler, Jean, Shadowcat, Quicksilver, Pyro, The Blob and Chris Winters go inside. The others remained on top to fight there foes, and some just to assist there friends. The team going inside where going to meet unfriendly resistance soon enough.  
  
***Battle scenes*** -these all take place at roughly the same time.  
  
***Magneto vs. Polaris-  
  
Magneto was angry, beyond angry, he was furious. Eric Lehnsherr was yet to meet another mutant with Magnetic abilities, and no one was close to matching his power in any field with metal. He would show this new comer what power was.  
  
Lorna saw Magneto's face and knew he was not happy, Mr. Sinister had warned her that Magneto was one of the most powerful mutants on earth, but she didn't believe him, at least not yet.  
  
Magneto looked over there surroundings and saw little metal. He pointed his hand at her and focused his power. A magnetic pulse wave hit her. Polaris went back and smacked into the side of the sphinx, she was not used to this kind of abuse, or using the magnetic fields. Lorna hoped youth and vitality would work on her side, but unfortunately for her, Magneto had been granted his youth once more by operation rebirth.  
  
Lorna in a demonstration of power blasted Magneto and back condensed his armor slightly. Magneto went flying back and hit the side of the X-Jet. Lorna flew higher into the air and pointed her hand at the jet, it then titled and tried to run over Magneto but he got back into the sky quickly enough.  
  
Magneto snarled and pointed his hand at one of the metal orbs his team traveled in and it shot at her like a bullet. She put her hands up and barely stopped it in time. Magneto noted her exhaustion from doing this task. Lorna was in fear now. She saw Magneto did that with little effort. "You are indeed strong, but you are no match for me," Magneto said. He put one last push of power and the Orb went flying back towards her, shattering her defense and left shoulder from hitting her and the green haired woman landed on the ground out cold.  
  
Eric Lehnsherr floated in the air victorious.  
  
***Omega Red vs. Rictor. one of the shorter battles. lol-  
  
Rictor blasted out his seismic waves at Omega Red. The waves blasted a huge wave of the ground and sand at him crushing over the Russian Super Soldier. "Well, that's that," Rictor said looking at where he effectively buried Arkady.  
  
2 coils shot out of the sand and hit him in the chest sending him flying back. Julio got up as Omega Red roared in a rage and burst out of the sand. "YOU CANNOT STOP ME!" He shouted. Rictor gulped. Maybe this guy wasn't the smartest opponent to pick.  
  
Julio was about to fire another wave of earth at Omega Red when Omega Red's coils lashed out, he dodged one but was caught by another. It lifted him into the air and squeezed, but it also drained the energy from his body. Omega Red laughed as Julio fell into unconsciousness and whipped him away. "Foolish boy," He said grinning.  
  
***Colossus vs. Void  
  
Colossus got to his knees and hands. Void stopped a few feet away looking down at him. Colossus spite his slow speed shot up and landed a huge upper cut on Void's jaw, sending him flying back and landing a good 10 feet away.  
  
He was about to leave when Void got up. He was mumbling something angrily and glared at him. "OH YEA?!" He shouted. Colossus put his guard up. Void grinned evilly and a small black whole appeared in front of him. Void punched through it. Another hole appeared before Colossus and Void's fist smacked him right in the face. Colossus went flying back and slammed into the side of a sand dune.  
  
Piotr got to his feet looking rather distort and ran at Void in a rage. Void formed a hole in the ground in front of Piotr and the metal giant fell through. He appeared above the battle and fell down and down until he was hit in the lower back by something hard. He then hit the ground. Piotr realized a moment later it had been Void's elbow.  
  
Void was cackling slightly when Colossus got back in action and axe handle uppercut him. He cried out in pain and reared back. Colossus followed through with an axe handle smash and crushed Adam the 2nd into the ground.  
  
Void got up and head butted Colossus, both went back slightly dazed. Void then saw the still form of his friend Rictor on the ground. He turned to see Colossus regrouping and made a hard choice, run and save his friend, or fight and possibly loose and let him die. The decision was not hard to make. Void ran over and grabbed Julio. He then carried him quickly into the tomb in an attempt to escape, leaving the majority of the Marauders still above.  
  
***Zero vs. Riptide-  
  
Z's left arm was now rendered useless by Riptide. Riptide was grinning as DJ held his shoulder. "Come on then," He said moving forward and back with a grin on his perfect teeth. Zero grinned. "Alright," He said.  
  
Riptide attacked before DJ could do anything, he spun at insane speeds and before DJ knew it 3 more throwing stars where flying at him. He dodged to the side barely in time.  
  
Riptide repeated this process twice more, throwing his deadly attack at DJ, the stars where going fast enough to punch through steel. DJ finally got a break and formed a sandpit under Riptide as it sucked him in. Riptide sun as fast as he could and a tornado of Sand blasted around him. "Shit," DJ said as the stinging stand basted at him.  
  
Zero got up his power and roared pointing his good arm at the storm of stand. A massive wave of earth smashed into it on an upward movement. Riptide went flying into the air. "SHIIIIIIIT!" Was heard as Riptide when flying hundreds of feet.  
  
Zero sat back and looked at his wounded arm. "Mother fucker," He said to himself.  
  
***Scalp Hunter vs. Specter-  
  
Grey was no real match for Raynor as it was, Raynor just had too much of an advantage at this point, he had about the same firepower ability, but he could fly and turn invisible, the battle was won before it started.  
  
Scalp hunter opened fired with his blasters and Raynor dodged to the side and disappeared. "Shit," Grey said looking around frantically. Above him Raynor appeared with his hands pointed down.  
  
The last thing Scalp Hunter was a bright flash before he past out.  
  
Raynor landed beside him and put up his hand in the shape of a gun and blew off his pretend barrel.  
  
***Cyclops vs. Avatar-  
  
Cyclops dodged the skilled attacked just barely and kicked him in the back of the knee, having no effect. Tyler turned and tried to step on Scott's leg but the leader of the Marauders managed to jump back in time. Tyler growled angrily and Scott knew he had to play things smart to win.  
  
Tyler looked for something he could do to catch Cyclops off guard, because he knew a frontal assault would lead to him being blasted by those eyes of Scott's, which normally wouldn't put him down, but they could be annoying.  
  
Tyler put his fighting stance up and slowly moved in on Cyclops. Scott fired a red beam from his eyes and Tyler saw his opening. He came in from the side and caught Cyclops with a punch to the chest and then tackled him to the ground. From that punch Scott already broke two ribs and he was now pinned to the ground.  
  
'Gotta think of a way out of this,' Scott thought. He then grabbed some sand off the ground and threw it into Tyler's eyes. Avatar went after roaring in frustration. Scott saw his chance and blasted him with everything, and it was angled.  
  
The next thing Tyler knew he landed in the hard desert beside a man with silver like hair. "Ugh."  
  
***Fight Scene over***  
  
Scott looked at how his team had faired. The Stalker members had moved back to regroup. Scott rushed over to Scalp Hunter and pulled him over his shoulder and saw Lorna getting up. "Retreat!" He shouted.  
  
10 minutes later,  
  
Magneto looked over the remaining group members. Colossus was in pretty sore shape and so was Zero. "You two stay up here and get medical attention on the Black Bird," Magneto ordered. "Specter, Omega Red, follow me into the tomb," Magneto explained.  
  
***  
  
During this time, under the Sphinx, the members walked forward cautiously.  
  
There where ripped statue like robots torn apart and destroyed, it seemed most of the traps had been triggered as well, but they where still being cautious. Energy seemed to be coming from the walls in some places, with glowing glyphs giving off massive amounts of energy.  
  
Quicksilver had grown tired of this. "That's it," He said. He then zipped forward to find a different route. "Pietro no!" Hank shouted looking away from the hieroglyphics he was looking at. "Quick, we have to follow him," Charles insisted. "Spyke, stay with me, we need to decipher some of this," Beast said. Evan nodded.  
  
The ground rushed down the hall to see an unconscious Pietro laying there bleeding rather badly on one hip. "Kurt! Get him topside now!" Charles shouted. Kurt Bamfed over to Pietro. After doing that he teleported to the Black Bird, even though now there was a battle raging outside, he was too concerned with trying to assist his fallen comrade, even if it was a temporary one.  
  
"Who did that?" Chris asked. "I'm not sure," Xavier said. He put his fingers to his temples. "I'll try to find the location of anyone else in the tomb." He was cut off by an unimpressed humph that rang out all around them. He stopped immediately and looked around.  
  
Everyone looked around the dark area for there ambusher, or ambushers. "This is a real treat, I knew Cyclops would fail holding off the entire team, so naturally I had the perfect back up plan," The voice shouted out. Everyone still looked around for there foe. Just then in the shadows a bluish glow and lighting where seen running up a dark figure, it didn't illuminate his features, he was still shadows and unable to see seen. His eyes started to glow. He stepped out into better light and every one of the X-men, especially Jean where shocked at who it was.  
  
"Adam! But how?!" Jean shouted in shock. "You all thought you'd never see me again didn't you? Well too bad! I'm alive," Adam said with a cocky smirk. "It is unfortunate that I cannot say the same thing for all of you in a few moments," Adam said standing there with his fists at his side standing straight and just looking at them. He loved the expression on there faces. "I'm betting you all want to know how I survived Wolverines attack? Well it's rather simple really, I didn't," Adam said and gave a harsh laugh. "What are you some kind of vampire?" Pyro asked. "Vampire?! That's childish, a folktale at best. I was brought back into this world by the great black sorceress!" He declared. From that statement he got looks of what could only be described as pity. After an uneasy silence from that statement, which was more or less ridiculous a voice finally rang out. "You've lost it right?" Fred asked. "Fuck you Blob boy," Adam snarled. "Now then, let's get this little thing over with shall we?" He said and the electricity began to run up him more violently.  
  
"Jean, would you like to lead off?" Adam said. Jean looked at him confused. Adam smirked. "Not you," Adam said. A telekinetic blast sent Jean flying into a wall. "Her," Adam said looking at the other Jean walking out from the shadows, a look of hatred played across her face.  
  
Adam chuckled slightly and now his eyes flashed with insanity. "Now then, which one of you worthless de evolved throwbacks is the bravest?" He said putting his guard up. Fred and Chris Winters stepped forward. "That's more like it," Adam said with a predatory grin and his eyes showed the madness that had been building in his mind over the years.  
  
Pyro was about to move in to help when he was blasted by a beam of raw energy that was thermal, he went flying back and Firestar came into view. "Hello," She said grinning. "G'day love," Pyro said and let his flames throwers turn on. "I think you'll be going to the burn ward now Shella," He added.  
  
Professor Xavier saw Harpoon coming towards him with a grin. "You're all mine," He said. Suddenly there was a Bamf and he was gone. The Professor looked rather shocked for a moment and then realized Kurt must have returned.  
  
Professor X was not without an opponent though. Jubilee came out. "Jubilee!" Xavier said in shock. "Sorry," Jubilation said sadly and pointed her hands at him. Professor X quickly blasted her mind and she was downed.  
  
*Battle Scenes*  
  
***Jean vs. . errmm. technically Madelyn Prior. but currently, more evil Jean, who will now be referred to as, Uhhh. Evil Jean! Until later anyway-  
  
Jean was slammed into wall after wall telekinetically by her clone. She was then smashed through a wall. Evil Jean crossed her arms and smirked at her handy work. "Not the shadow anymore," She said to herself. Just then Jean floated out not looking very happy, whether this girl looked like her or not, it was obvious she didn't wanna talk. Jean blasted Evil Jean with a massive blast of telekinesis, taking her counterpart off guard and sending her into a wall.  
  
Jean gave Evil Jean a taste of her own medicine and fired a powerful TK bubble into her blasting her through the wall. Jean stood there, hoping victory was close, so she could see who this woman was, and perhaps to have the professor help her, she felt hatred and aggression seething off her.  
  
Evil Jean came out of the rubble looking furious and the two blasted 2 powerful waves of TK at one another, both hitting there targets head on. Jean went flying back and hit her hand hard and fell to the ground in pain. Evil Jean on the other hand hit her head and landed unconscious.  
  
*** Pyro vs. Firestar-  
  
Firestar was not happy when she realized what Pyro's powers where. She dodged the fire he had shot at her, but it turned into a bird and began to follow her. She blasted him and the bird hit her into a wall.  
  
Both competitors got up growling at one another. Firestar blasted a wave of microwaves at him and the beam melted the rock where he once stood before dodging.  
  
Pyro was not a fan of being melted, he liked fire, but he himself being killed was just not on his plate for fun things to do. "Yoooou BITCH!" He shouted angrily and fired a huge fireball at her. It morphed into a snake and wrapped around her and turned back into a fire ball and slammed into a wall before dispersing. Firestar lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
*** Adam vs. The Blob and Raptor,  
  
Adam grinned. "Wolverine tried to kill me and thanks to him I am far more powerful then I thought I could have become before," Adam declared putting his guard up. "You two are fools if they think you can beat me," He then finished. Chris was sick of this guys shit. "Fuck you buddy," He said. "You've got some balls lefty, come here and try to stave me off friend," Adam said cruelly with a friendly grin on his face. Chris snarled and released an energy blast from his scaled hand. It exploded right in front of Adam.  
  
Fred and Chris watched eagerly to see if he would come out. ~Behind you~ Adam's voice said in there minds. They turned to see no one there. They then turned back to be double close lined by Adam and hit the ground hard. "Dumb asses," Adam said in a sly tone.  
  
Fred got up and slammed Adam into a wall. He then attacked with his huge fist and hit Adam in the stomach. Akimov gasped out in pain from the strength Fred Dukes had. He gathered himself and formed an energy wave in his hands and blasted Fred in the chest sending him through a wall.  
  
Raptor fired off another shot but Adam moved around it and came at him. Chris's heightened senses picked up on this immediately and he knew he had to put his guard up. He put his left arm up as it was hit with a bone shattering kick. He nearly fell over from the pain. Adam noted this and grinned. He kicked the arm again and one of the thick huge plates cracked and Chris cried out in pain. Adam kicked again and again until he heard a sickening crack and finally Chris's arm fell to his side broken. Adam grinned until Chris head butted him in the chest right below the neck.  
  
Adam stepped back in a slight bit of shock, this guy could improvise. Adam was about to press to attack again when he was punched from the side and his face contorted with pain as his body lifted off the ground and broke through one of the old stone walls. Fred was back up and ready for round two. Adam climbed to his feet and breathed out once, his insane eyes locked on Blob. "No more games," He said grinning.  
  
Fred came at him and with grace and agility Adam came in with a punch to the gut, a punch to his face, then followed by another two, and did a back flip kick. Fred went flying back and broke through a wall. Adam quickly turned to Chris who blasted him.  
  
Adam got up once more, now he was starting to feel the effects of the fire. He saw that Chris was using his broken arm. ~Persistent aren't you? ~ Adam asked telepathically. Chris gulped and waited for Adam to attack. Adam this time put his hands to his side as power drew from some of the glyphs around them. "This is a new little trick I've learned," Adam said as a blue energy ball formed. "Enjoy," He said and launched the small but powerful beam. It hit Chris in the chest. Just as Chris was hit he fired his own beam around Adam's that slammed into him.  
  
Chris broke into a wall and Adam hit the ground hard once again.  
  
Adam got up breathing heavily and held his chest. "Little fucker," He snapped.  
  
*** Harpoon vs. Kurt-  
  
Kurt dodged the lightning light attack from Harpoon.  
  
"Stay still you blue bastard," Harpoon hissed. "Nien, I don't vant to die today thank you," Kurt said friendlily. He drew up his sword and turned more serious.  
  
Harpoon launched another one of his energy like spears at Kurt who teleported out of the way and landed on the stone floor. "Where did you take us anyway?!" Harpoon asked. "To near the start," Kurt explained. "Great, just fucking great," Harpoon said.  
  
Just teleported behind Harpoon and put his sword to Harpoon's back. "Give up," Kurt said. "Never!" Harpoon snarled and turned around to be punched in the face and his arm was cut. He moved back wincing in pain.  
  
"You won't kill me will you?" Harpoon said grinning. "I vill only if I have too," Kurt said. "Then you my friend are going to die today," Harpoon said and used his good arm to fire another attack at Kurt. Kurt came in with teleportation and sliced his other arm, this time worse then the other. Harpoon looked at his currently useless arms and kicked Kurt away. "I'll get you for this!" Harpoon shouted and disappeared down one of the dark halls of the tomb.  
  
Kurt let out a sigh of relief until a huge figure rushed past him. "Oh shit," Kurt said, recognizing it as being someone from the surface.  
  
Adam stood before Jean, who was in pain. He saw Pyro then and Professor X. Shadowcat then phased through a wall and was behind him. Adam grinned. "So this is all that's left of the might fighters who are out to stop Mesmero," Adam said grinning. "Why? Why did you stop us?" Xavier asked. "I was ordered to kill anyone who trys to get in, X-men, Brotherhood, Acolyte, there all the same," Adam said.  
  
"Adam, give up, we can help you," Xavier said. "Same way you help Scott?" Adam asked with a cruel grin. "So you're working with Scott?" Jean asked sadly. "No, not really, just this mission, we have different employers," Adam explained. "But this is an enough talk, I want to get my blood moving and I'm looking for a fight," He said putting his guard up. ~And I've got plenty of new tricks Professor~ Adam's voice said to Xavier telepathically. "Be careful! He's telepathic!" Xavier shouted.  
  
Jean blasted him into a wall quickly before he could do much and he smashed through one of the thick support pillars. The roof started to cave just as Void arrived.  
  
Rubble and rock began crashing to the floor. "Get everyone out of here!" Xavier shouted and wheeled out. Kitty and Evan grabbed Chris and ran out. Jean lifted Fred with TK and helped him out.  
  
"VOID TAKE US HOME!" Adam shouted. Void opened a portal slowly and threw Julio in. He picked up Jubilee and Firestar and did the same. Adam looked over at the fallen Jean, the clone. Adam looked back at Void. "Hurry brother!" Void shouted. 'For fucks sakes,' He thought. He rushed over and picked up Jean. "You fucking owe me," He snarled to the unconscious body and jumped through. Void was last through just as the section of the tomb collapsed.  
  
Xavier looked back. Hank and Spyke rushed in. "What happened?" They asked. "We ran into some trouble," Jean said looking at the collapsed doorway.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Adam fell out of the void and saw Selene looking down at him. "Idiots," She hissed. She then looked at the red head Adam was holding. "I see you decided to bring a toy home," She said. "No, just helping a teammate," Adam said. "That's a first," Void said. "Emphasize on the least for letters of Adam's little statement Void, that's the REAL reason why Adam helped out our little friend," Firestar said from behind. Adam snarled and turned to her. "Stop! What's done cannot be undone, perhaps this young lady could be useful to us," Selene said. Adam looked over his team. Everyone battered and bruised save Jubilee. "I have a feeling the fun has just begun," Adam said and left for his room and a shower. 'Isn't that the girl who killed Adam?' Selene thought. She then noted it was, 'Most interesting,' Selene thought.  
  
And at the same moment,  
  
Scott looked at his battered and bruised team as they headed back to base in Sinister's special jet, it was not black bird, but it was far better then any military plane. "Where's Jean?" He asked with concern. "Dead I assume," Harpoon said. Cyclops gulped and nodded. "Alright, get over it, we now gotta explain to Essex that we fucked up," Scalp Hunter said. "He does have a point," Lorna said. "I wonder where Mesmero was, there was no way he could have gotten past us," Cyclops said looking curious.  
  
Magneto and Charles made it over to a pyramid like ship with the members of the team who weren't injured. They had been left in the Black Bird with Shadowcat and Storm, who had regained her consciousness.  
  
Charles looked as the ship opened and rolled in. "A Cerebro interface," He said. "I'm going to link with the ship," He added. He put the cap on and began to read over the ship.  
  
The teams stood behind him and he looked shocked. "I know where they are!" He gasped as the ship shut and transported to the true tomb of Apocalypse.  
  
The teams had arrived just in time to see Mesmero lying against a wall unconscious and Gambit with Sabertooth. Logan ran past a statue of Mystique and everyone was in general shock.  
  
A moment later a figure floated in, he looked like an Egyptian god. Everyone put there guards up, preparing for battle. Apocalypse clapped his hands. A Telekinetic shockwave blasted out and neutralized everyone there. Every mutant fell before his power as if they where nothing.  
  
Apocalypse casually floated past everyone and was about to enter his ship but Magneto stopped him. With a gesture of his hand he defeated Magneto. Mesmero got to his feet. "Master! Wait for me!" He said. En Sabah Nor narrowed his eyes on him and Mesmero fell to the ground dead, an internal explosion in his heart.  
  
Apocalypse entered his ship without another word and it shut and disappeared.  
  
"We failed," Magneto said in shame. "Yes, and now the real battle will begin," The Professor declared. As everyone lay in defeat from what is supposed to be the most powerful mutant alive.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 18, the longest chapter I've written for any story, it's longer then a lot of people's entire stories! Over 8500 words! LOL. Anyway, next chapter will be loosely based on Impact, and will focus mainly on the main characters of this story and some others whose rolls are going to increase.  
  
Another Character will be in a bit next chapter, mentioned last chapter, Jacen, but nothing major until the story gets going a bit more.  
  
This chapter took me roughly 8 hours to write. so please review it, I really went above and beyond for this chapter.  
  
And if you do review it, please review in great detail, this took me forever and that's all I ask *Cries*  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. Ana Catalina Maria Christina 'Dream' DeSanFe belongs to Son Gomay Videl Goku. Pyroizhot is the creator and owner of Chris 'Raptor' Winters, and Pyro Gurl2 is the creator of Isabella 'Misty' Lebeau I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. 


	19. Cruel Fates and Cruel People

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
This chapter is going to go through everyone's reactions and there particular new situations they put themselves in, like Scott, Adam, Tyler, Wanda, Jean, Madelyn. list goes on and on. There are some key differences to this story line though, like Rogue not knowing that Mystique is her mother, and her hatred is not as great for Mystique. There are some other things. Also the Brotherhood and Acolytes will be getting a lot more attention next chapter.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 19- Cruel Fates and Cruel People  
  
The day after chapter 18...  
  
Tyler woke up in pain from the day before. He remembered it all, the X-jet picking them up, Mystique being taken in her statue form to the institute, all of it.  
  
He sighed as he got up and got dressed. He was glad Wanda had not been chosen to go on the mission. Things would have been worse off in his opinion.  
  
Tyler went down stairs to see everyone looking pretty miserable. "Jubilee too," Cannonball said. "At this rate we won't have anyone left," Roberto said. Everyone then saw Tyler, things where uneasy still. Tyler saw Ray and nearly moved back in fear, though his nightmares had ended, he still saw Berserker as something to fear. He cautiously sat down and looked at the others, not say a word.  
  
Avatar knew he wasn't welcome at the table once they all just stared at him and stopped what they where doing. He sighed and got up. He grabbed a piece of toast and headed to his room.  
  
Tyler ran into Wanda on the way and smiled. "Hey," He said with a tone of happiness. "Hey Tyler," She replied smiling back. "How do you like this place so far?" Avatar asked. "It's great, it has a lot of stuff," She started. "That it does," Tyler said. "But?" She asked. "But what?" Tyler replied. "Something's bothering you," She said. "The others, they have decided to exclude me of course, not that I blame them, I nearly killed a few of them, and I killed a lot of people," He started. Wanda looked very angry. "Don't go and do something stupid Wanda," Tyler warned and went to his room to finish his meal.  
  
Avatar finished his toast, took a deep breath and went to his window to look over the institute grounds. 'Hell on earth never looked so nice,' He thought.  
  
Michael saw the new 'family' member leave the kitchen and Wanda come in a few minutes later, Tyler used to be an Acolyte, was notorious for killing innocent people, but the X-men accepted anyone, that doesn't mean the people in it did. Michael was no exception, after the hell he went through by Magneto. This guy deserved what he got for even being on that team for a minute.  
  
He remembered what that god like figure looked like the day before. It scared him to start with. His confidence returned once again and he was ready for battle after only a few moments. But it soon left him, and everyone, within a second, a single motion with his hands. that's all it took to beat everyone, that type of power should have been illegal by laws of nature let alone man.  
  
Michael heard the door and went to go answer it, still too many subjects on his mind. He opened the door to see a young man standing there with a duffle bag. "This the Xavier institute?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, who's asking?" Michael said looking at the sunglasses wearing man. "Names Jacen, that's who's asking," Jacen replied. "Business?" Raynor asked. "Here to see the Professor," Replied Jacen. "Appointment or drop in?" Specter replied with a grin. "You pick," Jacen replied. "Ok, come in," Michael said.  
  
Jean was still trying to get over her exact double, it made no sense. She went to her room after breakfast to think about it. Her mind then left the clone and shifted to Scott. "Scott. what have you done?" She said to herself sadly.  
  
"Mother," Kurt said looking at the statue with intrigue. "It's been a long time," He then said sadly. Of course no response came. He let out a sigh. "Ve'll find a vay to help you, I promise," Kurt said trying to act optimistic.  
  
Amara looked at Hank still feeling ill. Hank had been working on the injured from the mission. He finally had time to talk to Amara now. "Amara, now this is hard on someone your age, and once the professor is finished with Cerebro he'd like to talk to you," Hank started. "But right now, I just want to give you some advice if you decide to keep the child," Hank started. "It's ok," She said quickly. "I read all the stuff you gave me," She added optimistically. Hank smiled back. "Good, I'll see what I can do for your condition. Maybe you should go do something that relaxes you for now, ok?" He said. She nodded and left for a nice hot bath, somehow she knew things where going to get a lot more complicated before they got better.  
  
New York-  
  
"That sucks yo," Toad said hanging off the wall. "You're telling me, your arm isn't he the one in the sling!" DJ shouted. Fred held a pack of frozen pees to his head. "Yea, well you didn't have to fight Adam. fuck he was an asshole," The Blob stated. "Did you know he died?" He added. "Cool, when?" DJ asked. "Ummm, apparently a while ago, the Professor explained to us Wolverine got him later," Fred said. "Wow," Lance said. "What about in the tomb?" Neo asked. "We dunno, the professor thinks he's dead though," DJ said.  
  
"Well, from what you told me at least Summer's finally grew a backbone," Lance said. "He's grown a lot more then a backbone," DJ said. "Anyway, what do we do now? Mystique's gone. We're just gonna live here with no money?" Toad said. "Get a job?" Tabitha replied. "Get a job in New York? Good luck," Lance said rolling his eyes. "Stop being negative Lance, we gotta figure something out!" Neo shouted. "Whatever," Lance replied. "Well, we could always follow snookums," Toad explained dreamily. "Suggest we join the X-men again Toad, and I'll gut you," Meltdown said. "Right, shutting up now," Toad said.  
  
"Anyway, what are we gonna do for money?" Tabitha asked. "Stealing sounds good," DJ said. "Yea," Fred said. "First off, Fred, you can't steal," Lance said. "Second off, DJ, you're in no condition to steal," Lance added. "And that leaves Tabitha, me, Neo and Toad," Lance explained. "Tabitha and Toad are the only experienced thieves, so we would be relying on THEM?" Lance asked. "More or less," DJ said. "Alright, sounds like a plan to me," Lance said. "I'm going to see if I can shake some people down for some money," Fred said getting up and throwing the frozen pees away. "Can I get the royal treatment, for being hurt I mean?" DJ said. The entire brotherhood laughed and left the room. "Haters." Z said to the empty room sadly.  
  
The Sphinx-  
  
The Acolytes looked at the entranced to the sphinx, all surrounding it in the hot desert sun.  
  
"This is where his followers will come," Magneto explained. "We will find out what we need from them to kill Apocalypse," He finished. "You already have what you need," Arkady said. "You have the greatest living weapon this planet has ever seen," He explained. Magneto just shook his head. "Arkady, I am not in the mood for your rants, get inside," He said pointing at the entrance. "Find whatever you can, I don't care if it takes you all night and day, and there will be no rest for anyone until we discover what it takes!" Magneto shouted and then followed.  
  
"What a bloody asshole, there's no chance we'll find anything down here," Pyro said looking over a dark corner. "Shut up and keep looking," Gambit snapped. "Bloody blokes everywhere you turn," Pyro mumbled to himself. "What was that?" Sabertooth growled. "Go play with a rat or something kitty cat, there's bound to be enough around in this filthy rot," John snapped. Sabertooth walked over to attack when Gambit's staff cut him off. "Watch it monami, we ain't supposed to be fighting, we supposed to be looking," Gambit said. Sabertooth growled one last time and stormed off. "Thanks mate," Pyro said. "Oh shut up John," Gambit said and went back to where he was searching. "Bastard," John mumbled and went back to looking.  
  
Colossus tore through another wall, this one had golden valuables covered the room. "Nothing," He said in an annoyed voice in his native tongue. "Of course there is nothing, Magneto is a fool to think this place has anything," Omega Red said also in Russian. "For once Arkady I must agree, he's becoming blind," Piotr said. "If I didn't have metal coils running through my body, I would be helping Magneto on his way to seeing a different perspective," Arkady snarled in Russian. "He's even going back on part of our deal. He did not even let me fight Wolverine!" Omega Red shouted, still in his first language. "Magneto only follows through with his deals when they benefit him," Piotr said searching through some of the treasure. "So you noticed huh?" Arkady said as he tore through another wall. "It would help to have Klimov here," Omega Red snarled with frustration.  
  
Magneto magnetically spun a pile of weapons that where on the ground into a ball and smashed it through a wall as he himself looked for information. "Apocalypse MUST be stopped," He said to himself. He looked over the wall next to him. It said things he would never understand on his own. "I must find someone to decipher this," He said to himself angrily. But Magneto knew of no one at the moment who could read languages of a long dead civilization that was ruled by a crazed all powerful mutant who even named himself after the end of the world and apparently had 4 minions who where extremely powerful and one lived for thousands of years. "I'm thinking too much into this," He said to himself. He had almost gotten headache thinking about this. He then saw something in the corner and rushed over to it. He noted it was an iron box, covered in rust. He opened it easily with his powers and saw a scroll inside. "What is this?" He asked himself. He carefully opened it to see it was in the same language on the wall. "I really need an Egyptologist," He said in an annoyed voice.  
  
Under Sinister's orphanage-  
  
Scott stood there with a slightly annoyed look. He had his arms crossed as he watched the Marauders still trying to work together better. 'Sinister really didn't teach these guys a thing about teamwork,' He thought.  
  
Sinister was furious, he knew all too well that Apocalypse had been released, any mutant like him or another External/immortal could almost feel it in the air. "I don't understand," He snarled. "The tomb had to be the right one, but Mesmero didn't even approach it!" He said angrily. "Dad calm down," Jason said in fear. Nathaniel grabbed Jason by the neck and lifted him off the ground. "Calm down? You want me to CALM DOWN!?" He shouted angrily. "If he finds out we betrayed him, we will most certainly die! And if his plans are realized, my own plans are ruined! And I will become nothing but a peon member of the populace and a forgotten soul!" Shouted Sinister. "I get it dad!" Jason said as loudly as he could and Essex dropped his son. "We must make new allies if we are to do this, and I know Selene will not longer work with me," He explained. "Why?" Jason asked, "Simple Jason, Selene never considers any failure her own, so, she is going to blame me for what happened," He explained calmly. "Gee. a nearly all powerful insane super bitch is going to try to kill a nearly all powerful not as insane scientist soon. I feel so special that I'll get caught in the middle," Jason said. "Shut up," Sinister growled.  
  
Scott saw Janos hit the ground from Scalphunter. "Enough, god you guys have almost no teamwork skills, no wonder they beat us, I'm used to being on a team that KNOWS how to work together," Scott said angrily. "Hey!" The marauders said back. "Harpoon, Scalp, you two are really starting to drag down the team, either learn how to work together, or I'll talk to the boss, you KNOW how pissed he is at us already," Cyclops said angrily. He did not need this, when he started fighting for his life he was not going to get killed because a few people couldn't learn to get along.  
  
Sinister looked over some files. "We'll need backup for our little group soon," He said and read over some more files, he then grinned. "And I have a few perfect subjects to join the group," He added. Jason just raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Like who?" He asked. Mr. Sinister put up a window on his screen and it showed 3 names. Jason grinned as he looked over there profiles. "Your right, those will do," He said to his father.  
  
Scott walked in with the other members of his team to face his commanding officers. "We have a little recruiting mission to go on soon," Sinister explained. "There are 3 new people to join us soon enough," He added. Scott raised a brow. "Who?" He asked.  
  
"Harry Delgado," Sinister said. "He has the ability to increase his size and strength," He added. "We need a strong member on the team, so the profiles would do him best," Sinister added. ******  
  
"Illyana Rasputin," Jason then said. "She's ill right now, but we have ways of curing that," He added. "She can teleport and seems to have some other powers, but she is young right now, only 13," Jason said. ******  
  
"And finally, someone Scott knows all too well," Sinister said. Scott raised a brow and the Marauders looked at him. "Alex Masters, also known as Alex Summers," Sinister said. Scott froze, this wasn't good. "Is that really needed?" Scott asked. Sinister mentally grinned. "Yes it is," He replied. Scott didn't argue the point and nodded.  
  
Nova Roma-  
  
Adam sat there frowning. How'd he get himself in these situations?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You brought her, she's YOUR responsibility outside training," Selene said. "You're fucking kidding me. I gotta take care of Void already!" Adam protested. "Well then you should have thought of that before you wasted my time and sent her here with you and your group," Selene spat. "But she would have died!" Adam protested. "No offence intended Mr. Akimov, but when was the last time you cared if someone died? As far as I know you even killed your own father," Selene said cockily. 'I HATE her," Adam thought angrily. "Now then, take care of your problem, because I'm not going to," Selene said.  
  
*END Flashback*  
  
Adam glared at the unconscious form as she began to stir. 'I really should kill her,' Adam though angrily. 'Ahh hell, I know I won't, this is not going to be fun, when she wakes up, it's going to be the 'where am I. What are you doing here?' Thing isn't it?' He thought.  
  
Jean's eyes slowly opened. She took in the humid air and sat up with lightning speed. "Where am I? What are you doing here?" She said pointing at Adam. 'Didn't see that coming,' Adam thought and inwardly sighed. "You are in Brazil," Adam explained. "And I am here because I have to take care of your worthless carcass," He added with annoyance dripping off every word. "What do you want?" Jean asked immediately. "I don't WANT anything, but I'm going to have to watch over you like I have to my little bastard brother," Adam spat.  
  
"What happened?" Jean asked. "Your team left you to die, we escaped, you got dragged along," Adam said. "It figures," Jean whispered to herself. "What was that?" Adam asked. "Nothing," Jean replied. There was a silence for some time. "Welcome to the Void Stalkers, a team run by fear," Adam said emotionlessly. "You most likely won't enjoy your stay," He added. He stood up and was about to leave the room when he heard Jean. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked. "I don't really care, just don't get yourself killed, I really don't want my mind torn apart today," Adam said. ~Could you be any less specific?~ Jean asked telepathically. ~Yes, I could not answer at all, now don't contact me telepathically~ Adam snarled back.  
  
Jean sat there and felt like crying, alone again. The real her was home, with her friends right now, and all of them didn't even know she existed. They probably thought she was a shape shifter, or some evil incarnation. "I'm not Jean Grey," She said sadly and started to cry. "What?" Adam asked. She looked up at him. "When did you get back?" She asked harshly. "I decided I'd tell you what to do, but this is far more interesting, someone having a soap opera with themselves. It's been a long time since I saw real TV, go ahead, keep it up, I'll get a bucket of popcorn or something," Adam said before being telekinetically slammed into a wall. He got up and grinned. "That's more like it," He said evilly. "So Jean, what's your next move? Going to use all that pent up aggression to try to kill me? Don't get too far ahead of yourself, you won't kill me this time," Adam said.  
  
"No," She said. "Well then what?" Adam said. "No as in I'm not Jean," Jean said. "Oh, I must have mistaken you for someone who mattered then," Adam said crossing his arms. Jean quickly thought of a name. "I'm Madelyn, I'm not Jean," She said. ~I won't be a shadow~ She told him telepathically. "Good," Adam said. She looked confused. "Selene or I have no use for anyone who is not willing to achieve a new goal, and your out to achieve one, you are ambitious," Adam said. "Fuck you," Madelyn hissed. "Your words hurt me. Now get up and get ready, you get to meet the boss," Adam ordered. "And trust me, you won't be enjoying it," Adam added. Madelyn gulped and nodded.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Selene screamed and destroyed a piece of furniture. "He got out. this is all Sinister's fault," She snarled angrily. "If not for his faulty tomb we would have crushed them!" She added angrily. "Now I have to fight that idiot Nor directly," She hissed.  
  
"Selene, your group is here to see you," A priest said. "Let them in," She hissed. She saw Adam arrived with Void behind him and Jean behind Void, Julio, Jubilee and Angelic where next.  
  
"You all made it here," Selene said. She immediately locked her eyes on Jean. 'This one has some telepathic and telekinetic power.' She thought. "Ms. Grey," She started. "Her name is Madelyn now," Adam said. "Do you talk for her Akimov?" Selene hissed. Adam lowered his head and with a bitter look on his face shook his head. He was blasted into a wall by a fireball. "Good, I see you agree with me on that," Selene hissed. "Now then, 'Madelyn', I'm going to give you two options, you can join willingly, or you can join forcefully," Selene said. 'She will make an excellent apprentice, she just needs a bit more hatred in her,' Selene thought. "I don't exactly have anywhere else to go," Madelyn explained. "Then it's agreed," Selene said.  
  
"You are all to go out and train, Adam run the stand drills wouldn't you?" Selene said. "Of course Selene," Adam replied sharply.  
  
Unknown location-  
  
Apocalypse looked inside the small vessel. He contemplated the new world around him. And where had Essex been, he should have been there at his awakening. All these questions didn't add up for him, but for now his plans where too important.  
  
Back at the Mansion-  
  
"Hello Mr. Lynch, it is nice to see you," Xavier said. "It's great to meet you as well professor," Jacen said friendlily. He would follow Xavier into hell and back for his ideals alone. "May I ask why you are here?" Xavier asked. "I wish to join the X-men," Jacen said proudly. Xavier smiled in his kind way. "Welcome to the X-men Jacen, I hope you will enjoy your stay," Professor Xavier said.  
  
2 weeks later,  
  
Apocalypse's small vessel appeared above a pyramid in Mexico. It changed it's outer appearance and the ship locked in as the glyphs covering it glowed. A large purple dome came over the structure.  
  
The X-men, consisting of Jean, Beast, Kitty, Sunspot, Michael, Chris, Jacen and Xavier went to investigate. "Shouldn't we take Storm, Wanda or Tyler for this?" Kitty asked. "No, we aren't going to start a fight, we are going for research only, Apocalypse could stop us in an instant, there presence would mean nothing," Xavier said.  
  
Magneto found out about the dome and left his team in Egypt. He himself going to Mexico, leaving with the statement. "Only one of us shall survive,"  
  
Xavier and the others attempted 3 times to get information out of the dome, but nothing could evaluate it.  
  
Shortly after, Magneto attacked the dome with everything.  
  
Eric went as far as to call satellites down from the heavens with the power of meteorite that attacked the dome viciously. Apocalypse emerged, and with no effort, used his telekinesis to deflect the last satellites and then formed an energy vortex around Magneto. A moment later, in a blinding flash, he was gone.  
  
Boston, Emma's 2nd mansion-  
  
Bobby watched the TV and froze it. He then shattered it in a rage. "What?" The White Queen asked entering. "Magneto is fucking dead!" Bobby shouted angrily. Emma then looked extremely angry as well. "There goes our plan," Bobby snarled angrily. The plan was really simple. Emma's company was able to replicate the device that Magneto made on Asteroid M. but, needed the same power supply, and only Magneto had access to the legendary gems of Cytorack. "What do we do now?" Iceman asked, his blood boiling *LoL*. "We get revenge Robert, just like we always do," Emma said looking distort as well. "After all, you are more or less unstoppable Bobby, he can't do anything to you," Emma said with a playful smirk. Iceman nodded smirking himself. "Too bad for him," He said.  
  
Hellfire Club England-  
  
"This situation is most interesting indeed," Shaw said putting his hands together. "We will watch to see how it plays out," He added as the rest of the Hellfire Club nodded in agreement.  
  
Sinister and Selene where watching what happened and both looked shocked at what they had seen. 'Such power,' both thought at the same time.  
  
Selene and Sinister both had backup plans. Selene's more immediate then her fellow immortal.  
  
***  
  
That's all for this chapter folks, half the size of its predecessor. But that's ok, next chapter focuses once more on Apocalypse, but also on every team, at first mainly the Void Stalkers, but you see everyone gets an equal piece of Nor, aside from the Hood and Acolytes, because there no threat to him currently.  
  
Also, I'm now putting up a power scale, this does not mean these people are equal, its' all the top 4 powerful slots for major mutants, Apocalypse is not on the list and is assumed to be above all of them.  
  
1. Juggernaut 2. Iceman, Selene, Void *you'll see why later* 3. Xavier, Magneto, Sinister 4. Storm, Legion, Wanda, Omega Red *Very hard to kill, actually. near impossible lol*  
  
Those are the top four slots, just on overall who is the strongest and hardest to kill ON AVERAGE. for example Lance going all out or Cyclops can put event Iceman or Selene down for a few moments. the Juggernaut is debatable. lol. Also, this is in power, not skill. Like if I were to put Xavier and Magneto in a fist fight without powers, you can only guess who would win. As you also see, most of the main characters are not on the list, though many of them would be a 'level 5', so there under the most powerful. Also, this system is just in overall value as well, if you put Selene vs. Iceman, Iceman would win; see what I'm getting at?  
  
Anyway, keep reading and reviewing. Next chapters is called. 'Wrath of Apocalypse' for a reason.  
  
After next chapter it won't be as much on Apocalypse, then it will shift back too him.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sent characters-  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. Ana Catalina Maria Christina 'Dream' DeSanFe belongs to Son Gomay Videl Goku. Pyroizhot is the creator and owner of Chris 'Raptor' Winters, and Pyro Gurl2 is the creator of Isabella 'Misty' Lebeau I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. Also. gonna thank the creator of Jacen Lynch, forgot his name and can't find it, but it's 'Kyle' on MSN. lol 


	20. Wrath of Apocalypse

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 20- Wrath of Apocalypse  
  
Apocalypse's dome had been up for 1 week now and everyone was edgy. Magneto, one of the most powerful mutants on planet Earth, had been apparently killed with no effort to speak of.  
  
Selene had been more aggressive than the norm. She had been snapping on her team more then she normally did and nearly injured Jubilee once.  
  
No one knew that she had all too good a reason to be on the edge.  
  
"I need Agatha Harkness," Selene said. "Who the fuck is that?" Julio said. "A witch," Selene responded. "Why? Aren't you all powerful already?" Madelyn said rolling her eyes. She was blasted to the ground by TK. "Silence!" Selene screamed. Madelyn slowly got to her feet, Selene had taught her the basics of magic through the 3 weeks she had been there, and it seemed Selene was grooming an assistant. "Adam, there is someone at the Xavier institute, a friend of Ms. Harkness, she is currently frozen as a stone, I want you to bring me her, I will then make deal with Agatha," She said looking into space; she looked slightly desperate and insane. "Of course Selene. who is it?" Adam asked. "Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique," Selene said. Adam burst into laughter. "The old bitch finally got what she deserved," He said and continued to laugh fanatically. "SHUT UP!" Selene screamed. Adam stopped quickly and looked back at Selene. "You will bring me her. do not return without her stone statue," Selene hissed. "As you wish Selene," Adam said and walked out with the Void Stalkers.  
  
"She's gone crazy," Julio said. "More crazy," Angelica corrected. "Shut up, Void, do it," Adam said. Void looked a picture of outside the institute and the process began.  
  
Mansion  
  
It was night and Wolverine was doing a training exercise with some of the older and more powerful students. He stopped in the middle of the night field. Everyone surrounded him. "We caught you," Tyler said with pride. Logan sniffed the air. "No, exercise over, we're not alone," Wolverine said. He looked towards the gate and was about to take a step forward, he was still sniffing the air when a fine blue beam hit him in the chest and went through the other side, his metallic ribs showed through the blood and he went flying back and hit the ground.  
  
Everyone's guard went up and looked towards the gate where the beam had come. They saw on the wall connecting to the gate was Adam, with a cocky but proud stance and his finger pointed at where Logan had been and he had a smirk across his face. "Bang," He said with an almost joy filled tone.  
  
He jumped off the wall and landed on the grass as Void tore through the gate and walked in with the rest of the Stalkers.  
  
Storm rushed over to Wolverine who was breathing unsteadily and was barely moving. "Has it become clear to you all yet? You don't stand a chance," Adam explained. Evan growled and formed a spike out of his arm and everyone else got there guards up. Everyone looked furiously at Adam and his group. "Now what's wrong? Please, the suspense is killing me," Adam said. "We're here for the statue," Julio cut in. Kurt's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Never," He spat. "Never is a long time," Adam explained. "And if you don't give her to us, we have one of the most powerful mutants on the planet whom will come for it herself," Adam explained.  
  
"Ah say we let them take her," Rogue said. "No complaints here," Cannonball said. Kurt looked at them with a looked of disappointment. "You shall not take that statue from this house," Storm said standing tall. "Really." Adam started looking dead serious.  
  
Jean was mesmerized looking at the other her who was staring back. "Who are you?" Jean asked looking bewildered. Madelyn didn't reply, she just growled angrily.  
  
Adam then got a brilliant idea. He had never tried this before. ~We can't beat them all here, I know that, but as usual I have the perfect plan~  
  
The X-men saw Adam start to grin. He was looking at Kurt. He telepathically saw where Mystique was, and then showed the picture in his mind to where she was to Void. ~Create a vortex under her and teleport her here~ Adam ordered.  
  
Everyone saw Void start to growl and it slowly turned into a roar as a black hole in space appeared above him. A second later the statue of Mystique fell right through and he caught it. "Love to stay and chat, but we really must be going," Void said grinning evilly. "NO!" Kurt shouted drawing up his sword and teleporting behind Void. He was blasted by Firestar. Void slowly opened a vortex back to Nova Roma, just as the X-men attacked. The Void stalkers jumped through before the X-men's attacks where in range. Spikes and other projectiles hit empty space.  
  
The Void stalkers appeared back in the temple. "Oh yea," Adam said. Selene stood there with a grin. "Excellent," She said. "There is another I want, her name is Neona Shields, she is in New York," Selene explained. "Fine, we'll go get her right now, that didn't take much before," Adam said shrugging.  
  
The group appeared in New York to see the Brotherhood of Mutant's base. "This is just too easy," Adam said grinning. There was a bright flash behind them and everyone turned. There hearts stopped at who it was. Apocalypse.  
  
The Egyptian God like figure stood there, the faint glow coming off his body. "This is him," Firestar gasped. The ruined building of New York where strewn around them.  
  
Lance looked out the window. "We gotta go! Back door NOW!" He shouted.  
  
"Firestar, cook um'," Julio said nervously. "He can't be that tough," Firestar said. She blasted Nor with everything she had. No effect. Apocalypse stood there, without a word. "What. what is this guy?" She gasped. He pointed his hand at her. Angelica went flying a good 20 feet and broke through a wall. She was then pulled out telekinetically and dropped on the ground and lay there limp.  
  
Julio's jaw dropped in shock along with Jubilee's and Void's.  
  
Madelyn formed a magically energy ball in her hand. "Maybe this will work," She said. She then blasted Apocalypse with her basic magical energy beam. Apocalypse responded with eye lasers, hitting her in the stomach. Madelyn rolled back on the ground and shivered.  
  
Void stepped back in fear with Jubilee and Julio.  
  
Adam snarled. "That does it," He said. He charged himself up as lightning streaked across his body, his eyes glowed and a bluish aura emanated from him. He turned his gaze to Apocalypse. "Your mine!" He snarled and moved forwards with inhuman speed.  
  
Adam through a punch that was dodged with no effort, he continued his attack with punches and Apocalypse moved back, just easily dodging them with no effort. "Don't mock me," Adam snarled and came in with a kick. Apocalypse blocked it with ease. Adam jumped back and his eye twitched with rage.  
  
He then calmed down and gave a confident smile. "Interesting," He said. Apocalypse still said nothing and just looked at him. "But I want to see how you do when I've fully charged myself, you'll be the first to see my full potential," Adam said preparing to charge more. Apocalypse gave him a steel look. "Silent until the end huh?" Adam said. He started to roar as his muscles slightly bulged outwards and his pupils completely disappeared. He cried out in pain as the lightning around his body intensified and with one last push his muscles rippled with veins and bulked up slightly more. He then let out a sigh and breathed in once. "Impressed yet?" Adam said grinning. Apocalypse's face did not change. Adam looked shocked and then started to chuckle again. He moved forwards faster then he had ever before and slammed his fist into Apocalypse's face. Apocalypse's face only moved to the side.  
  
Adam looked shocked at the lack of damage he had done. Apocalypse looked at him in the eyes and Adam snarled angrily and came in for another attack. With speed Adam could not even comprehend Apocalypse kneed him in the stomach. Adam's eyes widened and he stepped back as a bit of blood came out of his mouth as he gagged and gasped.  
  
He regained himself and was about to attack again when Nor punched him in the face. Adam went flying back and broke through a wall and lied motionless.  
  
Jubilee and Julio's jaws dropped. Void on the other hand was furious that someone had hurt his brother. He was about to attack when Adam got up.  
  
Apocalypse was ignoring him at this point and turned his attention to Jubilee. "HEY!" Adam shouted. "We aren't done yet you coward," Adam snapped in a rage. "You haven't see ANYTHING!" He cried out in a rage. Apocalypse turned to him as Adam jumped back and put his hands in front of his body. Adam started to laugh insanely and no one knew why. Blue energy started to swirl around his hands. A massive blue light formed around Adam and electricity crackled up his body in great amounts at high speed. "Let's see you try and stop this! I'm going to give you a good taste of what REAL power is!" Adam shouted. Apocalypse turned to him and gave no sign of emotion, no response, he just stood there with his fists clenched at his side. "That does it," Adam snarled. "DIE!" He shouted.  
  
The kinetic beam blasted out of Adam's hands and moved towards Apocalypse at a semi high speed. Nor looked at it and put his hand up. The beam slowly came to a stop. Adam's eyes widened with terror. It then slowly moved back towards Adam. "WHAT!?" He said in shock. He then fired more energy to push it back but all it did was slow it down. "I can't stop it!" He shouted in fear, just as the light overtook him in screamed.  
  
Jubilee fell back and shook with fear. Void was now teething with rage.  
  
Apocalypse turned back to them when they heard something. Adam stepped out, his uniform ruined and burned, torn badly, his body with long and short cuts and his left arm dangling. "How dare you do that to me," Adam snarled. Apocalypse was about to kill Adam this time when Void floated in the air. "No more!" He shouted. Apocalypse's eyes widened this time with fear as a black vortex ripped open behind him and started sucking everything in.  
  
Adam could barely keep on the ground and Julio pulled Madelyn and Angelic into a building while Jubilation followed.  
  
Void cackled as Apocalypse could barely keep his foothold on the ground. "Oh what's the matter?! It the wind a little too strong!" Void shouted insanely. Apocalypse's gaze turned from fear to hatred and he blasted a massive telekinetic wave into Void. Void looked shocked as it hit him, shattered his own telekinetic shield and sent him into the vortex.  
  
Void landed on a smoldering rock and turned to see a large dinosaur like beast snarl at him. He saw Lava everywhere as more of the creatures surrounded him. He tried to open a hole to leave but to no avail.  
  
Adam's jaw dropped. "Adam. no," He said sadly. Apocalypse then turned to everyone whom were in shock and fear. Julio had enough. He lifted Angelica over his shoulder and ran. "Rictor! Come back you coward!" Adam shouted noticing it. Apocalypse gave one last look to Adam before disappearing. Adam stumbled forwards and saw Jubilee helping Madelyn to her feet. Apocalypse then grabbed Adam's head. Adam shivered as he absorbed Adam's immediate memories. His face was cold as he teleported away and Adam hit the ground breathing heavily. "Selene." Adam said blinking in shock.  
  
"His Aura was black, the blackest in the entire world," Pixie said looking from afar with the other Brotherhood members, they then saw the final nail in the coffin flying towards the remaining Void Stalkers. They quickly gathered and ran, knowing nothing would be able to stop that.  
  
Jubilee looked up after hearing two huge footsteps. "Mutants, surrender or be neutralized," A sentinel said. Jubilee stood up to attack when another came up behind her. Then one crashed through a building and a final one landed almost right on top of them. Jubilee knew that even with the entire team they would be doomed and lowered her hands. "We give up," She said. Adam sat up barely and looked at there captors. "What now," He said to himself.  
  
Selene looked at the white flash before her and raised her arms to block it. She looked at the figure that now stood there. Her eyes widened with terror. "En Sabah Nor!" She gasped. Apocalypse raised his hand and closed his fist. Selene froze and did not move, a diamond encasing formed around her. She was then trapped, unable to move, and unable to die. He looked over to Mystique and the same thing that happened to Magneto, happened to her. He turned back to Selene. He telepathically told her something, and then disappeared.  
  
The Priests entered to see Selene frozen in diamond and there faces where written with shock.  
  
Scott saw his younger brother standing before him. "Scott. what? Where am I?" He asked. "Come on, we're going to see my new boss," Scott said friendlily putting his hand out. Alex took his brother's hand and got to his feet. "Your eyes," Alex said. Scott smirked. "Yea, he fixed them," Scott said. Alex was astonished.  
  
Scott led Alex to a room where the other new recruits where. Illyana was easy enough to pursued, with her brother Piotr missing, there parents dead, and the money to her medical treatments cut, Sinister was literally her last hope. Next was Delgado, he was just bought off, it didn't take much.  
  
"Hello Alex, it has been a long time," Sinister said. "What do you mean?" Alex asked. "He ran the orphanage we were in, you know, where they thought I was dead and sent you away," Scott explained. "Ooooh." Alex said and looked at Sinister. He then blasted him through a wall. "Fucking asshole," Alex snarled. "Wow! Alex calm down!" Scott said. He had never seen Sinister in combat and didn't know if that even killed him. To his surprise, Sinister got up, completely find. "Take your frustrations out on someone else Mr. Masters," Sinister explained and walked out, his shadow, Jason, followed as usual.  
  
Essex froze in his steps as the figure before me. "Master," He gasped. Apocalypse just stared at him. "Dad, this Apocalypse?" Jason asked. "Shut up boy!" Sinister hissed. Sinister then heard his master's voice in his head and Apocalypse disappeared. Essex shook with fear. "New allies are most definitely needed!" He said in fear. "What did he say?" Jason asked. "That as soon as he was finished with his plan, which he said I would never stop, that he would come for my head. just like he did Selene's." Essex said. Jason stepped back in fright.  
  
Nathaniel immediately looked over his possible list of allies and smirked. "I will be triumphant, I ALWAYS am," He said grinning. He then turned to the institute screen. He had not kept up to date on what was going on there since the mission on the sphinx. "Well, I'm going to be a grandpa," He said calmly and just turned away.  
  
The Acolytes where in there base looking at one another, "This is it," Pyro said. "Yes, this is where we part ways," Colossus said. "Been fun for what it's worth," Sabertooth said not really caring, "I'll be seeing you around," Gambit said. "I will be glad to be rid of all of you!" Omega Red shouted. Everyone just rolled there eyes to his comment.  
  
A white flash happened and they saw Apocalypse. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Pyro shouted in fear. "Shut up! I will not loose to such a low creature!" Omega Red snapped letting his tendrils flail. Apocalypse looked down at Omega Red. "You," He spoke. "You will all fight for a better future for our kind," He said. "LIKE BLOODY HELL WE WILL!" Shouted Pyro. Omega Red roared and slashed his Carbonadium coils up at Apocalypse. The Egyptian put up a TK shield and deflected it. "You have made your choice," He said coldly and raised his hands into the air. Pyro, Sabertooth, Gambit, Omega Red and Colossus all lifted off the ground and looked at each other in fear and disappeared. Each transported to another part of the world, with no idea how they got there.  
  
Omega Red was transported to Baghdad Iraq. Colossus was transported to London England. Gambit was teleported to a Paris France. Pyro was transported to Washington DC, and Sabertooth was transported to Tokyo Japan.  
  
Each one had the same phrase to say at the same time. "Oh fuck,"  
  
Apocalypse was more then frustrated now, each mutant he seemed to have come across save Essex had been foolish enough to challenge him in some way, aside from Selene, but she was a bitch.  
  
He then went through his thoughts. There where 2 teams he had not 'visited' yet. He had a great deal of interest in the Brotherhood of Mutants and the Xavier institute. He knew that they would play a positive roll in his new reign and did not want to 'disturb' them. He felt another presence throughout the world who he would consider mildly annoying.  
  
Iceman froze when he saw Apocalypse appear in front of him. "Emma! We have a guest!" Bobby shouted.  
  
Frost saw Apocalypse looking around the room in wonder. "You are the high class of current society," Apocalypse said. "You're the one who fucked up our plan," Bobby snarled. Apocalypse looked at him with wonder. "You dare speak to me in this fashion?" He said more curious then angry, he had expected the high class to be more civil. Bobby iced up. "DAMN RIGHT I DO!" He snapped and froze Apocalypse. Apocalypse shattered the thick ice with no effort and glared at him. He pointed his hand out and slammed Bobby into a wall. He was surprised when Bobby shattered.  
  
He stared at Emma. "My condolences," He said about to teleport away when Bobby reformed and threw an ice spike into Apocalypse. "Sorry friend, but you can't kill something that's just matter," Bobby said. Apocalypse snarled, walked over and punched Bobby. Bobby liquefied that part of his body and the fire plunged right through and he pulled it out of the ice cold water. Bobby grinned as his face reformed. En Sabah Nor put his hands together, and then separated. Bobby was torn into millions of droplets and sprayed across the room. Nor turned to Emma, "You will both understand when I have cleansed this world, I will bring you two to me and you shall be part of my plans for a better world," He said before disappearing. "Bobby is not gonna like this," Frost said gulping. 'I guess it's time to make amends with your friends Robert,' she thought.  
  
Apocalypse returned to his Mexican Pyramid and set a course for China, preparing to add to his plan. 'The mutants of this world annoy me. they will bow before my might when they realize that I am all mighty, they must,' He thought.  
  
***  
  
But a sample of the power I have Apocalypse equipped with. By the way, I'm gonna tell you two of his horsemen already.  
  
Mystique- Famine Magneto- War  
  
And what happened to Void? Well, in about 5-6 chapters you'll know. lol! And that does not mean he's alive. or does it? LOL  
  
Anyway, next chapter focuses on humanity. A LOT of mutants are going to be put out of action and you'll see why.  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. Ana Catalina Maria Christina 'Dream' DeSanFe belongs to Son Gomay Videl Goku. Pyroizhot is the creator and owner of Chris 'Raptor' Winters, and Pyro Gurl2 is the creator of Isabella 'Misty' Lebeau I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. Also. gonna thank the creator of Jacen Lynch, forgot his name and can't find it, but it's 'Kyle' on MSN. lol 


	21. Humanity’s New Plan: Operation Mutant Co...

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Arekanderu- Well, I was planning on putting more Rogue in later once I have a few less characters to deal with. hint hint. so, she will be in it more. But, as far as her being Apocalypse's equal, NO! She could absorb everyone's powers and attack him and still do little to nothing, because of a lot of reasons, he's invulnerable, he has unlimited strength and power, he controls every atom in his body, he can do ANYTHING to his body, also the fact he's one of the immortal externals also helps him out, and the fact Rogue and Selene can't drain his power. So, Rogue is NO WHERE NEAR his equal. Also, that power scale was in overall power, not potential, it was what you start with, not what you steal, if it was what you steal, Selene would be at the top. Hope that helps you in understanding, but there will be more Rogue later I promise, not any Romy or anything, since I can't stand that pairing. but there will be more Rogue yes.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 21- Humanity's New Plan: Operation Mutant Control  
  
The law had been passed all but 5 hours before the beginning of chapter 20.  
  
Xavier watched with horror as his plans to bring humans and mutants together slipped further from achievement watching the president sign the bill.  
  
"And there you have it, signed by president Conner Mutants are now to get the help they need," The Reporter said. Xavier sighed. 'And they are no longer seen as people under the constitution,' He though sadly.  
  
It was now the present, and Xavier sighed knowing what he had to do. ~Everyone, please come to my study~ He told the members of the institute.  
  
"As you all know, not long ago Congress passed a law that stated mutants would get the help they need," He said. The students didn't respond. "It does not help, it takes away our rights, they are now going to be placing mutants in special 'care' when found," Xavier explained. "We are safe here for now, but." He stopped himself and just looked at him. "That is all," He said sadly. The students left looking depressed, sad, and just tired. Wolverine left in a fury, he had easily healed from the attack from Adam, and it only took 3 minutes.  
  
Kurt had been depressed before, his mother had been stolen, and now this. He just sat down and looked over his room for a moment. He sighed and just closed his eyes and hoped sleep would take him, it was 3 pm.  
  
Tyler knew this day would come. He didn't really care, because he knew if someone came for him or Wanda he would kill them on sight.  
  
Jacen felt bad, but mainly for the professor, he had no idea how hard it would be to repair this kind of damage to the dream, but he knew it would take a lot.  
  
Amara sat down and sighed deeply, she didn't need even MORE stress in her life, and now there was this, she decided that she couldn't think about it now and had other things to worry about.  
  
Jean sighed in frustration, so much had gone wrong and this was just the cherry on the top of the cake, she just wanted to bury her face in her pillow and cry, but she decided to be stronger then that.  
  
Evan picked up another bottle of power 8 and drank it back. He was not happy at all, he really wanted to go off, find a TV station and tell the world his mind, but he knew it wouldn't help, it would make things worse. When he finished the bottle he started to feel sick again, he had no idea what it was.  
  
Michael went to his room and broke his side table in anger, he wasn't a fan of his fellow members of the homo species before, and this was not helping at all. The problem was it was a double edged sword, he hated Magneto, and he disliked humanity, so either way he was working for a side he didn't like exactly a lot.  
  
Ray Crisp stormed into the kitchen and quickly went through the fridges contents and pulled out a coke. Bullshit, that's what that was, complete bullshit. He had saved so many people from the New York incident with Tyler alone, and now he was most likely going to be hunted down like a dog if he left the institute, life truly wasn't fair.  
  
Roberto Da Costa sighed and sat down, he really didn't know what to think about the whole thing, where people really that stupid? He wondered how many of the general populace actually thought that mutants, and in some cases there loved ones, would really get 'helped' by the government.  
  
Cannonball flew into the air. He needed to just breathe for now. He immediately thought over what the professor had told them and looked over the horizon, wondering when they would come for the institute.  
  
Rogue was less then pleased. She went into her and Kitty's room with a great deal of, for lack of a better term, bad words coming out of her mouth. She sat down and pulled her hand through her hair. "What now?" She asked to the empty space around her, he complicated life had just gotten slightly more.  
  
Kitty walked through the walls of the Xavier institute (Literally) just thinking over the expression on the Professor's face, it was grim at best. She knew that time was running out, she could almost feel it in the air.  
  
Jamie the multiple man didn't know what to do. He had no idea what to think. Then he got a brilliant idea. He smacked himself in the face and another Jamie popped out. He and his clone looked at each other. "Wanna talk it over?"  
  
Wanda was furious at how stupid people could be, she had hexed half her room and things where ripping apart. "Well, I can see your temper is as high as ever," Tyler said walking in. "How can they be so stupid?" She asked angrily. "Was that rhetorical?" Tyler asked.  
  
Dream was like many others, angry and confused. She sat down and picked up the phone, it was best that she phoned someone she knew would perhaps know what to do.  
  
Isabel picked up her own phone. She knew Remy gave her the Acolyte base number to stay in contact this time. She dialed the phone and it rang. "Hello?" A voice said. "Is Remy there?" She asked. "Sorry love, Remy is god knows where," Pyro replied. "But you can talk to me!" He said playfully. Isabel thought about it a moment and decided not to hang up.  
  
Beast picked up his journal and began to write, he chose to describe his utter distaste for today's politicians.  
  
Storm went to her garden and decided to get stress out by keeping busy, like Hank she was mature when it came to thinking of one's feelings.  
  
Logan was another story. He had hacked and cut through much of his room and was considering the walling soon. He hated what had just aired and was now very displeased.  
  
Professor Xavier himself was brooding in his study when the phone rang. "Hello?" He asked. "Father, I need your help," A voice said back. Xavier sat there for a moment unable to think of what to say. "Who is this?" He demanded.  
  
***That's the end of the X-men's part in this chapter. lol***  
  
Scott knew all about the new laws, he really did care and so did Lorna and Alex, but no one else seemed to care at all. Sinister at the top of the list for lack of care, he seemed worried about something.  
  
Sinister was looking over dozens of files and studying over what to do next when he growled looked at his security monitor. "I'll be back, I have some bugs to crush under foot," He snarled.  
  
Sinister walked outside his orphanage and saw the 3 sentinels standing there. "Mutant, designation unknown, surrender or be neutralized," The middle Sentinel said. "Surrender? Why? You can't even touch me," Sinister said. He pointed his hands at the head of the middle Sentinel and blasted it's clean off.  
  
The other two machined locked on. "Unit 8 disabled, entering lethal level offence," One's sensors red. The sentinels turned to gun mode and unleashed there massive amount of firepower into Sinister.  
  
The smoke had yet to clear when another two beams shot out from the smoke and blasted a hole through one sentinel, 3 more beams shot out of the smoke and destroyed it in a massive explosion. Sinister walked out unscathed and pointed his left hand at the remaining sentinel. "Omega Class mutant, weakness unknown, probability of survival, minimal," its sensor read before Sinister blasted its head off.  
  
"Worthless machines," He snarled.  
  
He then went back inside to see the Marauder's gawking at him. "Holy shit! You're like fucking Magneto in power!" Alex said. "Very good Mr. Summers, you can see things for the obvious," Essex explained and got back to work. 'Unfortunately that amount of power isn't what it used to be on today's battlefield,' Sinister thought.  
  
An hour later,  
  
Jason growled slightly and looked down. "What?" Sinister asked. "Just thinking, if the Sentinels came here, then maybe they've gone to the institute, and if they've gone to the institute, I actually have something to loose," He stated. Sinister thought about it for a moment. "I see," He said after an awkward silence. "Prepare the team, have Scott, Alex, Lorna and Illyana go with you," He said. "Thanks," Jason said and left. A smirk came across his face.  
  
Baghdad-  
  
Omega Red looked around him to see US troops just staring at him. "You have got to be shitting me," Omega Red said in Russian. He felt the hot sun beating down on him. "Get to the ground now or we will open fire!" One soldier shouted. Omega Red then grinned. "And that will do?" Omega Red said stepping forward. Gunfire was heard through Baghdad for the next 3 hours as Omega Red simply walked past everyone shooting at him, not really bothering to attack back since there seemed to be thousands. He just wanted to find Wolverine. He saw a Helicopter and his coil shot our and killed the pilot. He pulled out the body and got inside. He would then find his way to an airport in Seria. and from there he contacted some sources from the older rule in Russia, who knew exactly where Logan would be. Omega Red grinned at the thought.  
  
Paris-  
  
Gambit looked around Paris, he was glad he spoke the language there. "This is bullshit, that's what this is, when I find that blue tinted mother fucker I'm gonna tear his eyes out," Gambit said to himself in English so no one understood him. He had to steal a lot of money quick to get a plane ticket back to New Orleans, since the Acolytes where more or less dead now. 'That shouldn't be too hard,' He thought.  
  
Tokyo-  
  
Sabertooth growled at his surroundings, this was not his idea of fun, he would have En Sabah Nor's balls for this. He saw a group of the local Japanese looking and pointing at him. 'Japan. oh god. how am I gonna get out of this?' Sabertooth thought.  
  
London-  
  
Colossus was glad he spoke English, but he was unhappy that the he had been teleported. in his transformed state. He had just outran a mob of people and transformed. He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Safe at last," He said in Russian. "I wouldn't say that," A voice said from behind him. Colossus turned around quickly to see a man standing there. "Hello my friend, I'm Sebastian Shaw," He said with a grin.  
  
New York-  
  
"Now where the fuck are we supposed to live?" Lance said angrily looking at there home. It had been destroyed by the sentinels when they came for the Void Stalkers. "Well, you could always follow us home," Julio said coming out of the shadows. "Or, at least we could get to the now abandoned place Selene told us about," Angelica said. "We're listening," Tabitha said.  
  
Alaska-  
  
Adam was dragged off of an aircraft carrier with Madelyn and Jubilation. There was a good 9 other mutants with them, just people, one was as young as 5 and one was as old as 50. He personally didn't really care. What he did care about was, he had no powers.  
  
Adam grabbed the loosely fitting ring that had a glowing part on it and pulled it, it would not go over his head though, it left enough space to be able to be moved around the neck, but not taken off, it was also about a thick as 2 cm wire. "I wouldn't do that," A man escorting him to a building said. "They explode if forcefully removed, just enough to take your head off," The guard said. Adam let go. He was also shackled being pulled along, animals where treated better.  
  
Jubilee looked scared to death as they entered the plain building. The building had walls that outstretched from its sides, they didn't see how far the tall concrete walls with electric fencing and barbed wire went, but they assumed it was a long way.  
  
"What do you think there going to do?" Jubilee asked. "Shut up and we'll find out," Adam snapped.  
  
An officer walked in and looked at the tired and beaten down mutants. Adam, Jubilee and Madelyn's armor had all been taken away, now all that was left was the leather armor.  
  
"Welcome to instillation x06," The man said. He looked like he was high ranking. "We have filed you all and gotten your identity," He said. "Those of you who are 14 or younger and younger who are male will be separated for a short time," He said. "Those of you who are 15 or younger and are female will be separated with them," He added. "Anyone over the age of 45 is to go with them as well," He added. Adam didn't like this. "What about everyone in-between?" He asked. The men came and separated everyone into there groups, Adam, Madelyn and 4 others where all that remained for this time. "They are being taken to be tattooed," He said. Madelyn gulped. "Why aren't we?" She asked. "Because, we are saving money with this method, the government is trying to save every penny it can," The officer said as they where lead into a plain room.  
  
Adam picked up on the scent right away, he'd smelt it far too many times. He immediately thrashed violently on the chains that head him in place and everyone looked at him. That smell was one all too familiar. burnt flesh.  
  
The 6 where taken through some doors, each separated.  
  
Adam was unchained and slammed into a wall. With no powers he knew it would be futile to attack the armed guards. 5 had guys locked on him. "Remove your shirt," A man said. "Fuck you," Adam spat. He was hit in the side of the face with a rifle butt. Adam rebounded from the blow rather quickly. "Remove your shirt, this is the last warning we will give you," The man said. Adam snarled and spat in front of him. "Make me," He hissed. The man sighed and Adam was attacked again, after about 8-14 hits he was on the ground in pain. One main came over and pulled his shirt off. Adam struggled and thrashed as almost all the men pinned him down, even without his powers Adam trained himself every single day, so this said a lot about how strong he was. A man walked over with a long metal stick with a burning hot end. Adam knew what was happening next and struggled violently, he was going to be branded.  
  
Before Adam could get loose he felt the burning flesh melt into his back with the burning hot metal, the sizzle came off and Adam screamed in pain. The man kept it there for a moment and then pulled it out. Adam had a circular burn marking with some markings in the middle now on the back of his left shoulder blade. He shivered in pain on the ground as the picked him up and handed him his shirt and threw him out of the room. He hit dirt ground and took in a breath of fresh air. He shivered with pain once or twice and got to his feet. A few meters away outside another door lay Madelyn with a similar burn. Adam turned to the door and saw one officer about to shut it. "Before I leave here, I'll personally kill each and every one of you," Adam snapped. The man laughed. "Good luck without any powers!" He said laughing.  
  
Adam looked at his new surroundings. there was about 3 square miles of land, barren except for barrack like bunkers, about 10 of them. He assumed people lived in them.  
  
He walked over to Madelyn. "Get up," He said. He then noted she was unconscious. 'Probably from the pain,' He thought. He put her shirt on and picked her up. 'This is so humiliating,' He mentally snapped. He looked around for Jubilee but only saw the other 4 who had been burned. He didn't give two shits about them, and he didn't give much of a shit about Jubilee or Madelyn, right? He growled and stopped thinking immediately, it was cold and there where around 40 people outside. His burn was too painful to put his armor back on. He walked over to one of the bunker like buildings.  
  
"You can't go in there," A man said. "Why not?" Adam asked. "Because, you have to get permission from Tom first," He said. "Tom?" Adam asked. "He runs everything, he was one of the first to get here," The man replied. Adam frowned. "So this is like prison? They let us do our own thing in this little area and keep tabs on us?" Adam snapped. "Yes, and Tom runs everything, he sees who gets to sleep inside and who doesn't," The man said. Adam didn't really care. "Where is this 'Tom'?" He asked. "In Bunker 2 over there, you can probably trade your friend to sleep inside, he'd probably like her," The man said. Adam shook his head. "Actually I intended on killing him and then sleeping wherever the fuck I want," He explained. "Kid, you got balls I'll give you that much, Tom is 7'6 and 500-600 pounds of solid Native American muscle, he may not have his mutation anymore, but the guy can lift about a 1000 pounds," He said. "Really," Adam said not really caring.  
  
He got to bunker 2 and kicked in the door. He noted half the beds where empty and saw a rather large Native American with 4 men talking to someone. They stopped and turned to him. Adam put Madelyn down on the nearest bed and looked over to 'Tom'. "You can't come in here new blood," Tom said. "I go where I want," Adam said. Tom growled. "I'll cut you a break, leave the girl and you can sleep in bunk 1," He said. Adam smirked. "So you're Tom I assume, you run everything here? Well I don't sell people for my own gains, because if I wanna get laid I actually put time into it," Adam said. "I'm Tom, and you better watch your tongue or you might find yourself on my wrong side," Tom said. "Then, I'll kill you and do whatever I want, how's that sound?" Adam said. Tom and his 4 friends started to laugh. Adam pointed at the tall cement all about 40 feet away from a window. "Over there," He said. Tom looked shocked. "What the hell are you smoking? You can't beat me, no girls worth your life kid," Tom said. "I've killed 5 heavily armed guards, I think I can kill some dumb fuck who thinks he can push me around and it's debatable what I find worth what," Adam said. Tom snarled angrily and pushed Adam out of the bunk. "Alright, c'mon then," He hissed.  
  
Adam walked over and crossed his arms, his left shoulder still burning with pain. Tom just shook his head. "Last chance, your new here kid, I'll forgive ya," The man said. Adam grinned. "You should be begging me not to end your pitiful life," Adam said taking his fighting position. Tom roared with anger. "That does it! I'm not even going to knock you out! I'm going to KILL you!" He shouted. Adam just kept up his calm smirk and awaited his foe to attack him.  
  
Tom lunged forward and threw his massive fist. Adam ducked under it and slammed his fist into the huge man's stomach and added 4 more punches. Tom snarled and tried to grab Adam but he dodged around and elbowed Tom in the low back and before giving a vicious knee to the area. Tom spun around and back handed Adam to the ground. "Little Bastard!" Tom snarled. Adam got up, still calm and calculating. "I may not have my abilities Tom, but they don't make me the perfect creation you see before you," Adam said. Tom narrowed his eyes. Adam ran at him and ducked under the huge right Tom threw and ran right past him. Tom spun around and gave chase. Adam saw the wall and his win. He ran and jumped off the wall and did a black flip in the air, completely clearing Tom's head. Tom hit the breaks on his run and slammed his fists into the wall. Adam grinned, ran in can drop kicked the back of his legs. Tom fell to his knees and Adam grabbed the back of his hair. "You wanna fucking push ME around?!" Adam shouted angrily and pulled the head back and smashed it into the concrete. He broke Tom's noise with that hit and blood went down the gray cement. Adam pulled his head back and slammed it into the wall again and Tom's body went limp. He threw him back and the huge man fell on his back holding his face groaning and whimpering in pain. He was about to get up and his bloodied hands left his face only to see the bottom of Adam's boot coming rapidly towards him, that was the last thing he saw as well.  
  
Tom lay with his tongue out of his mouth twitching. Adam then walked over and crushed his skull with three heavy stomps, killing him. He put his boot through a puddle to wash the blood off.  
  
Unknown to Adam a crowd had gathered and everyone looked shocked. Adam looked at them all and pushed past them. He went to Bunker 2 and saw Madelyn still out cold. A man walked in.  
  
"Thank you, we all lived in worse conditions then we should have because of Tom until you came," He said. "If there's anything you need, just ask," He said. "Get me a bucket of cold water and a clean wash cloth," Adam said. The man nodded. "And have no one enter this building if they know what's good for them," Adam added.  
  
The man came back with the bucket and cloth. "Leave," Adam said. The man nodded and left. Adam removed Madelyn's shirt and put the now dripping cold cloth on her burn. "You owe me," He said in an annoyed voice. He noticed her cringe. "This is got to be the most annoying day of my life," Adam said. Madelyn moaned when he dabbed it again. "I really shouldn't have done first aid courses, and then I wouldn't have to feel responsible," He scolded himself. He got up a few minutes later and left the cloth on the wound.  
  
He walked outside. "This is my bunker, you can do whatever you want with the others, but no one goes in mine," He said to the group of people gathered outside. They gulped and nodded. Adam then went on a search for Jubilee.  
  
Jubilee saw a group of people surround her, she had just been thrown out since her tattoo was finished to show she was a mutant. She noted it hurt badly and walked forward in pain. "This isn't fair," She said sadly. "Really," Adam's voice said from behind. She turned and smiled happily and ran over to hug him. "Don't you fucking dare," Adam snapped. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Good, now c'mon I got us a place to sleep," Adam said in a slightly angry voice. Jubilee stopped. "I'm sorry about Void," She said. Adam froze and looked down, he had completely forgotten. "He was no brother of mine, now let's get going," He said. She frowned and followed. "Rictor and Firestar are going to pay for running off," Adam hissed. "But Angelica was taken by Rictor," Jubilation said. "Ok then, I'm going to kill Rictor and maim Angelica that better?" Adam snapped. Jubilee frowned.  
  
When they got back Madelyn was still out and the cold air from the outside still ran deep to the bone on Adam whose burn was still too sore to touch. "I'm going to sleep, DON'T WAKE ME UP!" Adam snapped. He laid down on one of the beds on his stomach and pasted out, but before doing so his thoughts immediately went to revenge on many sources, Rictor, Apocalypse, and most of all humanity. Jubilee noted that Madelyn's burn was being cooled and smiled slightly. She then went to a window and looked out into the barren grounds with high walls and watch towers. "Is this really how it all ends?" She asked herself as she saw two young mutant children with the thin ring like collars on playing with one another as a sad looking mother watched them in the cold bitter wind.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 21, I think it was pretty good, gives you more of an idea how the government manages mutants now in my story doesn't it? I was going to make it longer but it just felt right to end the chapter there. And that camp has been up for months, even before the law was officially past.  
  
And just to let you know, there won't be some elaborate breakout for Adam any time soon. to put it lightly, and he gets company lol.  
  
Next chapter involved more sentinel strikes, without Magneto to keep them in check what will happen to the American mutant population? Find out later.  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. Ana Catalina Maria Christina 'Dream' DeSanFe belongs to Son Gomay Videl Goku. Pyroizhot is the creator and owner of Chris 'Raptor' Winters, and Pyro Gurl2 is the creator of Isabella 'Misty' Lebeau I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. Also. gonna thank the creator of Jacen Lynch, forgot his name and can't find it, but it's 'Kyle' on MSN. lol 


	22. Hunters and the Hunted

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Legion has a rather large roll to play in my story, and I'm going to be keeping the Horsemen the same as before.  
  
Pestilence= Mystique Death= Xavier War= Magneto/ original War, but he's deceased as you all know Famine= Storm  
  
The Juggernaut will have a roll to play as well, but since Ascension two is not out, by the time I write what happens, it will most likely be different, I've got some funny ass ideas though about what happens while the Horsemen and Apocalypse fight. Selene will be back for the main battle as well, you'll see how eventually. But REMEMBER, how I SEE THE PYRAMIDS work is possibly DIFFERENT from the shows, so do remember that. Sam's powers will be realized *in the comics he is an external*, and much that goes on will be different. Anyway, the story now continues.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 22- Hunters and the Hunted  
  
Xavier got onto the Black Bird with Jean, Ororo, Wanda, Logan, Jacen and Kurt. "Remember, this is a fragile situation, and I'll be speaking with David's mother," Xavier said. "Ve had no idea you vhere a father Herr Xavier," Kurt said. "Neither did I," Charles mumbled. "Vhat vas that?" Kurt asked. "Nothing Kurt," Xavier replied. With that the Black Bird took off.  
  
It would be some time before they arrived in Britain, and they had no idea the shocking things that would happen there, nor did they have any idea of what was going to happen back at the institute.  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Jason stepped off the jet that had landed outside Bayville. He turned around as his 4 associates came off. "I see you can follow orders normally, so follow me," Essex snapped. "Sure, why not," Scott mumbled. Nathaniel often had a certain way of telling orders, unfortunately Jason had not inherited that, he was too much of an asshole while in command, actually, scratch that. Scott found that Jason was an asshole in GENERAL when not acting as his alter ego that he was in the institute.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Illyana asked. "Because my dad wants to ensure that my kid, his grandkid, gets the proper care it needs and is not hunted down with its mother before it's born by sentinels," Jason explained. "Fair enough, can we get this over with?" Lorna asked. "Of course, your questions are stalling us, not me," Jason said rolling his eyes.  
  
Jason looked at the institute and saw the front gate was out of commission. "I think someone else has attacked recently," Jason said folding his arms. "I'm not thinking the front door is a smart approach," Scott said. "Your right, Scott, blast a hole in the wall, then the mansion," Jason said. "If you say so," Scott replied, knowing it would just rouse the X-men, but he really didn't care if Jason failed.  
  
Amara looked at the other members of the X-men who where still there. "So. A kid at 15." Tyler said looking away for a moment. "Must be hard." He started. "If you have nothing new to talk about Acolyte, don't talk at all," Michael said. "You got a problem Raynor?" Tyler snapped back. Just then the wall exploded with a red optical beam blasting through the wall. The X-men got up and faced the hole and looked ready for battle.  
  
"Distract them while I get Magma wouldn't you?" Jason said calmly walking off to the side and then flying into the air. "Gee, thanks for letting me know that BEFORE I shot," Cyclops said with sarcasm dripping off every word and turned back to see the X-men moving through the hole.  
  
"Ray, stay back and guard Amara," Kitty ordered. "Alright," Ray said nodding.  
  
Roberto was the first out the door so to speak and was blasted through a wall by Cyclops.  
  
Tyler immediately noted what type of beam hit Roberto. "CYCLOPS!" He shouted. Everyone got ready for the former team field commander and possibly his entire troops. What they saw was Alex, Lorna, Illyana and Scott standing there. 'It doesn't make sense, we outnumber and outgun them,' Rogue thought.  
  
Ray pulled Amara into another room. "Don't worry, we'll be safe here," Ray assured her. "Oh I'm sure you'll be safe Amara," A voice in a friendly tone said from the shadows. Ray charged up and glared at where it came from as Jason stepped into view. "Did you miss me?" He said with a smirk played across his face. Ray and Amara's face's both when to complete shock and horror. Ray stepped back and his jaw dropped in fear, he knew exactly what Jason's powers where, and knew what would happen if he used his on him. "Ray, I see your smarter then your profile gives you credit for, now run along, I want to talk to my little darling Amara," Jason said with a sly grin on his face. "Go on, shoo," Jason said, now narrowing his eyes. Berserker shook with rage and looked at Amara. "I'll be back with help, I promise," He said quickly.  
  
"Amara, how have you been, you look great, working out?" Jason asked with a smirk. "W-what do you want Jason?" Amara said stepping back. "I want a big house, a nice car, and unlimited money and an army of slaves, but you don't see me getting it, yet anyway," He said with a grin. "But really," He said. "I want to take you with me," He said putting his hand out. "High time you met my dad," He added. "You died," She said stepping back. "Yes, yes I did, and we must have a talk about our relationship since you eliminated my original body, that was VERY annoying," He said putting his hands on his hips and creating a face of mock anger, frankly he didn't care that she killed him once.  
  
'He's crazy,' Amara thought immediately. "And I know what your thinking, he's nuts, or he's lost it," Jason started. "No, I haven't, I've just come to pick up my girl friend, you'll thank me later," He said grinning evilly. Amara didn't know what to do now. "5 sentinels are on there way here, your friends are going to be captured or killed, and I know you can't use your powers, come with me now," Jason said extending his hand, his kidding face was now gone and he was dead serious. "I will take you by force if needed," Jason added. Amara didn't hear anyone coming down the hall and Jason now looked impatient. "Al-alright," She barely whispered out. He took her hand and grinned. "A decision you won't soon regret," Jason said and took off out the window. ~I have her, pull back NOW~ He said to his team.  
  
Cyclops fell back and picked up the drained Havoc, Rogue had gotten a hold of him. "Pull back!" Scott shouted. Lorna whipped the X-van at Tyler who caught it. Cyclops then blasted it and it exploded. He dragged his brother away. Illyana stood there quietly with Sunspot, Berserker, and Sam all unconscious around her, she quietly teleported away not saying a word.  
  
The New Recruits, Kitty, Evan and Rogue where about to regroup when they saw it slam into the ground before them, a sentinel. They turned around and saw others landing. Kitty fazed through the ground to the underground part of the institute holding Rogue and Evan. But unfortunately, Isabel, Tyler, Ana, Berserker, Sunspot and the others stood helpless looking at the metal monoliths.  
  
"This is it?" Lance asked. "Yea, this is the place Selene told us about," Answered Julio, the two earth quaking mutants stared at the base and Pixie stepped forwards. "Come on then! Shit we don't have all day!" Neona snapped.  
  
Pyro watched Apocalypse 'kill' Magneto again. He was laughing hysterically until the base began to rumble. "We're not on a blooming fault line, so that means," He was cut off as the wall fell down. "Hey Avalanche, how are ya?" John said nervously. "Fine, thanks for keeping the base warm for us, but you can leave now," Lance said. "But this is my home!" Pyro protested. "He can stay, his aura is a darkish gray, but he's nice at heart," Pixie said smiling slightly. "Yea! Ya here that? Old John is a good guy!" Pyro said. "DJ, kill him," Lance said. "WAIT!" Pyro said putting his hands up. "Guys, stop teasing yo," Toad said hopping forward. "JOHN! What the hell is going on out there?" Everyone heard a voice shout. The Brotherhood snarled to each other and looked in its direction. "Pietro," Lance said angrily.  
  
"Fred, Toad. Lance. D.J." Pietro started and gulped. "Hey Pietro. How ya doing old buddy?" Lance said in mock enthusiasm. "Now guys, listen, I can explain," He said. He was lying in bed right then, his hip was still out of action. "Well let's here it old friend," Lance said smirking evilly. Pietro, immobile and defenseless looked on his old team with fear. "Well, he's my dad," Pietro started. "We knew that," Fred said. "What do you want me to do? Attack my father?" Pietro snapped. "He does have a point yo," Toad said. "Shut it Toad," Lance snarled. "Leave him alone Lance," DJ said hobbling in. "I mean it," He added. "Yea Lance, the guy's not going anywhere," Tabitha added. "Fine," Alvers growled. "But I'll be keeping my eyes on you speedy," He said dangerously. "Welcome to the New Brotherhood Base," Lance said smirking, looking over the massive Acolyte base. 'Until Omega Red and Sabertooth get back here ya stupid bloke,' Pyro thought.  
  
Adam shivered as he felt something cold on his back. He did it again as it was put back on and it felt wet. He opened his eyes to see two people, one sitting and one standing next to him. His vision was hazed for a moment and he stood up. "Are you alright?" Jubilee asked. "You've been out for hours," She added. Adam noted that his burn didn't hurt as much. "We cooled it down for you, the least we could do since you helped Maddy," Jubilee added. Adam gave the pair a death glare. "I did no such thing," He snapped and stood up, now able to fit his leather armor back on. "And I don't want, or need your pity," He added angrily.  
  
He looked out the window and saw it was starting to snow lightly. 'Just great,' He thought. He pushed the door open and saw everyone starting to gather in one place. "Where are you going?" He asked one man who looked about 40. "There feeding us," He responded. "Really," Adam said. He turned back to the barrack. "Get out here, there feeding us," He snarled loudly.  
  
After the slop they where fed Jubilee and Madelyn went back to the barrack while Adam practiced. "What are you doing?" A child asked. "Training," Adam replied not even looking at him, continuing what he is doing. "Why?" The child asked. "To stay strong," Adam replied throwing a few other punches. "Are you a soldier?" The kid asked. "No," Adam replied. "A fighter?" He asked. "Yes," Adam replied. "Really?" The kid added. "YES!" Adam snarled. The kid smiled. "Your one of the first people who can fight here!" The 6 year old said. Adam stopped and looked confused. "What do you mean?" Adam asked.  
  
Adam stormed into the bunker and looked at Jubilee and Madelyn. "No one here can fight!" He shouted angrily. "Well duh, not everyone becomes a paramilitary member or a soldier for a cause who's a mutant, most people just want to live out there lives," Madelyn said. "Real shame," Jubilee said with a bit of sarcasm. "I was hoping to use a few of them to get out of this piss hole!" Adam snarled. "There's no getting out," Madelyn said depressed. "Probably for the best too," She added. Adam looked at the two. "A day and your already broken," He said with disgust. "Well what do you expect us to do? We have no powers, the guards outgun and outnumber us, and barely anyone here has any real training," Madelyn said. "Yea!" Jubilee added.  
  
"You're both a waste of my time, get out," He ordered. "No!" Jubilee replied. "I SAID GET OUT!" He roared. Madelyn got up and took Jubilee's hand. "Come on Jubilee," She said sadly. Adam stood alone in the bunker and moment and sat down. "I'll get out of here," He said to himself looking almost insane. "I swear I will, Apocalypse, Rictor, and these worthless humans, they'll all pay for what they did to me," He said gripping his fist. "I swear if it's the last thing I do," He added.  
  
He stared into space for some time after that. He saw the snow starting to pile up. He went and opened the door and looked around for the people. He saw Jean and Jubilee outside huddled with a group of others. 'Why haven't they gone to another bunker?' He thought curiously. He stepped out and walked over.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked. "The other bunkers are run by people now, not Tom, and they didn't want anyone else in them," Jubilee said looking ready to cry and shivering. He glanced over at the others and then back to Madelyn and Jubilee and growled. "Get inside," He snapped pointing at the Barrack. The other 9 looked at him and smiled slightly. They where all men and Adam had an idea why they where trying to be nice to Madelyn and Jubilee. "Can we come to sir?" One asked. "Freeze," Adam said emotionlessly and walked away. The 9 looked shocked and dismayed over his comment.  
  
"Thank you," Jubilee and Madelyn both said. "Shut up," Adam hissed. "You're lucky I was in a good mood," He added coldly. "Why are you being such an asshole?" Madelyn asked. "Why? I'M STUCK IN A FUCKING CONCENTRATION CAMP AND WAS BRANDED!" Adam shouted. "So was I!" She screamed back. Adam's eye twitched angrily. "Do you want to leave outside again?" He snapped. "No," She said quietly. "Then shut the fuck up!" He shouted. "I'm going to find a way out of here," He said angrily. "Adam, it's a lost cause we can't get out," Jubilee said. "We'll see," Adam said.  
  
The next day,  
  
Adam watched as a new aircraft arrived. "More people," He said crossing his arms. About an hour later and Adam grinned at who it was. ~Well Madelyn, some of your friends, and I think one of your enemies have decided to join us it would seem~ Adam told telepathically.  
  
Madelyn looked shocked after hearing that and rushed outside, and cursed the human guards for not giving anyone winter clothing. She then saw an amazing site.  
  
The Juggernaut hit the cold ground hard with a new burn on his back. He barely got to his feet and stared over at the figure watching him with a smirk. "Well, well, the Juggernaut," Adam said. "Selene gave us a rather nice profile on the unstoppable Juggernaut, looks like the government found something to put you down," He said. Behind the Juggernaut Tyler hit the ground, followed soon by Berserker, Sunspot, Isabel, Jamie, and Ana where next. Adam couldn't help but feel overjoyed, finally some people who could at least fight. "Welcome to the Alaskan get away for mutants, I hope you enjoy your stay," Adam said and gave a mocking bow. The mutants all glared at him. "Jean?" Everyone aside from Cain gasped as Madelyn came into view. "Come on," Madelyn said gesturing her hand towards the bunk. "We have a lot to talk about," She added.  
  
"So, you mean you need us to break out?" Ray said crossing his arms. "Yes," Adam said. "No one here even has powers!" Roberto said. "That's not entirely true," Madelyn said looking away for a moment. Adam knew that Selene had taught her a few tricks. "What can you do?" He asked. "I can shoot a few energy bolts, and I can make a few people sleep," She said. "Good enough," Adam said. He turned to the others. "If you want to get out, you're going to have to work with me," He said. "And, first, we're going to have to find the controls for these god damn collars, as soon as there off, we win," Adam explained. "So, let's get to planning," Ana said.  
  
"The most deadly of us in our current states, based on what I know, is me, Adam, Ana, and Cain," Madelyn explained. "As soon as our collars are off, everyone here will be able to fight, over a hundred mutants," Madelyn added. "It could take hours to weeks to plan, but we are going to get out," She added, finally some hope in her voice. Adam grinned. 'That's more like it,' He thought. "This is more like it," He said. Not one of the X-men trusted him at all, and naturally each one had good reason not to. Adam mentally grinned. He then looked dead serious at the X-men, after the battle he could even use them for the means of revenge on Apocalypse, and then he could turn on them later. 'It's always great to be smarter then almost everyone around you,' He thought evilly. ~Now Adam, that's not very nice to use your allies like that~ Madelyn told him. He glared at her. ~You should be lucky your not one of them, keep with me and you might get somewhere~ He told her narrowing his eyes. He then sat back on his bed as the others got settled in. 'God damn that woman,' He thought putting up his mental shields. 'More trouble then she's worth,' He added. 'Yes. definitely too much trouble. She doesn't know anything; I don't need her. right?' He then snapped out of it. 'Damn bitch,' He thought again angrily, that cycle seemed to repeat itself for the remainder of the day and then night.  
  
The Juggernaut remained silent through the rest of the talking, but it was still obvious they would be there for at least a good month.  
  
Meanwhile, in Britain,  
  
"I wonder how the others are doing," Xavier said. "I'm sure they are fine professor," Jean assured him. "Yes, I suppose your right. for now all that matters is David," He said. He wheeled up to the house with the others around him. Hank knocked on the door and Mrs. Haller opened it. "Charles," She said almost angrily. Charles and her stared at one another a moment, it was a cold silence. "Gabrielle," Charles said. There was another cold silence. "May we come in?" Xavier asked. Mrs. Haller didn't give as much as a cold look before gesturing the mutants to enter.  
  
Lucas walked looked at Xavier enter the home with his 'lackeys'. "This will be more interesting then I thought it would be. father," He said narrowing his eyes.  
  
Xavier and his wife bickered as the other X-men watched. "If you had told me about him this could have been avoided!" Xavier shouted. "Do you actually believe that Charles? Do you actually believe you would have time for us?" She screamed back. "I can see why they divorced," Michael said. "Quiet, this is between them," Storm said hushing him. "That's fucking retarded," Michael muttered. "Language!" Storm hissed. 'Damn scary weather bitch,' Michael thought. "And I am not a bitch," Storm snarled. 'Wow, what is she psychic?' He thought. "And no, I'm not psychic either, you and the others are just incredibly predictable," Ororo said. "I resent that," Michael said. "As you should," She said.  
  
Logan walked outside and heard something in the bushes. He was weary due to it being nightfall. "Hey, I could use some backup out here," Logan said. The figure grinned seeing who it was. 'My contacts where right, he is here,' The shaded person thought. 'Come Logan, come to your death' He added.  
  
Beast came out next to Logan with Kurt. "Are you sure you heard something Herr Logan?" Kurt asked. "Yea," Logan said. He then sniffed the air, someone was definitely hiding nearby. He walked over to the bush and let his claws out, he then recognized the smell. "ACOLYTE!" He shouted turning to Beast and Kurt, the bush tore apart as Omega Red's coils flew out and wrapped around Logan and lifted him into the air. "Weapon X," He said smiling insanely. "It is good to see you again," He added. "Because this will be the last time I, or anyone else greets you ever again," Logan was then whipped through the side of Mrs. Haller's mansion. She screamed as she saw the bleeding and barely moving Logan.  
  
"My word!" Charles said in shock. Omega Red stepped through the hole in the wall. "Omega Red!" He shouted. Arkady turned to Xavier and his ex-wife, but quickly turned back to Logan. "After all this time I finally have you," He said grinning.  
  
A boy with dark black hair and streak white bangs jumped in front of Logan. "Not yet," Jacen said and his dark blue eyes then started to glow. "Fool, you cannot stop me," Arkady snapped. His tendril shot out and Jacen moved faster then Omega Red could follow, right by his tendril and gave him a swift upper cut into a wall. "That takes care of that," Jacen said cockily. Omega Red got up and a tendril got around Jacen's ankle. "Shit," Jacen said. Omega Red used all his strength and thrashed his tendril into a wall, Jacen with insane speeds like the end of a whip cracked into the wall and fell to the ground and twitched twice.  
  
Omega Red grinned at his hand work and was about to move on when two blue muscular arms put him into a full nelson. "That's quite enough friend," Hank said. Omega Red's coils went behind him, wrapped around Hank's mid section and squeezed as they drained the energy from his body. Omega Red felt revitalized as Hank hit the ground. Logan got back to his feet now and was ready for action.  
  
Omega Red was thrown into a wall by Jean using her TK and snarled with anger as she pinned him there. "Stop interfering!" He shouted. Xavier was shocked that Omega Red had gone to such lengths to attack Logan now that Magneto was out of the way. Omega Red once more relied on his coils as they slithered out and one speared Jean in the leg. She fell down in pain and he fell off the wall. Mrs. Haller now was scared to death as she saw the 7 ft Russian Super Soldier attack again. this time destroying a 300o dollar vase in the process. 'He'll cost me a fortune,' She thought. ~Don't worry I'll pay for the damages. and have Logan pay me back for leading this ignorant monster here~ Xavier assured her.  
  
Omega Red was kicked in the back of the head by an invisible force (Michael) and stumbled forwards to be stabbed in the stomach by Wolverine, the blades did not even scratch his skin. Omega Red then punched Logan with a massive right and his super human strength made Wolverine flying through the fireplace and out the other side. "My fireplace! It was custom designed, it'll cost me." She was cut off. "I will pay for it don't worry," Xavier said. ~Everyone, take the fight outside before you cost me a small fortune!~ Xavier scolded mentally.  
  
Storm took the command and her eyes glowed, she blasted Omega Red with 400 mph winds and sent him through the hole in the fireplace where he broke through a tree outside.  
  
Omega Red saw this battle was not turning in his favor but his hatred for Logan fueled him to get up. "I will not be defeated! I am a living weapon! I will have my vengeance!" He shouted. Logan got up now. "Sure bub, I've heard that line before," Logan snapped. The X-men had now gathered in behind Logan. Omega Red sweated looking at them and snarled. Jean was about to go on the offensive again when a telekinetic bolt blasted her back and she landed unconscious beside Xavier who looked shocked and confused.  
  
Jacen turned and looked around. "He's got a friend!" Jacen shouted. Wolverine snarled and glanced around and sniffed the air. "He's right! Mutant 3 o'clock!" Wolverine shouted. Lucas came into view. "Hello, I hope you've enjoyed you stay in England, and I hope you loved it so much that you already picked out your grave sights," He said floating there. Omega Red narrowed his eyes on him but then back on the X-men. "We are partners for now stranger," He yelled towards Lucas. "Agreed Russian, this of course, may be the start of a beautiful friendship," Legion shouted back. 'I hope not,' Omega Red thought.  
  
Kurt Bamfed behind Omega Red with sword in hand and slashed down his back, it made a scraping noise and a few sparks came out, but there was not even a scratch. Omega Red roared and spun around and caught Kurt in the side of the ribs with a strong kick sending him flying. He was then blasted in the back by a volley of energy beams from Specter.  
  
Legion saw his chance and blasted Michael with TK but was blasted by a lightning bolt from storm for his trouble. He hit the ground hard and jumped to his feet and morphed into Ian. "IAN!?" Mrs. Haller said in shock. "Do you know that boy?" Xavier asked. "Yes, David found him a few years ago," She said. Xavier now grew suspicious.  
  
Ian formed a massive fireball and shot Storm with it sending her flying. Beast had regained his strength from Omega Red's attack and jumped out. He saw a boy and raised an eyebrow. "Since when was the enemy a 9 year old kid?" He asked himself. During his time of thought Ian formed back into Lucas. "Hello chap," He said and mentally attacked Hank knocking him out.  
  
Logan ran down to where he swore Omega Red had been blasted by Michael. "Weapon X!" He heard from the side and was tackled to the ground. Omega Red's red pupils shined with raged as he pinned him to the ground with his coils and grabbed his neck. "After I finish with you, I will be able to hunt down that disgusting fool Sabertooth, and then I will find Maverick, then Silverfox, and finally Wrath and I will be done with you all!" Omega Red shouted. "Why where you working with Sabertooth before then?" Logan demanded. Omega Red chuckled. "Because it made it much easier to eliminate you, the strongest member of Weapon X, while Sabertooth would die shortly after we together eliminated you," Omega Red explained. "Magneto is now gone, and so is that plan, but so are you, goodbye Logan," Arkady said with a malice grin.  
  
Before he could strike the final blow Jacen came in with a diving jump kick that sending Omega Red flying, but since his coils had Logan pinned, Logan went with him. The pain both smashed into a tree and hit the ground. "Oops, sorry about that," Jacen said sheepishly. Logan untangled himself before Omega Red recovered and moved back. "This is crazy," Logan said as Omega Red got up. Michael flew from above. "Run! It's time to make some crater fun!" Specter shouted. Logan and Lynch immediately knew what he meant. They took off and Arkady was about to make chase when a massive barrage of explosives energy blasts leveled the area.  
  
"Who the hell is that guy?" Jacen asked. "Kid, all I know is his codename, I don't even know who he is at all, but he seems to hate me as much, if not more, then another guy I know," Wolverine said. "I'm not a popular guy apparently, and most of the time I don't even know why," He added.  
  
Omega Red lay in a 10 meter wide and 3 meter deep crater. "I hate Wolverine," He said getting up shakily. He started to make his way after Logan, possessed by his rage.  
  
Legion blasted Storm away once more and stood there for a moment before screaming. "NO!" He finally shouted and morphed into David. "Where. where am I?" David said in shock. Xavier, Gabrielle, and the others who where still conscious looked at him hard, and Xavier gasped in shock once his ex- wife spoke, "David?"  
  
***  
  
Cutting Chapter 22 off there, it will continue from that point from the next chapter, lots of interesting stuff I hope. Omega Red will be continuing his hunt for Logan as well...  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. Ana Catalina Maria Christina 'Dream' DeSanFe belongs to Son Gomay Videl Goku. Pyroizhot is the creator and owner of Chris 'Raptor' Winters, and Pyro Gurl2 is the creator of Isabella 'Misty' Lebeau I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. Also. gonna thank the creator of Jacen Lynch, IMpuLsIvE_THouGhTs. 


	23. Salvation

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 23- Salvation  
  
Omega Red came back to the mansion to see Lucas change into David and looked confused for a moment. "Wolverine," He said in a low deadly tone. Logan turned to see Omega Red's coils wrap around him and lift him into the air and began to squeeze. "Does nothing kill this guy?!" Specter shouted. Omega Red chuckled as Jacen and Michael moved in.  
  
Xavier quickly looked over to see Omega Red on the attack, but turned his attention back to David. "David, what's happening?" Mrs. Haller asked in shock. David looked at his hands. "Who are you people?" He said turning his attention to the others. "I'm Charles Xavier," Xavier said wheeling forward and extending his hand. "Father," David said in a not so friendly manner, but took Xavier's hand. He stepped back and groaned as he morphed back into Lucas. "Hello daddy," Lucas said evilly. Lucas couldn't maintain control and transformed back into David. "David, come here quickly," Xavier said putting his hands out.  
  
He attempted to seal Ian and Lucas away, but unfortunately was tricked into sealing Ian and David away.  
  
David hit the ground and Xavier and his ex-wife looked shocked as Lucas stood up. "Thank you dear old dad," Legion said with a grin. "Where is David?" Xavier demanded. "You sealed him away, along with that brat Ian, just as I planned for you to do," Legion said laughing. He floated off the ground and was about to leave when the flying unconscious form of Wolverine hit him over. Everyone turned there attention to Omega Red.  
  
"Where the fuck did this guy come from?" Jacen asked before being kicked away. "Moscow," Arkady said mockingly. He then sent his tendril out and wrapped out Michael lifting him into the air and draining the energy out of him.  
  
"Watch where ya throw them ya bloody poof!" Lucas said pushing the unconscious Wolverine off him. Beast was back up now and so was Storm. Michael hit the ground unconscious. Omega Red grinned until he suddenly found himself 200 feet in the air.  
  
Kurt appeared on the ground holding his side where he had been kicked before. "Ve don't have long!" Kurt said. Lucas blasted Kurt away and grinned. "I like this Red's style! He can be very entertaining, don't you think so dad?" Lucas said evilly. Omega Red hit the ground and sat up a moment later looking annoyed.  
  
"Charles, this does not look good," Storm said as Omega Red stood up, his coils whipped around randomly. Jacen rushed forward and kicked Arkady in the face, but was slashed in the ribs by a cracking coil, it snapped like a whip as it hit.  
  
"Fools, you will not stop me," Omega Red declared. A shield chopper was seen in the sky. "Shield, such a worthless organization," Omega Red declared and turned back to the X-men. Logan was back up and snarling. Lucas floating behind Omega Red and shrugged, "I think I'll be watching for a while, if that's ok with you Mr. Russian killing machine," Lucas said.  
  
"I want you to all know you are weak, and I am strong," Arkady said stepping forward. He then shot his tendrils out but they never made contact, a solid atamantium shield flew in with deadly accuracy, and hit Omega Red in the bridge of the noise. Arkady went flying back as his tendrils sucked back into hit body. He landed 5 feet back on his shoulders first. He lay there a moment holding his face snarling. He got up and saw a figure standing on top of Mrs. Haller's mansion that caught the shield. Logan looked up and his jaw dropped with awe. "Cap!" He said in shock. Captain America landed in front of the X-men with a dead serious look on his face.  
  
Omega Red looked overjoyed for some reason. "You," Arkady finally said. "I finally get to meet you, the American Super Soldier," Arkady said with an evil grin. "Logan?" Captain America asked. "Y-yea?" Logan said still in shock. "How are you still alive?" He asked calmly. "Explain later," Logan said. Captain America still looked at Omega Red with a serious face during this time. "Who is this guy? I get pulled out of my nap and needled, and sent to fight some 'mad man' as a man tells me with an eye-patch," Rogers said. "I wish I could tell ya cap, I really do, but I don't even know him," Logan said.  
  
"I am the pride of the United Soviet Socialist Republic!" Omega Red shouted, even making Lucas cringe. "I was created as the ultimate weapon, the super soldier of Russia, better then you! I was designed to be stronger, and more deadly," Omega Red added. "I am better then your weak super soldier and the worthless Nazi one! Captain America and the Red Skull! HAH! I was created superior to whatever you could dream in power!" Arkady shouted. 'A Soviet me huh? We'll see how good he does against the original,' Captain America thought.  
  
"Cap, be careful, seriously!" Logan said but it was too late and the patriot was on the offence. Captain America landed a hand blow from his shield onto Omega Red's chest. The Russian went back and landed hard on his back, but he rolled back and fired his coils out and wrapped around Captain America and lifted him into the air. "This is for the great mother Russia," Omega Red said about to tear Rogers apart until Wolverine tackled him to the ground.  
  
Lucas blasted Wolverine and Roger's away with TK and Jacen jump kicked him from the side. Legion snarled and knocked him out telepathically. He then lifted Omega Red Telekinetically. "Time to go friend," He declared to his new found ally, the then flew into the sky and the duo disappeared.  
  
Xavier looked up almost in tears as his ex-wife cried behind him. The shock he felt was overwhelming.  
  
"They cured you," Logan said laughing. Rogers just smiled. "Now tell me how you're still around?" Rogers asked. "I'm a mutant, a group that has powers, mine is healing, so, I live long," Logan explained. "I'm going to get some answers on that THING," Rogers said getting up. He turned to the X-men. "I still have much to learn, but I'll come back into contact with you when I find out what happened," Captain America explained, all but Xavier where listening.  
  
"What happened?" Wanda asked sitting at the black bird. "Don't ask," Logan said sitting down and groaned in pain. "To put it lightly, we didn't think we'd need you, we did," Jacen said groaning as well.  
  
On the way back to the mansion, Xavier was dire in his mood and everyone noticed it.  
  
5 hours later  
  
Alaska.  
  
Adam brooded in a corner for some time as he saw the others talking, most of them found Madelyn's story hard to believe, but after what everyone had seen, they agreed with it.  
  
"We need to get to the collar control room in the main structure connected to the wall," Adam said bluntly. "We have someone check it out tonight who's not to big, so they can't be spotted easily," Adam explained. "Ana can do it, she's a 'ninja'," Tyler said mockingly. "Shut up; is it true you can do it?" Madelyn said. Ana nodded in response. "Then go out there and do it," Cain growled.  
  
Ana looked over the building, sneaking out of the guards on the walls view. She saw two entrances that people could fit thought, mainly air ducts for larger sizes.  
  
She hurried back and looked at the others. "I can get 2 others inside," She said. "Good," Ray said. "I'll go," He added. "Me too," Sam said. "Then it's settled, when can you get them inside?" Madelyn asked. "Tonight if you want," Ana said, "Then everyone get ready, go and do what you want, 'for we may not live to see tomorrow,'" Adam said frowning and walked out into the cold, leaving the shelter of the old barrack.  
  
Jubilee looked at her old friends. "What happened Jubes?" Ray asked. "I. I got in trouble for being a mutant, they caught me sneaking around where I wasn't supposed to be, and a mob came after me. a woman found me and saved me, and then I met Adam and the others," She explained. "I have to work for her if she wants. or she could do things to me," She said looking scared. Ray and the other new recruits didn't understand, and based on Jubilee's expression, didn't want to. "What about Adam?" Roberto asked. "He's great," She said. Everyone looked shocked. "He acts like he doesn't care, but he does, and just between us, I think he likes Madelyn," She said winking at them. "Why would you say that?" Isabel asked. "He treated her burn, didn't let some asshole take her away, and is protective of her, and he does help me out, I think he's my friend," She said. "Wow, never branded that psychopath as the caring type," Jamie said. "He trys to show he doesn't, but he even took care of Void. before. before he died," She barely got out. "Adam's just had it hard. We all knew each other's stories. his sounds like it's out of a Greek tragedy," She explained.  
  
"What happened?" Ray inquired. "His father beat him since he was a toddler, his mother abandoned him when he was three, left and had another family, and even named there son Adam, that boy was Void," She said. "Adam had no friends most of the time, and no one ever really got along with him," She added. "Adam killed his dad when his powers emerged, and he was forced into Bayville high for other reasons, they never discovered he killed his father," She explained. "After that, he ran into his mom, then he was killed by Jean, who he didn't want to fight because he had a crush on her, that's what Selene said, he said it was because he forgot, but I think he was bullshitting," Jubilee to a big breath, "Then he was brought back by Selene, accidentally enhanced and picked to lead the Void Stalkers," Jubilee finished. Every one of the New Recruits and even the Juggernaut stared dumb founded. "And I thought I had it bad," The Juggernaut said looking sick. "Has anyone seen Madelyn?" Jubilee then asked. "Who told you all that stuff? Adam doesn't seem like the talkative type," Roberto said. "Selene did," Jubilee said. "She made sure everyone knew the other's past to exploit it if need be," Jubilation explained. "Selene?" Ray asked. "LONG story," Jubilee said.  
  
Adam sat alone looking at the people going about there business. "Pathetic really," He said to himself. "That's not very nice to say," Madelyn said from behind. Adam snarled and turned to her. "Don't follow me around, if you have nothing better to do, bug the Juggernaut, he can kill you too if that's what you want," Adam hissed. "I'm just trying to be nice," She said. "I DON'T CARE!" Adam shouted. "I don't WANT friends, I don't NEED them!" Adam shouted. "Emotional bonds are weak! All they do is cause pain," He added quietly. "That's not true, my par. Jean's parents are still together and very happy," She said. "Some people have friends for there whole lives, how are those weaknesses?" She asked. "Leave me alone clone," Adam said cruelly.  
  
Madelyn stepped back at his comment and trembled with rage and sorrow at the reminder of what she was. "LISTEN HERE!" She screamed. "I've been through a lot too! I'm a shadow! I don't have anything! And neither do you! So you can stop being an asshole and actually talk to me!" She snapped. Adam glared at her a moment. "Then talk," He said darkly and narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "In other words, what do you want?" He snapped. "What do you mean?" She asked. "EVERYONE, and I mean EVERYONE, wants something, this is all part of a little game of yours right, to find something out about me to use against me later? Or to pretend to be a friend of mine and then stab me in the back and get something in return later," Adam asked. "Are you that out of the social loop to think that?" She asked. "I examine behavior I've seen," He said. "Yea, well when you where with the Brotherhood was it like that?" She asked. Adam remained silent a moment. "No," He finally replied. He looked away and sat down again on the cold ground. "So, what's so important that you wanna talk about?" He asked. She sad a few feet away from him, "Well, for starters, why you keep being such a jerk," She said.  
  
Adam laughed slightly. "Me? Being a jerk? NEVER!" He said mockingly. "I know all about your dad, your mom and how you grew up Adam, but most people push themselves beyond that," She said. "I'm not most people," Adam said. "I'm just tying to get to know you Adam, is that so bad?" Madelyn asked. "No, not really, I'm just no accustomed to. nothing, never mind," Adam said. "Go on, please," She said. "I'm not accustomed to people approaching me," He lied. "That's not true I saw it all the time at the school," She said. He glared at her. "FINE, I'm not accustomed to someone I actually have an interest in approaching me, satisfied?" He snapped. She was slightly taken back but then connected the dots rather easily based on Jean's memories. "Well, it makes sense," She said. "Yes, and look what it got me, a body bag," He snarled. "I'm not Jean," Madelyn said. "No, you're just a copy of her," Adam hissed. "Not entirely," She said frowning. "I'm different up here," She said pointing at her head. "Increased aggression. a forced point of view," She started. "Ok, I get the point," Adam said rolling his eyes. "It'll be an hour before we start, wanna talk more?" She asked. Akimov looked at her and mentally smiled but physically frowned only to keep his cold exterior, "I don't see why not," He said.  
  
An hour later,  
  
Madelyn noted that Adam wasn't a 'terrible' human being, just someone who had been destroyed by circumstance. They had just talked about average things, but Adam didn't really answer much of any questions, he didn't seem to care much, but she also noted that he spent most of his life training his body and mind, not having much of a life. One thing she did pick up on however was, Adam did NOT like Apocalypse or Rictor.  
  
Ana stood there with Ray and Sam. The night sky behind them seemed to shine with life. "Get out there, turn off the collars and destroy the control," Adam said. "We get it already, it's not THAT tough," Ray said.  
  
The 3 went into the building that night, and did not come out.  
  
Meanwhile, at Essex's base  
  
"So this was your choice in a breeding partner," Sinister said. Amara felt hurt by those words, but also knew that Jason was not who he had appeared to be. She saw the sentinels from above as they flew away, but she knew the care was not for her, it was for what was inside her.  
  
"You should feel honored my dear, it is not often that someone is privileged with having someone in there family related to my line," Nathan said. Amara just stared at him not saying a word. "Not very polite is she?" He asked Jason. "Well gee dad, she only burned a hole in my chest," Jason said smirking. "I see you have developed a similar taste in woman as me, unfortunate at best," Nathaniel said back. Amara just looked at the ground a moment. "What's wrong my dear?" Nathan asked. "I just wanna go to sleep," She mumbled. "And so you shall!" Essex said grinning. "Grey, take Ms. Aquilla to a room, not in the general living area," He added. "Course Dr. Essex," Scalphunter replied.  
  
"How the hell did you end up with Jason?" He asked leading her to her room. "He wasn't like this before." She said about to trail off and Grey shook his head. "That's what happens when your dad's that manipulative, your lucky he's decided to keep you around, he probably finds you useful, if you weren't, he would have taken the fetus, artificially grown it, and killed you, so there's one thing to be happy about," Scalphunter said as Amara felt the blood drain out of her face. "I-I-I guess," She stuttered as Scalphunter left shutting the door. She went and sat down on the bed, the room was nice, not as nice as the mansion's but nice. Before she had been afraid to yell at Jason, and now she was too terrified, she really did want to give him a piece of her mind, if she couldn't use her powers, but now that seemed unlikely at best.  
  
Jason sat back and put his arms behind his head and relaxed for a moment. He looked to his left to see a fist connect with his face and he fell off the chair and hit the ground. He got up growling to see Scott and hissed. "What was that for?!" He snapped. "That's for being a monstrous asshole," Scott snapped back. "Doing that to Amara. how could you?" Scott snarled. "Obviously you failed grade 8 science," Jason said smirking. Scott narrowed his eyes dangerously. "If it's any consolidation, I don't intend to hurt her, if I did, she would be dead and my offspring would already be in incubation, HAPPY?" He said. "No, I'm not, you're a disgusting person Jason," Scott said turning around and walking off. "Hey! I actually like her c'mon!" Jason shouted back but Scott didn't respond. "Oh well," Jason said sitting back again and decided to relax, his conscious only slightly bothering him, but thanks to years of living with his dad, that was all but a silent voice now.  
  
The mansion-  
  
The upper levels where scoured by military officers as the 3 mutants who remained hid underground, where not even those professionals above could find a way to, or even knew about.  
  
The X-jet landed in the underground hanger and Kitty, Rogue and Evan rushed out to stop them from going above.  
  
"Hey! We're back!" Jacen said casually jumping out and noted the scared looks on Evan, Rogue and Kitty's faces. "Professor!" He shouted.  
  
Xavier listened to there story. "We. we cannot go to the upper levels," He said sighing. "Stay down here for now while I arrange another place for us to live," He said in a tired voice. "What about everyone who got captured!" Logan roared. "Find something to do about it please," Xavier said in a defeated voice as he rolled away, almost broken inside.  
  
Wolverine quickly got on the phone. "Fury," He snarled. "What is it Logan? I'm a busy man," Fury replied. "Where are they?" Logan hissed. "I don't know what you're talking about," Nick lied, "Tell me, or you'll be having another rogue project on your hands," Logan snapped. "Alright. they where sent to one of the new mutant camps in Alaska, you'll find them at," Logan listened as Fury gave out the details.  
  
"Tomorrow we leave for a camp in Alaska, there are 121 mutants being held there, our team members included," Logan said. "We'll leave in the X-jet at 2:00 PM, and Charles is getting us a new area, he says he knows somewhere in Scotland," Logan said. The X-men stood silent as they heard Logan speak.  
  
Logan's cell rang and he picked it up. "Logan," Rogers said. "Cap? What did you find out?" Logan asked. "That guy, who's after you, and me, is also after a few old friends of yours, and he's almost impossible to kill, he's the Russian equivalent to the super soldier program, it was originally designed to kill me!" Steve said. "We'll see what we can do about him when the time comes Cap, I promise, but right now. I need some sleep," Logan said.  
  
The next day, around 3:00 pm in New York  
  
Alaska-  
  
Adam and every other member of the camp where rounded up by about 30 guards and lead to an open space.  
  
"These 3 where found in the building last night," An officer said. Adam knew exactly what was going to happen as Ray, Sam and Ana came into view and looked away. "This type of behavior is not to be tolerated," The officer added. He then stepped aside as the bound mutants looked in fear, all three where shot by 6 men, killing them.  
  
There where gasps from the other X-men as they saw there friends body's being dragged away. They took the collars off and moved on. "This is the fate according to the government, of any mutant terrorist attack against America," The officer said. Just then the velocity blasted by overhead. "What's this?" The officer said in awe as the Velocity shot down 3 choppers.  
  
"Everyone to guard positions!" The officer shouted. 20 guards stayed behind and had there barrels pointed at the collared mutants, children still crying from seeing the 3 shot.  
  
Cannonball's eyes shot open as he saw no wound where the bullets had entered. He looked around and felt stronger then before. He turned to see the building where the collar control was.  
  
Wolverine jumped out with the other X-men. "Wanda! We need a door!" Logan shouted. Wanda pointed her hands out, and a few moments later, the thick cement wall was blasted away. Jean floated in front and put up a telekinetic shield that blocked the incoming fire. Spyke jumped up behind her and unleashed a volley of spikes in return, but not aiming to hurt anyone. "Remember! Just suppressing fire!" Logan shouted. Michael unleashed a wave of energy blasts, but was less cautious as Spyke and did hit two people.  
  
Kitty fazed through the walls until she reached the control center. "This is it?" She saw a guard draw his weapon and open fire, she phased through the 2 pistol rounds and ran up kneeing him in the stomach and then ran past him, she phased through the computer.  
  
The lights on all the collars went dim and they automatically fell off. The guards who where guarding the prisoners looked in fear as Cain Marco stepped forward first cracking his knuckles. "Well, it seems the captors have a little bit of a problem?" The Juggernaut said. "Stop that mutant!" One shouted firing a grenade hitting Cain head on. He walked through the explosion. "Nothing stops the Juggernaut!" He shouted before charging forwards.  
  
Tyler quickly followed, his skin easily deflected bullets. He came in with fury attacking the guards who had been responsible for branding him. He knocked one's head off and turned to see the other prisoners doing the same. He followed up with a back kick killing another.  
  
Adam snarled and charged up. He then fired a massive wave of energy at the wall and blasted a huge hole in it. He turned to see the X-men and growled, they where in combat as well but he knew this was the best chance for escape. He knew The Juggernaut and Madelyn would most definitely not want to be here either.  
  
"Cain!" Adam shouted. The Juggernaut turned to him while being shot by 20 of the soon to be doomed military personnel. "X-men! We have to pull out!" Adam shouted. "To where kid?" Cain said questionably. Adam pointed at a chopper outside where he had blasted. "You can walk or you can fly," Adam said grinning. He turned to Madelyn. "You coming?" He said as she blasted another group of men telekinetically. Madelyn turned to see the familiar faces of her team and felt guilt rise up, but quickly go down as she saw Jean.  
  
Jean saw Madelyn and gasped. 'She's here?' She thought. "WAIT!" Jean cried. Madelyn turned to Adam. "Let's go, now!" She demanded. "Wait up!" Jubilee said following quickly.  
  
Logan saw the 4 making a break for it. "Damn it! Don't let them get away!" Logan shouted. Tyler heard and took chase, even though tired. Sunspot was next.  
  
Tyler tackled Adam to the ground from behind. Adam snarled and electrocuted him and kicked him off. Sunspot was about to detain him as well but not before being shot by Jubilee.  
  
The 4 made it out to the chopper and Adam started it, thanking god for flight simulators. He saw the X-men making there way there. "Madelyn! Telekinesis!" He shouted. She put up a shield and the other Jean attacked it, she really wanted to know who this woman was. Jean broke through and Logan jumped up and sliced a piece of the chopper blade off. Adam growled.  
  
The Juggernaut tore out the side and ran into the woods, but left Jubilee, Adam and Madelyn to look at the X-men as they surrounded them. "This is just fucking great," Adam said to himself sitting back as the X-men stood there.  
  
"Nice to see you," Tyler said with a smile at Wanda, the best he could pull off at the moment. "I can't believe they shot them," Wanda said sadly. "I can," Tyler replied in a similar tone. Logan was not at all happy over the predicament, but then was shocked along with everyone else. "Hey guys, what's up?" Sam asked.  
  
Of the 118 mutants that fled the camp, 42 escaped capture and got to the Yukon, 36 of which declared refugee status.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Storm and Beast looked at the professor. "Are you sure Charles?" Ororo asked. "Yes Storm, the rest of the world aside from some area's are having a better time with acceptance of mutants, this is the only way I can save them," Charles said sadly. "It's alright Charles, I can see this should help, but you should first inform the families," Beast said. "I intend to Hank, I intend to," Xavier said.  
  
Unknown location in UK-  
  
"How dare you take me away from my fight!" Omega Red snapped, he had finally come to. "Will ya shut up, the name's Lucas friend, and you caught my interest back there," Legion said. "I have no interest in you, you can do nothing for me," Arkady replied. "I think not friend, I can help ye fight all of those guys, and the others you talked about, you saw me out there," Legion said. "And what do you want in return?" Arkady said. "Nothing really much, just someone to hang around with, and also to help me get revenge on my father," Lucas said. "You make an interesting proposition 'Lucas'," Omega Red said. "But, the last time I made a deal like this it furthered me from my goals," Arkady said. "I'm not like that friend, as long as we both get what we want, I'm happy," Lucas said. Omega Red narrowed his eyes and extended his hand. "This should be most interesting," He said. Lucas took it and shook his hand. "I see you're a wise man in your choice of allies," Lucas declared. "Now c'mon! You won't fit in looking like that!" Lucas declared. "I don't like where this is going," Omega Red said.  
  
Adam, Madelyn and Jubilee remained silent despite questions and stares from the X-men as they where put in the velocity and flown back to the mansion, where Xavier was trying to get things in order for there move. Jean stared at her clone the entire flight back, once back the real interrogation could begin.  
  
En Sabah Nor floated above the final Pyramid, preparing to lock into place his vessel to open it. It locked in and the mighty structure transformed to its true state.  
  
Apocalypse teleported to the sphinx and he went inside to try to realize his plans.  
  
***  
  
NOTE- Chapter 24 is LONG and may take me a while to finish, just a forwarning.  
  
That's chapter 23, took me long enough, things get pretty interesting in my book, also because I know how the season ends, to put it lightly mine is a bit different. mainly because in my books it ends kinda badly.  
  
Anyway, keep reading and reviewing, I hope everyone enjoys reading the story. Jacen Lynch will also be getting a bigger roll along with Rogue, since some characters where. 'Removed'.  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. Ana Catalina Maria Christina 'Dream' DeSanFe belongs to Son Gomay Videl Goku. Pyroizhot is the creator and owner of Chris 'Raptor' Winters, and Pyro Gurl2 is the creator of Isabella 'Misty' Lebeau I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. Also. gonna thank the creator of Jacen Lynch, IMpuLsIvE_THouGhTs. 


	24. Apocalypse

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
Biggest chapter out there, very cool in my books, it concludes the Apocalypse Saga, and some lost X-men come home.  
  
A Dark Future Chapter 24- Apocalypse  
  
Xavier sighed as he looked at the news. "If only we knew how he was going to do his plan, but how can we if Mesmero is dead?" Xavier said. "Think we should tell our quiet guests?" Logan asked. "Yes Logan, I think we should, everyone has a right to know, I'll have to postpone our move due to the circumstances," Xavier said.  
  
Logan walked into the cell that they had arranged for Madelyn and Adam, Jubilee had been let out, just because of her former X-man status, and because she told almost everything about what had happened to her.  
  
"Apocalypse has started to make his move, we don't know what he's gonna do yet, but the professor said we should tell you," Logan explained. Finally after a full day, Adam spoke to Wolverine. "How do you intend to find out what he's up to?" Adam asked. "We don't," Logan said, almost shocked. Adam looked at Madelyn, they hadn't been 'talking' per say, but telepathic communication was all the same to them, the entire time had been pretty easy. "I. think I know someone who knows what he's up to," Adam said averting his eyes. "What?" Logan answered with a question quickly. "You heard me," Adam hissed. "I'll be right back," Logan said quickly.  
  
"Charles!" Logan shouted with enthusiasm as soon as he entered the room. Xavier and Beast turned to him. "Adam says he knows someone who can tell us what Apocalypse is doing," Logan said quickly. Xavier looked shocked and quickly rolled out of the room.  
  
Charles saw the two sitting down still, not saying a word. "You're not very talkative are you?" He said coming in. ~Who needs to talk?~ Madelyn said mentally to Xavier, he understood immediately, they had been talking the whole time. "It's nice to have my mutant abilities back," Adam said. "Who do you know?" Xavier asked. "Oh. that," Adam said frowning. Xavier probed his mind as he spoke, noting he was not a very powerful telepath. "Someone in Brazil. She should be able to help us find this guy," Adam said. Xavier nodded and left, but felt a horrible feeling in his stomach.  
  
"What's wrong Charles?" Logan asked. "Logan. take the X-jet and take Adam to this location in Brazil," Xavier said handing him a note. "What's wrong?" Logan asked. "Adam is only going on revenge, hoping we can kill Apocalypse," He said. "Is something wrong with that?" Wolverine said. "Yes Logan, because he does not believe he'll survive the encounter there," Charles said. Logan nodded.  
  
"Jacen, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, your with me," Logan said. "Jacen, go get our guest," Logan added.  
  
"Hey man, time to go," Jacen said. "Piss off," Adam said glaring at him. "What?" Jacen said looking confused. "Hey man, you're supposed to come," Jacen said. "Guess what, only Wolverine is taking me from this cell, because quite frankly, I don't like you," Adam said standing up as electricity wrapped around his body. Jacen blinked once not understanding, but then his looks hardened and his eyes began to glow. "Listen friend, I was told to take you out of this cell, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" He shouted. Adam smirked slightly. "I'd like to see you try," He said putting his guard up, but Logan came in. "What the hell are you two doing? Get moving!" He shouted. Adam glared at him as the static stopped running up his body. He shoved into Jacen. "You're lucky Logan was here to save your worthless carcass, he won't always be around to save your neck," Adam said with distaste and continued past him. Jacen just blinked and turned to Madelyn. She was smirking as well. 'This isn't right,' He thought and left after Logan.  
  
The Black Bird took off and landed outside Nova Roma, everyone was shocked to see the city from above. 'Man, this guy wasn't lying,' Logan thought.  
  
Adam walked into the city with the others behind him, "Why does he have to be in front?" Jacen snapped. "You want to live? Then do as I say," Adam snarled. A Priest walked over and looked overjoyed. "Oh holy one you have returned! The people are in desperate need of Selene and her heralds, we have prayed every day for your safe return with the others!" He said. "I can't believe that horseshit," Jacen said. Adam glared at Jacen. He turned to the priest. ~He has come to assassinate Selene, you must stop him~ Adam told him telepathically. "GUARDS!" The Priest shouted. Logan and the others put there guards up. "We are not going to fight you, only him," The Priest said pointing at Jacen. Adam grinned. "What's the meaning of this?" Kurt asked. "Jacen decided to piss me off, I am a living god to these people," Adam explained crossing his arms. "Alright! Call them off, he'll shut up!" Logan snapped. Having 200 guards in plate mail with spears was not his idea of fun. Adam nodded to the Priest who called them off. "Alright, now then, to Selene," Adam said to the Priest who looked grim. "Of course oh holy one," The Priest said.  
  
The group was lead to a temple where there was a prism of diamond, and Adam knew what was inside. He grinned evilly, looks like he'd get to live after all.  
  
"What kinda joke is this bub?" Logan said angrily. "Can you cut diamond Logan?" Adam asked. "Why?" He asked. "You have to open that up, inside lays our information," Adam said crossing his arms. "Don't trust him Mr. Logan," Kitty said. Logan growled. "No choice," He said and walked over to the imprisoned Selene.  
  
Logan cut carefully. "Remember, you miss and she gets mad when she gets out," Adam said grinning evilly. Jacen didn't like this. Something wasn't right about how Adam was carrying himself. ~So boss, gonna thank me for this when it's over?~ He asked her telepathically. ~Perhaps~ she replied.  
  
Logan finished cutting the diamond down the middle. One side slipped off and then the other fell over and there stood Selene. She looked unhappy at best. "Selene," Adam said smirking. "Mr. Akimov, how nice to see you," Selene said. "Alright, now Adam hold up to your end of the bargain," Logan said. ~Apocalypse, how is he doing what he's going to do?~ Adam asked. "Simple Adam, he intends to power up his pyramids with his own mutant power, and then charge an area that will unlock all dormant X-genes that they affect, he will have them fire a direct beam into space and deflect off something, the beam will scatter and shower over about a third of the planet, there will only be 10 million people left on the planet after it's done, because that's the number of people with X-genes," She said. "Dormant one's anyway," She added. Logan was sickened, 7 billion lives gone because of him unless he's stopped. "You will never defeat him you know," She said. Jacen stepped forwards. "But we must try," He said. "Ja!" Kurt said. Selene smirked. "Fine, but we'll see how well you do against him and his lackeys," She said.  
  
"Will you help?" Logan asked. "ME?! Help YOU?" She asked. She started to laugh. "Well he's gonna end the world, and I can only assume he'll want you out of the way, I think it's do or die for you now," Logan said. Selene snarled angrily. "I'll take that as a yes," Logan said smirking. Adam's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a cold stare.  
  
Legion watched the news with Omega Red. "Think we should help those poor bastards out? I mean it's obvious there going to attack him," Lucas said. "No, what will it do for us?" Omega Red said. "What if he's going to take over the world?" Lucas said. Arkady thought a moment. "Let us see how things play out," He finally said.  
  
The X-jet landed back at the institute and Selene got off and looked over the hanger with an unimpressed look. "Pitiful," She said walking off. "She's a real bitch isn't she?" Logan asked Adam quietly. "I got used to it," Adam said shrugging and stepped off next.  
  
Selene looked at the bald man in the wheel chair. "So, you know what he intends to do?" He asked. She telepathically told him everything. Xavier gasped and rolled out quickly with Storm following him.  
  
"Where does he think he's going?" Selene asked. "To, 'open a dialog'," Adam said mockingly. "How sad," Selene replied shaking her head. "He's already dead," She added.  
  
Madelyn saw Jean enter. She looked sad about something but hid it. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm tired of guessing and I've had a bad day, tell me," Jean insisted. "I'm your shadow," Madelyn said with disgust in her voice. "What?" Jean said looking confused. "I'm a clone! I was 'made' for Scott, who rejected me, I have all your memories, and abilities, but I'm just a clone, I have NOTHING," She hissed. "I wouldn't become what you are if that had happened to me," Jean said disbelieving. "I believe you," Madelyn said. "I'm not exactly like you," She added. "So you hate me why?" Jean asked. "Because YOU have your parents, your friends, and everything, I have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" She screamed. Jean felt bad for her double now. "So hating me is going to make it better?" Jean asked. "It helps!" Madelyn hissed. "Have you forgotten everything the professor taught you. I mean. me. I mean us!" Jean said. "NO! Of course not! But you'll find the professor's ideals DON'T WORK IN REAL LIFE!" Madelyn hissed. "I'm sorry to hear you gave up so easily," Jean said. "You're sorry? You DON'T HAVE TO BE! You have everything and I have NOTHING! Hell Jean! You look DOWN on people even! So don't even pretend to be sorry for me!" Madelyn said now seething with anger. "I think I'll come back at another time," Jean said. She left the room and the door opened quickly. "C'mon, we're gonna go watch the professor die," Adam said with Selene behind him.  
  
Everyone watched as Xavier sat before the giant blue Apocalypse, he had changed. Apocalypse knocked the Cerebro interface off Xavier's head and telekinetically lifted him into the air. Storm attacked with a fury of lightning and Apocalypse did the same to her, he then closed his hands and the two where gone just like Magneto. Everyone was shocked and in horror.  
  
"NO!" Legion shouted at the TV as the rave was going on behind him. "Something wrong Luke?!" A random teen shouted. "He'll pay for that," Legion said, the feelings from David almost taking over even spite Xavier's doing.  
  
With all the loss that the X-men had felt, everyone was down and out, now Storm and Xavier, people weren't truly over there friends they had lost just a day ago, but events forced them out of mourning.  
  
Adam and Selene where grinning at the sight.  
  
Mr. Sinister watched his monitor in fright, he knew they weren't gone, and knew that they where now the enemy, it was time for him to play his hand. "Marauders assemble for a vital mission," He said seriously.  
  
30 minutes later,  
  
Scott stepped off the jet that landed on the ruined mansion's property. The rest of the Marauders and Essex himself were close by, letting Scott go first was because he knew where to go.  
  
"Logan, you might want to see this," Hank said.  
  
Scott walked in the room in a very professional manor and stood in front as Sinister and the others caught up. The X-men, Selene, Adam and Madelyn stood opposite of them ready for battle. "It is so nice to finally meet you all in person," Sinister said grinning. "And Madelyn! You're still alive, I'm surprised. And Selene, it's been far too long," He added cruelly, only getting cold glares and gritted teeth from those opposite the room.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Hank said. "I am Dr. Nathaniel Essex, I am Jason's father," He said taking a bow, everyone now was very angry as Jason stood behind his old man with a sinister smirk and his arms crossed. "We are here to help kill Apocalypse," Sinister finally revealed. "Why?" Logan immediately answered. "If he is successful, my plans are ruined," Essex explained. Everyone knew how much trouble they where in and looked at one another. "Fine, you and your team are in," Logan said reluctantly, just then the elevator door opened again and two familiar figures walked in.  
  
Nick Fury and Steve Rogers stood there. "What do you want Fury?" Logan hissed. "I'm here to prevent an immediate counter attack," He said. "Turn the monitor onto the sphinx," He ordered Hank.  
  
3 sentinels attacked Apocalypse, they opened fire doing some damage but Apocalypse possessed one, turned it into gun mode and shot down the other two before destroying the final sentinel from the inside.  
  
"Real great plan Fury," Logan said. "Those where just the distraction," Fury said. Steve nodded.  
  
9 sentinels in all attacked the other 3 domes, 3 each. They blasted clear through the domes and Apocalypse looked furious. "My Horsemen your time has arrived!" He shouted.  
  
Xavier, Magneto, Mystique and Storm came out, looking much different. Each jumped onto a bizarre horse and went to the dome through teleportation, Xavier in Africa, Storm in China and Magneto in Mexico.  
  
Magneto easily disposed of the sentinels with a single wave of his hand.  
  
Xavier formed an energy scythe and could now walk. He decapitated one sentinel, then proceeded to attack the other two.  
  
Storm destroyed the 3 sentinels at her site with a massive tornado.  
  
Mystique stayed behind to guard the sphinx.  
  
Bobby looked at Emma before they got on her personal jet. "Where too?" She asked. "Egypt," Iceman said in a serious tone. "You're not actually thinking of fighting that THING again?" She said in shock. Bobby just looked seriously ahead, a very uncharacteristic thing for him. "Alright Robert," She said.  
  
Sabertooth felt the desert wind burn into his skin as he looked at the Sphinx. He heard something behind him and turned to see Mystique. "Hello Raven, how have you been?" He snarled. Mystique's glowing eyes locked on to him, giving no response, she attacked.  
  
Fury looked at Logan. "We need to take down those Pyramids," He said. "Agreed, we separate into 5 squads," Sinister said. "5?" Logan asked. "6," Logan then said. "Why 6?" Sinister, Selene and Fury asked at the same time. "Rogue and Sam have a mission, to get a few friends, and a few not so friendly people." He said grinning slightly. *Leech isn't in this so I'm compensating with a few other characters, because in the finale things work out differently*. "Here's a few names," Fury said handing Logan. "Good, the more the merrier," Logan said. "Yes, these shall do," Sinister said. "I'll get Angel, he can be here quickly," Rogue said.  
  
"The Acolyte base might have some help," Tyler said. "You know the frequency?" Logan asked.  
  
"What the blood hell do you want?" Pyro snapped. "Oh! Tyler! Sorry mate," Pyro said. "Are you the only one there?" Tyler asked. "Yea, but the Brotherhood are here too," Pyro admitted. "We're going to fight Apocalypse and the others. will you join the battle?" Tyler asked. "I will, I'll ask the others, but I don't know, but I promise you, I'll be there," Pyro said.  
  
Rictor, Firestar, Quicksilver, The Blob and Toad refused to go.  
  
Lance, John, Neo, Tabitha and DJ looked as a SHIELD helicopter landed before them in mere moments.  
  
Everyone walked outside as they loaded on to Shield choppers aside from Sam and Rogue, who are taking the X-jet-  
  
Team 1- Africa- Jean, Madelyn, Avatar, Delgado, Multiple, Pyro, Meltdown  
  
Team 2- China- Beast, Scalphunter, Harpoon, Isabel, Specter, Spyke, Jubilee, Raptor  
  
Team 3- Mexico- Polaris, Havoc, Wanda, Shadowcat, Angel, Riptide, Avalanche, Sunspot  
  
Team 4- Sphinx- Cyclops, Wolverine, Night Crawler, Captain America, Pixie, technically Sabertooth  
  
Team 5- ?- Adam, Selene, Sinister, Jason, Zero  
  
Team 6- ?- Rogue, Sam, ?, ?, ?, ? ect.  
  
Guests- Some area's close to mutants who can help will appear, like in Mexico and Africa/Sphinx mainly. lol  
  
And so it begins. the battle for the planet in a massive fight across the globe.  
  
And so it shall begin, the 4 horsemen of the Apocalypse will do battle against the best the world has to offer, to see if it is to be cleansed of human life, or if they will flourish.  
  
The first chopper landed before Xavier as he stood there, the markings on his skin and his eyes glowing as they stepped out.  
  
The next landed before Storm, the goddess of the weather, her blood relation was waiting to do battle with her as well.  
  
The 3rd chopper landed before Magneto, another Magnetist was there, and Magneto's very daughter, but his now lifeless look stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
Scott was uneasy standing side by side with Wolverine and Night Crawler, feeling somewhat guilty, but he was ready for whatever came to them. The legendary Captain America looked over the area as well. They then saw Sabertooth lying on the ground before them. "Shit," Logan said. Victor groaned as he started to get up. He heard the familiar sound of Wolverine's claws sliding out as he came too.  
  
Adam, Selene, Jason, Sinister, and Zero took his personal craft which came in on there target on stealth mode. "Dad, you do realize we left Amara at the base all alone. she could do whatever she wants that means," Jason said just remembering. "Oh. sweet god," Essex said.  
  
At that exact moment  
  
Amara looked around. "Where is everyone?" She asked herself. She then grinned as she saw Sinister's lab entrance.  
  
Rogue and Sam made there way to there first target.  
  
Africa-  
  
Xavier floated off the ground, his eyes glowing with power. Jean stepped forward. "Professor, please snap out of it, do you really want all those people to die?" She asked. Xavier responded by psychically blasting her and she fell over. "I think we all know his answer don't we," Madelyn said glaring at Jean.  
  
Delgado roared as he grew to 10 feet and his muscles bulged outwards. Xavier looked calm by this and formed his energy scythe. "I don't like where this is going," Tyler admitted as he put his guard up. Pyro sparked his flame throwers and they burned upwards. "This should be a bloody fun time," He said grinning. Meltdown had a bomb in each hand ready to fight and Jamie began to multiply.  
  
~None can stop the end of times~ Xavier's voice said in all there mind. "We will see," Tyler said. Madelyn and Jean both looked ready to attack and Xavier narrowed his eyes, this was to be a hard battle.  
  
Xavier attacked first with his energy scythe, coming in with incredible speed. Delgado tackled him from side with his massive shoulder. Xavier slammed into the sand and got up and narrowed his eyes on Delgado. He flew into the air and came down at him, only to be telekinetically slammed into the side of the pyramid by Jean and Madelyn. He quickly got up to see Delgado charging in once more. Tyler was smart staying to the side, he first wanted to see exactly what the professor could do, and he got a good look at it once he saw this. Delgado was cut clean in half by Professor Xavier's scythe and the two parts of his body hit the ground, he was obviously dead.  
  
Tabitha threw a massive array of explosives at Xavier who flew into the air dodging them. He landed before Jean and pulled up the scythe and swung it, it stopped dead in the air as it hit Tyler's shoulder, he had decided to step in. "Sorry, impenetrable," Tyler stated and punched Xavier in the face sending him flying back into the side of the Pyramid. "Use your minds before he gets smart and." Tyler stopped as blood came out of his noise and he fell to the ground. Xavier floated there with a very unhappy look on his face. Madelyn and Jean looked worried now.  
  
Xavier pulled up his energy scythe once more like the grim reaper and was tackled by Jamie. and then Jamie, and then a few more. He snarled and chopped the doubles into pieces left and right as they disappeared as soon as chopped in half, his face described what he felt as he did it out of frustration as the army kept coming.  
  
Madelyn reached out to Xavier's mind and Jean did as well. Xavier stopped a moment and looked over at Tabitha and the real Jamie. He pointed his hand at them and both fell over out cold. He looked over at Jean and Madelyn and new this is where the real battle would be fought, in the mind.  
  
The 3 astral bodies floated into the sky, one being Professor Xavier, and the other being Madelyn and Jean.  
  
Madelyn's formed a shield and sword and armor. Jean's did the same. Xavier's formed into a dragon like creature with human arms and legs and his body covered with armor. "We're screwed," Madelyn said.  
  
Xavier's form roared and slapped its tail at them. Madelyn and Jean moved to the side and fired psychic bolts at the beast, it flew back angrily and fired a massive wave of power at Jean and Madelyn, Jean dodged, Madelyn did not.  
  
Xavier then moved in for the kill and Jean cried out, she formed into a fiery bird and flew directly into Xavier, his dragon form turned back to human and his form fell into his body.  
  
Xavier's eyes opened to see Madelyn and Jean standing before him. Madelyn with a magic glowing energy bolt in her hands and Jean telekinetically ready, he had lost on his own battle ground, and was now most certainly doomed to fail his master.  
  
Xavier formed an energy scythe and went towards the pair in vain, Jean lifted him off the ground and Madelyn blasted him, he hit the side of the pyramid head first and landed on the ground out cold.  
  
China-  
  
Beast stepped towards Storm who floated above in her godly light as the implants that Apocalypse had installed on her glowed brightly. "Auntie O, please, think about what your doing," Beast heard from Spyke. Raptor and Specter weren't as optimistic as Spyke and had already prepared for combat. Jubilee and Harpoon where ready for back up and Isabel was getting ready to move in. Beast on the other hand was going to attempt to physically stop her if the massive range war failed.  
  
Spyke was shocked when his aunt blasted him with a massive array of lightning and high winds picked up and sent him flying into the side of the pyramid, he hit the side shoulder first and it snapped like a twig. Evan hit the ground crying out in pain and holding his shoulder as he squirmed on the ground. "Alright everyone, plan B," Beast declared. "Finally!" Harpoon shouted with a grin and formed an energy Harpoon.  
  
Misty was ready to assist as soon as the moment was right, but she didn't want to hurt storm, so things where complicated, because if she blinded storm at the wrong time, it could be disastrous for Storm's health.  
  
Raptor and Specter wasted no time, the two unleashed 3 huge energy beams in total at Storm who dodged to the side and rained lightning down on them. Chris pulled up his left arm and it took the bolt while Specter barely dodged and turned invisible as he rolled off his shoulder on the dirt and came back to his feet, unseen.  
  
Harpoon launched his spear at Storm and grazed her forearm. A small stream of blood came out. Storm lost her powers for a moment and hit the ground hard. "You did it!" Beast said smiling. Storm got up and a vortex of wind began to form around her. "Not a direct hit," Kodiak said gulping. "In other words?" Beast asked. "She's back, and I think she's mad," Harpoon stated. A vicious array of lightning hit Harpoon in the chest and he went flying and hit the ground shoulders and head first, he passed out. "Well, at least he's good at deduction," Beast said and headed for cover from the weather goddess as she screamed in anger and wind cut around everything tearing much off the ground and lightning struck all around them.  
  
Spyke was to his feet now and used his good arm to toss out 4 spikes at his aunt, they where blown away in the tornado like winds and shot back at him, he dodged three but one pierced through his right shoulder and pinned him against the pyramid.  
  
Beast looked at Specter and Raptor and finally at Jubilee. "Give her everything you got on my command, Isabel, Blind her right after she dodges," Beast said.  
  
Jubilee, Specter and Raptor fired a wave of firepower at the goddess of the weather. She dodged quickly through the air and snarled at them, she was about to return fire when a mist came around her body, she was unable to see, and it was not natural, she could not repel it away with her own abilities. Beast jumped from behind and tackled her to the ground head first. Storm twitched once and everyone sighed with relief, until she zapped hand and Chris. She got up, lightning crackling over her body.  
  
A harpoon shot out and storm barely dodged, it tore her already torn uniform. Chris got to his feet and was about to attack. Storm fired a bolt of power and it hit Jubilee, Specter who was invisible was standing next to her and was hit as well and faded back into view. Chris came up behind storm and was about to attack when the wind picked up, and picked him up, throwing him like a rag doll.  
  
Raynor had enough, he blasted off into the sky and Storm just looked at him. "A coward, you run from your fights," She said in an unearthly voice.  
  
Michael stopped in mid air and pointed his hands down, a massive glow blasted out from his body that seemed like a second sun in the sky and he grinned mercilessly. "Let's see you try and stop THIS! I'm going to destroy that worthless Pyramid! And there's nothing you can do!" He shouted.  
  
Beast rushed over and picked up Evan and jumped away from the Pyramid. "Pull out! He's gonna do it!" Beast shouted.  
  
The possessed Ororo looked shocked as Michael released the blast. The solid beam of golden light spiraled down at the huge building. She blasted 500 MPH winds and lightning at it, but nothing stopped the massive bolt of power as it hit the side of the massive pyramid, it broke through the side leaving a huge hole.  
  
The blue glyph lights on the side of the pyramid, the lights turned a bright golden yellow glow and solid beams of light began to erupt randomly from it as Ororo flew around it looking at it with a look of shock and horror.  
  
Suddenly a massive shockwave shot out and the huge structure cracked and rumbled, a moment later it exploded, the blast shot hundreds of feet into the air in a fiery inferno and the explosion hit Famine as it went into the sky. Storm was knocked away and landed on the ground hundreds of feet away, she was finally out cold, and the pyramid in China was destroyed.  
  
Everyone looked shocked, including Raynor. He blinked once, he never knew he had THAT in him, he then felt dizzy and fell from the sky like a rock.  
  
Mexico-  
  
Magneto floated there in all his glory, a god among men, his glowing eyes where not the same as before, instead of the once eerie gold glow it was replaced by a blue glow. He was the replacement for the god like mutant War, who was felled in New York not so long ago.  
  
"Magneto is probably the most powerful mutant of the horsemen, that's why there's so many of us, because two of us will not be in the fighting," Shadowcat said in a know it all voice. "Lance, Julio, see that pyramid? How long would you say it'll take you to demolish it?" She asked. The two looked at one another and then back and her. "We'll handle it," They said in unison as they went around the trees as the others walked towards Magneto.  
  
"Father," Wanda shouted. "Stop this at once," She added. Magneto just looked at her a moment and motioned his right arm. A giant piece of one of the sentinel robots crushed Wanda and everyone gasped. A second later Wanda phased through the piece with Kitty and looked shocked that Magneto would do something like that. It was just the shock that he seemed a bit better then before. "I've HAD IT!" Wanda screamed angrily and glared at Magneto.  
  
Magneto took another piece of a sentinel, this time a hand and it went flying at the mutant foes. It stopped in mid air and Polaris held it in place, Magneto merely pushed the letter and the piece slammed into her sending her back.  
  
Alex growled and stepped forward, he shot a wave of plasma at Magneto, Magneto quickly pulled a torso of a sentinel in the way which took the hit with ease, and he then let loose a magnetic wave that knocked Alex over.  
  
Wanda fired a hex beam at Magneto who blocked with the torso, it fell out of the sky, his powers where nullified from the beam. He growled and fired a magnetic wave that knocked her over, particularly hurting her ears and neck from where her metal crosses where.  
  
Magneto was then tackled out of the air by Warren. He had been paying too much attention to those on the ground.  
  
Once on the ground Sunspot charged up and rushed forward to attack. He kicked Magneto viciously in the ribs, his crimson armor took the hit but it still hurt badly and he felt 2 ribs crack under the power of Roberto's attack. He growled and got to his feet, then clapped his hands together. A pair of sentinel hands floated up, and clapped around Sunspot, when they separated Sunspot hit the ground twitching violently.  
  
Magneto was then thrown into a tree and a piece of a sentinel slammed into him, completely busting him through the tree. If Apocalypse's implants had not been there, Magneto would have died, but they where.  
  
Magneto got up and shot the rod like item at Polaris like a bullet, she had no time to dodge, but it seemed to go straight through and left no wound. Kitty had phased Lorna and the two stood there. Magneto narrowed his eyes, Shadowcat was becoming a problem.  
  
Warren flew around again but this time a sentinel head slammed into him from below and his limp form fell from the sky. 'Damnit' Warren through as his right wing broke.  
  
Magneto was blasted from the side by Alex and fell back hard. He got up angrily and waved his hand at Alex, the torso of one of the titanic sentinels crashed on top of him and Shadowcat looked shocked and quickly ran over.  
  
Polaris then attacked again, condensing Magneto's armor, he gasped and fell to the ground holding his metal armor, and he quickly regained control. He pointed his hands at Polaris and easily defeated her magnetic field, one of the sentinel hands slapped her away and she hit a tree and landed out cold.  
  
Wanda stood before Magneto now as Kitty phased the bleeding and broken form of Alex Summers away from the torso. Magneto then heard a thunderous crash and turned and looked shocked as the pyramid tore apart and crumbled away from his view, it then cracked apart and tore itself to pieces from the inside.  
  
He flew into the air with shock as to what had made him fail his mission. He saw Avalanche and Rictor looking up at him with broad smiles on there faces, they waved at him enthusiastically, the horsemen was now in a complete rage.  
  
He turned his glare back to his daughter. She was truly the last main threat against him. They would soon square off. "You shall pay in your blood," His eerie voice said echoing over the whole area. "Come on then!" Wanda shouted. Lance and Julio now also looked ready for action. "Ready to rumble," They said together. Magneto let out a breath to calm himself and raised his hands above his head, the battle had only begun.  
  
-To be concluded  
  
The Sphinx-  
  
"What are you doing here Creed?" Logan snapped. "I came here to see what the hell was going on, and get attacked by that bitch," Sabertooth snarled. Logan looked puzzled. "Mystique," He then said. Sabertooth nodded. "No," Logan said and pointed at him. "MYSTIQUE!" He shouted. Sabertooth's eyes glowed blue and morphed back into her normal form, but the horsemen implants still showing. Logan smelled that Creed was still close by though.  
  
Mystique turned to a liquid and melted into the sand. "Shit," Logan said. "What the hell was that?" Rogers asked. "Mien mother," Kurt growled. "No wonder you look so." Captain America stopped himself as soon as he got a glare from everyone. Cyclops stepped forward and looked around quickly. He then fired an optic blast through a sand dune and everyone heard a roar. Sabertooth emerged from it.  
  
"Well Creed, what are you doing here?" Logan snapped. "Trying to kill Apocalypse for attacking me," Victor said. "You come after this runt," He added. Logan smirked. "Mystique kicked your ass didn't she?" Logan asked, Sabertooth just glared at him.  
  
"Then that gives us a reason to be concerned," Cyclops said leading the group forward, Logan did not like the way Scott was acting. "You're not in charge here," Logan said. "I'm the most qualified," Scott said narrowing his gaze on Logan. "Something did happen to you," Logan said looking shocked, but angry. "As I've said before, life happened to me, now let's get going," He said.  
  
"What's up with him?" Rogers asked. "He used to be on our team, he disappeared and came back like this, an enemy at that, we're only working together for THIS mission," Logan said. "I'm sorry to hear that," Captain America said. "Don't be," Logan said.  
  
They got to the side of the massive structure under the sphinx and looked around a moment. Sabertooth heard the sand below them rustle. "Shit!" He shouted. Kurt teleported away and drew his sword. Neo flew into the air but Logan, Sabertooth, Rogers and Scott where left standing there.  
  
Nothing happened. Neo landed on the ground and sighed with relief, until the sand under her formed into Mystique and she was attacked from behind.  
  
Everyone regrouped. "Where's Mystique?" Logan asked. He then noted that Neona was missing. "Where's Pixie?" He said. Everyone looked around a moment. Suddenly a shape moved through the air and drop kicked Victor in the back of the head and he went flying into the sand. Logan snarled and turned to see Mystique.  
  
Captain America bashed her with his shield from behind and she fell over. She got right back up and kicked Roger's in the side of the head and the added two more and an elbow, she was about to hit again when Scott's eye beams knocked a hole through her stomach. "NO!" Kurt said in shock. The hole filled in and Mystique was fine. "FUCK! She's like Iceman!" Scott snarled.  
  
Kurt teleported behind Mystique and attempted to grab her, Mystique turned around and kicked Night Crawler in the side of the head and Kurt went back. Logan rushed her from the other side and let his claws out. He roared and stabbed at her, she dodged and Logan went right past her and stabbed 6 holes in Kurt's chest, Kurt fell over dead and Logan looked shocked as to what he had done.  
  
Sabertooth was back to his feet and Captain America was as well. Logan snarled and turned to Mystique who was frozen in place looking at Kurt. Logan shook with rage and Raven just looked at him a moment. She calmly walked over to him and looked bewildered. Logan attacked and slashed her arm, she rolled behind of him and kicked Logan in the back Mystique then formed into a giant bird with large talons and picked Night Crawler up and flew into the entrance of the sphinx, and Scott attempted to shoot her down twice but to no avail.  
  
The group was about to climb the sphinx once again. Raven appeared once more and attacked, "We can't stop her," Logan said. "Someone will have to stay behind to distract her," Captain America said.  
  
***  
  
Apocalypse stood at the top of the structure which the sphinx was on and watched down with a grin. "They cannot defeat her," He said as his grin widened. "Why watch the fight when you can join in on the fun?" He heard from behind, before he could turn he felt a boot firmly planted in the side of his head and he flew off the side and landed in the dunes blow, but not on the side where Mystique was locked in combat.  
  
Apocalypse got up to see Adam rushing in at full power. He grabbed for Nor's face but Apocalypse put his arm in the way, Adam grasped the arm and threw a hard punch with the other for Apocalypse's face. En Sabah Nor moved his head out of the was and struck a back with a hard right, Adam let go of Apocalypse's arm and was hit by a left. Before he went completely to the ground he put almost all his power to one point, his right arm, he then release a huge energy wave directly at Apocalypse at point blank range. He beam completely covered Apocalypse and there was an explosion in his direction.  
  
Adam breathed heavily on the ground. "It's over," He said. The smoke cleared and Apocalypse's hand was right in front of Adam's, twitching with damage. "You have some real power after all," Apocalypse declared. Adam's eyes widened with fear and he gaped. Apocalypse's arm formed into an energy cannon and blasted him with a purple energy bolt, it exploded and Adam shot into the air and landed 20 feet away singed and twitching.  
  
He looked around a moment. "That was certainly entertaining enough," He said calmly and was about to head back to the sphinx when 2 energy bolts came out of no where and hit him from the side and Nor went flying and slammed into a sand dune. He got up with fury in his eyes to see Selene and Sinister standing there. "So, and External and a worthless lackey think they can stop the Alpha and the Omega?" Apocalypse said. "There not alone," A voice said from behind. He turned to see DJ standing there. Apocalypse smirked. "This will be more interesting then I thought," He said calmly.  
  
***  
  
Mystique saw the four debating over what to do and kicked Logan in the side and punched Sabertooth in the head. Captain America threw his shield out and hit her he the stomach, it tore completely through but she landed right back on top of her lower body healed.  
  
Scott then looked at the sand and fired his eye beams on an angle, he was sent into the air and landed on the top of the platform below the sphinx. "Hurry it up!" He shouted. Rogers was unsure of what to do next, and so was Creed and Logan. Mystique moved back. Logan growled and decided to try a new plan. "Mystique, was this worth your son?" Logan shouted. Raven didn't flinch or show any emotion. "There goes plan B," Logan said gruffly and was drop kicked by Raven.  
  
Logan rolled back and expected to be hit once more but it never came. He got up and saw the looks on Creed and Roger's faces. He turned back to Raven who was hung in the air by a white Carbonadium coil. "This battle is over, none shall stand in the way of my vengeance," Omega Red said and drained the energy from Mystique, her limp form hit the ground out cold. The tendril slithered off her and wound back into Arkady's arm. The glowing red eyes grinned at the trio before him. "Don't we have a world to save comrades?" He more stated then asked with a grin on his face. The three stood there in shock of his statement. With Sabertooth and Cyclops there the alliance was already uneasy, and they now knew it was about to get a lot more uneasy.  
  
***  
  
Scott was in first, he had left the others behind. "Fine the computer systems and destroy it, not that hard," He said confidently. He walked past 4 pillars and noticed 3 doors open, while one was shut, he didn't think anything of it. He then heard a pillar's door slowly open, the stone grinding against stone. Cyclops gulped and turned around. Kurt stood there with now glowing blue eyes and Apocalypse's implants running over his body. "Shit," Scott said frowning.  
  
***  
  
Apocalypse formed an energy cannon in one arm and blasted it at Sinister. Sinister took the shot head on and was undamaged. Sinister returned fire with 2 particle beams and hit Apocalypse back, Nor stumbled a moment and growled with anger.  
  
The sand around him swirled and hit him like a tidal wave. He saw DJ was doing this. He telekinetically slammed him with a massive show of power and Zero hit the side of the pyramid like pillar hard. Apocalypse then raised his hands and the sand swallowed Essex up whole. He grinned at his handy work until Selene stepped forward. "Selene," He hissed. From above he was blasted by a kinetic energy beam. He turned to see Jason hanging in the air. "Heya Apoc, how ya going?" He asked.  
  
Nor was not impressed, "Your games will not stop my destiny," He said angrily. He fired a massive energy beam from a cannon he formed on his left hand and hit Essex, he then attacked Selene's mind, which fell to the ground out cold for a moment, he knew that would be very temporary.  
  
Jason was fine, and the amount of energy he gained from the blast was quite a lot. "Hey Nor! EAT SHIT AND DIE!" He shouted. He pouted his hands down and a good 200 kinetic bolts shot out and all focused on Apocalypse, the exploded on and around him and created a 10 foot deep and 40 foot wide crater.  
  
Apocalypse got up, undamaged and pointed his hand at the shocked Jason. He then swatted the boy out of the sky with TK. He floated off the ground and prepared to go back to the sphinx with a massive telekinetic bolt, more powerful than he had been hit with before blasted him into the ground. Apocalypse got up and shook his head and turned to see Legion grinning at him. "Hello chum, I hope you find this little skirmish as exciting as I'm about too," He said evilly. Apocalypse narrowed his eyes and then noted Sinister pulling himself out of the sand and Selene back to her feet. Adam had started to get up as well. "You fools," Apocalypse said with disappointment.  
  
***  
  
Mexico-  
  
Magneto magnetically threw a piece of a sentinel down at Rictor who dodged and Lance headed for a tree looking up at Magneto. "Get him to the ground Wanda!" Avalanche shouted.  
  
Wanda hexed Magneto and he fell to the ground. He got up and glared at her. The games where over, he had failed his new master thanks to these 'children', he would NOT be disgraced further. He opened his hand up and a giant slab of one of the sentinel torsos flew in and crushed over where Wanda was. He turned around to see Rictor and Avalanche both slam there fists into the ground, a giant fissure opened but he flew into the air fast enough to not be affected. A hex beam flew out and hit him. He felt his energy drain once more and he fell beside the fissure in shock. Wanda was SUPPOSED to be dead. He looked over and saw Pietro with his arms crossed. "Hey pops how ya doing? Took me long enough to RUN down here," Quicksilver said grinning. Magneto got up with a sneer on his face.  
  
He raised his hands once more and all the sentinel pieces flew into the air and rained down on them, Julio and Lance where hit as was Wanda, Quicksilver was all that remained.  
  
Magneto landed on the ground and stood tall looking over at his son. "Well, looks like it's just you and me. great," Pietro said. "I really liked this arm too," He added. Magneto looked puzzled, but understood right before he fell unconscious, clocking in at speeds that Magneto couldn't count, Pietro ran full speed and punched Magneto in the face, he broke his wrist and half the bones in his hand, but Magneto went flying a good 40 feet, broke through 2 trees, and lay unconscious. Pietro smiled to himself cockily a moment, but then winced and looked down at his arm and grasped it with his good arm. "Smart move. very painful though," He said to himself.  
  
***  
  
Sphinx-  
  
A sudden wave of fury hit Apocalypse as he saw two of his pyramids in ruin. "NO!" He shouted. Legion, Selene, Adam and Sinister all looked confused. "HOW DARE THEY?!" He added as his rage began to boil over. He then glared at the four before him. "You're behind this! All of you! You have wasted humanities chance at becoming what it was meant to be!" He shouted in a rage. "Oh, so they beat your little toys?" Selene asked with a grin. Apocalypse clenched his fists. "This isn't over. I will still destroy you all!" He shouted.  
  
He then formed his both his hands into cannons and fired, destroying almost everything in front of him. Sinister got up angrily and was about to attack when he saw the shocked look on Apocalypse's face, "You again!" Apocalypse shouted. Sinister turned quickly around to see the frozen figure standing there with mist like breath coming from him.  
  
"Starting the party without me. I'm hurt," Iceman said. Apocalypse saw the other powerhouse of a mutant step forwards with a grin. "Hey Em! Check it out! Selene's here!" Bobby shouted and gestured his hand. Emma Frost walked out casually and looked at Apocalypse. "He's still alive Robert? I'm disappointed," She said looking away with little interest. "Oh stop it Em, I'll kill him alright?" Bobby said. Apocalypse was angry beyond words, they where talking like he wasn't even there. "Come and meet your doom," Nor said. Iceman nodded and was ready to attack as Selene got up and then Adam, and finally DJ.  
  
***  
  
Cyclops hit the side of the tomb wall as the horsemen Kurt stood there. Cyclops shook it off a moment and growled with anger.  
  
Kurt was about to attack again with a long coil wrapped around him and slammed him into a wall. "Come comrades, we have much to do," Omega Red said quickly walking past. Scott looked at Logan with shock. "Don't ask," Logan said. Logan picked up the unconscious Kurt. "C'mon," He said.  
  
***  
  
Apocalypse roared and shattered the ice he was incased in. He looked at Iceman with rage and pointed his hand at him. Iceman was lifted off the ground telekinetically and was thrown into the side of the sphinx where he shattered. He was then hit by Selene's magic energy blast and fell back. He got up and growled, he looked at his fellow immortal and fired two seething hot eye beams at her that made contact and sent her to the ground badly injured. "Essex!" He snarled. He telekinetically lifted him and threw him into the Nile.  
  
Adam rushed forward to attack and was met by a hard kick sending him flying. DJ used his power over earth to try to swallow Nor up, but Apocalypse turned his attention to him and knocked him out telepathically. Apocalypse glared at Emma Frost a moment who stepped to the side with an angry look on her face.  
  
Apocalypse flew towards the Sphinx but was hit by a massive wave of firepower and slammed into the ground. He got up, today just wasn't his day. The SHIELD helicopter that had shot him then landed. He narrowed his eyes on it, it was slightly bigger then the last ones.  
  
Rogue stepped out with Pyro, Jacen, and Sam behind her. "This is it?" Apocalypse said and started to laugh. "This is your LAST line of defense?" He added. "No, not really," Rogue said. 5 others then stepped out of the chopper and Apocalypse growled. "They just keep lining up to die," He said angrily.  
  
He saw Sebastian Shaw, Elizabeth Braddock, Brian Braddock, Piotr Rasputin, and Cain Marco step out and could not believe how foolish they where.  
  
Apocalypse saw Colossus transform and make a charge towards him. Apocalypse knew this was going to be a LOOONG day.  
  
***  
  
Rogue looked at Sam. "Get me inside that thing," She said. "Sure thing," Sam said. He also grabbed the figure that was standing next to her.  
  
Apocalypse threw Colossus off him and saw the External fly Rogue into the sphinx. "No!" He shouted but was quickly silenced as the Juggernaut ran in and smashed his chest in with a mighty right.  
  
***  
  
5 minutes later  
  
***  
  
Apocalypse threw Pyro's limp body away and floated off the ground and headed for the Sphinx, he saw Mystique's still form on the other side of the pyramid and snarled. "They shall not stop me," He said and teleported in before anyone could be the wiser.  
  
***  
  
"Just guard him and let him do his work," Logan shouted. Apocalypse appeared before then and scanned over the group before him. "You may have defeated Pestilence, but now you face the mast of the end of this world," En Sabah Nor said. Logan let his claws out. "Come on then BUB," Logan snarled. Sabertooth, Omega Red and Captain America stepped up beside him all prepared for battle. Scott stayed back and his eyes glowed with power.  
  
Apocalypse was thrashed by the Carbonadium coils from Omega Red and was smacked in the face by the spinning shield of Captain America. He nearly fell over from this combined attack but did not. Sabertooth tackled him in the mid section and knocked him over. Nor roared and kicked Sabertooth through the roof. He got up and was slashed across the face by the now shocked Wolverine, not a scratch. Apocalypse grabbed the Canadian and threw him into a wall, he then punched him in the chest and Wolverine went through the wall. and the next and so on and so forth. Apocalypse was then shoulder tackled by Omega Red and slammed into a wall. He got up and formed his arm into an energy cannon and blasted Red, but to no effect. Arkady wrapped his tendrils around Apocalypse with a grin plastered on his pasty white face. He attempted to drain Apocalypse but to no avail. In anger he threw Apocalypse into the wall and snarled.  
  
Nor got up and grabbed Arkady around then neck and squeezed, he then kicked Omega Red in the stomach and the Russian went flying through the door and through a wall. He turned around and was assaulted by Roger's shield, slammed it into his chest. He stepped back and then regained himself. He punched him in the stomach and then elbowed him in the back. Captain America fell like the rest of his comrades.  
  
Apocalypse was then blasted through a wall and landed beside Omega Red. Apocalypse backhanded Arkady away and turned to Scott who blasted him again. He got up once more and saw Cyclops preparing to strike again. He formed his left arm into a shield that took the next beam. He lowered it and fired his own eye beams that hit Scott square in the chest.  
  
Apocalypse was then hit by Cannonball going full speed, he smashed Apocalypse through wall after wall and was elbowed in the spine, he went limp and Apocalypse stomped his lower spine. Sam cried out in pain as Apocalypse walked back towards his chamber.  
  
Forge was about to finish when he saw Apocalypse enter Rogue glared at Apocalypse who stood there in a rage. "How dare you try to stop the inevitable!" He shouted. Rogue didn't know what to do next. She then gasped at the sight behind Apocalypse and even Nor heard it. He turned around to see the broken and bleeding mutants from outside standing there ready to fight again, Jacen, Adam, Selene, Pixie, Sinister, Piotr, Psylocke, Brian and the Juggernaut.  
  
"Oh, you're still alive," Apocalypse said looking almost shocked. "Persistent," He then added with a smile. Iceman leaked through a crack in the ceiling and landed behind Apocalypse and formed into his human shape. "Not the only ones coming back for me," Bobby said. Apocalypse growled with anger.  
  
En Sabah Nor's first target was Cain, no more helmet, so he immediately attacked his mind and the Juggernaut hit the ground. Adam rushed forward throwing punch after punch, Apocalypse dodged each one, caught his wrist and elbowed him in the face, he went flying back but ground his hands into the ground to stop. Selene, Jacen, Pixie, Psylocke, Brian and Colossus rushed forward. Apocalypse's face turned to one of rage. "You'll all DIE!" He shouted angrily.  
  
Forge clicked one last connection.  
  
Kurt, Mystique, Magneto, Xavier and Storm's implants all deactivated.  
  
He then finished one last wire connection and turned to Rogue. "It's ready," He stated. Rogue nodded just as she saw Pixie slam into the wall and heard a sickening crack. Apocalypse turned to Rogue and Forge. "You will now see what you put into motion when you freed me," He said. Cain tackled him from behind. Sheer willpower brought the Juggernaut back to his feet. Apocalypse looked as the giant fist of the Juggernaut came down and punched in right in the face, the ground below them crackled like glass. Apocalypse telekinetically threw Cain across the room and knocked him out again. He rubbed his face and stumbled a moment. He turned to Rogue and Forge. He pushed both out of the way and sat in the Eye of Ages. "It begins!" He said with joy, his face smiled, until it started to glow and he looked shocked, the pod shut and his ship started to close.  
  
"WHAT?!" He shouted in shock as the doors started to close, all his power was being drained as well. "We did a little tinkering with your toy, your going to have a nice fun time as it transports itself to the shadow dimension Kurt teleports through," Forge explained. "NO!" Nor shouted just as the pod completely locked in and his ship teleported away, "It's finally over," Rogue said and sat against a wall and just let the emotion overwhelm her. Forge looked at where the ship had just been. "Oh yea, I'm groooovy," He said grinning.  
  
***  
  
Xavier was lifted to his feet telekinetically and saw both the Jean's standing in front of him. He smiled slightly at them, but frowned as they turned around. His frown was directed not at Madelyn, but at Jean. "Let's go home," Jean said leading him towards the Shield troop transport, before that she hugged him and felt overjoyed. Madelyn too was concerned, what was it she saw Jean DO? That amount of power couldn't have come from her, it just couldn't have.  
  
~You sense it too~ The Professor told her. She looked back at him. ~I do more then sense it~ Xavier said looking almost ill. ~I've seen it~ He added. Madelyn didn't understand what he meant, and didn't really care. She just wanted to go home.  
  
Jean had no memory of using that power and wasn't as shocked as the two telepaths who where conversing in there minds about her. She was just happy to have Professor Xavier home and the nightmare of Apocalypse over.  
  
Adam was picked up by Logan who saw Omega Red now standing before everyone, they where crippled more or less and wouldn't stand a chance. "I will kill you myself Logan, you as well Creed, I will not take charity from others when I kill you," He said to them. Legion walked up behind him. "C'mon, we got a party to go to at seven," Lucas said. Omega red rubbed his temples and sighed. "Got a new friend Red?" Logan asked cruelly. "Silence! He is a means to an end!" Arkady shouted. "Whatever, the same thing goes for me, now c'mon," Legion said.  
  
"Did we win?" Adam asked as blood came out of the wounds all over his body. "Yea, now shut yer mouth kid, I know all about you so don't act all friendly," Logan said. Adam grinned, "It's the blood-loss kicking in, don't worry about me being nice to low life scum like you," He said and coughed slightly.  
  
Zero blinked twice and breathed in heavily. "Man. that hurts," He noted that he was being carried out by Sabertooth. "Goody. I'm being helped by a psychopath killer," He said. "You wanna walk with fatigue be my guest brat," Sabertooth stated. "Fair enough," DJ replied.  
  
Adam gave one more glance. Scott looked around a moment. "Sinister and Selene are gone," He said in shock. "Abandonment," Adam said still being held up by Logan. "Well, that's alright in my books," Wolverine said. Scott clenched his fist and growled. "Let's just go home," Logan said. Scott looked down with guilt, Logan still considered him apart of the team even now. "You coming or not slim?" Logan asked. "We aren't forcing you," He added. Cyclops looked at Logan and nodded.  
  
Cain Marco was lifted up by Colossus. "This is very embarrassing," Colossus said. "Shut up and bring him with us, he could be useful," Shaw said. Cain growled in his forced slumber.  
  
Iceman looked at Scott as he walked after Logan. He looked at Bobby a moment. Iceman growled and was about to attack when he heard Scott. "I'm sorry Bobby," He said. Iceman raised a frozen eyebrow. "Leave it at that," Cyclops added and walked away. "This isn't over between us," Iceman stated. "It is, Scott Summers is dead anyway," Cyclops said. "What do you mean?" Iceman asked. "Like Madelyn, a clone of Jean, I'm a clone," Cyclops declared and walked out. Iceman blinked once in shock. "A clone?" He said in shock. "Robert, are you coming or not?" Emma asked. "I wanna go home," Bobby said frowning. She didn't understand at first and then KNEW which HOME he was talking about. "Great," She mumbled.  
  
***  
  
Under the institute,  
  
Xavier looked over everyone there, save Scalphunter, Harpoon, Riptide, Sinister, Selene, Magneto, The Hellfire Club aside from Colossus, who just dropped Cain off at the Hellfire Club chopper, the Juggernaut and the deceased, Xavier saw everyone there. Some in wheel chairs for the time being, some in crutches, and many with multiple bandages on them. "You've all done well, and made be very proud, even those who are not with me," Xavier said.  
  
"But there are tough times ahead, I was in Apocalypse's mind, and saw the many things we will go through," He said. "Some old foes will join us, and some friends will be lead astray," He said. "But we will stand together as one at many times or another," He said proudly. "But, some will be lost along the way, and some will never change," He said sadly. "Tomorrow, I'm moving the institute to near the Canadian American border, on Canada's side, so we can rescue mutants and keep them away from the government," He said. "Anyone who wishes to stay, you may, those who wish to go, I know you will come to your senses one day," He said. A few images were predominant in Xavier's mind though, of the future they would face. Jean was one who would fall from grace for at least some time he saw, and he also saw Selene and Sinister would never change. But he saw his X-men staying strong and for the most part together, and was happy to see Scott standing back with his team.  
  
***  
  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR.  
  
That's chapter 24. holy shit it took me long enough,  
  
Anyway, PLEASE review, I haven't been getting any at ALL! ( Also, next chapter you see the reactions of many of the key characters.  
  
I hope everyone has enjoyed so far, and there isn't much to this part of the story left, soon it will spawn off into a few sequels, some focusing on one or two specific characters, I hope anyway. Anyhow, I can't see many chapters left for this specific part. it's been great, but the climax has already come about, you'll see a wind down from here.  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. Ana Catalina Maria Christina 'Dream' DeSanFe belongs to Son Gomay Videl Goku. Pyroizhot is the creator and owner of Chris 'Raptor' Winters, and Pyro Gurl2 is the creator of Isabella 'Misty' Lebeau I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. Also. gonna thank the creator of Jacen Lynch, IMpuLsIvE_THouGhTs. 


	25. Destiny

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
A Dark Future- Chapter 25- Destiny  
  
The Brotherhood and Acolyte members had left when Magneto came, all except Tabitha that is, she wanted to stick around a while. Magic had disappeared also, before she could even see her brother, only leaving Mystique because of her current condition, a comatose member wasn't much help.  
  
The new building was before them, only 1 mile from the border, and it still had everything they needed, it was about the same size as before as well.  
  
"This is pathetic," Adam stated. "Adam, stop being a jerk they took us in," Madelyn scorned. "Correction, they took you in, they didn't want me here remember? And I personally don't want to be here," Adam said rolling his eyes. "Well where were you going to go in the middle of the united states Adam? With no money," She added. "Madelyn, shut up," Adam said annoyed to no end as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Robert, it's nice to see you decided to join us," The professor said, he was truly happy that Bobby had come back. "Yea, well, me and Scott cleared some things up," He said, knowing he hadn't cleared anything up with Scott only his double. "Bobby, we're glad you're here, your. vacation, worried many of the students and staff," He informed. Bobby just nodded once. "You already know the rules, and you are 18 now, I assume you're out of school?" Xavier asked. "Yea," Robert replied calmly. "Then, since you have full mastery over your abilities, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the staff," Xavier said putting his hand. Bobby took his hand. "Welcome home Bobby," He added.  
  
"So, what are you doing still here? And why hasn't Wolverine attacked you yet?" Tabitha asked. "Get lost kid," Sabertooth growled. "I knew it, you need protection don't you?" She asked almost laughing. "I said get lost!" Sabertooth shouted. "Jeeze alright, don't get so touché," She said rolling her eyes. "Damn kids," Sabertooth snarled. "Mr. Creed," Xavier said rolling into the room. 'This is just not my day,' He thought. "I can only assume you came with us because someone is after you," Xavier said, he did not look convinced of any 'change' of heart by Victor Creed. "Yea, I can think of about 40, only 3 of which are actually a threat to me on the other hand," He said looking away. "And I can assume that all 3 are very capable of killing you unless you have help," Xavier said frowning. "And they call you a psychic; the psychic hotlines got nothing on you Chuck!" Creed said with mock enthusiasm. "Quite," Xavier said frowning. "I would welcome you to the staff with open arms, but I can only assume you won't be here longer then a month," The professor said. "I really gotta give you credit, you ARE smarter then you look," Victor said. "Now where's this crap hole I gotta live in that I dare say is a room?" Creed asked. Jean growled as she led him to his new room. He went inside and looked around for a moment. "Wow. looks like I don't get a welfare room," He said in shock, these people where actually going to give him a decent room. He looked around a second. 'I wonder if I could hide Logan's body in here.' He thought.  
  
Jean walked down the hall to see Scott standing alone. Cyclops had avoided everyone since his return. "Scott, are you alright?" She asked. "No," He replied. "Why not?" She asked. "Because Jean, I was doing what a monster said without a second thought for months," Scott said angrily. "Well, I'm not going to counter that, but your back now, and you didn't really hurt anyone," She said. He nodded slowly and just sunk to the floor. "I wanna be alone for a while if that's ok," He said. "You don't have to be Scott," She said. He glanced at her and gave a faint smile. "What's that supposed to mean? You actually wanna sit and talk to me?" He asked. "Of course," She said sitting next to him on the floor. "Where did you go wrong?" She asked him. He looked back and breathed heavily. "Well. after Iceman attacked." He started, his story would continue for the next hour and a half.  
  
After the entire story had been explained Jean just stared at him and blinked. "How could you do that to my double?" She asked. "She's not a bitch or anything," Jean added. The pair then heard something from the side. "Adam! I fucking told you to be nice! God! You're such an inconsiderate asshole sometimes you know that?!" Scott looked at Jean and smirked as he raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked. Jean frowned. "That doesn't count, extraordinary circumstances," She said, "How so?" Scott asked. "Well. she's just. I just. shut up Scott," Jean said rolling her eyes. Scott missed this type of thing and just sat back and took in the air around him. "Everything's finally back to normal," He mumbled to himself.  
  
Sabertooth walked over to Logan and shoved him into the wall. "You have been following me all day runt!" He snarled. Logan shoved back. "As if Creed, the professor told me to distance from you and that's what I did!" Logan snapped. "Wow dudes, chill, Logan's be with me and Lorna all day," Alex informed Sabertooth. Victor snarled. "The noise doesn't lie!" He shouted. "Well I've been here all day Sabertooth, so get lost before I get mad," Logan snarled. Sabertooth's eye twitched with rage as he left angrily, he then noted the scent from Logan was similar, but not the same. He looked confused a moment and looked around to see if the stalker was still there.  
  
Bobby was in human form as he approached Emma's room. "Well, at least Emma will probably be up for dinner or something," He said. He knocked on her door and got no answer, he opened the door and knew if she was getting changed, Omega class mutant or not, he would be very dead. He saw Emma lying unconscious and looked confused. A second later everything went black.  
  
"Adam, come on, I know your sore from yesterday but Jubilee keeps wanting to know where you are," Madelyn said walking into his room, she found Adam barely able to stand holding his shoulder, he had a long slash down his chest as well. "Get the others," He said continuing to wince in pain. "NOW!" He shouted. He turned to the figure that came out of the shadows and put his good arm up. "Go!" He shouted at Madelyn.  
  
X23 rushed forward and punched him rapidly in the chest and kicked him in the side of the face, she then kicked him again in the jaw and finally kicked him in the other side of the face. Adam stepped back slightly and felt unconsciousness take him.  
  
"Everyone!" Madelyn cried as she ran into the kitchen. It seemed only Logan, Alex, Lorna and Victor where there to answer, "What is it?" Logan asked. "Someone is attacking people! She just got Adam!" Madelyn cried. Logan got up off his chair and rushed out. Sabertooth, Havoc and Polaris quickly followed.  
  
Logan checked over the entire new mansion, unconscious bodies where sprawled all over. Colossus stood in his metal form looking panicked. "Katherine has been felled," He stated. "C'mon, we gotta find who's doing this," Logan insisted. The floor cut out under Lorna and Alex and they fell through. Everyone heard fighting for a moment but it stopped. Logan, Madelyn, Sabertooth and Colossus stood there in shock not knowing what to do.  
  
X23 jumped out of the hole and kicked Sabertooth in the face, the rival of Wolverine moved back and slammed into the wall. X23 then rushed forward and kicked Colossus's legs out and came in with a right hook hitting Madelyn. Madelyn was downed.  
  
Colossus was starting to get back up as Sabertooth roared and charged her. She dodged out of the way and was kicked into a wall by Logan. Wolverine then pinned her to the wall. "Why are you doing this?!" He snarled. She kicked him off and the punched him in the gut, and followed up with a back flip kick. Wolverine went across the room and X23 let her claws out. Sabertooth's eye widened and he then growled. "You're the bitch that was stalking everyone," Sabertooth said snarling angrily. "You bitch," Everyone heard from the hall.  
  
X23, Logan, Colossus and Sabertooth turned to see Jacen and Adam standing there, both bleeding and angry. X23 noted she was now completely surrounded and cursed herself. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" Logan asked aggressively. "Us? I don't want everyone here, just you," She snapped. "I don't care what she's here for," Adam snarled and electricity blasted out of his body, but something was different, everyone noted it, it was red, the static and the glow was red, not blue. Jacen used his mutant ability next. "Let her talk," He insisted. "Then try and stop me," Adam snarled. Jacen tackled Adam to the ground. Logan sighed inwardly. He really hoped that didn't happen often when they went on missions, because having Adam fighting the teammates in the middle of the mission was most undesirable.  
  
X23 took this chance to pin Logan up against the wall and let her claws go to his neck. "I've got you now," She hissed. Colossus grabbed her by the back of the neck and effortlessly lifted her off the ground and used his other hand to pull her arms behind her back. "I think it's time we got some answers," Logan said as Adam and Jacen broke through the wall trying to choke each other. "Cut it out!" Logan snapped. Jacen kicked Adam into the wall and breathed heavily as he got up and Adam growled with hatred in his mind.  
  
The next day-  
  
Iceman was the first to recover and was given watch duty over X23, no one had gotten any answers out of her and Xavier was supposed to today, it had been a long night.  
  
Jubilee helped Hank tend to Adam's injuries. "You should be glad you're ok," Jubilee said. "You're too kind to me," Adam said smiling at her. "Are you, being affectionate to me?" She asked. "I guess I am," Adam said almost not believe it himself. "Must be the blood loss," He said. She laughed slightly and slapped him in the shoulder, Adam growled as the pain shot through his arm.  
  
Tyler looked at Wanda who was still out cold. He stood up growling with anger and stormed out of the room. "Where's the attacker?" He insisted. "Listen, we're still getting information, the professor is going in there in a minute," Jean explained. He snarled and went back to Wanda's room angrily.  
  
Kurt had not been involved in the fight at all. He had been at the medical wing looking at his comatose mother. She had not recovered from Omega Red's attack on her. Kurt didn't know why he even cared Kurt knew damn right if he was in her situation, she wouldn't even think twice about being there for him. "Don't think that," Madelyn said from behind, she had recovered but still had ice on her jaw. "Vhy?" He asked. "She did save your life according to Wolverine," Madelyn said. "Vhat?" Kurt asked in shock. "You died in the battle against Apocalypse, while possessed she seemed to actually care, Mystique had you healed, all be it you where a bad guy for a few minutes until Omega Red got you as well, but you where still saved by her," Madelyn explained. "Vow," Kurt said in shock. "I guess it is right for me to be here," He said looking back over at his mother.  
  
X23 sat there and explained everything, Hydra, why she was created, and why she seeks to killed Wolverine. Xavier sighed at what she said, but it did make sense, for a 15 year old that has had no life so far, it would have made even more sense. "Logan, had nothing to do with this, I assure you," Xavier could only tell her. Naturally she did not believe him.  
  
Xavier then got a very good idea. He wheeled over to X23 and telepathically showed her everything that Logan had done, from training the students to saving lives.  
  
"Do you believe him capable of what you claim?" Xavier then asked. Xavier just sat there in shock a moment. "No," She finally said almost sadly. Xavier put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm sure Logan will like to talk to you," He said. She looked at him with what almost looked like tears in her eyes. Xavier understood why, she had never received any form of affection like this before.  
  
"So who is she?" Logan asked. Xavier looked at him. "She's you," He said looking almost as puzzled as Logan was. "It's a long story, but first we must attend to something," He said.  
  
"A new mutant signature in Arizona, he's 12, we need to get him before the government does," Xavier said. "Adam, Beast, Colossus and Shadowcat," He said. "I want you all on the team that goes," He stated. "Alright professor, you heart him, let's move out everyone," Hank said. Logan immediately turned his attention back to the teenage girl they had in holding. Sabertooth just sat back and grinned, he would be out of here soon, and as soon as Omega Red was killed by the X-men he would be gone.  
  
Logan walked into the room where X23 was. "C'mon kid, let's get you a real room," He said noting the room she was in was like an interrogation room. "Why?" She asked. "Because, if your gonna live here, you might wanna get used to being human," Logan explained. She just looked at him a moment. "I mean why take me in? I tried to kill you," She said. Logan smiled as friendly as he could. "Chuck told me everything, you where confused, angry, and scared, whether you admit the last one or not I dunno, because I know I wouldn't," Logan said. "And finally, because. well, you're the only family I really got, and the same goes for you, you and me are 2 of a kind so to speak," Logan said. She just looked at him a moment and smiled. "You. really mean it don't you?" She said almost in shock. "Yea, now hurry up, you need to get to know everyone," Logan said looking down on his 'daughter' with a smile, but knew with all the trauma she had been through, this was far from over.  
  
Arizona-  
  
"This shit hole is where the kid lives? God I can't wait to leave this team," Adam said. "Why did you say the last part?" Hank asked. "Because I don't like helping worthless people," Adam explained, the last remark got him a cold stare from everyone. "Whatever," He said and turned his attention back to the 1 story bungalow style house that was falling apart in front of them.  
  
The house suddenly exploded and everyone put there arms up to shield them from the flaming debris. "What the hell!?" Shadowcat yelled. Everyone then heard the colossal footsteps of a sentinel robot moving towards them. Adam roared as the red electricity came over his body. There was no energy source for him to draw off, he could feel it, in other words, his powers had been evolving to take in almost any energy and transform it into something he needed. He smiled evilly and fired a giant red beam into the sentinel. "Get to the velocity, I got this tin can of shit," Adam said grinning evilly and blasted it again. Hank bounced towards the Velocity and Kitty followed. Colossus turned to him. "I'll be fine, go," Adam said. "This is too easy," Adam said grinning. The Sentinel's left arm came up and fired a green sphere at him. It hit him head on and encased him. Hank saw it from the velocity as another sentinel landed. Sorrow built in his mind as he took off, knowing before with one sentinel he would have tried to save him, but two. it would only mean there capture.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
"What?" Jubilee said in shock. "He's gone?" Madelyn then asked. "Yes, Adam was hit by the sentinel capture weapon," Hank said in a professional manor. Xavier looked at the floor a moment and sighed. "Thank you Hank, I would like some time alone," He said sadly. "Please, tell the others for me," He added, 2 gone in one day, one a child and another man who seemed to be just changing for the better.  
  
1 day later.  
  
Adam was thrown into a cell. Apparently the living conditions had changed at the camps, for the worse since his breakout. The guards shut the door and he was in total darkness. Some food was slid through a slot in the door. He looked at the door a moment, the only light coming from the mutant control collar on him. Adam's head sank a moment and stood up. "I will be free again, and when I am, I'll get my revenge," He snarled.  
  
He ate his food quickly and started to exercise in the small room, trying to keep in shape was one thing he had to do at this point.  
  
Everyone at the mansion where now on edge, but things where going to get better, because they had too.  
  
Omega Red stood on top of a large building overlooking the Ukraine. "Soon. soon I will have my vengeance," He said. He then looked over to where he had discovered Wrath was living. "One worthless fool at a time," He added. Legion was a few miles away now, he was chasing some girls at the moment, even though he couldn't speak there language he was using his mind. Omega Red jumped off the building and made his way to his revenge.  
  
Later that night  
  
Sabertooth walked towards the door. "Where are you going at this hour?" Meltdown asked, she had just gotten back from her own partying. "Going to get laid," He said simply. "Don't forget a rubber," She said casually and headed to the stairs. "Why would I need that?" He asked. "I don't get STD's," He added. "They prevent pregnancy," Tabitha said blandly. It then hit Sabertooth. "Oh. sweet mother of god," He said. "What?" Tabitha asked. "I've been with more women then I can think of." He started. "Don't wanna know Vic, I just hope they don't find you, think of the child support bills," She said laughing and headed to her room leaving the shocked Sabertooth with his own thoughts.  
  
Logan saw X23 go to sleep and walked out to see Scott walk by with Jean and Bobby down the hall going to Emma's room. "Love is in the air," He mumbled and headed out to his room. He hoped life would get better, after all, after what they had just gone through, how could it be much worse?  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 25 and final chapter of A Dark Future, the sequel takes place a few days later, and then leaps 5 years.  
  
So, IF you do review, please do thoughts on the whole story, you don't have too but it'd be nice.  
  
Lots happens, it's not as dark and the mood starts to brighten, a lot of interesting stuff has happened over that time and it gets explained.  
  
DJ 'Zero' McCoy belong to Hybrid Omega, and Michael 'Specter' Raynor belongs to Emerald Knight1. Neona 'Pixie' Shields belongs to PyroRockerGrl. Ana Catalina Maria Christina 'Dream' DeSanFe belongs to Son Gomay Videl Goku. Pyroizhot is the creator and owner of Chris 'Raptor' Winters, and Pyro Gurl2 is the creator of Isabella 'Misty' Lebeau I thank everyone who has submitted a character to me and I hope I will be able to use as many as possible. Also. gonna thank the creator of Jacen Lynch, IMpuLsIvE_THouGhTs. 


End file.
